Tu penúltima esperanza
by SamD.D
Summary: Nunca se había considerado especial en las difíciles circunstancias que enmarcaban su vida. Sin embargo, ahora, los muertos caminan sobre la Tierra y Angie se ha convertido en una pieza fundamental para un grupo de personas que ya no creen poder salvarse: La última esperanza.
1. Prólogo

Buenas noches/mañanas/tardes! Me gustaría comenzar a publicar esta historia agradeciéndote a ti (sí, sí, a ti que estás leyendo estas líneas) que estés poniendo tu interés en esta historia porque el que alguien lo lea me hace verdadera ilusión.

Disclaimer: Después aclarando que, por supuesto, salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/vosotrosyameentendeis que hacen posible The Walking Dead y que solo escribo para un único beneficio: La ilusión. La mía y espero, que con el tiempo, la vuestra.

¡Espero vuestros reviews pronto para poder contestaros! ^^

**PRÓLOGO.**

Apenas había podido resistir tres minutos fuera sin notar un notable y molesto agarrotamiento en las piernas.

Había creído, y llevaba varios días pensándolo, que podría atravesar la manzana y bajar la calle corriendo si se aferraba bien a la escopeta. Pensó, que el hambre activaría su adrenalina y le haría correr más rápido.

Llevaba algunas horas observándolos y su esperanza se había incrementado. Había un par en la calle, y muy posiblemente habría algunos más cerca de la farmacia, el segundo establecimiento de la siguiente manzana.

Se había fijado, días atrás que algunos se habían congregado en su jardín trasero, pero no contó en ningún momento con que la molestarían.

Pero a lo largo de los días no se había preocupado exactamente de fijarse en su comportamiento sino de recolectar comida. Por tanto no fue consciente en ningún momento de que los que caminaban sin rumbo por su jardín de atrás se ocuparían de tener uno al escuchar el ruido de los disparos.

Arremetió contra los dos que deambulaban por su calle, que estaba desierta y que apenas contaba con un par de coches destartalados y algunos cuerpos calcinados.

El último corrió hacia ella, lo que produjo que un grito arrollara la mitad de la calle. Dos de las tres balas que disparó se perdieron por el camino y la última consiguió dar en el blanco. No obstante, en el mismo instante en el que la bala impactaba contra el pecho de su objetivo, escuchó un ruido gutural a sus espaldas. Soltó un gemido casi sin darse cuenta y encañonó contra uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca.

Había por lo menos quince. Notó que sus piernas y sus manos se quedaban quietas, inamovibles. Le tembló la escopeta. En apenas un par de segundos pudo sentir el olor putrefacto de aquel ser encima de ella.

Su cabeza fue más rápida que ella y accionó sus piernas, tirándola al suelo. Se arrastró por el suelo raspándose las manos, en un intento de huir y consiguió dejar a la mayoría atrás…Tanto a ellos como a su escopeta.

Buscó llegar corriendo a la casa, pero el primero que la había perseguido la alcanzó y alzó el brazo para atraparla, consiguiéndolo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando ella abrió la puerta de la casa. Gritó como si le hubiesen clavado un juego entero de cuchillos al notar que el que la aferraba le había hincado el diente en el gemelo derecho y se lo había desgarrado.

No se le pasó por la cabeza todo lo que había oído en la radio, lo que había visto en la televisión… Lo que había presenciado tras las ventanas del salón.

Su único pensamiento era la pistola que le había regalado su hermano años atrás, la cual descansaba en el mueble del pasillo, a solo tres pasos de la puerta.

Se arrastró un poco más adentro y luego procedió a intentar desquitarse del individuo sacudiéndose violentamente.

Él gruñó como un animal herido cuando ella consiguió soltarse y echar a correr al mueble del pasillo.

Revolvió entre el cajón en donde sabía que le había guardado mientras su atacante se abalanzaba sobre ella gritando, pletórico y cabreado al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, ella se giro a unos pocos centímetros de él y le disparó una bala que impactó directamente contra su frente. El tipo cayó de espaldas al suelo y los músculos de ella se destensaron. Le temblaron las piernas y gimió de dolor cuando se desplomó en el suelo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo, y se echó a llorar. No sabía porqué lloraba, si de sufrimiento, de dolor o de ansiedad.

Pero no lo eran las lágrimas lo que más sentía, sino el hormigueo de su pierna desgarrada llorando sangre.

Quizás fue su subconsciente, bastante más activo ahora, el que le recordó el hecho de que había dejado la puerta abierta.

Sin embargo, no era algo que a aquellas alturas le supusiese alguna desventaja a tener en cuenta.

Escuchó ruidos sordos fuera mientras cerraba los ojos y la cabeza se le deslizaba hacia un lado en busca de algún soporte; Quizás eran los gritos de sus atacantes, intentando entrar todos a la vez.

Oyó exclamaciones, aullidos… Sintió pasos y el cuerpo le tembló: Su mismo organismo se debatía entre la supervivencia y resignación.

No supo calcular en cuanto tiempo sucedió todo aquello pero de pronto notó unos brazos alrededor suyo. Intentó alzar los suyos propios, en un último esfuerzo por vivir. Le rodaron las lágrimas de impotencia por las mejillas.

Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar a quien iba a ser su asesino.

El ser en cuestión, sin embargo, no parecía contar con movimientos torpes. La tenía entre sus brazos, como si fuese una niña pequeña. La hablaba, pero ella no lograba entender muy bien lo que decía.

Sin embargo, sí reconocía sus ojos. Eran los suyos y los reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo:

-R…i…-Murmuró las dos primeras letras de su nombre sin ser capaz de decir más.

Escuchó entonces que una voz preguntaba:

-¿Está muerta?- Y ella misma respondió, aún sin poder abrir la boca, para su fuero interno:

Por supuesto que estaba muerta; Por lo menos, muerta para el mundo.


	2. Uno

Bueno, estos capítulos son cortitos y confusos porque son introductorios, poco a poco me voy metiendo en materia.

Quería agradecer a Tsurara-Oikawa123 por opinar y también a Lectora Nocturna, me habéis dado ánimos.

Vamos allá!

1

Su corazón iba lento, y cada vez más.

Hacía unos largos minutos había comenzado a retumbar en sus oídos como pidiéndole ayuda… O más bien como si le estuviera gritando, indignado, exigiéndole explicaciones acerca de porqué estaba ahí parada esperando a morir.

Emitió un sonido ronco al abrir los ojos y se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente cuando enfocó lo que tenía en primer plano; Sintió el cañón de la pistola besando su entrecejo e intentó hablar, pero su garganta se había quedado reseca:

-Rick.- Escuchó una voz masculina, suplicante:

-Hazlo ya, por Dios.-Ella no era capaz de mirar a su hermano, que era quien estaba apuntándola: Lo notaba en el temblor de la pistola, de su pulso.

Cerró los ojos y, sin quererlo, se le escapó una lágrima que corrió a lo largo de su mejilla hasta encontrarse con el suelo.

En ese instante escuchó un ruido muy cerca de sí y oyó la pistola precipitarse próxima a ella:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Inquirió la voz de su hermano, conteniéndose (como se esperaría de él) para no soltar un taco:

-No está muerta. Ni ha sufrido la transformación. Yo creo que se está desangrando.- Murmuró una voz ronca, también masculina, con un deje de desgana:

-¡Es imposible!- Exclamó el joven de la voz suave:

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Daryl?-Preguntó una voz nueva, que se le antojaba familiar:

-Está muriéndose, –Continuó:- posiblemente, delirando… Como sucedió con Jim.- Ella no se movió cuando escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban pero sí que volvió a abrir los ojos cuando notó el inconfundible tacto frío de un arma acariciarle el nacimiento del pecho.

El tacto, no obstante, no pertenecía a un arma de fuego:

-A ver.- Le habló el tipo que la empuñaba, a quien apenas era capaz de enfocar:- ¿Tienes alucinaciones? ¿Ganas de meterme un bocado?- Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y sin poder hablar, negó con la cabeza, notando de nuevo los ojos acuosos.

Él bajó su pesada arma:

-Seguramente no sienta ya la pierna. La llevaremos a la parte trasera del coche.- Dicho esto desapareció de su campo de visión y ella trató de buscarle con la mirada.

No obstante, los brazos de Rick la atrajeron hacia sí, cubriéndole la cara con su pecho.

La alzó en brazos con cuidado y comenzó a andar, cerrando la marcha.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le vió. La prominente barbilla, sus rasgos suaves, su mirada limpia. Su mirada, como decía su madre, de buena persona:

-De buena persona.-Murmuró, sin saber lo que decía y notando que se le iba la cabeza por momentos:

-Angie.- Contestó Rick, en su oreja, balanceándola levemente:-No te duermas.

-Rick.-Articuló ella. Oyó en ese entonces gritos en la calle, gruñidos que solo podían provenir de gargantas sedientas de carne y que alguien gritaba el nombre de su hermano. Todo fusionado por el olor a pólvora y el sonido de los disparos. Suspiró y añadió:

-Rick, me muero.- Sin miedo y con total convicción. Y de esa misma manera le respondió su hermano:

-No vas a morirte. De ninguna de las maneras.- Ella sintió que su hermano abría la puerta de un coche:

-Colócala aquí.- Escuchó que decía el de la voz suave:-Será mejor que no se le mueva la cabeza:

-¿Quieres arrancar de una vez y dejaros de gilipolleces?-Masculló el hombre de la voz ronca.

La muchacha sintió que su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de alguien, notó que unas manos de dedos largos la aprisionaban la cabeza, con algo de fuerza:

-Te comeré los dedos como sigas aplastándome la cabeza.-Masculló ella, con un hilo de voz. El que la sujetaba la soltó con la risa del conductor haciendo de sintonía, mientras pegaba un brusco volantazo. Y ella hubiera jurado que había oído esa risa antes. Posiblemente durante más de diez años:

-Tu hermana siempre ha tenido narices, hermano. Aún no entiendo porqué no fue ella la que se hizo ayudante de sheriff.- La joven se rebanó los sesos intentando averiguar de quien podía ser la voz. ¿Sería posible que…?:

-¿Cómo estás? Ya no falta nada.- Le inquirió su hermano y ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada oscura de un chico de rasgos asiáticos:

-Estoy…sorprendentemente viva.- Respondió ella y el muchacho la sonrió, con vivacidad.

Tras esto decidió cerrar los ojos y escuchó que Rick le preguntaba algo.

Pero ya no fue capaz de responder.

….

Movió la mano, como en un acto reflejo cuando los gritos se mezclaron con lo que estaba soñando. Creyó que aquellos sonidos eran guturales, provenientes de una garganta enferma como debía ser la suya ahora…Y que querían hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho.

Intentó alcanzar en vano su escopeta olvidada y defenderse, aún encontrándose en un estado semi inconsciente y deplorable.

Luego comprobó que era la voz tranquila y penetrante de su hermano pidiendo algo a gritos. Abrió los ojos medio atontada y en ese momento una mujer soltó un grito de horror:

-Por amor de Dios.- Escuchó que decía la voz de un hombre más mayor:- Rick, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Hersell, por favor, ¡Necesito que me deje entrar ahora mismo!- La joven alzó la cabeza y comprobó que las personas que la rodeaban, en brazos de su hermano como estaba, echaron un paso hacia atrás:

-No puedo dejar que entres. Ya hemos hablado esto más veces, Rick.- Le contestó una voz al otro lado de una puerta. Al parecer estaban en un porche. Un porche remotamente parecido al que poseía la granja donde ella veraneaba de pequeña, en Georgia, no lejos de en donde vivía ahora…O de donde había vivido:

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos tratado otras veces. Esto es algo circunstancial.- Su hermano sudaba, podía sentirlo en el brazo que mantenía pegado a su pecho y en su olor. No obstante, intentaba controlar su tono de voz:

-La última vez también fue así. Curé a tu hijo. Y desde entonces tú y tu grupo solo me habéis traído muerte. Creo que ya hago suficiente dejándoos quedaros en mis tierras. Lo que suceda detrás de esta puerta ya no es de mi incumbencia.- La muchacha escuchó unos pasos y desde ese instante, a pesar de su visión del espacio tiempo totalmente distorsionada, todo le pareció pasar muy deprisa:

-A la mierda.- Masculló la voz de quien los había transportado en coche. A continuación un disparo desgarró el aire, acompañado pocas centésimas de segundo después por el sonido de cristales rotos precipitarse contra el suelo:

-¡Shane!- Rebatió Rick y la muchacha notó de nuevo los ojos acuosos. Las lágrimas, quizás lo único limpio que quedaba ya en ella, amenazaron con precipitarse de nuevo sobre sus mejillas.

Shane estaba allí.

Shane había logrado salvarse y su mente no se había equivocado al identificar su voz.

Interpretó que el leve _click_ que escuchó a continuación les permitió entrar porque notó como se balanceaba de nuevo:

-Apártate de mi camino.- Murmuró la voz de Shane y ella apenas pudo comprobar a quien se dirigía. Algunos pasos los seguían.

Cuando su cabeza reposó por fin sobre una superficie plana lo primero que vio fue un techo pintado enteramente de blanco. La misma cabeza se le volteó a un lado por no conservar fuerzas. Suspiró y sonrió; Sí, exactamente igual que su granja…Debían de estar en Georgia aún.

Una mano levemente fría se posó sobre su mejilla para colocarle la cabeza:

-Angie.- Murmuró otra voz conocida, esta vez femenina:- Vas a estar bien.- Contenía el llanto y ella intentó enfocar a la persona en cuestión. Era una mujer de comprensión delgada, castaña…:

-¡Cúrela!-Exclamó la voz de Shane en un grito impregnado con una clara violencia:

-Si tuviese la cura para lo que le sucede a su amiga ahora mismo no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Daryl dice que no está contagiada, que solo está desangrándose-Argumentó su hermano:

-Daryl está chalado y tú también, Rick.- Escuchó por primera vez una voz segura y también femenina, como la mujer que la había hablado, la cual la había aferrado el brazo:- Sé como te sientes pero la han mordido y Daryl no es médico. Deberías acabar con su sufrimiento.

-¿Y si hubiese algún tipo de oportunidad?

-Sería una casualidad, sin duda. Y no podemos jugarnos la vida por una mera casualidad.- Gruñó la voz que les había hablado a través de la puerta. Hubo un silencio breve. Después la voz del anciano que había escuchado al principio de recuperar su conciencia, contestó:

-Cura a la chica, Hersell. Encuentra a alguien de entre nosotros que sea de su grupo y hazle una transfusión. Ponle un vendaje y veamos lo que pasa. Tanto si sale bien como si sale mal, nos iremos de tus tierras después.

-¡Estás loco, Dale!- Rebatió entonces la voz de la mujer que no estaba a su lado, aquella más profunda:-¡Nos estamos jugando un sitio seguro en el que estar por un caminante!-Angie abrió los ojos como si le hubiese sorprendido un disparo en el pecho y acabase de descubrir que tenía el pecho abierto.

Alzó los ojos y encontró la mirada castaña de aquella que se había quedado a su lado, que separó la mano de la suya y se la colocó en la mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima que en ningún momento ni ella misma supo de dónde se había escapado:

-De acuerdo.- Murmuró entonces el tal Hersell, como de manera lejana:- ¿Cuál es su grupo sanguíneo?

-Angie.- La llamó entonces la mujer que se había quedado a su lado:-Angie, ¿De qué grupo eres?- Ella se mojó los labios brevemente ya que no era capaz de hablar:

-Cero…Positivo.- Hubo un silencio. Hersell carraspeó:

-Eso sí que es extraño. Rick, tú no puedes donar en ese caso. ¿Alguno de vosotros posee el grupo cero?-Hubo un silencio hasta que respondió el hombre de la von ronca, desganado de nuevo:

-Yo.

-Gracias a Dios.- Oyó a su hermano decir, pero antes de que pudiese añadir algo más el aludido le interrumpió:

-Pero no veo porqué tengo que darle mi sangre.- Hubo otro silencio, y esta vez fue Shane quien contestó:

-Daryl, ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

-Quizás aquí la rubia tenga razón y nos estemos jugando el cuello por un puto caminante.

-No se trata de la vida de un caminante. Se trata de la vida de alguien de nuestra familia.- Intervino entonces la mujer de su lado y el tal Daryl rebatió:

-No vi tanto empeño cuando quien necesitaba ayuda era mi familia.- Oyó un suspiro y la voz de Shane, de nuevo:

-Escucha, capullo, tu hermano era un come mierdas y no era un cervatillo herido.

-¿Qué coño acabas de decir, gilipollas?- Entonces las paredes de la habitación se llenaron de gritos, unos mucho más altos que los otros. Y entonces, Angie sintió como si una fuerza sobrehumana hubiese nacido y se hubiese metamorfoseado en un demonio con forma afilada e su interior, obligándola a gritar. Separó los labios y exclamó:

-¡Por favor!- Y, milagrosamente, quedaron en silencio.

Su compañera, la mujer de ojos castaños, la aferró la mano como en un gesto de aprobación…Quizá simplemente para calmarla. Tenía el corazón desbocado, agitado.

Tras el largo silencio la voz ronca del hombre cuyo grupo sanguíneo era el mismo que el suyo, musitó:

-Hay que joderse.- Y le observó colocar una silla de malas maneras junto a ella y extender un brazo en un gesto simbólico.

Giró la cabeza, para no tener que ver como sucedía el proceso de curación…Prefería quedarse inconsciente.

Siempre había aborrecido la sangre.


	3. Dos

Gracias Lectora Nocturna/Diurna por tu comentario, me alegró que dijeses que la discusión entre Shane y Daryl había sido realista ya que describir acciones de personajes que no son míos, obviamente, es difícil. Espero que te/os guste este próximo.

2:

Una mujer, a sus espaldas, soltó un grito horrorizado que, en medio del tiroteo y de las súplicas pasó totalmente desapercibido. No obstante, ella lo pudo escuchar claramente y aquello hizo que se le encogiese el corazón. Se trataba del mismo grito que le hubiese gustado exhalar a ella cuando comprobó que el cuerpo de la muchacha, apenas esbozado por la adolescencia se convulsionaba antes de tocar al suelo, abatido por los disparos. La acera se llenó de sangre y hubo un momento de tensión.

Se escuchaban sirenas de policía cerca, lejos.

Algunos policías se retiraron de la escena. Dos se metieron al coche para continuar y tres se quedaron quietos, estáticos en el sitio. Se trataba de los mismos que la habían acribillado a balazos a la cría.

Clavó los ojos en el cuerpo de la niña. Los hombres alzaron los revólveres cuando esta comenzó a mover la mano derecha. Sólo a uno de ellos no le temblaban las manos. Quizás ya había hecho algo como aquello, se planteó.

¿Algo como aquello? Se preguntó unos segundos después? Dudaba que aquello fuese algo posible.

La niña alzó el torso como movida por una fuerza desconocida. No había utilizado los brazos para ello. Abrió la boca y gruñó…Sus dientes, pequeños, estaban blancos, inmaculados, brillantes debido a la salivación. Parecía un animal totalmente deshumanizado y no se necesitaba más que mirarla a los ojos para descubrirlo.

Ella misma abrió la boca para esbozar una palabra, pero el miedo no se lo permitió. Se le agarrotaron los miembros cuando los disparos arremetieron contra la jovencita de manera totalmente inadmisible. Hubo gritos entre la multitud congregada junto a ella. Algunos llamaron monstruos a los policías, otros alzaron el puño como si estuviesen alabando a la patria…Pero ninguno se acercó.

Ella, por su parte, echó dos pasos hacia atrás lentamente, para después darse media vuelta y echar a correr.

Sorteó los coches y dio gracias a Dios de no haber sabido disparar nunca medianamente bien. Dio gracias al destino de no haber entrado al cuerpo de policía.

Iba corriendo como si de verdad tuviese un rumbo al que ir… Quizás solo deseaba poder llegar a casa, cerrar la puerta y esperar a que amaneciera otro día si es que el mundo deseaba realmente que fuese así.

Cuando su pecho no dio para más disminuyó la marcha y entonces un viandante situado a su derecha la aferró del brazo, obligándola a detenerse bruscamente. Se soltó de su mano, rápido, como si le quemase.

Chilló cuando el tipo la agarró por la cintura sin darle posibilidad de escabullirse y gritó:

-Tranquila, tranquila…Soy yo.- Escuchó que la decía. Aquello bien podría haber sido una respuesta totalmente general, falta de sentido pero la joven enseguida volteó el rostro y le acribilló con sus ojos verdes:

-¿Dónde mierda te había metido? ¡Tú teléfono tiene que estar que echa humo!

-Me dejé el móvil en casa cuando Jack dijo que nos iba a sacar de aquí en la camioneta.- Jim alzó los ojos, fijándolo mucho más allá, quizás de donde ella había pretendido escapar:

-Parece que a tus amigos se les ha ido un poco la pinza, ¿No?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella, ignorándole y dando la respuesta por obvia:

-He venido a buscarte, ¿Por qué sino iba yo a estar en el barrio más marginal y poblado de Georgia?- La sonrió y ella apretó los labios. Ni siquiera Jim era capaz de hacer desaparecer los gritos de sus oídos:

-Creí que nos evacuarían…Pero sólo se han limitado a hacer un perímetro.-Hizo una pausa:-¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

-Mal. Lo creas o no peor que aquí. Pero, eh…La furgoneta tiene una plaza libre para ti. Jack tiene parientes en Canadá.

-No, Jim. Ni borracha. Yo también tengo cosas aquí.- Jim se quedó mirándola, y por su expresión ella pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando…Al fin y al cabo ya eran más de quince años desde que se conocían:- No me importa lo que pienses tú. Tanto si está en estado vegetal es mi hermano.

-¿Prefieres quedarte y correr el riesgo?- Ella frunció el ceño:

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido meter aquí una furgoneta?- Él esbozó de nuevo aquella sonrisa:

-Está en el bosque…Allí no hay perímetros que valgan. No me fío de tus colegas, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que las cosas ya no les quepan en esas manazas que tienen. Puedes llamara tu familia en unas horas…-Hizo una pausa al no verla excesivamente convencida:-Quiero que te quede claro algo: No vamos a mover esa furgoneta sin ti.-Ella no dijo nada. Él la aferró el brazo, como hubiere hecho antes y tiró de ella, que le cedió su confianza.

Al fin y al cabo, Jim siempre la había salvado de la desesperación.

…

Notaba el calor el calor de su compañero corriendo por sus venas. Notaba su mirada de complicidad en las clases de instituto. Oía sus carcajadas en el campo de tiro, cuando la observaba desde el lateral, retumbando en su propio pecho.

Sin embargo aquella vez sí que se había equivocado. No se trataba del calor de Jim el que la estaba animando a abrir los ojos. Cuando separó los párpados un silencio tremendamente dispar al que había coronado sus recientes pesadillas reinaba en la habitación.

Giró la cabeza y comprobó que había un hombre sentado junto a ella. Ahora su vista no estaba nublada ni se encontraba borrosa y podía observarle bien:

Estaba pálido, ojeroso…Mantenía la vista fija en el techo, como intentando entretenerse. Sus ojos eran azules y su pelo, alborotado, castaño. Sus rasgos, no eran muy amables. Mantenía el brazo extendido hacia la cama donde la habían tumbado, y estaban unidos por un largo cable transparente por dónde circulaba la sangre de él hacia ella.

Le observó curiosa durante un minuto más o menos. Luego, como si los mismos recuerdos le hubiesen impulsado a hablar, dijo:

-Conozco a mi hermano. Él jamás abandonaría a nadie a su suerte si sabe que puede hacer algo por él. Estoy absolutamente segura de que hizo lo mismo por tu familia.- Él giró el rostro hacia ella, despacio, como si estuviese sorprendido y a la vez molesto porque ella hubiese elaborado una frase tan larga:

-¿En qué narices te metes?

-¿Acaso no fue así?- Insistió ella y él soltó un taco por lo bajo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla de nuevo:

-No, no lo fue. Pero supongo que ya no puedo reprocharle nada.- La joven selló los labios. Iba a replicar algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció un viejo de pinta afable. Se movía con agilidad y traía consigo un cuenco metálico y unas tijeras:

-Vaya, no te creía despierta.- Dijo, y la sorpresa le llegó directamente hasta sus ojos claros:

-Me creía muerta.- El viejo no respondió y levantó la manta que la cubría. Ella tragó saliva.

Tras esto, el anciano se acercó a ella y acercó una mano hasta su axila izquierda, sin dejar de observarla, extrayendo un termómetro que parecían haberle colocado mientras dormía.

Alzó las cejas cuando registró los números y luego volvió a mirarla:

-¿Tiene fiebre?- Preguntó su donante, provisto de su característica voz rota. Y el viejo suspiró, haciendo que los músculos de ella se tensasen:

-Creo que voy a tener que hablar con el resto de tu grupo. Quítate eso y sal a la cocina.-Se dio la vuelta sin mirarla siquiera y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Él tipo se levantó tras desquitarse del cable y le echó un vistazo. Ella abrió la boca pero él giró el rostro antes de dejarla tiempo a elaborar siquiera una palabra y luego echó a andar.

Cuando se quedó sola en la habitación, notó que la desesperación se le agarraba al pecho como si fuese una lapa.

Jim siempre la había salvado de aquella desesperación…Por lo que veía en aquella ocasión, no había podido librarla de la desesperación ni de la muerte.

Se incorporó con cautela y sintió como le crujían todos y cada uno de los huesos. Hizo rechinar los dientes: ¿Qué mierda le sucedía? Simplemente se había quedado un día en cama.

Quizás se debía a la tensión.

Caminó hasta la puerta con el mismo cuidado, sintiendo los pies mustios contra el frío suelo.

No se sentía muy cansada, pero el sudor, la sangre, el olor a muerte y a sufrimiento se le habían quedado impregnados con formas irregulares por la ropa. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

Se pegó al portón de la habitación y adhirió la oreja. Solamente escuchaba voces lejanas.

Suspiró… ¿Es que era así como iba a recibir la noticia de su propia muerte?

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero no fue capaz de abrirla. Frunció el ceño pero acabó por bajar los brazos. ¿Acaso se esperaba menos de alguien que creía que estaba custodiando a un muerto capaz de devorarlos a todos? No pretendía engañarse a sí misma…Ella también lo haría.

Sin embargo, la puerta no tenía cerrojo. Mal asunto para los que podían ser comidos.

Se llevó la mano al pelo y comprobó para su propia insatisfacción que el pelo castaño claro, estaba descolocado y alborotado. Sin embargo, aún conservaba dos de las por lo menos veinte horquillas que se había puesto aquella mañana para sujetarse el pelo para que no fuese un motivo de estorbo.

Se quitó uno tirándose levemente del pelo. Soltó un gemido de dolor y procedió a meterla en el agujero de la cerradura con mal talante.

Oyó un suave "clic" y apretó los dientes, los brazos se le paralizaron. Abrió la puerta una rendija y observó, pero nadie parecía haber reparado en el insignificante ruido.

Alzó las cejas cuando vio a tanta gente congregada en un cuarto tan pequeño: Se trataba de una cocina cuyo mueble más importante era una mesa de considerable tamaño. Más a su izquierda, podía adivinar el principio de una encimera dónde posiblemente se encontrasen los fogones.

Paseó la mirada por la estancia y constató que había nueve personas y que ninguno de ellos tenía una expresión relajada:

-¿Entonces qué propone que hagamos con ella?- Inquirió la mujer de voz profunda. Ahora podía observar que era más joven de lo que sugería su timbre de voz… Parecía estar en plena forma -¿Sería policía?- y el pelo rubio no llegaba a tocar sus hombros recogido como estaba en una coleta. Sus ojos eran indefinidos a aquella distancia:

-No lo sé, esto se escapa de mis conocimientos médicos, desde luego.- Contestó el viejecito que había entrado a la habitación a quitarle el termómetro:- Yo solo puedo hablar sobre lo que sé.

-¿Y si se ha equivocado?-Preguntó entonces otra mujer. No recordaba haberla oído la última vez que se había encontrado consciente. Estaba muy delgada y su rostro estaba consumido…Quizás era su constitución, pero sus ojeras no decían lo mismo. Transmitía tranquilidad con su voz, y casi arrastraba las palabras:- Quizás esté…tardando más.

-Ed tardó en morir.- Intervino el chico asiático sobre el que había reposado la cabeza en el coche:

-A Ed le arañaron, Glenn.- Dijo entonces Rick. Tenía los ojos azules, vivos, y los de él si podía definirlos. Su tono de voz transmitía esperanza, pero eso, para ella, jamás había sido un milagro o algo nuevo. Su hermano siempre había hablado con esa voz. Siempre había discutido con esa voz… Siempre había tenido esa aterradora esperanza de poder agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo en cualquier situación:- Pero ella no tiene alucinaciones.

-Por lo que yo sé no.- Se vio obligado a reconocer Hersell:-

-Pero ha dicho que tiene algo de fiebre.- Dijo entonces el otro viejo. Ella clavó los ojos en él… Él, apartando a Daryl, podría haberse llamado su salvación, de momento. Había insistido en que la curasen. Tenía una pinta estrambótica, como si acabase de salir de una barca de pescar. Le faltaba el manojo de sardinas en la mano…Lo que no le faltaba era el gorro para protegerse del asfixiante sol:

-La poca fiebre que tiene es perfectamente explicable… Seguramente sea debida a la transfusión de sangre.

-Quizás no la mordió. Quizás la desgarró con las uñas. Seguro que es por eso que está tardando más…Rick.- La rubia se giró hacia el aludido:- Sé lo que piensas, pero si a estas alturas hubiese alguna posibilidad de curarse la habrían encontrado ya. Tú mismo viste lo que sucedió con aquel jodido chalado. ¡Estaba rodeado por un laboratorio entero!

-Pero no tenía muestras vivas, ¿No? No tenía nadie con quien practicar.- Rebatió un hombre de raza negra. Era corpulento y su tono de voz era juvenil:

-Alguien como ella tendría que haber aparecido en algún lugar del mundo. Se hubiese informado.- Le contradijo la mujer del rostro demacrado, en voz demasiado baja:

-Piénsalo, Carol. Pensadlo todos.- Añadió, Rick, alzando las manos:- Jenner nos explicó todo el proceso en función de un afectado… Nunca se encontraron con esta posibilidad. No sabemos lo que ha sucedido en otros países con seguridad. Podemos tener una solución.

-Es tu hermana.- Insistió la rubia:- Es normal que pienses de esa manera.

-No.- Rebatió entonces Shane, y todos le miraron de reojo, como sorprendidos. No obstante, quien más afectada parecía por la sorpresa era la joven rubia:- No, Rick tiene razón. Tenemos la solución delante de nuestras narices.

-¿Y qué narices vamos a hacer mientras comprobamos que de verdad es inmune a la enfermedad? ¿Encerrarla en el pajar como a los otros?- Hubo un silencio general. Ella tragó saliva. Por la frente le corrió una gota de sudor. Tenía los miembros paralizados, pero aún así y sin saber como, adelantó un paso y abrió un poco más la puerta del cuarto en donde la tenían encerrada. ¿A qué se refería con aquello de inmune? ¿Estaban hablando en serio? ¿A qué se referían con lo del pajar?

La última pregunta que le rondaba por la mente la formuló en voz alta:

-¿Qué otros?- Apenas pudo respirar una bocanada de aire porque todo pasó en un segundo.

Salvo su hermano y Shane, los demás retrocedieron al verla como si fuese una mezcla entre una cucaracha y una rata. La rubia fue vertiginosa al llevarse la mano al cinturón y sacar un revólver. Disparó un tiro contra ella, a quien solo se le ocurrió protegerse con los brazos.

Sintió que una mano la empujaba del hombro y caía al suelo con facilidad debido a su estado actual.

Hubo un silencio demasiado profunda a continuación.

Cuando levantó la mirada, jadeante, observó que todos contemplaban a la rubia con la misma expresión. Todos salvo Shane, que mantenía una expresión indescifrable y Daryl, que era quien la había empujado y que procedió a levantarla de un tirón mientras murmuraba:

-Estás jodidamente loca, Andrea.


	4. Tres

Bueno este capítulo es especial porque tiene nuevos lectores, y muchos además lo cual me ha dejado contenta e ilusionada con seguir publicando: Quería agradecer a quien este leyendo y no haya comentado aún, a KarO Omikami, a Floopy (que espero que si en el futuro tiene dudas me las pregunte porque se las resuelvo encantada), a Alexa RM por decir que mi narración es buena a aube por esperar mi publicación y a Alejandro, las flechas de mi ballesta.

Me gustaría aclarar que las partes en cursiva son recuerdos

Dicho esto…

Que os guste!

3:

A pesar de que se habían quedado en silencio él sabía que el mutismo de ella se debía a que, además de estar asustada, tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza que nadie le quería responder. Se adelantó en la silla y le aproximó la mesilla a la cama:

-Vamos, come.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer.

-No; No tengo que recuperar energías.- Él soltó la cuchara sobre el plato y el tintineo de ésta resonó como un chillido por todo el cuarto.

Se sentían incómodos:

-¿Por qué no te acuestas? A lo mejor…

-Pretendéis matarme. O meterme en un pajar como a una rata de laboratorio.- Rick se levantó y se volvió a sentar sobre la cama. La hizo un gesto, y ella se incorporó de mala gana; La tomó por las mejillas y, próximo a ella, murmuró:

-No vas a morir. Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a permitirlo.- Hizo una pausa, sin cortar el contacto visual:- En cuanto al pajar… Es sólo una medida de precaución, para que el grupo se encuentre tranquilo.

-¿Tú crees que estoy muerta, Rick? Dime si lo crees tú también.- Juntó la frente con la de su hermano. Tampoco le perdía la mirada. Le acribillaba con los ojos, pidiéndole sinceridad, manteniéndose serena:

-Angie…- Murmuró él, y terminó por suspirar y cerrar sus ojos claros:- No estoy seguro.- Ella se apartó con lentitud de él y Rick se levantó, con la emoción contenida:

-Pero no deberías de pensar en eso ahora. Deberías dormir. Yo me encargaré de todo.- Le hizo un gesto y se dirigió a la salida con pasos pesados. Su hermana se quedó mirando a la puerta con la misma expresión en el rostro, pero él encubrió toda emoción armado con las paredes de la habitación.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, vencida por el cansancio y una aterradora sensación de dejadez.

Se quedó mirando al techo como si el gotéele contuviese en sí mismo millones de personajes conformando una obra de arte, millones de personajes que quisieran contarle un cuento con moraleja.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no formaba parte de esos personajes y de que tampoco era un títere ni una marioneta.

Se acordó del dolor desgarrador que había sentido cuando aquel ser le había desgarrado el gemelo y recordó como había luchado, aún herida, para no dejarle ganar su vida.

Por lo que veía, en aquella sociedad actual, olía al mismo hedor putrefacto. Y ella no esperaba quedarse muy cerca para comprobar que se equivocaba.

¿Acaso tenía que ser su cobaya humana? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a una vida digna? ¿A una muerte digna?

Se levantó y trastabilló, pero logró no caer. Se acercó a la puerta y aferró el pomo de la misma manera que horas atrás. En aquella ocasión, su hermano la había dejado cerrada sin el pestillo.

Sacó la cabeza y comprobó que no había nadie que la viese ni que pudiese apuntarla con un arma.

Salió de la habitación, descalza y consiguió desembocar en el hall sin llamar la atención de nadie. Buscó con la mirada y encontró que, al lado de una lamparilla vieja había un block de notas con algunos números apuntados y provista de un bolígrafo; Lo cogió, y sujetando el capuchón con los dientes apuntó tres palabras y luego intentó dejar todo donde lo había encontrado.

Fue recta con cautela y desembocó en un porche blanco, casi traslúcido a la luz de la luna.

Se quedó un momento mirando los kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras de cultivo gobernadas por la noche y luego echó a correr como si se la hubiese llevado el demonio. Corrió tomando su derecha como guía y pronto hubo divisado el bosque.

Cuando se internó en él disminuyó el ritmo hasta que, agotada, no pudo dar un paso más y se dejó caer contra la corteza de un árbol. Cuando las piernas y el trasero tocaron el suelo húmedo notó una extraña sensación de libertad. A pesar de la oscuridad, del extraño silencio que solo podía surgir en un bosque de aquellas dimensiones, no se sentía intranquila. Sentía, por primera vez en semanas que había escapado de la muerte.

Cuando se levantó, dispuesta a seguir caminando, se dio cuenta de que apenas veía. Se percató de que era capaz de viajar al pasado. De recordar cómo se sentía cuando aún tenía una vana esperanza de escapar de aquello.

….

_Se había atrevido a esbozar una sonrisa trémula que solo Jim era capaz de corresponder. A pesar de la gente aparcada con sus vehículos a lo largo de la carretera, de los tiros lejanos a su barrio él le atrapó la mano y se olvidó del ambiente. No sentía miedo._

_Aquella sensación, sin embargo, poco le duró:_

_-Jack.- Murmuró él y ella articuló lo mismo sin llegar a pronunciarlo. Solo se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban rodeados de vegetación, de soledad y de decenas de manos ensangrentadas apoderándose de las vidas de sus amigos armadas por garras sedientas._

_Apenas se podía distinguir el brazo de Jack intentando pedirles ayuda, siendo devorado por lo que un día antes habrían sido vecinos suyos. Como movidos por un resorte, giraron la cabeza y centraron sus ojos enfermos en ellos, con la boca deformada por una mueca maquiavélica._

_Aquella era la señora Thorson. Y el matrimonio Fegurson. Y todos ellos conservaban la ropa a medio desgarrar y manchada por Dios sabía que sangre, si la suya o si de la del propio Jack._

_Encontró entonces que su compañero de instituto se quería hacer el héroe:_

_-Te olvidas que aquí soy yo la única que tiene conocimientos sobre como disparar.- Murmuró ella, mientras la caravana de Jack se tambaleaba y crujía por los gritos desgarradores y agonizantes de los miembros de su familia:_

_-Se yo más de disparar por lo que he visto en videojuegos que lo que has aprendido tú en el campo de tiro.-Replicó Jim:-Márchate y encuentra a alguien con un arma si te es posible. Corre._

_-No._

_-Haz lo que te digo o no vamos a salir vivos ninguno de los dos.- Recordaba haber centrado la vista en su espalda. Recordaba haber encontrado un chispazo de deseo hacia en él en su mente. Recordaba haber querido rozar sus labios por un instante, por una última vez._

Y lo último que recordó antes de sentirse observada fue el tacto del barro húmedo por las primeras lluvias bajo sus pies.

Lo sentía ahora también.

Pero, de nuevo estaba allí aquel hedor. Aquel insoportable hedor que la hacía sentirse a merced del hambre.

De nuevo estaba en aquel bosque, cerca de aquella granja, lejos de los recuerdos…Y de Jim.

Se giró y, como movida por una rabia desconocida golpeó a lo que fuese que tenía a su espalda con el puño totalmente cerrado. Mala suerte si se trataba de alguien que estuviese buscándola. Sin embargo, no era así.

Era uno de aquellos seres en los que todos temían que pudiera convertirse, el cual se arrastró hacia ella y la enganchó la pierna que había sido mordida y abrió la mandíbula. Su saliva contaminada cayó sobre la tierra, pero ella le dio un puntapié con la pierna libre:

-¿Qué cojones tiene esa pierna?- Se permitió preguntar.

Se dio la vuelta con el corazón a cien pero el cuerpo se le paralizó. Notó que el pulso se le ralentizaba hasta amenazar con detenerse del todo. Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

Parecía que su amigo, el que se arrastraba por la tierra del bosque había venido acompañado. Según recordaba, jamás había tenido el rostro de uno tan cerca del suyo. Su pelo ralo, le tocaba los hombros paliduchos y escuálidos. Media cara le había sido desgarrada por otros caninos y sus ojos parecían los de un pez a punto de morir. La aferró y la clavó las uñas por la excitación de saberla comida. Quizás la primera en varios días.

El otro aprovechó la ocasión y la tiró al suelo.

Ella pegó un chillido instantáneo cuando ambos se tiraron sobre ella con las bocas abiertas, más oscuras que el propio bosque.

Y entonces, un sonido rasgó el aire, seguido de otro igual. Parecía un silbido, una clase de animal o de depredador. Ellos interrumpieron su festín antes de empezar y pronto se vieron sorprendidos por dos flechas que los atravesaron a ambos la cabeza. La segunda que la había atacado cayó sobre ella y él otro, lo hizo de espaldas.

La joven apretó los dientes y notó, para colmo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Alzó la cabeza pero pronto sintió que su repentino aliado le desquitaba de su depredador. Se agachó para tirar de ella y la joven intentó poner de su parte:

-He visto niños correr más rápido que tú.- Se mofó mientras intentaba ponerla en pie con poco éxito. Ella tuvo que agarrarse a él y que mirarle a los ojos, algo humillada. Los tenía azules, casi eléctricos:-Pero bueno…Tienes un buen gancho de derechas.- Ella apretó la mandíbula:

-¿Llevabas tanto tiempo ahí?- Él no respondió. Tiró de ella en un gesto que a la joven se le hizo familiar. Se soltó de malas maneras y comenzó a andar por su propio pie.

Echó un vistazo atrás pero su donante la interrumpió:

-No los mires. Así no te creas cargo de conciencia.- Y ella decidió hacerle caso.

Se preguntó, por un momento, porqué le seguía.

Después llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una estupidez huir. Y de que le debía una.

…..

Tras haberlos visto, el bosque no parecía estar a oscuras, parecía haber sido tragado por la misma oscuridad.

Los sonidos, e incluso el propio silencio se habían intensificado. Cada crujir de rama le hacía girar los ojos. Su tensión iba aumentando con cada paso que daba.

Por ello, cuando una sombra pasó, vertiginosa, frente a ella soltó un chillido. Pronto la mano de su acompañante la tapó la boca. Ella cerró los ojos. Pudo escuchar entonces su voz, en un murmullo:

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Quieres que nos encontremos con cuatro en vez de dos? Deja de chillar, joder.- Ella le quitó la mano de su propia boca y frunció el ceño. Contestó mientras reanudaban la marcha:

-Estoy segura de que no soy la única que se siente tensa. Tú también lo estarías si se te hubiese caído uno muerto encima.- Él soltó una risa baja, ronca:

-Yo he tenido a una veintena encima, vivos.- Ella alzó una ceja y buscó su mirada:

-¿Vivos?- Se burló y él no respondió. Sin embargo, por lo que ella pudo constatar, le había hecho gracia:- De todas maneras estoy segura de que nunca has recibido un mordisco de ninguno.- Él se quedó un momento en silencio. Bajó el arma, la guardia, mientras caminaban en línea recta:

-Pues no. Pero hemos perdido compañeros por ello. Por lo que veo, ese no es tu caso.- La echó una mirada clasificatoria:

-No lo sé.- Ella se encogió de hombros y en ese instante escuchó que algo se movía entre la maleza. A lo lejos, ya se podían distinguir algunas luces. Un bajo gemido provocó que él alzara la ballesta y entrecerrara sus ojos claros. Ella retrocedió un paso cuando vislumbró una figura vacilante tras los árboles. Él no se lo pensó dos veces y ella pudo escuchar, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se aferraba a lo primero que encontró, aquel sonido silbante que había oído cuando la habían atacado aquellos dos:

-Mierda.- Comentó él:

-Qué pasa.- Exigió saber la joven y abrió los ojos:

-Suéltame, coño. Ni siquiera se ha acercado tres pasos.- Le soltó el brazo con la mandíbula prieta y se dio la vuelta, dejándole a su espalda:

-Qué pasa.- Repitió:

-No sé qué hace este aquí, tan cerca. Creo que no me había encontrado a tantos seguidos desde que llegamos aquí.- Hubo un silencio. Tras ello, él la hizo un gesto y continuaron el camino:

-No deberías haber salido por patas. Se han vuelto todos locos con la idea de tener un caminante rondando por los alrededores.

-Yo no soy ningún caminante.

-Yo no diría lo mismo…Pero eso es ya opinión de los médicos.- Carraspeó y añadió:- Rick anda preocupado por ti.- Ella no podía mantener una expresión serena:

-¿Cuántos erais al principio de…todo?- Dudó solo un segundo, y él tampoco necesitó dudar mucho:

-Unos quince.- Ella notó que se le escapaba un suspiro de desolación al darse cuenta de que faltaban por lo menos la mitad:- Pero algunos se marcharon por su propia voluntad. Unos cayeron por culpa de los caminantes, y otros porque quisieron.- Ella no comentó nada al respecto. ¿Por su propia voluntad?

Giró la cabeza para contemplarle en busca de algo más.

¿Suicidio?

Él seguía mirando hacia delante, y continuaba anteponiendo su ballesta al camino:

-¿Y había algún niño?

-Joder…Eres muy morbosa para ser un caminante.- Ella detuvo la marcha y él se giró para saber porqué se paraba:

-Si pensáis tratarme así, aunque solo seas tú, seas quien seas, no me importa lo que haya detrás de mí. Me daré la vuelta.- Le atravesó con sus ojos azules y él hizo un gesto de resignación con los ojos:

-Ya te he dicho que habrá que demostrar lo contrario antes de que te atraviese la cabeza con una flecha.- Ella tragó saliva y continuó andando.

Atravesaron el campo que precedía a la granja y ella pudo vislumbrar que alguien los esperaba. Parecía humano.

No se acercó a ellos. Su figura se recortaba contra la poca luz que provenía de las ventanas de la casa, apenas visible desde el límite del bosque, pero se arriesgaría a decir que llevaba un sombrero como el que usaba su hermano para patrullar. Sin embargo, era demasiado bajito para tratarse de él.

Caminó hasta ellos a paso rápido y sonrió.

Y Angie abrió excesivamente los ojos y luego los brazos cuando comprobó que se trataba de su sobrino.

El niño se enganchó a su cuello y ella apretó los labios hasta que solo quedó una delgada línea de ellos:

-Carl. No te he visto. No te vi.- Argumentó ella, de manera estúpida y sin saber muy bien qué decir:

-No importa.- El niño se encogió de hombros y adelantó unos pasos para que ella los siguiese:- Papá iba a salir a buscarte ya. No estaba muy seguro de que te fuesen a encontrar.- Hizo un gesto en dirección hacia Daryl, que caminaba un paso por delante:

-Eh, te queda bien el sombrero.- Carl repitió el gesto anterior, esta vez armado con su sonrisa:

-Sí, supongo.-

Cuando llegaron al porche de la casa, Angie llamó a su compañero antes de que este tocase siquiera el pomo:

-¡Eh!- Él le hizo un gesto inquisitivo con la cabeza:- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.- Él esbozó una mueca con los labios:

-Era lo que tenía que hacer.- Y abrió la puerta, pasando el él primero:

-Hemos tenido un par de contratiempos, pero no había llegado muy lejos.- De nuevo había mucha gente congregada en la cocina. Todos se giraron a mirarla. Carl se quedó junto a ella, brazo contra brazo. Quizás era el único que no le guardaba un retazo de temor:

-¿Adiós y suerte?- Preguntó Rick, acercándose a ella, con sus ojos claros echando chispas. Llevaba la nota que ella le había dejado antes de salir de la granja, trémula, en la mano:-¿Tenías idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?-Angie alzó las cejas y los señaló:

-No teníais que preocuparos por mí. Hay muchos otros caminantes dispuestos a recibir un balazo en el bosque.- Hubo un silencio de sorpresa general. La mujer rubia hizo un gesto desagradable, pero bajó la cabeza:

-Angie.-Murmuró Lori, y aquella vez estaba del todo despierta para afirmar que era ella:- Tienes que entender nuestra posición. Aquí hay gente que ha perdido a sus seres queridos y que aún está vulnerable y asustada.- Angie giró la mirada rápidamente hasta la mujer del rostro torturado; Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Ella tragó saliva:

-Soy consciente. Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte pediros que os pongáis en mi piel. Pero yo también los he visto. Llevo semanas conviviendo con ellos.- Se tomó un momento:- No sé si mi sangre estará enferma, si estará sana…Pero yo estoy viva. Desde hace casi cuarenta y ocho horas. Y creo… que voy a mantenerme así.

-No podemos confiar de momento en que lo que hemos tenido es pura suerte, ni en que tú seas una respuesta para todo lo que está pasando en el país. De momento, yo solo confío en que te desplomes en el suelo en cualquier momento y ya no vuelvas a abrir los ojos hasta mañana.- Comentó la rubia. El joven de rasgos asiáticos y su hermano hicieron un gesto, pero el viejo, el del atuendo de pescador alzó una mano para que no esbozasen palabra:

-Andrea lo ha dicho bien. Todo es de momento. Aún así eres algo importante y de eso no cabe duda. No creo que debas preocuparte…Y también creo que deberíamos dejar de temernos los unos a los otros.- Se giró hacia Hersell, que apoyó las manos en su mesa de comedor y comentó:

-Supongo que podría hacerle unas pruebas, pero necesitaría más material quirúrgico del que tengo y no sé si mis conocimientos llegarán a tanto.- Hubo un silencio general, y esta vez, parecía un silencio menos tenso:

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿Eh, Hersell?- Se oyó decir a Shane, que le dio un breve toque en el brazo al muchacho de ojos rasgados:- Glenn y yo podemos ir a buscarlos. Sin problema.- Terminó por decir, sonriendo a Angie, que agradeció el gesto.

Y como poco quedaba por decir, terminaron por disolverse. El granjero se sentó a la mesa, y un muchacho y una joven lo hicieron con él. Los acompañaba una mujer regordeta, con cara de angustia.

Rick y Shane se acercaron a ella. No obstante, la muchacha notó algo extraño que no supo identificar, entre ellos:

-Yo iré con vosotros.- Rick negó, pero Shane dijo:

-Ya veremos.- Se miraron de soslayo. La joven se mojó los labios e inquirió:

-Pero, ¿Y él?- Señaló a su espalda, donde distinguía aún la ballesta colgada a la espalda del que hubiera sido su donante:

-Es posible que podamos contar con él. Seguramente.- Respondió Rick, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro:- Ya veremos mañana.


	5. Cuatro

Para Diego y su gozo en el alma ;)

4:

Abrió los ojos con un breve parpadeo debido a que, sin saber muy bien porqué, la claridad proveniente de la puerta abierta del cuarto la hería los ojos.

Tras un breve minuto en el cual se concienció de en donde estaba, se incorporó con lentitud para comprobar que sus ojos no la estaban mintiendo.

Sacó las piernas de debajo de las mantas, dispuesta a levantarse:

-Papá me ha ordenado que no te levantes. Confiaba en que estuvieses dormida…Se van a ir ya.- Se giró y comprobó que Carl la sonreía bajo la sombra del sombrero de policía de su padre. Ella sonrió también…Podría haber logrado llegar a lo que su hermano había llegado. A pesar de los reproches de sus padres, ella no había querido hacerlo:

-¿Al hospital?- Su sobrino asintió con la cabeza y ella se puso en pie, tambaleante.

Se dirigió lo más ágil que pudo a la salida de la granja, pero unos pasos a su espalda la detuvieron cuando alcanzaba ya el _hall_:

-¿Dónde vas?- Nunca había oído su voz, pero por su tono adivinaba que no estaba muy cómoda con ella en el mismo suelo. Se giró.

Una chica de melena corta, delgaducha y con los ojos claros se había detenido tras ella, con los brazos en jarra. Parecía querer ganar seguridad con aquella posición aunque su mirada dejaba a las claras que la tenía miedo. Angie alzó las cejas. No tenía muchas probabilidades de detenerla, pues:

-Al hospital.

-Rick no quiere que vayas. Es mejor que descanses, de cualquier manera.- Angie se encogió de hombros, quitándole relevancia a la conversación gracias al gesto, y salió por la puerta un tanto airada:-¡Eh!-Oyó que la gritaba la joven desconocida a sus espaldas, pero naturalmente la ignoró.

Sin embargo, su hermano, que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella cargando cosas en la parte posterior de una camioneta alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes anunciaban tormenta.

Ella sonrió e hizo visera con la mano. Era la primera vez que podía observar los alrededores de la granja por completo, de día y estando perfectamente consciente.

Contaba con una enorme explanada, y el grupo parecía haber instalado un pequeño campamento entre los dos árboles más próximos. No obstante, la voz de Rick la distrajo de las vistas:

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Ella bajó las escalerillas con ánimo renovado y se aproximó al vehículo. Shane y Daryl estaban ayudando a su hermano a cargar bolsas en la parte de atrás. ¿Acaso pensaban llevar tantas armas?:

-Veo que no pensabas llamarme. Si tenéis miedo de que me monte con vosotros puedo ir ahí atrás.

-Sigue contando con poca estrategia policial, miss Grames.- Se burló Shane de ella:- Si se convirtiese usted a mitad de camino en un caminante no podríamos acceder a las bolsas de armas.- Ella alzó una ceja:

-¿Es que no lleváis ni un mísero revólver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta?

-Demasiado calor como para llevar chaqueta.- Respondió él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella sonrió. Hacía días que no sentía la necesidad de sonreír. Shane apoyó su peso en ella, y la joven le cogió la mano. Rick no los miró cuando dijo:

-Tienes que descansar. Te quedas.

-Eso es una excusa barata porque tienes miedo.

-Naturalmente que lo tengo.- Cedió su hermano. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Varias gotas de sudor perlaban su frente debido a la intensidad de los rayos del sol:- No me importa lo de tu supuesta inmunidad. Ahí fuera se puede morir de muchas otras formas. No vienes, ¿Está claro?

-Creo que le vendría bien venir.- Se antepuso Shane y Rick alzó la mirada para clavarla en la de su amigo:- Sería una buena experiencia para ella. Sabe disparar, además… No perdemos nada por llevarla. Podría cubrirnos.- Se mantuvieron un momento la mirada. Angie captó que su hermano quería decirle muchas cosas a Shane con aquella mirada:

-No pueden hacerle daño, ¿No?... Esas cosas. Si nos cubriese nos daría una oportunidad en caso de emergencia.- Surgió la voz del muchacho asiático a su lado. Traía consigo una escopeta. Miró directamente a Rick cuando dijo aquello, y el aludido giró la cabeza más allá del coche y más allá de ellos.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y se metió dentro:

-Tú vas delante.- Dijo entonces la voz de Daryl, quien se agachó a coger la ballesta que había dejado aparcada en un lateral del vehículo. Angie asintió, conforme.

No recibieron muchas despedidas. El granjero no les deseó suerte, y el resto del grupo, Lori, Carl, y aquellos de los que ella desconocía aún el nombre se quedaron mirando marchar el coche con cara de circunstancias.

Enfilaron la carretera y pronto se encontraron a las afueras del pueblo en el que ella hubiera vivido por diez años.

Todo, las calles, los jardines, estaban impregnados por una cierta sensación de dejadez.

La muchacha miraba por el cristal de la ventanilla los coches atravesando las aceras y las casas con las ventanas oscuras, rotas, o abiertas. Prefería no buscar rastro de vida en los cadáveres que sorteaban con el vehículo por la carretera. El coche iba demasiado deprisa:

-¿Por qué te metes por aquí?- Inquirió y Rick respondió:

-Vamos a ir al hospital del pueblo. Pensé que podría darnos menos problemas que un hospital general al ser más pequeño.- Giró a la izquierda y se metió por la avenida principal. Aquello solo estaba a dos manzanas de su casa.

Las calles estaban vacías. El chico de origen asiático marcaba un ritmo desconocido con el pie, acelerado.

Se bajaron y comprobaron que no contaban con nadie a su alrededor. El centro de salud hacía esquina y estaba rodeado de un césped verde que llevaba semanas sin ser cuidado y sin brillar. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par.

Había dos cuerpos sobre las escaleras de acceso, pero parecían ya carcomidos.

Se encontró de pronto cubierta por Daryl y Shane, que caminaban a ambos lados suyos y frunció el ceño:

-Rick. Te sobrará un arma, ¿No?- Él le hizo un gesto para que bajase el tono de voz y sacó un calibre treinta y ocho de su bolsillo:

-Toma la mía. Tiene tres balas.- Le informó.

El hospital estaba en penumbra. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y tranquilos… Sin vida aparente. Varios fluorescentes centelleaban en el _hall_ de entrada y en la recepción:

-¿Dónde está el laboratorio?-Le inquirió Rick, en un murmullo:

-Quizá en el segundo piso. Abajo estaba pediatría que yo recuerde.- Él asintió y los guió escaleras arriba. Angie se sentía débil. Se agarró a la manga de Shane como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, y éste no hizo comentario alguno.

Rick antepuso la escopeta que se había colgado al cuello ante él cuando llegaron al segundo piso, pero todo estaba en silencio:

-¿Sabes que pasó aquí?

-La radio local dejó de transmitir pronto.- Comentó ella, y en ese instante chirrió una puerta, abierta deprisa.

Rick dio un paso y el múltiple sonido de las armas siendo cargadas retumbó por todo el pasillo:

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Inquirió una voz joven tras una puerta, como si de una vulgar película de terror se tratase:

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó a su vez Rick, en un tono no muy alto:

-Gracias a Dios.- Dijo la voz por toda respuesta, saliendo de detrás de la puerta y descubriéndose. A la poca luz se podía vislumbrar una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo:

-No has respondido a la pregunta, amigo.- Saltó Shane, alzando su pistola y el individuo alzó las manos:

-Por favor, no estoy infectado. Me llamo Michael Cooley y soy doctor en este hospital.- Su voz sonaba un tanto defraudada.

Avanzaron hasta él:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Michael les ofreció pasar al cuarto del que había salido y cerró la puerta acto seguido con pestillo:

-Llevo varios días. Suerte que Knowles se subió provisiones en cuanto vio que las cosas iban mal.- Se colocaron alrededor de él, y el médico se sentó en la mesa del cuarto; Se trataba de una especie de despacho, que contaba con una mesa y unas sillas que parecían bastante confortables. A su derecha había una pared pintada con un verde pálido, llena de diplomas. Angie se quedó mirándolos, con interés y el médico, al verla, dijo:

-La verdad es que ese hombre llevaba muchos años ejerciendo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Bajó a comprobar qué estaban haciendo con sus pacientes. Le esperé. Luego llegué a la conclusión de que, después de una semana, no iba a volver. – Se hizo un silencio. Era un hombre relativamente joven, no tendría más de treinta y cinco años. Era rubio, y la barba, descuidada, ya le cubría parte del mentón. Había algunas manchas de sangre en torno a sus mangas, pero Angie prefería no preguntar cómo se las había hecho:

-Necesitamos llevarnos cosas de aquí. Tenemos que hacer unas pruebas.- Comentó entonces Shane, ya que nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo:

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?- Cooley alzó una ceja, curioso:

-Esta chica…- Murmuró el mismo Shane, señaládola a ella:- Pensamos que tiene algo extraño en su sangre. Pensamos que es posible que sea inmune.- El médico se sonrió:

-Eso es imposible.- Rick abrió la boca, pero ella se adelantó y colocó la pierna izquierda sobre la mesa en la que él había reposado sus posaderas. Se descubrió el pantalón y Cooley se echó hacia atrás un centímetro cuando vio la marca que le rodeaba el gemelo:

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó, no enseguida y fue ella quien sonrió esa vez:

-Échele imaginación.- Él se puso tenso y preguntó, con tono amenazador:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viva?

-Casi dos días.

-No tiene alucinaciones. Ni fiebre. No presenta ningún signo de enfermedad. Únicamente hubo que suturarle la herida.-Argumentó su hermano y Michael Cooley se quedó mirándola como sino la viera.

Después suspiró, como si todo aquello no cupiese en su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza y, mirándolos, dijo:

-No podéis llevaros material de aquí por el sencillo hecho de que las conexiones de los aparatos que necesitáis para determinar los componentes de su sangre son cables que atraviesan toda la pared del hospital. Es imposible.- Hubo un silencio, pero Michael agregó:- Pero yo puedo hacerlo, puedo deciros si está enferma o no. Sólo necesito una muestra suya, un microscopio…Y otra de un enfermo.

-¿Y dónde encontramos el microscopio?- Preguntó Glenn y el médico soltó una risa:

-Creía que esa no sería la pregunta difícil.- El chico se encogió de hombros y el doctor agregó:- Este hospital se quedó medio vació después de que surgiese aquí la infección. Se llevaron los materiales quirúrgicos a los hospitales generales, pero yo juraría que en la zona de curas hay un doble suelo donde se guardaban más, para una situación de emergencia. Es una de esas cosas que te dicen al entrar pero a la que casi nunca prestas mucha atención.

-Perfecto. Glenn bajará conmigo.-Dijo Rick, y le echó un vistazo antes de desaparecer con el muchacho más joven del grupo.

Shane se sentó en la mesa, sin replicar, como había hecho Daryl, mas el médico volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirlo y luego dijo:

-Yo puedo ir sacándote una muestra mientras tanto.- Abrió con cautela desmedida la sala que tenía más cercana, a su izquierda, y, después, Angie le observó revolver entre los cajones de los muebles colocados al final de la habitación, la cual contaba con una enorme cama de hospital:

-¿Es que acaso hubo aquí alguna vez sitio para enfermos?

-Se hizo un hueco en ambas plantas cuando sucedió todo.- Sonrió cuando obtuvo lo que quería. Sujetó entre sus dedos índice y corazón dos probetas y con la otra se guardó en el bolsillo de la bata una jeringuilla metida en una bolsita de plástico cerrada:

-Vete sentándote.- Ella se dio la vuelta y en ese momento un grito desgarrador, como de un animal en celo se tratase rasgó el silencio del hospital en penumbra.

Los cuatro se pusieron en tensión.

Escucharon las escaleras temblar y gritos y más gritos. Angie se echó un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándola.

Shane se abrió paso y comprobó que varias decenas de sombras se cernían sobre ellos desde las escaleras:

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Inquirió Shane, mosqueado y Michael contestó:

-Yo no sabía…Dios mío…-Murmuró, y rebuscó con manos temblorosas bajo la bata de doctor. Echó a la joven para atrás y la cubrió con ayuda de Shane y Daryl.

Dio dos pasos hacia delante y apuntó al primero que se acercó a ellos con su arma, disparando. Angie gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que eran por lo menos diez, y de la velocidad a la que corrían.

Se les echaron encima en varias centésimas de segundo y Michael apenas obtuvo tiempo de disparar más que dos balas. Aún herido, el caminante que había llegado hasta él se abalanzó sobre su cuello henchido de felicidad. Shane le disparó, como última opción.

Las balas y las flechas pasaron rápidas y algunos cayeron.

La mano del doctor, que ya se encontraba en el suelo con la yugular desgarrada, se aferró a la pierna de la aterrorizada Angie y esta exhaló un grito. Pero él clavó en ella sus ojos desorbitados y dijo, con el cuerpo de su asesino aún sobre el suyo, paralizado:

-En los cajones…Busca un microscopio. Llévatelo.- Murmuró. Intentaba decir algo más, pero no le salía la voz.

Acto seguido, la joven se metió en el cuarto de donde él había recogido el material y rebuscó donde le había visto revolver a él. Abrió un cajón y otro más sin resultado. Y en el tercero, halló un juego de microscopios envueltos en cajas de caucho. Cogió uno y cuando se dio la vuelta encontró que uno de ellos había pasado sobre el cuerpo de Cooley y la observaba mientras esbozaba un gemido lastimero. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero semi carbonizada sobre su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella a paso lento y la joven sacó el arma del bolsillo, mientras la caja con el microscopio caía al suelo.

Le apuntó y le temblaron las manos. No. Se mordió el labio inferior y el ser apuró dos pasos más. Su cerebro consumido parecía realmente disfrutar del momento.

No. No. No. Alzó el arma y cerró los ojos. Oyó su grito. Oyó otro sonido, que se volvió heterogéneo con el ruido de la bala al impactar contra el cráneo de su atacante.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que Daryl le había atravesado también la cabeza, pero con una de sus flechas:

-Pensé que no ibas a disparar.- Y ella sonrió mientras se agachaba a recoger el microscopio del suelo. Acto seguido respondió:

-Sí, yo también lo pensé.- Saltó por sobre el cuerpo del caminante y escuchó el desagradable sonido de la flecha siendo recogida.

Pronto notó los pasos de Daryl cerca de los suyos. Por lo menos, quizás debido a eso, se sentía un poco más segura sabiendo que tenía que regresar al corredor.

….

Pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo del doctor, sin mirar al suelo más de lo necesario. Su bata blanca en contraste con la luz intermitente de los fluorescentes era lo único que brillaba apartando a la sangre.

Se había desparramado por el suelo de baldosas grisáceas como si alguien le hubiese colocado exactamente en esa posición para enfatizar el dramatismo de su caída. Parecía un muñeco.

La aferró por el tobillo, como hubiere hecho antes y ella bajó la vista despacio, demasiado lenta para la situación. La murmuró de nuevo:

-No me dejes…así.- No era un murmullo, era una súplica.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior:

-Muévete, no tenemos todo el día.- Le dijo Daryl a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca de ella.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa. No sabía si goteaba compasión, ella quería creer que desprendía más bien dulzura. El médico la correspondió.

Apuntó con la pistola hacia su cráneo y el sonido del disparo afirmó ante todo el hospital despoblado de vida que acababa de gastar su segunda bala.

Como si ambos sucesos se hubiesen sentado hablar y se hubiesen sincronizado, la inconfundible voz de Rick chilló su nombre una vez más. Habían pasado por lo menos cinco minutos.

Y de pronto ella fue consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si le hubiesen abofeteado o fuese capaz de oír de nuevo tras un período largo de sordera, todo volvió a su velocidad normal. Sus movimientos ya no eran lentos:

-¡VAMOS!- Exclamó Shane con toda la fuerza que le cupo en los pulmones.

Los tres corrieron hacia las escaleras, guiados por el policía.

Sin embargo, al principio de la misma un grito carente de razón les puso en sobreaviso de que o dejaban paso o podían morir.

La mano huesuda del caminante que se disponía a subir las escaleras aferró la manga de Shane, tirando de él hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la cara sin rasgos aparentes de lucha o muerte. Solo su boca estaba manchada de sangre…Su boca, y su camisa a cuadros:

-¡Mierda!-Gritó Shane malhumorado, y le intentó apuntar con el arma dotado de un mal ángulo. Todo sucedió en poco más que un segundo: El caminante se lanzó al brazo del policía pero fue separado de su presa por unos brazos femeninos que lo empujaron con fiereza hacia atrás. La fuerza que utilizó para ello la impulsó a ella también escaleras abajo.

A Angie le costó enormemente abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que aquel maldito ser estaba intentando alcanzarla el cuello desesperado, bajo ella. Ella chilló y de repente fue alzada por unos brazos. Aumentó los decibelios pero entonces una voz le susurró:

-Basta. Basta, Angie. Estoy aquí.- Abrió los ojos con fuerza, y su mente sufrió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, como si la estuviese obligando a recordar.

_Recordaba haber suspirado con fuerza y haberse quitado las gafas de protección para a continuación estamparlas contra el suelo. Su rechinar de dientes hacía soltar carcajadas a sus compañeros de promoción. A pesar de que llevaba los tapones para los oídos propios del campo de tiro podía oírlos y sentir sus miradas burlonas en su nuca._

_Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de pronto notó unas manos cubrirle los ojos por un momento. Se volvió y contempló a su hermano tocándose el sombrero a modo de saludo:_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_-Me han dicho que llevas dos semanas y que aún no has pasado el exámen. Pensé que te vendría bien mi ayuda._

_-No se me da bien disparar, no como a ti y a papá. Pero tampoco necesito esa clase de enchufes.- Él sonrió:_

_-No te estoy prestando enchufe. Ayuda sería más correcto.- Ella apretó los dientes y se giró a mirar a su muñeco bordado a balas por ambas extremidades. Apuntó, sin ponerse las gafas, y le temblaron las manos:_

_-No puedo darle. Ni puedo dedicarme a esto. Me cargaré a medio cuerpo de policía antes de conseguir disparar siquiera a un ladrón de joyería.-Él colocó ambas manos en sus antebrazos y la hizo sonreír y recuperar la firmeza. Su hermano siempre había sido así de fuerte:_

_-No menosprecies a ningún ladrón, y menos a los de joyería.- Ella entrecerró los ojos y disparó dos balas. La primera se empotró contra el esternón del muñeco de cartón. La segunda, contra el corazón. Ella notó un nudo en la garganta:_

_-No voy a poder yo sola.- Rick la hizo bajar el arma, pero no la soltó:_

_-Basta, Angie.-Parecía querer reprenderla en vez de ayudarla:- Estoy aquí.-_

Se aferró a los brazos de su hermano, aún sacudiendo las piernas al ver que el ser se incorporaba para intentar agarrarla, con la misma desesperanza que antes:

-Cabrón.- Musitó Shane, antes de hacerle perder la poca vida que tenía con un balazo.

Se escuchó un último disparo que resonó por la primera sala de espera, la desembocadura de la recepción del hospital.

Glenn jadeaba. Había sido él el que se había cargado al último que había intentado engancharse a su manga, como el que se había caído escaleras abajo con Angie:

-Vámonos ya.- Se giró hacia Angie, aún respirando con dificultad y le inquirió:- ¿Tienes el microscopio?- Ella abrió la boca pero Daryl se le adelantó:

-Lo cogí.- Ella asintió y luego procedieron a salir del centro de salud con la tensión aún en las venas:

-¡Oh!- Exclamó ella, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta. No sabía como era posible que no hubiese caído antes.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr escaleras arriba, de nuevo:

-¡Angie!- Exclamó Rick.

Se hizo el silencio. El policía se hizo paso entre sus compañeros y se decidió a subir, seguido por Shane, que maldecía por lo bajo.

Pero antes de que pudiesen subir oyeron unos suaves pasos, que precedieron a una silueta en lo alto de las escaleras.

Los ojos verdes de Angie sonreían en la penumbra, apesadumbrados. Alzó una de las probetas que había recogido del cuerpo de Cooley. No obstante, no era lo único que había obtenido de él:

-Se me olvidaba.- Comentó solo.

La sangre del doctor relucía contra la superficie de cristal.


	6. Cinco

Bueno, nos hemos quedado sin serie hasta el mes de febrero pero afortunadamente aún podemos seguir leyendo historias ;)

Espero que esta os enganche ;)

5:

Mientras el motor chirriaba, intentando arrancar ella se dedicó a darle vueltas al tubito de cristal entre sus dedos. Se lo acercó a los ojos y los entrecerró en busca de algo diferente en el interior. Esperaba encontrar quizás, un microbio nadando a sus anchas en el eterno líquido rojo, algo de un color apagado y con unos dientes desarrollados que intentase romper el cristal.

Sonrió debido a su propia estupidez.

Naturalmente, no había nada flotando en la sangre. Al menos nada que ella pudiese observar a simple vista. Suspiró. Miró a través del cristal hacia el centro de salud con la misma pesadumbre que había sentido al recoger la sangre de Michael Cooley. Le hubiera gustado enterrarle. Le hubiera gustado hacerle un homenaje. Haberle dado las gracias.

Bien mirado, sin embargo, había mucha gente, mismamente el tipo que la había intentado matar a ella y a Shane minutos antes, que había muerto de manera inocente y que merecería un enterramiento y un funeral. No obstante su buena fe y su deber de sobrevivir no podían competir con las garras de la muerte, las cuales tenían tiempo y ganas de sobra.

Bajó la cabeza y entonces su hermano arrancó. Era extraño el sentimiento que la estaba comenzando a embriagar mientras el vehículo la balanceaba de manera brusca debido a los baches de la avenida principal. Ya había sentido antes eso… Esas ganas locas de agarrarse a la vida. Nunca había sentido la mano de alguien, no físicamente al menos, que la agarrase de los bajos del pantalón para arrastrarla al abismo. Pero sí había sentido que, por culpa suya, la muerte llamaba suspirando de felicidad a darle un mensaje urgente.

Le había costado varias veces no abrirle y cederle el paso, resignada, pero también era cierto que había contado con ayuda.

Se volvió y miró a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Daryl observaba también por la ventanilla. No tenía ni idea de en lo que podía estar pensando, pero mantenía la mandíbula prieta. Glenn miraba al frente, y tenía una extraña mueca que le hacía inclinar medio labio hacia abajo.

Se detuvo a mirar a Shane, que tamborileaba en el asiento de Rick con los dedos marcando un ritmo seguramente inventado. Le sonrió levemente y él la devolvió el gesto. Esbozó además un gesto con las cejas que a ella le hizo ensanchar la sonrisa.

Quizás, si él no hubiese sido lo que hubiese sido para ella, un confidente, quien había guardado su secreto, quien le había ayudado a dejar atrás el pasado…Podría haberse enamorado de él. Giró la cabeza hacia el frente y de repente se acordó de alguien a quien debía incluso más que a Shane. Apretó los labios; Jim.

La misma idea descansaba sobre el recuerdo de Jim, solo que desde hacía mucho más tiempo. :

-¡Joder!- Exclamó Glenn sujetándose a ambos asientos delanteros e incorporándose. Todos miraron en la dirección a la que señalaba:

-¡Qué es eso!- Naturalmente todos vieron la respuesta demasiado obvia como para responderla.

Los caminantes avanzaban desde uno de los callejones de la calle que contenía los principales comercios. Ella frunció el ceño. Recordaba aquel callejón perfectamente.

Tragó saliva. No estaba manchado con su sangre, al menos. Pero sí con la sangre que chorreaba directa desde los rostros y las muñecas de los muertos que arrastraban sus miembros buscando vida:

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- Preguntó Glenn, el único con valor como para hacer la pregunta:- Si siguen recto…- Hizo una pausa:- El bosque no está muy lejos.- Rick no apartaba la vista de la carretera:

-Dejad de mirar.- Dijo solo, sereno mientras entregaba su voluntad a la carretera.

Al rato, cuando encontraron los límites, Daryl dijo:

-Es mejor que no le digamos nada de lo de antes al viejo.- Su hermano asintió:

-Llevas razón.-

Angie apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y se guardó la probeta con los ojos cerrados en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dormir. Sin embargo, los recuerdos estaban a flor de piel. Últimamente cada esquina, cada rostro y cada mirada le evocaba una cosa diferente; Pero ese callejón, por otra parte, nunca podría evocarla otra cosa que no fuese la sensación de que de un momento a otro le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa:

-Eh, Angie.- Masculló la voz de Shane desde la parte de atrás mientras el coche ralentizaba la velocidad:- Ten cuidado con el frasco, no queremos que haya un accidente.- Ella apenas asintió. Su amigo debía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Carraspeó intentando vaciar su cabeza de recuerdos desagradables y observó como la camioneta se detenía al lado del campamento establecido por el grupo.

Se percató de que le gustaban las vistas desde la parte frontal del vehículo. Podía vislumbrar los campos de cultivo imperturbables al desastre.

Lori se había acercado al asiento de su marido, y este había abierto la puerta para hablar con ella en murmullos bajos. Shane bajó del coche y cerró dando un portazo, quizás queriendo llamar la atención. Daryl y Glenn bajaron unos segundos después que ella.

La joven alzó la cabeza para contemplar como el grupo se acercaba a ellos:

-Creíamos que ibais a traer más instrumental.- Dijo el viejo con la vestimenta de pescador:

-Hemos tenido unos contratiempos.- Contestó Rick, un tanto seco. La muchacha se sacó la probeta del bolsillo con cuidado, pero a la mujer de la cara sombría no se le pasó desapercibido el detalle:

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es su sangre?- Angie la observó con ojo crítico. No le gustaba la idea de que hablasen de ella como sino estuviese:

-Es sangre contaminada.- Contestó por sí misma:

-Joder.- Masculló el hombre negro. Era corpulento:- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer con ella?- La puerta de la granja golpeó contra los goznes cuando se abrió. El granjero apareció acompañado por la muchacha que la había intentado retener por la mañana:

-¿Es que no habéis podido cargar el coche?-Preguntó, acercándose a ellos. Rick suspiró:

-Nos encontramos a alguien vivo en el centro de salud del pueblo. Nos dijo que el material estaba unido por cables interconectados en el hospital. También dijo que él mismo nos haría los análisis.-Hizo un silencio:-Nos mandó bajar al laboratorio a por algunas cosas y tuvimos problemas.- El suspiro de Glenn fue el más notorio. El hombre negro volvió a mascullar y la rubia aprovechó el momento para decir:

-Vamos, que estamos igual que antes.

-No del todo.- Se metió entonces Daryl, y alzó un poco la caja de caucho que envolvía al microscopio. Se lo tendió al Hersell y este alzó un poco el labio superior. Angie separó lo labios y dijo:

-Ese hombre se llamaba Michael Cooley.- Sujetó con fuerza la sangre contaminada del doctor y agregó:- Al principio no se creyó…Nada de lo que le contamos. Después le enseñé mi herida y decidió hacerme las pruebas. Cuando le mordieron me pidió que buscase un microscopio. Nunca se me dio bien la biología pero creo que lo que quería que hiciésemos era que comparásemos la reacción del virus en una sangre contaminada y en la mía. Supongo que pensaba que contábamos con alguien experimentado.- Se giró hacia Hersell y con ella, los demás. Este tomó el microscopio y le hizo un gesto.

La muchacha fue tras ella, pero no fue sola. Shane se colocó inmediatamente a su altura y Rick también fue tras ella. Le vio intercambiar unas palabras con Lori y acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

No obstante, al llegar al salón de la granja y cuando Hersell abrió la puerta, Shane le puso una mano en el pecho a su compañero y dijo:

-Oye, Rick. Creo que estaría bien que entrase solo una persona.-El aludido alzó una ceja, sin entender del todo:

-Y está bien pensado, Shane. Creo que entro yo.- Shane lo empujó levemente mientras Angie precedía a Hersell, sin querer mirar atrás:

-No. Ella está nerviosa, ya sabes que nunca le ha gustado la sangre. Sólo conseguirás ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Shane?-Inquirió Rick, con los ojos nadando en un mar de incredulidad:

-Que creo que es mejor que entre yo.- Su mirada oscura pretendía parecer persuasiva::

-Y yo creo que ya es mayorcita para que le asusten las agujas, ¿No?-Se mofó la voz ronca de Daryl. Los había seguido y se había desecho de la ballesta para ello.

Rick mantuvo un momento la mirada con Shane y finalmente se dio la vuelta.

Abandonó la granja en silencio, guardándose los comentarios ante el mutismo de su hermana, que los observaba de soslayo, ya dentro del cuartito.

Shane entró con ella y se quedó apoyado en la pared del pequeño saloncito que desembocaba en el más grande, contemplando como Hersell buscaba una aguja esterilizadaza por los cajones de la estantería.

La joven se estiró de las mangas de la chaqueta hasta arriba y Shane clavó la mirada en ella, pero la muchacha no se la devolvió.

Hersell se giró para humedecerla el antebrazo y se quedó contemplando sus brazos durante unos segundos. Ella hizo un gesto con los labios, hasta que él comentó:

-Vaya, muchacha, me gustaría saber quien te ha hecho eso.-Rectas líneas muy finas cruzaban los brazos de la joven, surcando las venas.

La puerta del salón se cerró suavemente y Shane alzó la cabeza. Suspiró molesto cuando observó que Daryl había entrado en la habitación:

-No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman.- Murmuró, pausadamente y fijando la vista en los brazos de Angie, quien los bajó como si una fuerza implacable le hubiese obligado:- Pero fuera las cosas están feas. Visto lo visto, es mejor que haya entrado yo.- Shane y ella compartieron una mirada. Ambos buscaron la respuesta en los ojos del otro. Angie no supo que encontró él en su mirada pero, desde luego lo único que ella encontró en la de él fue la misma inquietud que hacía meses la había estado atormentando hasta llevarla a la agonía.


	7. Seis

**Vuelvo de nuevo con ánimo… ¡Gracias por los comentarios nuevos!**

**Voy a comenzar a contestaros en cuanto se acaben los puntos suspensivos…**

**-_Crossing Skies _creo que no voy a poder acostumbrarme a llamarte así, perdona si se me escapa alguna vez aquello de lectora nocturna/diurna… Xd **

**No eres despistada leyendo, para nada, simplemente que yo quería que os fijaseis en el callejón y os quedaseis confusos así que creo que por lo menos eso lo he hecho bien muajajaja… La chica se llama Angie ;) Y no te preocupes… Algunas de tus dudas se te aclararan en el capítulo aquí presente ;) Espero que vuelvas a comentarme ya sea por la tarde, por la noche o por la mañana ¡! Gracias.**

**_Anto Bones 16 _me alegra un lector nuevo! *-* Te surgió la misma duda que a Crossing (le he acortado el nombre ya…) con lo del callejón y los secretos entre Angie y Shane. Efectivamente tienen cosas entre ellos, algunas se resuelven hoy y otras mañana (..?) …Otras más adelante, pero tranquila que no estás tan perdida como crees. En cuanto a otro tipo de relación entre Shane y Angie, no lo sé…Como tú dices, todo puede ser o quizá no hahaha (No soy mala, solo a veces)**

**¿Suicidio? Lo de las marcas en sus brazos lo resuelvo en este ;) Espero poder recibir tus comentarios ^^**

**_Fabsch1 _muchísimas gracias por catalogar mi historia como "súper" jajaja ^^ Espero que te enganche y verte por aquí a menudo!**

**Basta de cháchara o_o Espero que os guste este nuevo:**

6:

Apretó los dientes y exhaló un suspiro a través de estos.

Creyó que se mareaba y escuchó que Shane se movía, inquieto. Sonrió:

-Ya he terminado.- Le informó Hersell, sosteniendo con cuidado la jeringuilla con su sangre. Se giró y la depositó sobre una toallita que estaba encima de la repisa de la estantería. Tras ello agregó:

-Deberías comer algo. Dile a Maggie que te lleve a la cocina y que te de algo. Está fuera esperando.- Entrecerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y asintió. Le parecía un tanto irónico el hecho de que ahora no pudiese ni ver una jeringuilla.

Se dio la vuelta y esquivó a Daryl, que se había quedado al lado del quicio de la puerta.

Shane abrió y pasó tras ella.

Efectivamente, la tal Maggie les esperaba tras la habitación. Era la muchacha cuyo pelo cortaba sus orejas, la misma que había intentado detenerla para que no fuese al hospital:

-Estaremos fuera.- Le informó Shane, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante:- No te preocupes por Rick.- Añadió y la puso una mano en la mejilla:

-No tenemos mucha cosa.- Comentó Maggie, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

La puerta del saloncito contiguo se cerró tras Daryl, que se quedó quieto en el pasillo y preguntó:

-¿Vas a comer o qué?-Angie asintió y se dirigió hacia la joven esta vez:

-No me importa. – Maggie la condujo hasta la cocina. No lo mostraba muy a las claras pero parecía estar un poco airada. Parecía tener muchos sentimientos contenidos.

Rebuscó en un par de armarios y finalmente sacó un paquete de pequeños pasteles que parecían estar recubiertos de chocolate:

-Esto es todo lo que puedo darte.- Murmuró ella como si Angie hubiese hecho algún comentario desagradable al respecto. Parecía haber zanjado una discusión ni siquiera empezada:

-No me vendría mal comer a mí tampoco.- Dejó caer Daryl entonces y la aludida le respondió:

-Puedes coger uno.- Se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina a observar como Angie desenvolvía el bollo y le tendía uno a su compañero. Lo mordió con ansia y de pronto se percató de lo hambrienta que estaba:

-Joder, esto está condenadamente bueno. En mi pueblo no los venden.- Comentó Angie girándose hacia Maggie, y ésta se encogió de hombros:

-No me he movido mucho por Georgia y desde luego no me conozco mucho los supermercados.- Contestó de la misma manera. Daryl tragó el último bocado que le quedaba y dijo:

-Ya se ve.- Angie bajó los ojos para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada rencorosa de Maggie y también para poder sonreír a gusto:

-A tu padre le pasa algo con el grupo.- Dijo entonces Angie, sin miedo:- Y parece que a ti se te ha contagiado.- La joven clavó los ojos en ella y dijo:

-Somos una familia. Y no estamos muy de acuerdo con los métodos de tu grupo.

-Me pareció oír que no queríais dejarnos pasar cuando mi hermano vino conmigo herida. No sabía que la gente de Georgia fuese tan poco hospitalaria.- Daryl alzó las cejas debido al comentario pero no se metió y Maggie se alzó un poco, comprensivamente ofendida:

-Tú no tienes ni idea de nada. Has llegado hace dos días y ya exiges que se te den todos los cuidados necesarios como para que te sientas en tu casa. A mi, personalmente, no me importa mucho tu situación pero si tu grupo no hubiese entrado por la fuerza en nuestra casa ten por seguro que ni mi padre ni yo os hubiésemos dejado pasar.- Angie la observó un momento y Maggie se ajustó bien el gorro vaquero de un color apagado que llevaba en la cabeza como si quisiese reafirmar sus ideas y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina:

-Oye, Maggie.- Dijo Angie antes de que ella desapareciese:- Llevas razón. No se cómo está la situación ni lo que ha pasado. Y tienes razón en que me he comportado como una enferma crónica desde que llegué. Lo siento.- Maggie se quedó un par de segundos en la puerta de la cocina y finalmente deshizo el gesto que había formado con el puño e intentó restarle importancia:

-No importa.- Seguía sonando tensa pero parecía sobre todo sorprendida:

-Ese ha sido un buen discurso. Pero poco creíble.- Argumentó Daryl, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la cocina una vez que la granjera se hubo ido. Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo lo propio sobre la mesa:

-No pretendía convencerla de nada. Es que lleva razón, así de simple. No es que su padre ni ella me inspiren confianza pero tampoco puedo abrir la boca. ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho para que no os dejen entrar a la casa? ¿Desde cuando es así?- Él hizo una mueca con los labios y luego respondió:

-Hace un par de semanas se lió un poco la cosa. El viejo.-Explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia la salida y refiriéndose con él a Hersell:- no está muy de acuerdo en la manera en la que nosotros vemos a los caminantes. Piensa que están enfermos y no muertos.-Ella tragó saliva. Recordó la niña que había visto acribillada a balazos sobre la carretera el día en el que había sucedido todo:

-Pero…Pero los enfermos no se levantan después de haber recibido tres balazos.- Daryl se encogió de hombros:

-Eso mismo dice tu amigo Shane.- La mirada de él se ensombreció brevemente:- La verdad es que si dormimos a la intemperie es gracias a él.

-Shane es un agente de ley. Supongo que mi hermano es más templado que él, pero no creo que hiciese nada que pudiese poner en peligro la seguridad de nadie.- Intentaba sonar impersonal, pero cuando se trataba de Shane le era complicado no utilizar un tono subjetivo. Daryl pareció darse cuenta. No tenía un pelo de tonto:

-¿Te salvó de las drogas o qué?- Angie abrió la boca. La cerró y la volvió a abrir como si se tratase de un besugo. Una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de su pecho:

-Yo no…

-Reconozco las marcas que tienes en los brazos. En mi barrio era pan de cada día y muchos de los compañeros de Merl del correccional las traían consigo a casa.- Angie frunció el ceño y apretó los labios para no dejar salir las respuestas.

Él hizo un silencio y luego carraspeó, virando la cabeza. Finalmente y sin mirarla comentó:

-Tampoco es que vaya a ir al sheriff con el cuento. Sino lo tienes hablado con él, tus razones tendrás.- Angie entreabrió los labios y le contempló un tanto sorprendida de que las palabras estuviesen ya formadas en su garganta:

-Si Shane no me hubiese pillado nunca le habría contado que tenía problemas con las drogas. Le conozco desde hace varios años pero es el mejor amigo de Rick, no el mío. Yo me sentía muy presionada por las pruebas a policía. Como no había sacado mucha nota en el campo de tiro me colocaron de oficinista.- Se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia:- Es una razón estúpida para empezar a meterse de todo. Quizás es insuficiente pero bueno… Las demás razones poco importan ahora.- Él se quedó mirándola con una expresión que inducía a la duda. Se cuestionaba que aquella fuese la verdadera razón, y ni ella misma se lo había creído:

-Este si que ha sido un buen discurso. Pero tampoco me lo trago.- Ella asintió, dándole la razón:

-¿Cómo te cargaste al caminante que te pegó el bocado en la pierna?- Ella alzó el rostro para compartir la misma mirada. También ella tenía curiosidad por él. No parecía una persona muy habladora y sin embargo no paraba de hacerle preguntas:

-¿En mi casa?- Angie suspiró al recordar:- Intenté escapar a por comida pero fui un poco estúpida. No sabía que les atraían los ruidos fuertes. Me pillaron por lo menos quince y tuve que darme la vuelta para que no me cogiesen, pero aquel fue más rápido que yo. Me agarró la pierna y me la mordió… Y yo conseguí meterme en casa. Recordaba que Rick me había regalado un revólver el día en el que me gradué y que la había guardado en la cómoda del pasillo. Conseguí que me soltase y llegar a la pistola. Creo que nunca he tenido más puntería en mi vida.- Él asintió, conforme. Luego se incorporó con ánimo de salir fuera y ella le imitó.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la granja la voz de Lori gritó el nombre de su marido y Angie pudo comprobar como la mano de su hermano lanzaba hacia atrás a Shane de un puñetazo:

-Joder.- Musitó Daryl pero ella apenas si le escuchaba.

Sólo creía haber visto a su hermano perder la razón una vez en su vida, y no deseaba hacer comparaciones.

…

Alzó una ceja e inquirió:

-¿Por qué estás ordeñando las vacas de Hersell?- El joven se sacudió la mano derecha y se subió un poco la visera de la gorra:

-Son sólo cuatro y necesitan ayuda. Ya que estamos ocupando parte de su parcela habrá que hacer algo.- Ella asintió, aunque sin comprender del todo. Aún habiendo formado parte de alguna manera del cuerpo de policía y de tener el reglamento bien aprendido aquello de la propiedad privada en aquellas circunstancias le parecía una soberana tontería, y más tratándose de personas que necesitaban refugio en una situación de emergencia:

-Oye, Glenn.- Surgió entonces la voz de Maggie desde la entrada del establo:- Cuando hayas terminado déjalo a la entrada. Quizá pueda invitarte a algo después.- Él sonrió cuando giró los ojos hacia ella, mas enseguida volvió a ponerse manos a la obra, apretando en exceso las ubres de la vaca, que soltó un mugido. Maggie hizo un sonido que bien podría tratarse de resignación y se alejó hacia la casa.

Angie volvió a repetir el gesto de la ceja:

-Ahora sí que acabas de darme una razón convincente.- Glenn parpadeó confuso, y bajó la cabeza en busca de la respuesta a porqué el animal no expulsaba más leche:

-¿Qué dices?

-Me hace gracia la manera en la que la granjera te exprime a ti la leche.- Se mofó la muchacha y Glenn se levantó de la silla, visiblemente incómodo:

-Ya está. Ya no sale más, voy a llevarles el cubo.- Parecía avergonzado y de mala leche. Angie soltó un suspiro disfrazado por la sonrisa que no podía hacer desaparecer del rostro, y decidió aún no tomarse tantas confianzas con él:

-Eso es una porquería. Déjame a mí. Estuve sacando leche de vaca desde que tenía cinco años hasta los dieciséis. –Glenn aparcó el cubo en el suelo y la joven se sentó en el taburete. Se frotó las manos como preparándose y antes de ponerse a ello, se escupió en ellas. Glenn hizo un gesto y masculló:

-Vaya. Qué asco.

-Esto forma parte de la recogida de la leche. Estoy lubricando la ubre.- Contestó ella, de buen humor y él soltó una carcajada.

La vaca emitió lo que podía interpretarse como un gemido pero cedió y Angie consiguió sacar de ella medio cubo más.

Cuando terminó, ambos se dirigieron fuera y cruzaron la explanada mientras atardecía para llevar la leche a la entrada de la granja. El chico que acompañaba a Hersell, a Maggie y a la mujer regordeta en la granja también se unió a ellos, mientras llevaba en las manos una caja con unos pocos huevos:

-¿Habéis conseguido sacar leche?-Preguntó, sin mirarlos directamente. Angie suponía que se estaba esforzando por ser agradable:

-De la que está atada.-Él asintió, sonriente:

-Antes daba buena leche. Luego comenzó a sentirse inquieta y tuvimos que atarla. A mí de pequeño siempre me pareció un caballo.- Aquel era un comentario estúpido. Pero a Angie le hizo gracia:

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- Preguntó, mirándola entonces y ella contestó:

-Bueno…Mitad y mitad.- Él repitió el asentimiento y dijo:

-Creo que podéis pasar. Os invitaré a comer algo.

-No queremos tener problemas con Hersell.-Comentó Glenn antes de que Angie pudiese decir nada. Él bajó la mirada concentrándose en las escalerillas de acceso a la granja y dijo, con un tono totalmente diferente:

-Es posible que no debierais estar aquí. Y que vuestro grupo nos ha causado daño, pero yo…- Se detuvo en el porche y echó un vistazo hacia el campamento. Angie lo imitó y observó que Shane estaba hablando con su cuñada en una voz demasiado baja como para que ella pudiese escucharlo. Sin embargo, Lori tampoco parecía estar prestando demasiada atención. Se encontraba recogiendo la ropa sucia y amontonándola en un cubo, arrodillada en el suelo, como sino quisiese mirarlo a los ojos. Angie frunció el ceño:

-Yo no pienso que seáis todos igual que él.-Continuó el chico, clavando su vista en Shane, que permanecía ajeno:- Y no quisiera juzgaros de la misma forma. Sobre todo a ti. Acabas de llegar.- Añadió, mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros. Angie esbozó un amago de sonrisa agradecida y Glenn carraspeó. Parecía tenso:

-Ya…Bueno, pues gracias, Jimmy.- Este se tocó el sombrero vaquero y a continuación les abrió la puerta:- Además, Hersell está cuidando de las yeguas.- Se internaron en la casa y la misma Maggie les interrumpió el paso saliendo de la cocina:

-Jimmy.- Dijo, solo. Los miró un momento y luego añadió, un poco forzada:- ¿Queréis algo de comer?- Glenn negó:

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, no seas idiota…Pasa de una vez.- Giró la cabeza hacia Angie y se lo pensó un momento antes de decir:-¿Quieres usar la ducha?- La aludida apretó un momento los labios y dijo:

-¿Os funciona?

-Sí, claro. Aún contamos con agua, tenemos tres pozos potables.- Glenn bajó la vista y Angie suspiró. Parecía haber algo raro en torno a ese tema, pero ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a no enterarse de demasiado:

-Supongo que no tienes ropa de repuesto, así que te prestaré algo.- Le indicó el camino un poco de mala gana y la dejó en el baño, sola.

Angie se apoyó en el lavabo con ambas manos y soltó un suspiro. Últimamente espiraba tantos que pensaba que sus pulmones se quedarían sin reservas.

Se preguntó si Maggie era tan brusca siempre o si sólo lo sería con ellos. Con Glenn parecía un poco más amable, sin embargo.

Se desnudó un poco incómoda y luego se metió en la ducha.

Cuando se colocó la alcachofa sobre la cabeza y el agua taponó sus oídos, creyó escuchar los gritos de Shane exclamar, en sus recuerdos de lo que había sucedido el día anterior:

_-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, hermano.- Le observó abalanzarse sobre Rick, y contempló los ojos de su hermano esperándole._

_Vió, lenta, muy lenta, a Lori avanzar hacia ellos y sintió que Daryl se alejaba de su lado para separarles. Rick, no obstante, no necesitó que ni siquiera su mujer le pusiese una mano encima. Se alejó con la mano con la que había golpeado a Shane terminada en un puño. Su amigo, por su parte se desquitó pronto de las manos de Daryl pero reaccionó casi de manera preparada cuando Lori le gritó que lo dejase estar._

Angie bajó la vista y comprobó como el agua corría por el desagüe, deprisa, como queriendo escapar de lo mismo de lo que ella pretendía huir.

_Recordó haberse quedado un momento varada en el porche y luego haber corrido hacia Rick, que se encaminaba a la camioneta:_

_-Estás loco.- Había gruñido en cuanto lo hubo alcanzado. Le agarró de la camisa y su hermano se giró para contemplarla. Tenía los ojos extraños. No parecía que le hubiese dolido el golpe más a Shane que a él:_

_-¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti?- Preguntó, al instante y Angie le soltó. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Se miraron durante un momento, mas luego ella respondió:_

_-Viniste a buscarme. Y me encontraste. E hiciste que me curasen.- Replicó ella:_

_-Pensé que te habrías ido con aún así pude haberme acercado a Georgia, a buscaros. A ti y a mamá.- Dijo, alzando la vista hacia los campos de cultivo. Deseaba no verla. Angie se acercó un paso:_

_-Lori y Carl están aquí. Y que estén vivos tiene algo que ver contigo, son tu hijo y tu mujer. Tú y yo… Tú y yo somos hermanos, Rick. Pero eso no significa que tengas una deuda conmigo._

_-Ellos están vivos gracias a Shane.- Dijo él, y se apoyó sobre la camioneta._

_Y entonces Angie llegó a la conclusión de qué era lo que había sucedido, de qué podría haber hecho saltar a su hermano contra Shane, mientras Hersell la extraía la sangre. Y aunque estaba un tanto alejada de la verdad, no se encontraba demasiado. Sentía que había sido Shane quien la había salvado, como al resto de su familia y que él no había hecho nada por ayudarles… Bajó la vista y se acercó a él con cuidado. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Rick se dejó abrazar. Hacía muchos años que no abrazaba a su hermano. Apretó el rostro contra su camisa y sintió que le impregnaba el mismo olor que ,hasta que se independizó, le llegaba a la nariz al entrar a casa desde el instituto para comer._

Cuando salió se percató de que Maggie había entrado en algún momento en el que ella estaba demasiado ahogada en sus recuerdos y en la acogida del agua y le había dejado muda y ropa limpia.

Se abotonó la camisa de la granjera y se enfundó los vaqueros antes de ponerse sus zapatillas de deporte. Se miró al espejo y arrugó el ceño. Se veía a sí misma como cuando tenía diez años e iba a veranear a la granja de la familia. Se veía demasiado joven como para aguantar todo aquello.

Salió del baño y se asomó a la cocina esperando no encontrarse a Hersell. Sin embargo, Maggie estaba sola. Cuando la sintió entrar cogió el cazo de leche y se volvió hacia ella:

-Tu hermano ha venido.- Su voz sonaba fría, recelosa. Pero Angie estaba comenzando a pensar que siempre había hablado así:

-¿A buscarme preocupado?

-No. Quiere que salgamos fuera. A cenar con vosotros.- Angie se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta e intentó interpretar el rostro de la granjera. Al no hallar la respuesta, preguntó:

-¿Le parece bien a tu padre?

-No. Por eso mismo yo voy a quedarme a cenar con él, al igual que Patricia. Pero Jimmy si quiere.- Angie asintió y no intentó convencerla. No sabía si se sentía a gusto con su compañía o no:- Os he preparado un poco de la leche que Glenn y tú habéis traído.- Ella se acercó para recogerla:

-Gracias.- Se la llevó en una pequeña botella y salió de la granja. Hacía un poco de viento y la camisa de Maggie se balanceó contra el aire mientras ella se dirigía al campamento. Todos estaban sentados en círculo.

Lori y Glenn estaban sirviendo algo en platos de plástico:

-Eres previsor.- Murmuró ésta señalando a los platitos, medio sonriendo y Glenn se encogió de hombros:

-Pronto habrá que comprar más.

-He traído algo para acompañar la cena.- Dijo la voz sonriente de Jimmy a sus espaldas, consiguiendo sobresaltarla levemente:

-Se te ha ido la olla, compañero.- Dijo T-Dog al alzar la vista y comprobar que Jimmy había traído consigo dos botellas de whisky:

-Le he preguntado a Maggie si podía cogerlas del almacén. Ha dicho que no iban a servir para nada.- Argumentó el joven, sentándose con ellos:

-No creo ni que tengas la edad legal para beber.- Dijo Shane entonces, mientras todo el mundo iba recogiendo los platos de las manos de Lori y Glenn:- Tendré que confiscártelas.- Añadió y las cogió. Jimmy abrió la boca para quejarse sin éxito y Angie soltó una carcajada. Rick, por su parte, observaba a Shane de forma indescifrable. Algunos sonrieron, otros permanecieron con el gesto un poco tenso.

Shane abrió una de las botellas y le pegó un trago. Glenn hizo una mueca y T-Dog replicó:

-No chupes de ella si piensas ofrecérnosla a los demás.

-Esperemos que a Gleen se le ocurra la idea de traer vasos de plástico, pues.- Murmuró la rubia, casi sonriendo y el aludido se encogió de hombros como queriendo enfatizar la falta de estos:

-Supongo que entonces tendremos que beber a morro.- Dijo Shane y alargó la mano para pasársela a T-Dog, saltándose a Jimmy y a Angie, quien se quejó:

-Yo si tengo la edad, Shane.

-Tú aún eres muy joven, ¿No, hermano?- Le preguntó Shane a Rick, compartiendo una mirada con él a la que no le sobraba la provocación. Los demás enterraron la nariz dispuestos a no meterse en la conversación:

-Supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, puede hacer lo que quiera.- Dijo Rick, intentando aplacar la molestia en su voz:

-Entre que os decidís o no a mi si me gustaría darle un trago.- Se metió Daryl, que estaba junto a Carol, la cual no alzaba mucho el rostro:- Si el viejo la tenía en el almacén es porque era buena y no quería gastarla.

-¿No me digas que voy a tener que beber de la misma botella que tú?- Le preguntó T-Dog cuando se la pasó y Daryl lo llamó gilipollas.

Dale observó la botella cuando llegó a él, mientras Andrea intentaba abrir la otra:

-Me pregunto quien es quien va a vigilar esta noche.

-Vigilaré yo.- Murmuró Carol, levantándose:- Creo que me voy a ir a la cama.- Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la tienda de campaña y Daryl alzó el rostro y dijo:

-Eh, Carol. Vamos, quédate, ¿No te gusta el whisky?- Inquirió y esta contestó:

-Gracias. Voy a dormir un poco.-Y zanjó la pregunta encaminándose hacia la tienda.

Angie observó la escena un tanto incómoda. Contempló como Daryl seguía a Carol con la mirada, sin variar un ápice su expresión, y optó por bajar la vista hacia la botella que tenía entre las manos y darle un largo trago:

-Eeeh…-Se dirigió T-Dog a ella:- Creo que Jimmy solo ha traído dos, ¿No? A este paso te vas a terminar tú las dos.- Él, Shane y la rubia estaban bastante atontados. Pero no solo ellos tres…El grupo se encontraba más hablador. Y ella misma, aunque hablaba poco, los escuchaba hablar un tanto contenta. Aún así, el alcohol ya estaba comenzando a crear estragos en ella. Notaba la mirada de Shane que, aún medio borracho, la vigilaba. Ella no le miró un momento, pero sí se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando. Sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos, puso la botella en el suelo y se bajó las mangas de la camisa hasta abajo. Al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido un problema grave con el alcohol y estaba comenzando a pensar que Shane se estaba preocupando en exceso.

El whisky estuvo a punto de derramarse, pero Jimmy lo sujetó:

-Por tu culpa nos hemos quedado sin la mitad de las armas. ¿Quieres dejarnos sin whisky también?- Le preguntó la rubia, directamente. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que se dirigía a ella no parecía un ataque, sino una broma. Su voz profunda, enrarecida por el alcohol, era hermosa:

-Nunca se le ha dado muy bien no verter los líquidos. Por eso, en la policía, pasó de ser la chica de los cafés a ser la de la fotocopiadora.- Se mofó Shane, y hubo una carcajada general. Angie notó que se le subían los colores al rostro:

-¿Van a tenerte que enseñar a disparar de nuevo?-Le preguntó Lori, con su voz serena, pero T-Dog la interrumpió y Lori sonrió cuando le oyó decir:

-No le dejéis más la botella a la chica de los cafés.- Angie la contempló como nunca había hecho. Lori no era una persona muy alegre, y pocas veces se la veía sonreír. Pero era guapa. Sencilla. Y parecía estar tranquila en ese momento:

-Yo creo que os equivocáis.- Intervino Glenn:- Sabe manejarse con los líquidos por lo menos…Con la leche. Tampoco es que entienda de granjas pero tu hermana tiene una gran mano con la lubricación de las vacas, Rick.- Volvieron a reír, esta vez más levemente.

Angie le sonrió a Glenn y entonces Dale dijo:

-Bueno, yo creo que por hoy es suficiente.-Se levantó e hizo un gesto:- Jimmy, asegúrate de no agradecerle a Hersell las botellas.- Jimmy le devolvió el gesto y Rick aprovechó para decir:

-Yo creo que es buen momento para irnos a descansar.- Su mujer lo siguió y recogieron sus platos.

A lo largo de diez minutos, todos se despidieron y se metieron a la caravana.

Shane se levantó con una impresionante agilidad y Angie y Daryl, los únicos que no se habían retirado ya, alzaron la vista.

Shane la guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

-No bebas más. Te dejo en malas manos.-Daryl no respondió al comentario y Shane se alejó hacia la caravana.

Angie no abrió la boca. Solamente la utilizó para apurar lo poco que quedaba del whisky. Daryl parecía pensar y, finalmente, ella no pudo reprimir más su pregunta:

-¿Qué le pasó a Carol?- Daryl se encogió de hombros:

-Su marido y su hija han muerto. Aunque supongo que está así por Sophia.- Angie aparcó la botella en el suelo:

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un par de semanas.

-No hace mucho.

-Llegamos aquí porque se perdió en el bosque. La buscamos, pero no la encontramos en buen estado.- Angie alzó el rostro para mirarle y entonces creyó comprender sus ojos:

-Seguro que fuiste tú quien la buscaste.- Daryl esbozó una sonrisa. Bebió un poco más de la segunda botella y contestó:

-Me conozco estos bosques bien.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Shane para que todos le tratéis así?- Daryl tragó y emitió un sonido de satisfacción:

-Joder. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un puto oráculo?

-No puedo preguntarle a Rick sobre esto. Tampoco a Shane.- Se levantó y se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez donde descansaban los ojos claros de él.

Daryl suspiró y se rascó la barba mal recortada:

-Hersell tenía el granero lleno de caminantes. Y Shane lo abrió…Se los cargó a todos.- Hubo un silencio. Luego Angie se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír:

-Creo que está como una puñetera cabra.- Dijo entonces y Daryl preguntó:

-¿Hersell?

-No lo sé.- Dijo ella, mirándole:- Los dos, quizá.

-Trae. Será mejor que me la quede.- Contestó él, alargando la mano para quitarle el whisky. Enroscó los dedos entorno a la botella y los mezcló con los de ella, quien se enervó como una rama al ser pisada. Él alzó la vista pero no preguntó. Se guardó la botella entre las piernas y la miró:

-No tienes pinta de poli.- Comentó y ella respondió:

-Tú desde luego tampoco.- Se echó hacia delante para poder reírse bien a gusto y él se rió también:

-Joder. No sabes beber, ¿Eh?- Ella negó con la cara aún enterrada entre las piernas:-Supongo que no te costó nada meterte a las drogas a ese paso.- Ella alzó los ojos hasta él y le acercó el rostro:

-Seis meses. ¿Te parece mucho?-Él no contestó:- Por asuntos personales que no te pienso contar ni borracha, por si habías guardado alguna esperanza.- Él no contestó. Entrecerró los ojos para contemplarla y Angie bajó los suyos para no tener que sostenerle la mirada. Se mojó los labios brevemente ya que la boca se le había quedado seca y él masculló una palabrota que ella no llegó a oír. Suponía que se estaba dando cuenta de lo mismo que ella. Que el silencio se había instalado en el ambiente y que ambos estaban un poco afectados por el alcohol, lo suficiente como para cometer tonterías:

-No pasa nada.- Dijo ella, tras un largo minuto y se levantó con cautela. Le hizo un gesto antes de volverle la espalda:- Hasta mañana.- Él murmuró algo breve, más parecido a un gruñido que a una despedida.

No parecía de buen humor. Ella se alejó de la zona en la que habían cenado y se sentó en la parte trasera de la tienda, la que estaba mirando hacia el porche de la granja.

El cielo estaba extrañamente oscuro. Cerró los ojos y sólo entonces pudo notar en la garganta el alocado latir de su corazón:

-Jim. -Murmuró, solo sin saber porqué. El alcohol le proporcionaba una agradable sensación que la engañaba haciéndola pensar que no le echaba de menos.


	8. Siete

Otra vez yo por aquí molestando con mis ideas mentales…Antes de publicar:

_Anto Bones 16_ te prohíbo llamarte tonta! Yo quería meteros misterio en el cuerpo, para que sospecháseis lo que tenía en los brazos pero no para que tuvieseis ninguna certeza así que no tienes nada de tonta…Me gustaría que tuvieseis en la mente el callejón porque dentro de nada saldrá jaja…Shane y Angie son muy importantes el uno para el otro y tienen una relación especial, pero vayamos viendo como va avanzando todo…¡Me hace mucha ilusión tener una lectora tan fiel como tú! Un besazo!

_Crossing Skies _quería agradecerte tu comentario porque me ha hecho sentirme una escritora diferente o especial. Es que Angie es, efectivamente la protagonista, pero por ello no debe verlo y saberlo todo…En muchas ocasiones vosotras mismas os quedareis con ganas de saber qué ha pasado a las espaldas de Angie porque ella no lo habrá visto…Creo que hay más conflicto si ella, a pesar de ser protagonista, sea un personaje más que actúa en este desastre. Me alegra que te parezcan interesantes las relaciones entre ellos, y sobre todo que me dejes siempre un comentario. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Un abrazo

Os dejo este capítulo después de deciros que a partir de ahora actualizaré un poco más seguido porque se acercan vacaciones (Por fin T_T)…Que lo disfrutéis…

7:

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a quedarse dormida. El brillo parpadeante y relajante de las estrellas sumado al cantar de los grillos desde un lugar indefinido del bosque, producía sobre ella un efecto sedante.

Notó movimiento y por eso se incorporó. Una parte de su cabeza se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a dormir tranquila.

Se asomó con cuidado desde la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña y observó que Daryl se levantaba de la silla de jardín con las dos botellas de whisky vacías en la mano.

Se tambaleaba levemente. Le vio detenerse un momento entre los dos árboles que cubrían al campamento, como dudoso y le observó de arriba, curiosa. Se preguntó qué sería lo que había vivido aquel hombre para reaccionar de la manera en la que lo hacía ante aquella situación.

Entrecerró los ojos y se percató de que Carol se había sentado en las escalerillas de la caravana. Él la decía algo, aún de pie. La mujer negaba con la cabeza.

Ella se acercó un poco con cautela, procurando que ellos no se diesen cuenta:

-Vamos, métete, no seas estúpida.- Decía él:-Yo me quedo.- Carol se quitó la mano izquierda de la cara y alzó los ojos para mirarle:

-Estás borracho.

-No me impide vigilar. Estoy en buenas condiciones.- Carol le miró y frunció los labios, queriendo negar. No le salían las palabras; Posiblemente había estado llorando.

Angie notaba que la voz de Daryl estaba bastante más ronca de lo normal, debido al whisky, pero sin embargo, no era capaz de no creerle.

Le vio acercarse a Carol y se tensó. Toda ella se tensó. Luego observó que la alzaba de los brazos, sin que su compañera pudiese evitarlo:

-Mañana te enseñaré a disparar.- Dijo él, y Carol se aferró a él apretando los labios para no llorar, en vano:

-No quiero aprender a disparar, Daryl. ¿Para qué?- Su voz pendía de un hilo, pero no parecía ser lo único en ella que se encontraba así:

-Para defenderte, joder.- Replicó él:

-Sería inútil. – Respondió ella, bien armada de argumentos:-No podría evitar nada de lo que sucede a mí alrededor.- Él no respondió esta vez. No parecía ser muy bueno en aquel campo. No la soltó los brazos, incapaz quizá de abrazarla.

Angie tragó saliva. Notaba una serie de pinchazos en la garganta y a lo largo del esófago que le molestaban. Pero eso no le impidió avanzar varios pasos y comentar:

-Yo siempre me arrepentí de las pocas nociones que tenía para disparar hasta hace unos días. – Carol se separó de Daryl y giró el rostro, avergonzada. Aquel gesto no parecía propio de una mujer de su edad, pero por lo que le habían contado, tampoco era muy anormal que se sintiese indefensa:

-Lo siento.- Murmuró, serena. Daryl entrecerró los ojos para mirarla, no de manera muy amable:- No debería meterme en donde no me llaman. Yo no he perdido a una hija, ni mucho menos pero… Todos hemos perdido a alguien importante. Supongo que es una frase recurrente y que ya te habrán dicho pero, tu hija querría verte vivir.- Calló, atragantándose con sus propias palabras. Sintió que, de alguna manera, podía comprender a Carol.

La aludida giró el rostro. No la miró en ningún momento. Hizo un gesto y se metió dentro de la caravana:

-Joder.- Masculló Daryl, volviéndose hacia ella de malas maneras:- Sí que la has montado.

-No creo que le haya dicho nada malo.- Murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos en una actitud defensiva:

-No le apetecía oír eso ahora.

-Tampoco le apetecía oír que iba a aprender a disparar.- Él dio dos pasos hacia ella y pegó su nariz contra la suya. Quizás era el alcohol pero Angie sentía que su sola presencia le estaba poniendo de mala leche. Y, de hecho, la sensación era recíproca:

-¿Acaso ahora eres psicóloga?

-No. Pero sé tratar con la gente, a diferencia de ti… He tratado con mujeres maltratadas y con paletos sureños como tú.- Daryl esbozó una sonrisa un tanto cínica:

-No eres más que una puta policía drogadicta. No creo que con lo que tienes a las espaldas debieras dar consejos a los demás.- Angie le miró a los ojos un momento. Daryl había recuperado la seriedad. Se había puesto así por Carol, no por el alcohol.

Suponía que de alguna manera tenía razón y que Carol solo necesitaba apoyo y no lecciones morales. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como su hermano, y como su padre:

-Es posible que tengas razón.- Le apartó la mirada, dándose por vencida y se giró.

Daryl no dijo nada al verla marchar y ella se retiró hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, como hubiere hecho antes.

No deseaba estar en otro sitio.

Se sentó y confío en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Sin embargo, algo la palpitaba en el pecho. No se trataba más que de una sensación lacerante que se había aposentado en su pecho y que al parecer y a diferencia de ella, sí que había pillado el sueño porque no parecía querer moverse de allí.

Lo único que consiguió fue un estado de duerme vela que le permitió a su subconsciente recopilar todo lo que le había sucedido en el día.

Más tarde, cuando ya no era capaz de bloquear su propia mente recordó aquella gratificante sensación que había sentido tiempo atrás y que el whisky había traído de vuelta aquella noche:

_-¿Dónde coño vas?- Le oyó gritar a su espalda, como si se lo estuviese gritando en el mismo oído:_

_-Déjame en paz. Ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche.- Masculló. Se llevó la mano a la boca en busca de quitarse aquel espantoso sabor a ginebra. . Las venas le quemaban:_

_-No seas gilipollas.- Decía él, y la música del local tapaba su voz. Aquella voz tan molesta, que contaba con la capacidad de drogarla, muchísimo más que con la que contaba la cocaína:_

_-¡Angie!- Exclamó Jim._

_Ella se alejó, pero sus piernas no le permitieron hacerlo demasiado. Le flaquearon durante un momento y su estómago se dio por vencido y la obligó a echar todo lo que había comido aquella tarde._

_Jim la había invitado a tomar una hamburguesa a su casa. La madre de éste la había recibido como siempre, preguntándole qué tal los exámenes para entrar en el cuerpo y diciéndole que estaba muy flacucha y muy pálida. Curiosamente no notaba nada extraño en su hijo. Debía ser el amor de madre._

_Debía ser que él no necesitaba colocarse demasiado para pasárselo bien y que, a diferencia de ella, no lo hacía para olvidar. Además de eso él se sacaba la carrera de medicina con la gorra. Ella apenas era capaz de levantarse por la mañana:_

_-Come._

_-No.- Él le había un bocado a la hamburguesa y después, replicado:_

_-Pues está buena. Mucho mejor que las del McDonalds.- Ella paseó la mirada por la cocina, apoyando la cabeza sobre las mangas de su camisa:_

_-Uf.- Le oyó suspirar, soltando la hamburguesa al plato. Se sacudió los dedos antes de limpiárselos e inquirió:- ¿Vas a pasarte mucho más tiempo así?- Ella carraspeó:_

_-No sé de que me estás hablando._

_-Nunca pensé que serías así de egoísta. Siempre he oído que los polis son altruistas.- La sonrió, y ella alzó el rostro:_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Me haces sufrir. Con ese comportamiento. –Jim bajó la voz notablemente y agregó:- Te colocas como si no hubiera mañana, te emborrachas. Estás dejando de lado todo. La carrera, a Jack y a tus demás amigos… A mí.- Ella tragó saliva para intentar suavizar el tono, sin llegar del todo a conseguirlo:_

_-Tú querías que te olvidase._

_-Sabes que no te lo dije de esa manera. Quería que olvidases ese asunto. Fue un error. Lo que pasó esa noche…Fue un error que trajo consecuencias que ninguno de los dos deseábamos y deshacernos de ello fue una buena idea._

_Tú y yo somos amigos, ¿No? Desde hace muchos años. No lo hiciste solamente por mí. También lo hiciste por ti.- Angie asintió automáticamente y dijo:_

_-Lo sé, Jim- Pero no lo sabía._

_Al acordarse de aquello y verle meterse riendo de nuevo en el bar, acompañado de Jack y Gloria, se dejó caer contra la pared del oscuro callejón._

_Apretó los dientes cuando notó que las lágrimas le limpiaban las mejillas de amargura._

_Se rebuscó en el bolsillo, desesperada por encontrar la jeringa y entonces escuchó alboroto en el bar._

_Vió unas luces ininterrumpidas iluminar todo su alrededor y a la gente alzar el tono de voz. Escuchó la puerta del local, y las del coche patrulla, que al menos una vez por mes se pasaba por allí._

_Cerró los ojos, pero entonces notó que una potente luz la iluminaba directamente sobre el rostro. Lo alzó de mala gana y maldijo, sin saber muy bien lo que salía de sus labios:_

_-¿Qué coño…?_

_-Angie.- Oyó su voz y enseguida se enervó. Pero su mal humor no duró mucho cuando las manos de Shane la aferraron de los antebrazos para levantarla. Hizo golpear su espalda contra la pared del callejón e hizo pasear sus manos por los bolsillos:_

_-O estás de broma o estás jodida.- Murmuró el agente, de malos humos, sujetando con rabia lo que había encontrado en sus bolsillos._

_Ella lo contempló con sus ojos verdes. No pudo evitar imaginarse la cara de Rick._

_La jeringuilla cayó al suelo, devolviéndola a la realidad:_

_-¡Eh, Shane! ¡Vámonos, siguen limpios!- Oyó que le decía su compañero de patrulla, que aún permanecía quieto en la entrada del callejón, dando vueltas a su linterna. Rick debía librar aquella noche._

_Shane colocó una mano paralela a la cara de Angie y gritó:_

_-¡Ve tú, yo me vuelvo en el otro coche!- Su compañero no puso objeciones. Parecía estar cansado._

_Shane la atravesó con sus ojos oscuros y Angie no pudo evitar deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Se agarró a la camisa del policía y se echó a llorar como si tuviese cinco años, lo que consiguió que él se sorprendiese. Aquella chica no era de llorar. Su familia no era mucho de eso._

_No la había visto llorar ni cuando había muerto su padre un año atrás:_

_-Vale, vale.- Le dijo, él apretándola fuerte contra sí:- Vas a despertar de esto.- Le prometió._

Tras las palabras que Shane la había dirigido tiempo atrás, su cabeza quedó en silencio. O quizás decidió ponerse a soñar.

El caso fue que unos golpecitos en el hombro la despertaron. Se encontró con unos ojos azules, interrogantes:

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Le preguntó la voz profunda de Andrea:- Seguro que has cogido algo.- Se había agachado a su altura, pero no tardó en ponerse en pie de nuevo:

-Shane me ha dicho que te despierte, tienes que practicar.- Un disparo rompió el silencio de la temprana mañana. Angie alzó los ojos, como Andrea, y observó que Shane tumbaba de un tiro una lata vacía a unos siete metros.

Le dio la vuelta al arma y se acercó a ellas a pasos largos. Andrea puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió:

-Vamos, que no he madrugado para nada.- Shane no respondió a la rubia, únicamente bajó la vista para comprobar que Angie se había despertado y le guiñó un ojo.

La granja estaba cubierta por un haz de luz roja. El mundo habría cambiado, pero el amanecer en Georgia no parecía querer seguir su camino.

…..

Alzó una mano, como invitándola, y su improvisada compañera de entrenamiento se giró a observarla por un momento.

Ella centró los ojos en la delgada línea que conformaba la lata; O al menos así le parecía.

Como si de un auto reflejo se tratase cerró los ojos en el segundo en el que ella misma accionaba el gatillo y el sonido indicó que de poco había servido su tiro: Únicamente para dejar flotando en el aire el olor a pólvora, que se mezclaba con el curioso perfume del rocío en el amanecer de la granja.

Shane se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, como en su día hubiese hecho su instructor y ella se giró para descifrar su expresión. La esperaba con las cejas alzadas:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste.- Contestó ella. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de rabia en su interior… Seguramente inspirada por la vergüenza:- Sólo sirvo para ser oficinista.

-Eso es una tontería. Te he visto dudosa. ¿Dudarías si eso no fuese una lata?- Se inclinó hacia ella y extendió el brazo para señalar al blanco sin derribar:

-Shane.- Oyó decir a Andrea, a su lado.

La puerta de la caravana, se había abierto. Angie bajó el arma cuando vio que Rick se acercaba a ellos a pasos urgentes.

No entendía muy bien porqué Andrea y Shane habían variado su expresión, pero pudo dilucidar que se trataba de las armas y los tiros cuando Shane esbozó un gesto con la cara con el cual parecía estar pidiendo paciencia.

Angie giró el rostro como por puro instinto y tragó saliva cuando vio que la puerta de la granja también se había abierto.

Las cortinas que daban al porche se cerraron precipitadamente al mismo tiempo que Maggie salía por la puerta. Angie buscó una explicación en Shane, pero este había perdido el interés en su persona y se acercó a recibir a su amigo con una expresión que Angie solo le había visto poner cuando estaba en presencia de vulgares rateros:

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó Rick, a dos pasos de él, alzando el rostro, y dejando ver su mirada contrariada por debajo del sombrero. Ella arqueó las cejas. Parecía habérselo quitado a Carl:

-Pensé que debía enseñar a tu hermana a disparar, ya que nadie lo ha hecho antes.- Rick giró el rostro y exhaló aire:

-Ella sabe disparar. Ya lo sabes.

-No muy bien, Rick. Y debería tener más precisión a partir de ahora sino quiere acabar con otra pierna marcada.- Rick giró el rostro por fin hacia él. Parecía estar intentando sostener algo muy pesado en su interior:

-No sé porqué estás haciendo esto. No podemos usar armas aquí, ya lo sabes. No…No te entiendo, Shane. - Shane acortó la distancia un paso y ladeó el rostro. Parecía estar provocándole, como la noche pasada y Angie entrecerró los ojos, dudosa. Todo aquello no encajaba muy bien:

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Qué narices os pasa? ¿Es que no os queda nada de sentido moral?- Preguntó la voz de Maggie dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Echó un vistazo general con la mirada y se detuvo en Angie, la cual pasó a sujetar el arma con una sola mano como si se avergonzase de llevarla. Centró la mirada en la granjera:

-Perdona, Maggie. No sé…- Comenzó pero Shane alzó la mano para acallarla y dijo:

-No te disculpes.

-Rick.- Se dirigió Maggie al aludido, sin poder creerlo:- Teníamos un trato.-Rick asintió y abrió la boca pero Shane arremetió contra él, sonriendo, cínico:

-Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados otra vez. ¿Pretendes también que nos quiten las armas? Sería otro error que cargar a tu conciencia, hermano.- El rostro de Rick se puso tenso y Angie supo que iba a estallar en mil pedazos:

-El trato era no utilizar las armas en el terreno, Shane. ¡A cambio de utilizar su parcela! Aún no entiendes que es un milagro que nos dejen estar aquí después de lo que pasó.

-No fue por mí por lo que Sophia acabó en ese estado… Ni fui yo quien le metió una bala en la cabeza.- Rick jadeó como si le faltase el aire cuando agarró a Shane de la camisa y este lo aferró también:

-No voy a permitir que pongas a nadie en peligro por tus geniales ideas.- Le amenazó Shane muy cerca:- Ya no eres el sheriff, Rick. Lo has perdido todo, no te engañes, compañero.- Los ojos de Rick temblaron trémulos, como captando un significado oculto en la frase.

Maggie alzó la voz y dijo algo cuando Shane alzó el puño para acometer contra su amigo. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto en el aire con la mandíbula prieta, como si alguien le hubiese apretado un botón en el instante preciso:

-Estaos quietos.- Dijo Angie, solo. Los ojos de Shane se intentaron templar sin mucho éxito cuando notó el cañón del arma besarle la nuca.

Se volvió instantáneamente y le tiró a Angie el arma al suelo joven de un manotazo. Le atravesó con sus ojos oscuros y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la granja. Andrea gritó su nombre, contempló a Rick, que le devolvió la mirada, y luego se fue tras Shane.

La granja se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Angie alzó la mirada y observó que la mayoría del grupo había salido a ver qué sucedía. Lori, no… Quizá aún estaba durmiendo.

Angie regresó la mirada hacia Rick, quien la contemplaba de una manera en la que ella no creía haberle visto mirarla:

-Ya me han contado lo que pasó.- Comentó, en voz alta, y Maggie, a su derecha tensó la mandíbula:- Sin duda Shane perdió la cabeza. Fue un error. Yo creo que en estos tiempos todos somos propensos a eso.- Rick apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

Finalmente, le hizo un gesto para atraerla hacia sí y llevarla a la zona del campamento.

…...

Observó, a unos pocos metros de distancia como Maggie conducía a Glenn al establo, donde el día anterior habían ordeñado a una de las vacas y antes de poderse arrepentir, exclamó:

-¡Eh, Glenn!- Este se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, inquisitivo:-¿Adónde vas?

-Es hora de coger provisiones. Me voy al pueblo.

-¿Al mío?- Glenn sonrió:

-Claro que no. Ese está infestado de caminantes. El que está al este de la granja está más vacío.

-Voy contigo.- Contestó ella entonces y Gleen apretó los labios un segundo. Se tocó la gorra, como queriendo hacer tiempo, incómodo, y ella frunció el ceño. Aún así, le sonrió cuando agregó:- Tengo veintiséis años y poco me va a importar el permiso de mi hermano mayor.

-Rick es quien manda.- Afirmó Gleen, como si se tratase de una obviedad, y Maggie intervino:

-Tengo que ayudar en el establo y no creo que a mi padre le haga mucha gracia que vaya contigo a por provisiones para tu grupo después de lo que pasó ayer.- Tras decir esto, cuando Gleen regresó la mirada hacia ella, arqueó las cejas como instándole.

El chaval resopló y luego le hizo un gesto a Angie, quien miró hacia atrás para comprobar que sus compañeros estaba ocupados: T- Dog y Lori recogían la ropa para lavarla, Shane y Andrea seguían desaparecidos, y Daryl, Carol y Dale seguían aún dentro de la caravana.

El único que la vio marchar fue Carl, que la observaba de una manera extraña. Quizá pensaba como Gleen, o quizá era solo preocupación.

Angie alzó la mano para despedirse de él y le sonrió, confiada.

Hersell no había salido aún de la granja, y ella no le había visto el pelo durante el día anterior ni durante lo que llevaba de aquel, y por ello, aún no sabía si tenía pruebas concluyentes acerca de lo que contenía su sangre. Pero a aquellas alturas, a ella por lo menos había pasado a importarle bien poco.

Conocía el resultado ya que, bajo su punto de vista habían pasado demasiados días desde que la habían mordido… Algo que le daba más miedo que coraje. Aún así, necesitaba alejarse de la granja y mantener una conversación con alguien que no desease o que no pudiese herirla. Y también, porqué no decirlo, precisaba de poder probarse a sí misma.

Una vez que se subió al caballo de Maggie, que la recibió tranquilo, observó como ésta y Glenn compartían una única mirada antes de que él mandase al animal echar a andar. Parecía angustiado:

-¿Preferirías que me hubiese quedado?- Inquirió Angie, cuando ya habían salido de los límites de la granja:- No parece que podáis quedaros mucho rato a solas.- Glenn se encogió levemente de hombros y dijo:

-Tranquila. Supongo que no puedo contar con mejor protección que con la tuya. Así no corremos riesgos.- Angie asintió, tampoco podía decir nada. No sabía si Glenn pretendía ser amable o lo decía en serio. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos. Ni siquiera sabía si s trataba de un halago.

Pasaron medio camino en silencio, y cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo la primera palabra de Glenn fue:

-¡Joder!- Angie entrecerró los ojos cuando vislumbró, que, a lo lejos y ocupando media avenida principal, había al menos treinta o cuarenta seres sin vida caminando en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca:

-No creo que podamos con todos ellos.- Angie los observó y analizó la situación:

-Tenemos munición.- Glenn calló, dándola la razón, pero ella alzó el rostro y examinó el cielo:

-En algo más de una hora comenzará atardecer.- Glenn resopló:

-Menuda mierda. No queda casi de nada. Si volvemos mañana tendremos que traer a alguien más con nosotros. No sé si Maggie aceptará darnos de cenar esta noche.

-¿También te trata a ti con tan poca indulgencia?- Preguntó Angie, obviamente burlándose y él dio la vuelta al caballo con un suspiro como toda respuesta. Ella rió en bajito y luego deshizo la mueca al echar un breve vistazo atrás. No parecían haber notado su presencia.

Se aferró a su montura y decidió emprender una conversación con su compañero.

…..

Parecían haber montado el campamento, ansiosos por la llegada de la cena, y algunos ya se habían sentado.

Angie buscó con la mirada y concluyó que estaban casi todos. No obstante, inquieta, alzó la mirada hacia la zona de los vehículos mientras Glenn bajaba del caballo. Faltaba uno de los coches:

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber él, y Angie negó con la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de que habían llegado, Rick se acercó a ellos y abrió la boca, pero ella no le ofreció tiempo ni para respirar:

-¿Dónde está Shane?- Todos en el campamento se dieron la vuelta para contemplar la conversación. Rick negó:

-Esa no es la cuestión. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Soy policía y estoy más preparada para enfrentarme a un oponente que una granjera.

-Ellos no son personas que han violado la ley.

-Rick, dime dónde está Shane.- Exigió saber ella, subrayando cada una de sus palabras.

Rick suspiró. Glenn, a su lado, parecía incómodo de nuevo:

-No sabemos dónde está. Hace horas que ha desaparecido.

-Sin embargo la rubia está en el campamento.- Añadió Angie, señalando a Andrea quien se enervó, con una ceja alzada:

-Volverá.- Comentó entonces Lori, haciendo que Angie se girarse hacia ella.

Dale suspiró; Debido al temprano atardecer, tenía la cara en sombras:

-De todas formas… No creo que sucediese nada malo sino es así.- Ninguno se opuso a la idea por un momento:

-Simplemente se ha cabreado, necesitará tiempo para pensar. –Comentó Andrea, dirigiendo su expresión ceñuda a Dale. Angie frunció el ceño… No daba señales de estar segura de comprender del todo la idea:

-¿Estáis todos chiflados? ¡Se trata de Shane, ni siquiera sabemos si está a salvo o si le ha sucedido algo!-Agregó, finalmente:

Se apartó del lado de su hermano y se dirigido al caballo:

-¡No!- Saltó entonces Rick, aferrándola del brazo:- Las decisiones de Shane solo le conciernen a él, Angie. No voy a poner tu vida en peligro por ellas.- Angie se soltó:

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué coño os pasa ahora?- Surgió la voz de Daryl, levantándose. Caminó a zancadas hasta Rick y Angie, y se dirigió al primero cuando dijo:

- Sería una gilipollez perderla ahora por una manada de zombies en el pueblo de al lado.- Se giró hacia ella y le preguntó:- ¿Vas a ir a buscarle de noche y con un revólver?- Ella asintió y entonces Daryl repitió su gesto y respondió:

-Vamos los dos. Y desde luego no con una mierda de pistola del cuerpo de Kentucky.- Rick le observó dirigirse a la camioneta, donde guardaban la munición y las armas.

Todo el grupo calló.

Angie se subió al caballo, resuelta y su hermano la atravesó con sus ojos claros antes de decir:

-Sino le encuentras antes del amanecer, vuelve. Y es una orden.- Hubo un minuto de duda. Luego, ella asintió, condescendiente.


	9. Ocho

Vengo contenta, jingle bell, jingle bell (8)…Quería agradeceros el estar pendientes de la historia, pero no sería injusto si lo dejase así y ya está:

_Crossing Skies: _Hahahahaha me ha encantado el principio de tu comentario…Os habéis vuelto locos todos con la marcha de Shane, pero no te preocupes, no está en Las Vegas…Se ha apuntado a un reallity Xd Y en cuanto a Angie y lo de las drogas…o_o No había pensado en eso, realmente no lo sé. Me he estado informando sobre los factores que hacen posible que una persona sea resistente a una enfermedad y son mayoritariamente genéticos, pero uno nunca debe descartar nada ;) No tienes que dar las gracias, mereces al menos una mención! Muchísimas gracias

_Anto Bones 16: _En mi historia Carol no tiene un papel principal, pero el cariño que Daryl la tiene está ahí, claro que sí… Pero aún no desvelo relaciones entre personajes, aunque aquí ya se empiezan a intuir Te dije que resolvería lo del callejón ;) Pero aún quedan unos cuantos flashbacks más hahaha

Shane no está muerto, se ha ido de parranda :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad!

_MadameWinchester1: _Gracias, gracias *-* Me alegra que lo encuentres interesante y espero que siga siendo así

_Dani Dixon 09: _"amo tu fic es tan jasdnuijakshnuiajsf tu me entiendes no" hahahahahahahahahaha…Madre mía, como me reí… Pues yo amé tu comentario ;) y claro que no eres la única que babea por el ballestero favorito de América Xd Espero tenerte por aquí a menudo…Graciaaas!

Me hizo verdadera ilusión vuestros comentarios… Veamos si este os gusta:

8

Seguir las huellas del coche a lo largo de los campos abandonados se estaba convirtiendo en algo complicado. A pesar de que el sol había amanecido abrasador, al atardecer se había levantado un aire caliente que removía los frutos y la hierba abandonados.

Ella alzó la vista al frente, haciendo visera con la mano en un intento de observar el paisaje y distraerse de sus pensamientos. Pero le asaltaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Dale había insinuado que deseaba que Shane no volviese, y el grupo en general parecía haber mostrado su conformidad con aquel silencio elocuente.

Por lo que había podido deducir y por lo que había escuchado, Shane había disparado y matado a todos los caminantes que Hersell había guardado en el granero… Parecía también que la hija de Carol, Sophia, estaba entre ellos. Rick la había disparado. Pero si ella ya estaba muerta, tampoco había sido culpa de su hermano que sucediese aquello.

"Sería otro cargo más que añadir a tu conciencia, hermano", "Afróntalo, lo has perdido todo, Rick" Y aquellas dos frases, significativas sin duda, habíNa desatado la ira de Rick.

Pero, ¿Por qué significativas?

Shane había querido expresar que Rick tenía más de lo que arrepentirse que de la muerte de Sophia y que había perdido más que su cargo y la oportunidad de brindar un lugar seguro a su esposa y a su hijo… A lo que Shane se refería, y de eso Angie estaba comenzando a perder las dudas, era sin duda a Lori y a Carl.

Sin embargo, aún no podía hacerse una idea de lo que su hermano podría haber hecho. No dudaba de que Rick fuese un buen hombre, pero sabía que Shane, a pesar de ser temperamental, decía las cosas por alguna buena razón.

Dejó escapar un suspiro sin querer, y, tras eso, la voz de Daryl consiguió distraerla por fin:

-Eh, mantén la vista al frente.- Había bajado los ojos, sin querer. Se sentía apesadumbrada. Había pensado que Rick reconocería su error e iría con ella a buscar a su amigo:- Mira eso.- Angie entrecerró los ojos.

Las huellas habían dejado de marcarse sobre el campo de aquella casa. Llevaban al menos una hora sobre los caballos. Giró el rostro y comprobó que tenían a su izquierda la última granja que había a los límites de las afueras… Y las huellas se perdían, obviamente, porque Shane había dirigido el coche hacia el tosco camino de tierra.

Apretó los labios. Parecía que la pequeña granja llevaba años abandonada en lugar de meses. Se enervó, su corazón se agarrotó y entonces percibió el origen de su inquietud saliendo desde la parte trasera de la casa:

-Daryl.- Dijo sólo, y alzó el arma. Él sin embargo, extendió un brazo hacia ella para detenerla:

-Ya hemos montado suficiente escándalo. Si pegamos un tiro posiblemente atraigamos a más… Y llegarán hasta la granja. – Le hizo un gesto y tras esto, espoleó al caballo.

Angie hizo lo propio y observó que el ser se metía prisa y trataba de seguirlos.

Los caballos aceleraron. Oyó a Daryl decir:

-Con un poco de suerte nos seguirá hasta tu pueblo.- Ella no dijo nada. Se sentía ridícula abrazada al cuello del caballo mientras este apretaba el paso sintiéndose obviamente amenazado. Quizás notaba el terror de su jinete… Lo que sí que sentía la muchacha era el aliento ronco, incapaz de exhalar una palabra, susurrándole al oído lo hambriento que estaba. A pesar de que ya estaba considerablemente atrás:

-¿Y si se pierde?- Inquirió ella, mirando hacia atrás. Le discernió intentando ponerse patéticamente a su altura:- Llegará a la granja de todas maneras.- Daryl se encogió de hombros:

-Nos puede oler y nos puede oír, así que nos seguirá. Y sino se da el caso, es sólo uno. Allí tienen armas de sobra, más de las que tenemos tú y yo.- La joven tuvo que darle la razón, era de lógica. Pero, si así era, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiese teniendo miedo?

Las casas, a lo lejos, se vislumbraban igual de lúgubres y quejumbrosas que la que habían dejado atrás. Era aquel maldito amanecer.

La carretera que daba al pueblo estaba vacía. Ella giró el rostro en ambas direcciones, pero no halló rastro alguno del coche:

-Joder.- Masculló Daryl y tomó la derecha:

-Por ahí está la avenida principal.

-Sé leer carteles.

-Lo que quiero decir- Gruñó ella:- Es que por ahí están los comercios. Hay más gente.

-¿Y por dónde quieres que lo busquemos? No se ha ido a pasear por el bosque.

-Quizá fue a buscar provisiones.

-Glenn y tú fuisteis al pueblo que queda al este de la granja.

-Deberíamos mirar en las casas. Estará recogiendo ropa, comida en buen estado… No creo que Shane sea tan idiota como para largarse y dejarnos tirados.- Daryl la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, de manera evaluadora:

-¿Eso crees?- Angie tragó saliva, cabreada. Eso creía. Creía que Shane se habría arrepentido de llevarse el coche y estaría buscando algo para que Glenn no tuviese que volver al pueblo durante unos días:- Y si es así, ¿Por qué no ha ido al otro sitio, que está más despoblado? La mayoría de los caminantes que había se dispersaron por el bosque.- Ella torció el gesto:

-No lo sé.- Reconoció la joven. Daryl hizo un ruido con la garganta y terminó por decir:

-Lo haremos a tu manera. Al fin y al cabo eras tú quien quería venir.- Se bajó del caballo y ella, le observó, desconcertada por un segundo para después imitarle.

Pasearon por la calle que desembocaba en la suya y gritaron el nombre de Shane, pero nadie respondió. Ella caminaba delante mientras el sol iba muriendo.

Cuando llegaron al principio de su calle observó que, a lo lejos, al final de la pequeña cuestecilla en la que se encontraba su casa, había aparcado un coche, justo enfrente de su porche:

-Daryl. – Murmuró, y este gruñó inquisitivamente. La joven echó a correr hacia allá, con el arma posicionada como le habían enseñado en el cuerpo.

Corrió con el pulso acelerado. Detestaba la idea de que a Shane pudiera haberle sucedido algo. Detestaba dejarle solo, que el grupo le negase una ayuda cuando era evidente que la necesitaba… Cuando él jamás había permitido que ella se quedase a solas con su enfermedad.

Por otra parte, su casa no parecía tener el aspecto que las demás. Aún con la puerta abierta, parecía estar invitándola a entrar y a descansar. Al fin y al cabo, era su maldita casa.

Algo la aferró del brazo justo antes de pisar el jardín y se volvió con los músculos tensos. Pero sólo era Daryl, que la echó hacia atrás y dijo:

-No corras, coño, vas a llamar la atención. Tú detrás de mí.- Daryl subió las escalerillas del porche a grandes zancadas y llamó a Shane con su potente voz ronca en cuanto se internaron en la oscuridad. A pesar de esta, las manchas de sangre, diseminadas por todo el pasillo de entrada, se distinguían bastante bien a los ojos y al contacto con las botas. Parecía que alguien hubiese llenado un cubo de sangre y lo hubiese vertido directamente desde las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y al baño de arriba.

De pronto Angie dejó de escuchar la voz de Daryl llamar a Shane. Le pareció oír un grito proveniente desde el salón, situado un par de metros más adelante.

Pero todo aquello se difuminó de pronto, como si sus oídos tuviesen la capacidad de olvidar.

Daryl apenas pudo alzar el arma. Ella notó como el corazón le intentaba salir del pecho. Gritaba. Gritaba paralizado, aterrado.

Nunca había sabido utilizar un arma y siempre supo que jamás había valido para policía.

Pero en ese momento sintió el mismo impulso que cuando Shane había alzado el puño con intención de estrellarlo en el rostro de Rick. Algo irracional dentro de sí la empujó a actuar en vez de a pararse a pensar.

Daryl no lo oyó a tiempo, pero ella, sí.

La puerta de la cocina, a la izquierda de la puerta principal había quedado abierta también, dando la posibilidad de entrada. Y aquel ser cegado y exento de movimientos torpes se abalanzó contra Daryl con la dentadura por delante. Igual que la oscuridad no cubría las manchas de sangre, tampoco lo hacía con su rostro casi descompuesto y sus ojos fuera de órbita.

Emitió un sonido visceral justo al salir por la puerta y Angie se abalanzó sobre Daryl, desde su espalda, casi al mismo tiempo que el caminante. Le colocó los brazos alrededor de los suyos, aprisionándole, y el ser se abalanzó sobre su propio antebrazo, arrancándole carne de un solo mordisco, obligándola a chillar, dolorida:

-¡No!- Exclamó Daryl, y un disparo, demasiado cercano, resonó por toda la casa.

Angie cayó al suelo, boca arriba, jadeante, y clavándose su propio revólver, el de Rick, en la espalda. Oyó la espalda del humano infectado tocar el suelo. Giró el rostro hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con sus facciones demacradas y gritó, desgañitándose.

Daryl la tomó por los hombros, alzándola, con cuidado de no tocarle la herida y respondió también con un grito:

-¡ESTÚPIDA!- La apretó contra sí, gruñendo por lo bajo y a continuación emitió una maldición. Ella, aún con los sentidos alterados, también lo había percibido. Otro sonido lastimero desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Daryl apretó los dientes y alzó la cabeza hacia allí, y el caminante se apresuró a avanzar un poco más deprisa para llegar hasta ellos.

Pero un balazo impactó directamente sobre su frente:

-Eres un pedazo de gilipollas.- Masculló Daryl. Los pasos de Shane se acercaron con urgencia:

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado? ¿Es que no lo has visto venir? La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta.- Angie se sujetó el brazo, con ansia, con dolor y la sangre chorreó directamente contra el pantalón de Daryl, que respondió:

-Hay dos caballos abajo, en la carretera. Vámonos.- Shane calló durante un momento, y hasta Angie podía vislumbrar el rencor en sus ojos, cuyo color, no se diferenciaba bien.

Daryl, sin embargo, no esperó a que se decidiese y le preguntó:

-¿Puedes andar?- Ella asintió torpemente y le soltó la camisa de manera abrupta. Él la ayudó a levantarse, cogiéndola por los hombros y mientras él se dirigía hacia la salida, ella recogió el arma con la mano derecha. Aún no le costaba caminar, pero sabía que pronto no sería así. Aquel hijo de puta le había quitado una buena parte de la piel del antebrazo izquierdo, y este lloraba sangre.

Confiaba en llegar pronto a los caballos.

Al acabar de formular ese pensamiento escuchó algo ininteligible desde la boca de Daryl, en la entrada. Luego le oyó cargar la escopeta que había traído consigo.

Aquel sonido que había oído desde la puerta de su cocina, se había multiplicado y provenía desde la parte baja de su porche.

Se miró el brazo herido y apretó los dientes, henchida en rabia. Y entonces recordó una frase que el mismo hombre que tenía delante le había dicho tan solo unos días atrás:

-"No los mires. Así no te creas cargo de conciencia"- Puso el revólver por delante y concluyó que ya había pasado a la siguiente fase.

….

A pesar de su lento caminar en apenas unos minutos ya los habían rodeado con su característico arrastrar de pies. Habían rodeado todo el porche de entrada, toda su casa. Y eran demasiados y cada vez más.

Daryl y Shane se encontraban muy cerca, y el primero había comenzado a retroceder encontrándose apurado con la munición. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo en el momento en el que Shane pegaba un tiro a uno de ellos que había cometido la imprudencia de habérsele acercado demasiado.

Angie bajó las escalerillas y entrecerró los ojos. Otro sonido sordo, seco y tajante asoló la calle: No podía tratarse más que de la espalda de una persona besando el suelo.

Aquella era su vecina. Vivía con su marido en la siguiente casa a la suya según avanzabas la calle y tenía una hija que con veinte años había emigrado a Canadá. Estaba irreconocible, al menos el rostro, pero Angie recordaba la raída chaqueta que la cubría hasta las rodillas. Apenas quedaban unos rastrojos tapándole los enclenques brazos, que rebotaron contra el asfalto.

Shane maldijo; Parecía estar en la misma situación que su compañero:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre haber venido casi sin munición?- Le inquirió Angie alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre los murmullos de las personas sin vida. Shane no respondió. Los caminantes parecían haberse multiplicado. Salían desde los jardines traseros en busca de algo fresco, y parecían ansiosos. Shane echó un paso hacia atrás.

Daryl pegó varios tiros con un revólver un poco gastado, pero aquello no aplacó a los demás:

-Los caballos no quedan lejos, están en la siguiente avenida.- Comentó Angie mientras sus compañeros llegaban hasta su posición. Apenas podían controlar a los que corrían hacia ellos desde la segunda fila, detrás de los que caían a sus pies fulminados:

-Ya lo sé.- Gruñó Daryl:

-Tenéis que correr.- Dijo ella, solo:

-Tú también puedes morir, _superwoman_.- Contestó Shane, con voz grave:

-Afróntalo, Shane. Yo estoy más buena que vosotros dos juntos.- Shane no dijo nada, pero Daryl esbozó una sonrisa torcida:

-Es mejor que os de una señal.

-No tienes más que seis balas.- Un grito los distrajo de la conversación, uno de ellos se les había echado encima harto de cháchara. Por tanto Angie avanzó casi corriendo sin pensarlo con el revólver en la mano que aún estaba sana, hacia la masa de caminantes. Shane exhaló una exclamación desde lo más profundo de su ser.

La joven cerró los ojos como si se hubiese tirado desde un precipicio y supiese que lo único que le esperaba abajo fuesen aguas residuales.

Confiaba en que sus compañeros no hiciesen desembocar aquella absurda idea en una estupidez. Notó manos frías, huesudas y pegajosas en sus brazos. Se removió inquieta al ser consciente de que al menos unos veinte caminantes se le echaban encima. Notó que uñas y dientes le desgarraban la ropa. Ella alzó el brazo sano y abrió los ojos. Apenas distinguía nada entre ojos oscurecidos, inyectados en sangre, bocas deformadas y dientes irregulares y ensangrentados. Parecían disfrutar tirando de ella para ver quien metía el primer bocado, pero a ninguno le dio tiempo a ello. Apretó el gatillo y uno cayó hacia atrás entre la masa, algo que le dio cierta ventaja. Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el arcén de la carretera. Los caminantes tardaron algunos segundos en registrar sus movimientos, pero cuando lo hicieron se le lanzaron encima como animales salvajes. Le agarraron de las piernas para tirar de ellas y algunas de sus uñas rompieron los bajos de sus pantalones.

Angie se aferró con la mano izquierda al asfalto, temblando, e intentó apuntar armada con el revólver hacia su espalda. Dos de ellos encerraron sus gemelos entre sus mandíbulas pero ella les pegó dos tiros. A los demás poco les preocupó la suerte de sus compañeros porque pronto quisieron ocupar sus lugares.

Angie apretó los dientes y entonces tres de los caminantes cayeron al suelo pulverizados, uno detrás de otro.

Angie giró la cabeza y comprobó que los dos caballos que habían traído corrían hacia ella. Daryl se bajó de un salto mientras Shane arremetía contra los que estaban más cercanos con un arma que el mismo Daryl había dejado junto a los animales. Angie frunció el ceño… Realmente habían podido llegar hasta ella.

Daryl la alzó de las manos con un fuerte impulso y los seres se levantaron con gestos lentos.

Angie notaba el aliento proveniente de sus gargantas sedientas. Lo notaba incluso cuando se subió al caballo tras Daryl. Shane no dejó que se les acercasen demasiado y Daryl fue rápido en espolear al animal para que este diese la vuelta:

-¡Nos siguen!- Exclamó Angie con un chillido agudo y aferrándose a su compañero fuertemente:

-Joder, vas a dejarme sin respiración.- Dijo él, a modo de respuesta.

Ambos caballos relincharon al acelerar la marcha y ella supuso que los animales también tenían miedo. Aquella era una buena manera de darse cuenta de que lo que dejaban atrás ya no eran, ni mucho menos, sus vecinos. Hasta los animales podían captarlo.

Angie aflojó la cintura de su compañero, pero ni mucho menos le soltó. Se sentía incómoda tocándole pero aquel sentimiento era algo totalmente superflúo en comparación con las demás sensaciones que la desbordaban.

Aún no era capaz de cerrar los ojos e intentar evadirse de lo que acababa de suceder. Tenía los ojos como platos, resecos. Oía los gruñidos, los gritos en su oreja y sentía el tacto en la nuca.

Apretó la camisa de Daryl entre las manos, arrugándola y le temblaron todos los músculos. Él no dijo nada:

-¿Estás mareada?-Le preguntó Shane cuando salieron del pueblo. Los caminantes habían quedado muy atrás.

Ella asintió levemente y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de su compañero, que carraspeó, quizás incómodo como ella. Sonrió furtivamente; No. Dudaba que a su compañero le hiciesen efecto ese tipo de cosas.

Cerró los ojos, deseando no poder volver a abrirlos y millones de imágenes se le entrecruzaron: Manos, uñas, dientes, sangre.

Los abrió repentinamente y una idea parpadeó fugaz en su pensamiento; Había cambiado de idea: Lo que en verdad deseaba era no volver a cerrarlos nunca.

…...

En algún momento dado del camino pararon los caballos y Daryl le hizo un torniquete mientras Shane murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Parecía cabreado.

Pero ella sentía que los párpados le pesaban y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sentía que el hálito se le escapaba poco a poco y que era reemplazado por un sueño que prometía ser pesado y profundo.

El trote exacerbado del caballo se le antojó irreal, hasta ondulante. Le producía una sensación de mareo que solo experimentaba cuando viajaba en tren.

Oyó voces al poco rato de que parasen, escandalizadas. Se sentía un poco más vital cuando unas manos la aferraron para bajarla del caballo. Hizo un sonido silbante y le costó darse cuenta de que aquellas manos contaban, como cualquier otra, con calor humano:

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Gritó la voz de Maggie. Oyó una puerta. Pasos.

Las personas se entrecruzaban ante su vista. Pocas se acercaron. El brazo de Daryl la sujetaba. Y entonces notó algo que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Los brazos de Rick la separaron de Daryl y la unieron a su propio cuerpo de manea drástica.

La enterró una mano en el pelo y otra en la espalda y preguntó:

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado ahí fuera?- La apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y ella apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Lori murmurar el nombre de su marido:

-Es culpa mía.- Respondió la voz de Daryl:- No supe manejar bien la situación.- Rick hizo un silencio pero Angie supo interpretar sus ojos.

En ese instante la voz de Maggie intervino:

-Hacedla entrar.- Angie fue conducida por su hermano hasta la puerta de la casa donde Hersell esperaba con ojos difíciles de interpretar. Le hizo un gesto al hombre y ambos entraron hasta llegar a la habitación en donde la habían tratado la última vez:

-Lo siento, muchacha, pero no cuento con anestesia. Tardaré lo menos que pueda en suturar.- La joven se reclinó hacia atrás y centró los ojos en los de Rick, que se había quedado de pie a su lado. Mantenía el gesto sereno pero sus ojos no transmitían lo mismo.

De pronto la joven sintió un agudo pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo y notó como algo frío se le introducía en la piel. Aún, con todo, prefería aquello a lo que había experimentado aquella misma noche, horas atrás. Apretó los dientes aunque apenas contaba con fuerza, pero luchó por aguantar las lágrimas para que Rick no la viese llorar. Hersell no levantó la cabeza un momento y ella trató de hablar para hacer el momento más llevadero:

-¿Por qué… me…sutura la herida?- Preguntó, con un hilo de voz:

-Si te desangras tardaremos años en encontrar a otra persona como tú. Quizá no la volvamos a hallar nunca. Dios no nos ofrece regalos todos los días.- Rick apartó la vista para mirar a Hersell y Angie asintió: Eso significaba que tenía el resultado.

El dolor le ascendió por el pecho y tuvo que girar la cara para dejar aflorar las lágrimas. Abrió la poca para intentar gritar pero no lo logró. Sintió que se le iba la cabeza.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y justo después de sentir como la mano de Rick se posaba en su mejilla, se desmayó.

…...

Un chillido desgarrador le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y alzarse en la cama como si hubiesen tirado de ella hacia delante con violencia.

Jim necesitaba su ayuda. Se giró hacia su espalda y le contempló. Abrió la boca, pero entonces una voz ajena se metió sin previo aviso en la situación:

-¿Alucinaciones?- Parecía decirlo en serio.

Ella intentó calmar su ansiedad. Sólo había sido un recuerdo, un sueño. Nada más.

Daryl permanecía sentado en la butaca de su derecha, con los brazos sobre las piernas y la espalda levemente inclinada:

-¿Y Rick?- Inquirió ella tras negar con la cabeza:

-Yo que sé. Ha salido fuera a hablar con el viejo. Supongo que a hablar de lo de tu inmunidad.- Ella se giró un poco hacia él y contestó:

-Rick siempre ha sido protector conmigo. No quiero que te eches la culpa de lo que ha pasado porque te cogerá manía.- Daryl soltó una carcajada y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, un poco noqueada:

-¿De que mierda te estás riendo? Sé que suena infantil, pero cuando Rick te coge manía es difícil que te meta en sus planes. Y sería una pena el relevar a alguien como tú en el grupo.

-No hay nadie aquí que no me haya cogido manía.- Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía fácil de asumir para él.

Ella trató de sentarse y él no se lo impidió, mas en su lugar agregó:

-Estás trastornada. ¿A los polis no tienen que haceros un exámen psicológico antes de entrar al cuerpo?- Ella volvió a sonreír, girando la vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación:

-Considero que hice lo correcto. Sabía que no tardaríais en llegar.

-Que no te puedas convertir en un puto caminante no quiere decir que puedas ser cebo para zombies.- Ella se volvió a mirarle. Tenía los ojos azules, claros, tranquilos. Parecía decirlo en serio:

-Es posible. Pero Shane me salvó el trasero veces en el pasado, y si yo no hubiese hecho de cebo él no estaría vivo. Y en cuanto a ti, aún te debo algunas más… Y si nos vemos en la misma situación, volveré a hacerlo.- Afirmó. Parecía habérsele contagiado la seriedad. Él negó con la cabeza. Parecía incluso despreciarla:

-¿Qué coño dices? Tú no me debes nada. No somos familia, ni amigos. Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y puestos a salvarme el culo podrías haber usado el arma.

-Si tu vida hubiese dependido de mi precisión a la hora de acertar con el arma ahora mismo estarías en una situación más precaria que esta.- Él se echó hacia atrás, no muy convencido. No la miraba. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que aquella era una buena opción.

Hubo un silencio. Luego él dijo:

-No necesito que hagas eso por mí. Lo que me pase es cosa mía y no recuerdo haberte pedido ninguna ayuda.- Argumentó, tras lo que se levantó de su posición y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.

Ella se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama cuando él se fue y se quedó contemplando la entrada. Comprobó entonces, al quedar en silencio, que el incesante martilleo de su pulso en la garganta la era incómodo. Recordaba haber tenido esa sensación antes.

Apretó los labios hasta que solo quedó una delgada línea de ellos y se miró la herida recién curada del antebrazo como reflexionando. Sintió pasos en la puerta y alzó la vista. Rick sonrió al verla despierta. Quizá Hersell le hubiese confirmado lo que ella ya sabía.


	10. Nueve

Buenas tardes, mañanas, noches, madrugadas… Cada vez que abro FanFiction y veo los reviews siento que han venido a verme los tres espíritus de la Navidad! *Yo siempre tan ñoña* o los tres reyes magos, los tres Papá Noeles (¿) ¡Gracias, chumachos y chumachos por leerme!:

_Dani Dixon 09, _Angie no muere, es indestructible…ajám. O eso parece ahora xd

…No puedes casarte con él porque… porque… porque Angie ha hecho de cebo para salvarle, déjasela a ella pobre mujer… Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :3

_Filonauta, _el sueño es un poderoso enemigo que muchas veces no nos deja levantarnos a estudiar/limpiar/trabajar/comentar fics xd Te entiendo… Espero que a partir de ahora te vea por aquí ^^ Me ha gustado el apunte que has hecho sobre la relación entre Shane y Angie. Claro que no le odia, él la salva de la droga, él cuando Jim no la apoya y Rick no sabe nada. Es más que un amigo, todo lo que Shane piense va a misa (Y reconozco que es un poco difícil intentar meterse en la piel de un personaje que adora a Shane, espero que parezca creíble) hahahaha Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y un beso!

_Anto Bones 16, _Sí, a veces parece que Angie tiene un serio problema mental pero es que ha recibido unos cuantos golpes en su vida. En cuanto a que esperas que al confirmarse su inmunidad no vuelva a exponerse… No te aseguro nada xdd Espero no haber actualizado demasiado pronto… Un beso grande y gracias, como siempre!

_MadameWinchester1, _Haha, ya sabes como es mister Dixon… No es que no lo aprecia, sencillamente no piensa necesitar su ayuda. Le molesta que se sacrifiquen por él, bajo mi modesta opinión. Muchas gracias por tu comentario Un abrazo!

Dicho lo cual, espero que saquéis un momento para leeros este capítulo. Intuyo que os gustará y mi intuición a veces no falla.

9:

Resopló cuando los brazos de él le ayudaron a incorporarse:

-Si esto fuese un entrenamiento ya me habrían mandado a las duchas.- Él la sujetó de las muñecas cuando notó que se había despertado y, a pesar de que presentaba mejor aspecto, no se había cambiado de ropa y ésta aún seguía desgarrada. Los brazos presentaban arañazos, marcas. Continuaba pálida.

El mismo Rick notaba un temblor en su interior. Se maldecía veinte veces por haber abandonado a su hermana porque, sin duda lo había hecho.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que con ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer lo correcto:

-Si esto hubiese sido un entrenamiento yo habría temido por mi puesto.- Dijo él, por fin. Ella hizo un sonido despectivo con la boca por toda respuesta:

-Hersell ha insistido en que uses la ducha. Creo que vas a ser la única con derecho a utilizar agua corriente.- Se mofó él.

Angie se adelantó un paso hasta la puerta con ganas de salir del cuarto. Sentía su piel palpitar, sedienta de agua limpia:

-Angie.- La detuvo él:- ¿Os atacaron?- Ella se giró y se encogió de hombros:

-Digamos que la misión se fue al traste debido a poca munición y a un mal giro de acontecimientos.

-No me hables así. ¿Por qué estás llena de arañazos?- Ella dudó un segundo, intentando elegir las palabras:

-Digamos que se hizo precisa una maniobra de distracción.- Rick contrajo los músculos de la cara; Su ojos no parecían creer que la estaban mirando:

-¿Te instaron a que hicieras de cebo?

-Nadie me instó, Rick. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento.- Él negó con la cabeza:

-Joder.

-Estoy bien.

-Acabas de salir de la cama.- Ella trató de no balbucear. Tenía que reconocer que si hubiese sido a la inversa, ella hubiera reaccionado igual:

-El régimen moral de la policía siempre ha dictaminado que es mejor que muera uno que no que mueran tres.- Hizo una pausa, pero no le dejó tiempo a replicar:- Y sé que ya no somos policías, pero yo sigo creyendo en esa ley y sé que tú también.- Acabó siendo consciente de que él no podía negar aquello.

Salió y atravesó el pasillo ya poco iluminado.

La luz del baño parpadeó durante un momento y entró descalza, despacio, sintiendo de pronto algo pesado que tiraba de ella hacia abajo. Tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo.

No quería mirarse al espejo. No deseaba verse llena de marcas de nuevo, porque no importaba qué clase de líneas cruzasen su piel, siempre le hacían sentirse carne de cañón.

Mientras se metía bajo el agua, pensó en la cantidad de meses en las que deseó que Jim sintiese dolor. Ni siquiera quería hacerle sufrir de verdad simplemente deseaba comprensión.

O quizá se equivocaba.

Se frotó concienzudamente la parte baja de las piernas intentando borrar las marcas de las dentaduras que no habían llegado a desgarrarle la piel. Frotó sentada en el plato de ducha con los dientes prietos, notando que con cada pasada una imagen acudía a su mente con la fuerza de una bofetada.

En su mente, volvió a darse la vuelta hacia el claro del bosque donde había quedado la furgoneta de Jack asolada por decenas de manos. Notó el aliento encerrado en su pecho como aquel día en el que había dejado atrás a Jim en el bosque, rodeado de caminantes. Como cuando se había girado y dado cuenta de que no distinguía a Jim; De que debía correr. De que debía meterse en su casa y plantearse si tenía que pegarse un tiro con su pistola reglamentaria.

Jim no iba a volver jamás y atrás habían quedado los días de instituto, el llevarle a la universidad en coche, la noche en la que se habían planteado, borrachos y por primera vez, su amistad… Y atrás había quedado el día en el que ella se vio obligada a deshacerse de aquel error.

Pero al perderle, a pesar de que había comenzado a sentirse no más que carne de cañón para él, supo que no podría dejar de sentirse sola nunca más. Porque al haber perdido a Jim, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido. Que podría volver a hacer de cebo muchas veces más. Y aquello, en sus circunstancias no era precisamente algo positivo. No estaba de acuerdo, de hecho, con Hersell.

Ella no era un milagro, solo era un puto cebo de zombies.

El desagüe se tragó el agua sucia y la sangre. Se dio cuenta de que se había abierto algunos puntos de su primera herida, y que no había colaborado precisamente para que se le limpiasen los arañazos. Sin embargo, siguió frotando en busca de rasgar de su mente los recuerdos. El dolor de la pérdida y de la humillación. Se hizo daño y pegó un chillido que no fue más allá de un sollozo.

Escondió la cara entre las piernas y tembló debido al llanto. Comenzaba a sentir frío.

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron pegar un brinco:

-¿Angie?- Ella se secó las lágrimas, escondiéndolas entre el rumor del agua de la ducha y luego salió.

Se pegó a la puerta y murmuró:

-Maggie. Siento lo de tu ropa.- Hubo un silencio. Luego la aludida respondió:

-Pensé que te pasaba algo.- Hizo una pausa. Angie no se planteó ni el responder:- Abre un poco la puerta. Ya no me quedan camisas, tendré que lavar. Te he traído una sudadera.- La joven cedió y tomó la ropa de la granjera antes de que esta se fuese, marcando el ritmo por toda la casa gracias a sus botas.

Se vistió despacio y luego salió fuera. Se colocó la capucha de la sudadera para que la brisa no le pusiese el vello de punta debido a que tenía el pelo mojado.

Hersell estaba en la cocina. Se giró cuando la oyó pasar y ella le hizo un gesto que este le devolvió.

Fuera, la noche era cerrada y silenciosa. Más que noche, era ya madrugada.

Buscó a Rick con la mirada y lo observó en el centro del campamento de pie, junto a Daryl. Este último estaba sentado en la única silla que conservaban. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Rick no parecía tener un gesto muy amable en el rostro:

-Es tarde.- Murmuró ella solamente cuando se acercó. Daryl no dijo nada y Rick suavizó el rostro cuando centró la vista en ella:

-Ya me iba a dormir.¿Te encuentras mejor?- Ella asintió:-Mi tienda es esa, ya sabes.- Le dijo, señalando a la más cercana a la caravana:- Esta es la de Carol. Hemos hablado y me ha dicho que puedes dormir con ella.- Angie no dijo nada. Rick hizo un gesto y se alejó a pasos lentos, característicos en su caminar.

Daryl se quedó un minuto en su posición y después optó por levantarse y encaminarse hacia la caravana. Antes de dejarle hacerlo, Angie masculló:

-Buenas noches.- Él gruñó y entonces ella cayó en la cuenta:

-Se lo has contado.- Supuso y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Angie dudaba si aquella cara de desprecio era inherente en él o si solo la ponía cuando hablaba más de dos palabras con alguien:

-Él quería que se lo contase. Luego me ha echado la bronca como si fuese yo su hermanita de cinco años.

-Te dije que no te echases la culpa de lo que había pasado.-Contestó ella en voz baja y con el rostro sereno. Aún así, detectaba una cierta amenaza en su propio tono de voz.

Él se acercó a ella, como si no la oyese:

-No me la he echado yo. Me la ha echado él. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Pero lo que si me cabrea es que me pongan malas caras por haber cometido un error haciendo de niñera para una imbécil como tú.- Ella se enervó. Toda la piel le tembló. Quiso decir tantas palabras que tardó un momento en recopilarlas todas en su cabeza:

-No te pregunté y tampoco fui a suplicarte ayuda. Me llevé un puñetero mordisco por salvar la vida de alguien como tú que, a fin de cuentas, tanto como hombre como caminante no variaría mucho su cerebro ni su personalidad.- Él la agarró de la pechera y la miró con malos humos:

-Tendría que haberte dejado tirada. No eres más que una zorra.-Ella entornó los ojos:

-Y yo tendría que haber dejado que te arrancasen un brazo. Así no me estarías ensuciando ahora la sudadera.- Le colocó una mano en el antebrazo con intención de que se quitase de encima, le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos fríos y la mantuvo. Notó que él deshacía un poco la fuerza que había puesto en agarrarla. Y cuando él hizo aquello confirmó lo que había pensado por la noche… Acerca de ella misma y sobre la idea de que lo que él había mostrado sólo era pura fachada.

Quiso hablar, tenía mucha rabia dentro de sí preparada para descargar con el primero que se pusiese a su altura pero tuvo la sensación de que la volvía a guardar bajo llave cuando él, no solo no deshizo su posición, sino que tiró de ella para aproximarla. Aquello le recordó a cuando Jimmy había traído las botellas de whisky.

Solo que, esa vez, no estaba borracha, estaba vívidamente sobria.

Cuando se besaron no sintió los labios ardiendo por el alcohol ni la consciencia adormecida como le había sucedido anteriormente. Notó la sensación que la subió y la bajó por el esófago y que después le aprisionó el pecho.

Buscó su cuerpo con ambas manos y se aferró a su espalda con ganas y él hizo lo propio. Notó sus manos cálidas buscar por debajo de la sudadera y entonces ella le soltó. Compartieron una única mirada y luego él la hizo un gesto. Entonces ambos echaron a andar hacia la zona este de la granja.

Angie echó un vistazo hacia atrás y comprobó que todo seguía tan o más silencioso que cuando había salido de la granja. La vivienda tenía las luces apagadas.

…..

Abrió los ojos totalmente asfixiada de calor. Ya había gente fuera y los ruidos de pisadas y tareas se mezclaban con algún que otro piar cercano al bosque.

El saco de dormir de Carol estaba hecho y la tienda, vacía. Se quedó un momento apoyada sobre el brazo derecho, pensativa.

Sentía que a su alrededor estaba todo muy silencioso. Recordó entonces que cuando había llegado a la concentración del campamento tras salir de la granja la noche anterior no había prácticamente nadie.

No había visto a Shane desde que se hubieran subido al caballo.

Dudaba que se hubiese marchado sin avisar como la última vez, y más teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido cuando lo había hecho.

De todas maneras debía hablarlo con él. No creía que las diferencias que pudiese tener con Rick fueran algo que no se pudiese solucionar. En aquella situación, especialmente.

Se levantó despacio y salió exponiéndose directamente a la luz de sol, el cual la cegó sin piedad.

Lori leía algo con Carl sentado a su lado. Ambos fijaron su mirada en ella y esbozaron una leve sonrisa:

-¿Es muy tarde?- Inquirió Angie, acercándose a ellos:

-Cerca del mediodía. Creo que no hay mucho que hacer, de todas maneras. Maggie solo le ha dicho a Glenn que vuelva al establo si queremos cenar esta noche.-Angie asintió y giró a medias el cuerpo para mirar en derredor. Dale se había subido a lo alto de la caravana y estaba leyendo algo. Quizá Shane estuviese dentro, porque a Andrea tampoco se la veía por ninguna parte. T-Dog estaba apilando troncos detrás de en donde habían colocado algunas prendas chorreantes. Daryl lo ayudaba. Angie no podía verle la cara, únicamente la espalda, pero se le anudó instantáneamente algo en la garganta:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le distrajo la voz de Lori y Angie se giró lentamente hacia ella:

-No me duele nada.- Lori hizo un gesto moderado de sorpresa:- Pero me gustaría saber porqué Shane se fue sin decir nada.- Carl observó a ambas mujeres, alzando la cabeza del libro. Lori se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Angie sabía que con aquel gesto solo buscaba ofrecerse tiempo a sí misma:

-Al principio, antes de que Rick llegase, él se encargaba del campamento. Supongo que no pueden estar de acuerdo en todo.- Angie asintió. Suponía que se trataba de eso.

Lori contemplaba los ojos de su cuñada serenamente, como, en definitiva, ella era.

Pero la aludida sabía que había algo más. Usando la lógica, Rick y Shane habían patrullado durante mucho tiempo juntos y seguramente habrían disidido en alguna ocasión… Pero dudaba haber visto alguna vez el desprecio en los ojos de Shane al mirar a su amigo, o que albergase la intención de dejarle colgado:

-¿Y Shane?

-No lo sé. Tampoco creo conveniente que le hagas mucho caso.- Otro comentario velado. Angie observó a Carl, que las contemplaba de reojo y optó por callar. Lori bajó el rostro para atender a su hijo, notablemente incómoda. Angie se giró de nuevo con el corazón encogido y apreció como Carol se acercaba desde la caravana para dirigirse a la ropa ya seca. Daryl se giró hacia ella y le dijo algo. Cuando esta asintió se acercó a ella con un par de leños cargados bajo el brazo.

Angie alzó la vista hacia la granja, girándose. Sentía, de nuevo, que algo en su interior iba a reventar y deseó poder ser otra persona o poder darse una bofetada sin parecer una chiflada.

Le hizo un gesto a su sobrino y a Lori y se echó a andar. T-Dog la detuvo con una exclamación:

-¡Eh, poli! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Aún tienes el brazo flojo como para cargar un par de troncos?- Obviamente intentaba ser amable. Pero ella no se encontraba como para reírle la gracia. Daryl le volvió a dar la espalda. Carol parecía más relajada.

Angie levantó la mano a modo de saludo y continuó andando sin responder.

Paseó la vista por los campos de cultivo y luego viró sus pasos hacia el establo. No pudo evitar detener la mirada un momento en la parte trasera antes de entrar.

Glenn estaba solo:

-Pensaba que Maggie te ayudaría.- Él alzó el rostro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras decía:

-Tenía que recoger algunas cosas. –Parecía de buen humor:- Tu hermano estaba hablando con Hersell otra vez. – Angie cogió uno de los taburetes y la vaca que estaba siendo manipulada por su compañero emitió un mugido:

-¿Sabes de qué?

-No.- Glenn sonrió:- Yo creo que al final van a hacer un acuerdo. Tienen una radio en la granja… Quizá podamos contactar con alguien. Alguien que tenga recursos para lo de… tu sangre.- Ensanchó su sonrisa al escucharse a sí mismo y ella suspiró:

-¿Iríamos todos?

-En el caso de que exista un sitio así, sí. Pero dudo mucho que esa radio tenga mucho alcance.- Angie asintió. Glenn no detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero se giró un momento para observarla:

-Oye… Lo siento. Estoy hablando contigo como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Y obviamente esos cabrones se os echaron encima.- Ella no dijo nada en un principio. Pero luego se echó hacia delante en su asiento y respondió:

-Shane estaba dentro de la casa. De mi casa.- Rectificó ella, sin poder evitar recordar:- Había un par dentro, dejamos las puertas abiertas. Daryl tuvo que dispararlos. La verdad es que yo no se de dónde salieron todos los que había en la calle. Ya no nos quedaba casi munición y bueno… Shane y Daryl escaparon mientras yo los distraje.- En contra de lo que esperaba, Glenn no se sorprendió. Hizo un gesto con el rostro, pero la penumbra del establo y la gorra acoplada en su cabeza no le dejaron verlo bien. Hizo otro silencio, mas luego le contestó en tono bajo, similar al que ella había utilizado:

-Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.- Angie se quedó callada. De pronto y quizá habiéndolo buscado se había encontrado con algo de comprensión:

-Si Maggie hubiese estado allí, Glenn.- Afirmó ella:- Tú lo hubieses hecho.- Él alzó la vista y la contempló un tanto extrañado por el simil:

-Claro. – La miró un momento y luego centró de nuevo la atención en las ubres de la vaca:- Entiendo que Shane y tú seáis buenos amigos. Aunque sinceramente, no me parece un tipo por el que hacer algo así.- Angie dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo su pecho:

-¿Te diste cuenta enseguida?- Glenn no pareció comprender:- De que sentías algo por ella.- Glenn tragó saliva, incómodo. Finalmente terminó por ceder:

-De eso te das cuenta, supongo. No lo pensé detenidamente. – Se mantuvo en silencio, pero a los pocos minutos aparcó la tarea y se colocó el cubo entre las piernas. La miró buscando una respuesta. Angie frunció el ceño, intentando medir sus palabras:

-Hace tiempo tuve un amigo con el que siempre tuve una relación extraña.- Masculló ella, intentando pararse. Estaba describiendo de manera errónea lo que sucedía con Jim pero no pensaba contarle todo a Glenn:- Y pensé mucho acerca de nuestra situación. No estoy acostumbrada a que me pille algo desprevenida. Tampoco encuentro esta situación idónea para pensar en este tipo de gilipolleces.-Glenn se encogió de hombros:

-No es tan mala situación… No sé muy bien cómo decirlo. Este tipo de cosas te motivan a sobrevivir.- Ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo. De hecho, aquella sensación creciente sólo la estaba ocasionando problemas:

-Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar. Todos las tenemos. Imposible.- Sentenció:- Tampoco concuerdo muy bien…- No llegó a acabar la frase. Glenn alzó las cejas:

-¿Quieres decir que Shane…?

-No sé muy bien que es lo que siento hacia Daryl.- Silencio. Glenn se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y acentuó el gesto que había hecho con las cejas:

-¿Qu…?- Entreabrió los labios para resoplar:- ¿Por qué soy yo siempre el que se entera de estas cosas?- Angie frunció el ceño y él le echó una mirada:

-Lo mejor con ese tipo es que ni le dirijas la palabra. Es un buen superviviente y obviamente sabe manejar un arma, algo que nos viene bien.- Hizo una pausa y ella se le adelantó. Se sentía realmente incómoda y deseaba cortar la conversación. Tampoco le había aclarado las ideas:

-Conozco los peros.- Alzó una ceja:- De modo que eres tú quien siempre se entera de estas cosas. – Glenn adivinó sus intenciones y abrió la boca para detenerla pero entonces algo los interrumpió. Ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia las puertas del establo.

Se miraron y acto seguido se levantaron.

Abrieron de par en par y apenas pudieron esbozar más que dos palabras:

-Glenn.- Murmuró Angie echando un paso hacia atrás. Él contrajo los músculos:

-Vamos por la parte trasera. Rápido.-


	11. Diez

Feliz año nuevo a tod s! Si he tardado algo en actualizar es porque…fiesta por aquí, fiesta por allá…Los escritores tenemos el deber de divertirnos!

_Crossing Skies: _Vayamos por partes: 1era parte- No tengo porqué enfadarme ya que, como lectora, considero que esa es precisamente tu parte en esto, comentarme tanto lo que te gusta como lo que no.

2ª parte- En capítulos anteriores Angie tiene un pensamiento hacia Shane, y este es de agradecimiento, piensa que podría haber llegado a enamorarse de él. Pero Shane es su amigo, es como el hermano que Rick no ha sido para ella, no es probable. Amen de que Shane es exactamente el de la serie, está chiflado (haha nunca mejor dicho) por Lori, y nadie le va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Angie es la hermana de Rick.

Por otra parte Angie está más confusa que tú con respecto a ese encuentro esporádico detrás del granero, ya que se ha pasado media vida enganchada a un tío llamado Jim al que le gusta mucho que le presten atención. No está acostumbrada a que alguien que no sea Shane la proteja o se preocupe por su vida, de modo que Daryl la ha pillado por banda. Nadie ha dicho, sin embargo, que esto sea una relación. No me gustan los personajes que se enamoran a simple vista, de la atracción al amor hay varios pasos, creo yo. 3era parte: Bajo mi punto de vista Daryl y Carol mantienen una relación sincera de amistad, hay preocupación, pero yo no veo amor ni atracción. Al menos por parte de él.

Muchísimas gracias por tu franca opinión, valoro mucho que sigas comentándome!

_Dani Dixon 09: _Calla, calla! Que me voy a sonrojar! Me halagó realmente lo de que yo sería una gran escritora. No hay nada que me hiciese más feliz en el mundo. Pero romántico, no se yo, ¿Eh? Hahahahaha Muchas gracias por leer!

_Anto Bones 16: _Lo que ven se desvela en seguida (Más abajo :D) y me da mucha pena que me digas eso de que no sabes cuando vas a poder leer y comentar Espero verte pronto por aquí, que tu ausencia se notaría enseguida! Muchas gracias por leer!

_Gisset: _Aquí está la actualización hahaha Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario ^^!

Ay. El caso, que espero que lo disfrutéis y os deje en shock:

10:

La sensación era muy parecida a la de hablar en público. Lo que más escuchaba, por encima de casi todos los sonidos, era el latir de su corazón. Sudaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía pisar en falso y caer. Simplemente que, en aquella ocasión, no se jugaba su puesto o una nota. Se jugaba seguir viviendo. En un mundo incierto y loco, sí.

Glenn tiró de ella porque se había quedado un poco retirada pero la joven le hizo un gesto de espera. Él salió por la puerta trasera del establo mientras ella aseguraba las delanteras con fuerza. A continuación hizo lo mismo con las de atrás. Suspiró. Le daban pena los animales, que sin duda morirían por inanición.

Sin embargo, ella preferiría que en circunstancias como aquella si de alguien dependiese elegir su muerte escogiese, sin duda, que su final fuese ese.

Observó que Glenn levantaba unos sacos de avena apoyados en la pared sureste del establo. Frunció el ceño y luego alzó las cejas al percatarse de que bajo estos había guardado tres revólveres:

-Tampoco es que lo tuviese preparado.- Se excusó, tirándole una a ella:- Pero pensé que guardar algunas armas lejos del campamento y en un lugar estratégico nos daría alguna oportunidad si nos veíamos desprevenidos.- Ella no dijo nada. Se permitió una sonrisa cuando él rodeó la granja y se acercó corriendo hacia el campamento, con Angie pisándole los talones.

Carol era quien había emitido el grito que los había avisado del peligro inminente.

Ella, Lori y Carl habían retrocedido notablemente, abandonando las tiendas de campaña, a las que les quedaban poco para ser arrasadas.

Dale ya no estaba sobre la caravana, y cuando Angie miró a su alrededor constató que él y Andrea debían estar dentro del mismo vehículo.

Los demás estaba ocupados en recoger todas las armas que les cabían en los brazos y Angie adelantó un paso con intención de ayudar, mas Glenn colocó un brazo entre ella y él, impidiéndole el paso:

-¡Quieres meterte en el puto coche!- Le exclamó Shane, señalando efusivamente al vehículo de en donde Daryl y T-Dog cogían escopetas y pistolas. Rick echó un vistazo furtivo hacia el bosque. Los caminantes corrían hacia ellos, con paso apremiante pero pesado al tiempo. Negó:

-¡No hay espacio, Shane.! ¡Tenemos que refugiarnos!

-Nadie ha hablado de invitar a los granjeros al viaje.- Rick lo penetró con sus ojos claros y pareció atravesarlo.

Los gemidos ya no parecían tales. Ahora eran claramente gritos.

Angie contempló como Glenn se giraba a sus espaldas y ella hizo lo propio. Los cuatro inquilinos de la vivienda habían salido al porche. Las dos mujeres se habían llevado las manos a la boca, horrorizadas y Jimmy, al ver el panorama, se metió enseguida en la granja seguramente a buscar algo con lo que disparar.

Glenn y Maggie cruzaron una breve mirada y él fue el primero en acercarse:

-Vámonos.- No pudo evitar dirigirse a su padre y añadir:-Vámonos, hay espacio en la caravana. No vais a quedaros aquí. No resistiréis.- Hersell fue quien respondió por ambos. Terco y seco, contestó:

-Gracias, pero no vamos a abandonar nuestro hogar.- Maggie cabeceó, apartando la vista de la de Glenn. Angie juraría haber visto sus ojos vidriosos.

Glenn se quedó un momento mudo, y los sonidos de los primeros disparos no consiguieron hacerse darle la vuelta y dejar de mirar a Maggie con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

Jimmy salió por la puerta y pasó cerca de Angie, encañonando a los caminantes que se acercaban a ellos en primera instancia.

-¡Angie!- Exclamó la voz de Rick a sus espaldas y al girarse la joven comprobó que la caravana se había puesto en marcha e iba casi al compás de los caminantes contra los que Shane, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog y Jimmy aguantaban a duras penas, retrocediendo cada vez más. Los seres alzaban los brazos con alguna esperanza de agarrarlos.

Angie buscó con la mirada, con el corazón en un puño y contempló que tanto Lori como Carl y Carol estaban dentro del coche, que estaba prácticamente rodeado por aquellos bichos.

La joven sintió que el horror le paralizaba la sangre.

No obstante, al ver que estos golpeaban con sus flácidos brazos las ventanillas del coche en busca de hacerlos pedazos, a lo poco que quedaba de su familia, algo hirvió dentro de ella. Rick parecía poder arreglárselas de momento.

Corrió sin tener en cuenta los gritos desgañitados de los seres y se dirigió al coche. Algunos la siguieron pero ella los echó hacia atrás con un par de disparos en el pecho, consiguiendo ganar tiempo. Rodeó el coche y la decena de caminantes que lo habían rodeado también alzaron sus perdidas miradas y la centraron en ella. Todos excepto uno que parecía haber tenido una personalidad rebelde en el pasado y seguía golpeando las ventanillas, asustando a las dos mujeres y al niño en su interior. Angie sonrió cuando le disparó y le separó de las ventanillas, captando la atención del resto.

Lori se pegó contra la ventana izquierda de la parte trasera del vehículo y le hizo claros gestos de que se detuviese, de que se alejase y se pusiese a salvo mientras los caminantes se apartaban ligeramente de ellos para dirigirse a su presa más fácil, la que estaba fuera del vehículo.

Angie accionó el cañón, ignorándola para que el que se había quedado rezagado junto al coche y que en la actualidad buscaba su carne fuese a besar el suelo.

Dos apretaron el paso y seguidos de cerca de los demás se le echaron encima: Lo que hubiese sido una mujer con un vestido poco raído y el cabello corto, grasiento y un hombre al que solo alcanzó a ver de él su camisa a rayas antes de conseguir dispararle en la cabeza. La otra se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, como de un fuerte empujón cuando le metió una bala en el principio del pecho. La sangre salió disparada directamente hacia la sudadera prestada de Maggie cuando una nueva bala no perteneciente a su recámara le atravesó la cabeza a la caminante, alzando sus cabellos hacia el cielo.

Angie solo alcanzó a levantar la mirada y contemplar como Jimmy bajaba un poco el arma tras su espectacular disparo. Había ido a su encuentro…Y realmente no tenía porqué, ya que no eran ni su cuñada ni su sobrino los que se habían quedado atrapados en el coche.

Se ocupó de otro más sin que a ella le diese apenas tiempo a alzar el revólver y no obtuvo mucha tregua para darse la vuelta para comprobar si algunos de los que había dejado atrás le habían seguido.

Creyó oír la voz de Rick al unísono con la suya cuando dos de los caminantes que sus compañeros no habían podido abatir se abalanzaban sobre Jimmy sin darle espacio a encañonar el arma. Cuando alzó la vista y la cruzó con su hermano, como si hubiesen detenido sus movimientos o los hubiesen dado una perspectiva retardada, comprobó que tenía razón y que él también había gritado el nombre del muchacho.

Angie apretó los dientes y disparó la última bala con la que la pistola contaba contra uno de los que se le acercaban. Parecía que el cuerpo herido de Jimmy, cubierto por los de los dos caminantes que se habían comenzado a poner las botas, estaba atrayendo a más:

-¡Vamos!-Oyó que Shane gritaba. Corrió hacia el coche seguido de los demás ante un momento de duda de Rick. Este último y el propio Shane, desde una perspectiva aún un poco lejana abatieron a tiros a algunos que intentaban acercarse a Angie desde la parte izquierda del vehículo.

Lori se desplazó al asiento delantero e hizo señas a su marido, desesperada y este volvió a dudar. Angie le hizo un gesto a su hermano con la cabeza mientras retrocedía. Quería que se olvidase de ella y se metiese en el coche, a salvo.

Algunos caminantes que no podían optar al cuerpo de Jimmy se dieron la vuelta y Angie instó a Rick con un grito para que huyese mientras Shane continuaba disparando a algunos que rodeaban el cuerpo caído o que se acercaban demasiado a Angie, ayudado por Daryl. T-Dog se metió en la parte trasera del coche con una maldición.

Rick tiró por encima del vehículo el rifle que tenía en las manos, el cual fue a parar a las de Angie y se metió en el coche junto a su mujer, el cual arrancó segundos después, llevándose a algunos de los seres por delante.

Shane adelantó unos pasos, a espaldas de la joven, pero Angie le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

Tenía ante si, al menos, la ingente cantidad de seres que había tenido ante si la última vez y Shane no podía arriesgarse. Ella estaba rodeada y él aún tenía la oportunidad de ponerse a salvo en la caravana. Le hizo un gesto para que se fuese y Shane asintió, atravesándola con sus ojos oscuros, tras lo que echó a correr.

Daryl, sin embargo, continuó disparando espaldas de caminantes y mientras tiraba al suelo el arma inservible y cogía otra que se había cargado en uno de los hombros, ella gritó:

-¡Lárgate!- Él retrocedió un par de pasos y luego imitó a Shane y echó a correr.

Ella prefirió no seguirle y comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Escuchó el rumor de la caravana pasar cercano al cuerpo de Jimmy y a ella y la oyó detenerse a unos metros de distancia. Escuchó gritos horrorizados y se le formó un nudo en la garganta mientras uno detrás de otro los seres de rostros deformados y con los ojos enrojecidos se lanzaban sobre ella para después caer presos de sus ganas de vivir.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar el sonido de un motor mucho más ronco y pausado. Alguien le silbó y ella echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Daryl la esperaba subido en la motocicleta que había visto durante días aparcada junto a la caravana.

Y entonces, se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta sabiéndose perseguida. Daryl apuntó con el rifle con el que había cargado al hombro y abatió a un par que la pisaban los talones.

Ella se subió a la moto de manera un poco torpe y por poco no se le escapó el alma por los pies cuando él aceleró bruscamente y el vehículo pegó una sacudida y echó a correr.

Ella viró la mirada y comprobó que dejaban atrás la caravana. Se extrañó al ver que Maggie subía a ella. Una mano tiró de ella hacia dentro segundos antes de que se cerrase la portezuela del vehículo perteneciente a Dale.

Giró más la vista y comprobó que la granja estaba vacía, desoladora. No había nadie en el porche y las cortinas permanecían corridas…Y ella no sabía si Maggie era el único miembro de los granjeros que se había subido a la caravana. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando quiso buscar el cuerpo de Jimmy con la mirada.

Daryl soltó una carcajada ronca y le oyó gritar:

-Será mejor para ti que dejes de mirar las vistas.- Ella apretó los labios un tanto abochornada y se sujetó a la moto, centrando la vista en su espalda.

Pronto, seguían al coche por el camino de tierra.

…

Ella bajó las manos y las posó sobre el asiento de la moto de nuevo, librándose del tacto de los brazos de él.

El corazón aún seguía aferrado a su garganta, hecho un nudo, un ovillo aprisionando todos sus sentimientos sin permitirla casi tragar.

No obstante era totalmente incapaz de albergar, en aquel momento, un sentimiento de culpa o de horror con la vista clavada en su espalda.

En la carretera del pueblo reinaba el silencio y ella razonó consigo misma e intentó engañarse pensando que el no apartar la vista de la espalda de su compañero se debía a los cuerpos esparcidos por las calles y los regueros de sangre ya seca sobre el arcén.

La razón de su latir seguía albergando algo de miedo en su interior, algo de espanto, adrenalina en sobre exceso, pero por sobre todo ello reinaba una extraña tranquilidad.

Aquella paz que había comenzado a sentir desde que se había subido a la moto y había decidido no mirar atrás se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo, hormigueante y actuando como un sedante.

Dejó escapar el aire, enrabietada consigo misma de pronto. Cerró los ojos cuando notó que él desaceleraba y viraba levemente de nuevo hacia la izquierda. Echó instantáneamente de menos el ruido del motor de la motocicleta.

Cuando los abrió observó que Daryl pasaba una pierna por sobre el vehículo para bajarse y ella se dio prisa en hacer lo mismo.

El coche venía justo detrás.

Se dio la vuelta y llegó a tiempo de ver como Rick y Lori se bajaban del automóvil cada uno desde diferentes puertas.

Él corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo desde la nuca cuando la tuvo cerca. Lori se acercó un paso por detrás y la rodeó con los brazos, cercana a su esposo. Angie correspondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos. Escuchó pasos correr hacia ellos pero no se inmutó porque intuía de manera acertada que se trataba de Carl. Si bien había notado que el niño había pulido su carácter seguramente debido al paso de los días y a lo que las circunstancias le habían obligado a ver, también notó su desesperación y su gratitud cuando la envolvió la cintura con los brazos:

-Gracias. Gracias por lo que has hecho antes.- Le murmuró Lori. Se apartó con el rostro imperturbable, sereno y le repitió el gesto:

-Por suerte no hemos tenido que avanzar demasiado.- Dijo entonces Daryl, señalando a su espalda. Rick alzó la vista entonces y recorrió con los ojos el patio de la gasolinera a lado de la cual se habían detenido.

Había un par de coches destartalados ocupando algunas zonas de reposte, pero por lo demás parecía vacía:

-Esperaremos a los demás.- Comentó entonces Rick leyendo la mente del resto.

La caravana se divisaba a lo lejos y venía un tanto lenta. El silencio de la carretera y del pueblo deshabitado parecía haber calado también en los supervivientes, los cuales observaban la llegada de la caravana de Dale envueltos en un mutismo que callaba infinidad de palabras.

Esta se detuvo justo detrás del coche que Rick había aparcado en mitad de la carretera. La puerta se abrió con violencia. Maggie fue la primera que salió por ella y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Nadie dijo nada. Glenn no tardó en secundarla, gritando su nombre.

Dale salió antes que Andrea y el hombre y Rick compartieron una única mirada antes de que este último inquiriese:

-¿Qué ha pasado con los otros?- Dale negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-Hersell se encerró en la granja. Glenn metió a Maggie prácticamente a rastras en la caravana.- Shane salió de esta en ese instante y Rick le echó una mirada breve antes de devolver sus ojos hacia los de Dale:

-No podemos dejarla volver allí. Eso es un infierno.- Agregó Dale entonces. Todos pudieron escuchar los gritos, metros más allá:

-Pero tampoco podemos abandonar a su familia en esa granja. No creo que puedan aguantar ni siquiera un día.- Dijo Angie:

-Ellos eligieron quedarse. – Arremetió entonces Shane, apoyando la espalda contra el morro de la caravana:- Es posible que de esta manera se de cuenta de una puta vez de que no está tratando con enfermos.- Angie frunció el ceño y se adelantó a la réplica de Rick:

-No importan sus decisiones ahora, todos aquí sabemos que son estúpidas. ¿No pensarás que vamos a dejarlos allí tirados?

-Pero… Al fin y al cabo, él quería quedarse.- Comentó entonces T-Dog:- No podemos obligarles a salir. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado.- Shane hizo un gesto claramente elocuente. Angie se volvió hacia Rick, y aunque este se mantenía tenso, no negó la evidencia.

La muchacha se volvió hacia Shane. Contempló sus ojos negros como si no los hubiese visto nunca y con una curiosidad crítica. Recordó entonces lo que había pensado la primera vez que había visto a Carl en aquellas circunstancias. Recordaba haber pensado que su sobrino guardaba dentro de sí, una persona nueva que estaba comenzando a surgir y a sobreponerse por sobre la antigua. Quizá él no era el único que había cambiado:

-La cuestión no es respetar su decisión. Es mantenerlos con vida.-Insistió ella:

-Creo que ahora, y más que nunca todos tenemos derecho a morir como queramos.- Intervino Andrea entonces, impasible:- No todos pueden sobrevivir. Deberíamos acostumbrarnos ya a esa idea.- Angie apretó ligeramente los labios. Sabía que la última frase no iba dirigida al grupo, sino a ella.

Quiso responder, pero entonces Shane se apartó de la caravana y se dirigió a la gasolinera con una de las escopetas protegiendo su delantera. Andrea le siguió a pocos pasos, al igual que Daryl.

Angie tragó saliva, incómoda, y se dirigió hacia donde el primero se había apoyado para dejarse caer contra la caravana. Observó que Lori le decía algo en voz baja a Carol.

Carl observó a su padre marchar tras los otros tres. T-Dog se metió en el coche y dejó una de las puertas abiertas mientras revisaba las armas que habían conseguido meter en el automóvil:

-¿Qué hay de esa frustración?- Le llegó entonces la voz de Dale y la joven alzó la cabeza para comprobar que el tipo la tapaba el sol. Angie dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y centró la vista en el suelo, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Dale soltó un sonido ronco cuando se dejó caer junto a ella con un poco más de cautela que el que ella había puesto al sentarse:

-Entiendo su postura. Y no soy imbécil. Se que no todo el mundo se puede salvar. Pero, ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando podemos ayudar a que alguien viva?

-Bueno…- Murmuró él, pensativo:- Odio decirlo. Pero Shane lleva razón en algo… El mismo Hersell quiso quedarse.

-No podemos dejar que alguien muera así como así. Tú tenías razón, no aguantarán. Y Maggie no nos perdonará nunca. Sobre todo después de estar acogiéndonos durante tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé.- Asintió Dale tanto con la voz como con un gesto. Angie echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose impotente:- Pero somos un grupo. Y en un grupo como este, generalmente suele ganar la mayoría.- Se encogió ante una breve carcajada:- Y, de nuevo generalmente, quien debiera tener menos voto.- Ambos alzaron el rostro al oír el sonido de dos disparos rasgar el aire. Lori abrió en exceso los ojos. Sujetó a Carl por los hombros para impedirle el avance.

Angie se levantó con una tremenda agilidad y adelantó un par de pasos. Se frenó en seco cuando vio que alguien salía por la puerta de la gasolinera.

Rick se acercó hacia donde estaban y clavó la mirada primero en su mujer, negando, y luego en el resto:

-Nada de lo que preocuparse.- Comentó entonces Shane pisándole los talones. Angie le contempló un breve momento y luego se encaminó a dar la vuelta a la caravana. Él captó el gesto y la siguió mientras Daryl y Andrea, a las puertas de la tienda, les hacían gestos de que acercasen los vehículos:

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Preguntó Shane, despectivo. Angie se giró hacia él con energía, con demasiado ímpetu acumulado, con tanto que le rebotó el pelo contra los hombros, como si cada hebra o poro de su piel tuviese ganas de replicarle:

-Creo que es a ti a quien todavía no han hecho esa pregunta. – Le dio la espalda y se metió en la caravana para perderse del ruido y de las miradas de los demás.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos de Maggie a la lejanía, discutir con Glenn, que hablaba notablemente más bajo que ella.

Se sentó en el silloncito del minúsculo salón agradeció a un mundo muerto un poco de silencio.


	12. Once

_Hoy quiero empezar de forma filosófica porque no lo he hecho hasta ahora:"Siempre habrá esperanza. Tal vez no seas tú, tal vez no sea aquí, pero sí alguien en alguna parte." Una frase del mítico Rick que a mí me hace pensar. Gracias por leerme:_

MadameWinchester1: Gracias, mil gracias por alabar mi forma de escribir ;) Ya sabes como es mister Grimes, como tú has dicho muy protector. Ahora te resuelvo eso de qué hará el grupo con el tema de la granja. ¡Gracias por leer!

Dani Dixon 09: Hahahahaha me ha matado lo de carácter podrido de Shane…No es un personaje que me agrade, o por lo menos me agradase. Tengo que decir que gana algunos puntos cuando tienes que meterte en su piel y en su pensamiento. :/

Gracias por animarme a escribir ^^ No te preocupes! No pienso dejar esta historia aparcada, de hecho es un poco bastante larga xd ¡Gracias!

Crossing Skies: Además de por el comentario, gracias por decir que mi historia es real. No quería edulcorarla. Quería hacerla sincera… Y efectivamente pienso que pocas personas en la vida tienen la fortuna de sufrir flechazos acertados y fructíferos.

Tony: Mil gracias!

Este capítulo es especial ya que aparece algo que desestabilizará a Angie. Aún ni yo entiendo de qué manera. Quiero recordaros que las partes en cursiva son recuerdos ;)

11:

_Al cruzar el pequeño bosque que conectaba su pueblo con el vecino a todo correr pudo ver al pasar como una ráfaga de aire, sombras que se entrecruzaban entre la frontera de la verdad y de la irrealidad. Había llegado a tener ese tipo de visiones cuando había dejado las drogas, y, naturalmente, estando en ellas. Pero ninguna droga inventada por el hombre podría haber causado en ella la desesperación que sintió al no saber en qué momento algo o alguien iba a asaltarle en el camino cortándole el paso para devorarla._

_Cuando llegó a la carretera se quedó parada en la misma con los brazos separados del cuerpo, como si se esperase algo venir. Pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que un horror ineludible se había apoderado de ella como un vendaval, llevándosela lejos del posible consuelo de que aquello no se tratase más que de un sueño._

_Ya no había cordones policiales ni muertos en vida controlados. Muchas luces del vecindario estaban encendidas. La gente corría a tal vertiginosidad que la velocidad hacía irreconocibles sus caras._

_La decisión rápida que tomó entonces posiblemente le salvó la vida, pero, sin duda, se arrepintió días más tarde de haberla tomado._

_Cruzó la calle y subió la cuesta que se dirigía a su casa con los gemelos agarrotados. Sus dedos se enredaron en las llaves y tardó un momento en meter la correcta para internarse en su hogar._

_Los gritos no se acallaban y ella sintió que la placa que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche en el piso de arriba estaba perfectamente colocada en donde estaba. No era merecedora de aquella placa, ni mucho menos, y lo clamaban sus manos colocadas en los oídos._

_No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí arrinconada contra la puerta. Pero posiblemente era ya bien entrada la madrugada cuando notó que le retumbaba la espalda fuertemente. _

_Se levantó y miró con cautela por debajo de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana más cercana a la puerta._

_Un hombre. Un hombre estaba llamando a la puerta. Se apoyaba contra ella, como cansado. _

_Entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocerle pero no hubo suerte:_

_-Por el amor de Dios… Déjeme entrar. Estoy herido.- Suplicaba. Y no se estaba tirando ningún farol. La sangre le chorreaba, oscura y llamativa desde el cuello hasta el suelo del porche. Le costaba respirar pero la mano de la joven se quedó varada, dudosa, encerrando el asa de la puerta entre los dedos, llena de incertidumbre. Finalmente se le agotó la paciencia y decidió abrir la puerta._

_Pero justo cuando giraba el pomo hacia la derecha el hombre gritó al compás de un sonido sordo que se burló del silencio del vecindario._

_Un disparo._

_Pasos corriendo lo procedieron y Angie miró por la mirilla con los ojos muy abiertos:_

_-No abra.- Le comunicó un hombre que imitó al anterior en todos los aspectos: Se apoyó contra la puerta y la oscuridad se empeñó en no dejar que le viese bien:- No…haga caso. –También él parecía perdido o herido._

_Ella se apartó de la puerta tras echar los dos cerrojos y se dirigió al salón con una molesta sensación de intranquilidad electrificándole el pecho._

_A pesar de ello aún escuchaba las palabras de aquellos dos hombres que la providencia no había podido salvar. Aquello no era diferente de muchas situaciones que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Muchas personas no habían podido seguir viviendo por unas circunstancias o por otras. Ella ya había presenciado tiroteos y había oído hablar de algún asesinato. Y a pesar de no congeniar muy bien con su profesión se había encariñado con la idea de proteger y servir a los demás._

_Por eso, al sentarse en el sofá con el silencio palpitando por los pasillos de su casa, juró que iba a proteger a todo el que se pusiese en su camino que aún conservase un mínimo de razocinio._

Aquel recuerdo le provocó que una peculiar bola de rabia le subiese desde el estómago hasta la garganta haciéndole pensar incluso que iba a vomitar.

Sintió ganas de golpear, de gritar e incluso de disparar… Debido a su abstracción, por tanto, no sintió que alguien se metía en la caravana.

Cuando abrió despegó los párpados descubrió por el rabillo del ojo que las manos de su hermano habían dejado su sombrero encima de la mesita que los separaba.

Resopló.

Él se inclinó levemente hacia delante y ella separó los labios primero:

-Por favor, una charla no.- Sonreía y en él causó el mismo efecto. En el fondo deseaba que su hermano le soltase una charla larga y profunda que le hiciese replantearse las cosas desde otro punto vista. Tiempo atrás quizá le hubiese quitado la tontería… Obviamente la culpa era solo suya por no haber acudido a él:

-Sé como te sientes. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

-Sabes como me siento, pero ahora, no queréis hacer nada.- Replicó ella, criticándole con la mirada. Él suspiró:

-Por muchas armas que tengamos entiende que es un suicidio. Contamos con un buen arsenal y no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que aguantar con ellas. No puedo dejar al grupo desprotegido.

-¡Esa gente nos ha dado de comer! ¡Me han curado las heridas incluso después de lo que Shane hizo y cuando era evidente que querían que nos marchásemos! ¡No podemos dejarles tirados, Rick!- Se echó hacia delante, como si no encontrase a su hermano:- ¿Cómo es posible que tú no entiendas eso?-Él la atrapó la mano y no permitió que ella la alejase:

-Ya te he dicho que lo comprendo. Lo que no entiendes tú es que esta gente ha padecido demasiado debido a esto. – Dudó en la última palabra. Su gesto era grave:- Ninguno tiene ganas de volver para enfrentarse a esos seres por alguien que ni siquiera desea ser protegido.

-Pero Maggie…

-Eso es asunto de Glenn. Si él la trajo hasta aquí, él tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias.- Ella selló los labios. Se callaba la parte que más le inquietaba, pero tampoco tenía una mínima intención de comunicársela. Observó que se levantaba y ella regresó la mirada al punto en el que la tenía posada:

-¿No vas a salir?- Ella negó con la cabeza y Rick dejó escapar lo que podría haberse interpretado como un suspiro antes de salir.

La voz de Glenn le llegó clara entonces desde la puerta cuando cruzó una palabra con él, y aquella vez sí que alzó la cabeza para ver entrar al muchacho.

Él se sentó frente a ella en el sitio que hubiera ocupado su hermano, como derrumbándose, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo. Angie curvó los labios hacia abajo ligeramente al tragar saliva:

-¿Dónde está…?

-Se ha ido con los demás. No parece muy dispuesta a hablar mucho más conmigo.- Hizo una pausa:- He logrado convencerle de que espere diciéndole que vamos a regresar a la granja. – Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada desesperanzada de Angie:- Pero por lo que veo nadie está de acuerdo.- Angie sonrió con tristeza, gratamente sorprendida por la astucia de Glenn:

-He intentado razonar con ellos. Pero no llevan muy bien el hecho de quedarse sin balas y sobre todo de no tener un plan de huída.-Glenn se quitó su ya sabida gorra y la dejó junto el sombrero que Rick había olvidado, en la mesa, pero no apartó la mano con la que había llevado a cabo el gesto.

Angie entrecerró los ojos:

-Pero… ¿Quién dice que no podemos elaborar nosotros un plan de huída?

-Son algo así como cincuenta. – Razonó él:

-Yo puedo…-Él alzó los ojos, cortándola, y las palabras de la joven murieron antes de nacer en sus labios:

-Seguramente han rodeado la granja.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza:- Ellos tienen razón, joder… No podemos tirar las armas así como así, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejarla encerrada allí, condenada? No me cabe en la cabeza. – Angie encerró el brazo de Glenn en torno a su mano y negó:

-Pensemos. Debe haber alguna manera. Quizá con el coche…- Los interrumpió la puerta de la caravana precipitándose contra el gozne. Maggie parecía airada. Tenía las fosas de la nariz completamente abiertas y la frente perlada de sudor debido al sol apremiante y su propia alteración:

-¡Nadie tiene absolutamente la idea de volver a por mi padre, Glenn!- Exclamó y centró los ojos en el brazo de él sujeto por la mano de Angie, que lo apartó en un intento de apelar a la calma, lo cual no le funcionó:

-No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos nunca más, Glenn.- Ordenó y se dio la vuelta llevándose la furia consigo, dejando un pequeño reguero de ella difuminado en el ambiente.

Angie se levantó y le hizo un gesto a su compañero antes de salir corriendo tras ella:

-¡Maggie! Maggie, por favor.- Esta se detuvo en mitad de su camino, pero no se aproximó a ella ni se giró para hablar:

-No es culpa de Glenn. No es culpa de nadie. Él solo quería que tú siguieses con vida.

-No creo haber pedido tu opinión tampoco. Ambos sois culpables. Todos lo sois. Mi padre es quien debiera estar aquí, al igual que Jimmy. No él, ni tú tampoco.- Angie cerró los ojos ante el reproche. La dejó caminar por la inacabable carretera sin fuerzas para seguirla.

No obstante, segundos después se dio la vuelta recordando viejas promesas.

Daryl subía la pequeña cuesta que comunicaba con la gasolinera mientras la mayoría buscaban alimentos en la puerta o repostaban. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando le interceptó el paso y alzó las cejas:

-¿Has echado gasolina?-Inquirió ella señalando a la moto, y él asintió sin relajar la expresión. Ella agregó:- Tienes que ayudarme.- Bien podría haber acudido a Rick, pensó como hubiera hecho antes, pero aún era incapaz de olvidar la sensación de tranquilidad que había experimentado en la carretera.

….

Le había colocado una mano sobre la camisa, instándole, quizás sin darse cuenta.

Él no bajó las cejas cuando arrugó la nariz para acentuar sus palabras venideras:

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Nos llevaremos algunas armas, quizá baste con un par de revólveres y otro de escopetas. Puedo distraerlos a la lejanía, al este de la granja, y tú puedes rodear la zona de los establos. Creo que la mayoría se habrá aposentado en el porche.- Daryl sopesó un minuto sus palabras mas luego apartó la mano de la joven de encima suya:

-Estás loca. No vamos a desperdiciar tantas armas para nada. Y tampoco voy a jugarme la vida por ese viejo inútil. Ya has oído lo que piensan los demás, ¿No?- Resopló tras terminar la frase y siguió andando.

Angie se quedó un momento varada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Tragó saliva y notó por primera vez que su corazón latía alocado contra el pecho; Seguramente hasta él mismo se había preparado para emprender la marcha. Sin embargo, volvía a hacerse dueña de su cuerpo el concienzudo pensamiento de que estaba sola. De que quizá nadie pensaba como ella y de que era una completa locura el jugarse la vida en aquellas circunstancias.

Sin embargo aquella sensación puntiaguda sobre los miembros, como de parálisis, de desamparo, de desprotección e inseguridad desapareció como si alguien se la hubiese hecho escupir de una bofetada.

Se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol arrollador de Georgia impactó contra su cara como deseando echarla para atrás.

Se dirigió hacia la caravana y se asomó por la puerta. Glenn seguía sentado en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado, manoseando su gorra:

-¿Te queda alguna bala del revólver que sacaste de debajo del saco de heno en el establo?- Inquirió, sorprendiéndole. Él alzó la cabeza como si hubiese reaccionado a un pinchazo en el culo:

-¿Están aquí?-Preguntó:

-Nada de eso. Simplemente estamos haciendo recuento de munición. Dámela.- Glenn suspiró. Angie se dio cuenta de algo mientras cogía y revisaba la recámara de la pistola. Su hermano tenía razón en algo: Ningún miembro del grupo estaba aún preparado para enfrentarse a más caminantes de momento. ¿De momento?

Constató que su compañero no había gastado más que una bala:

-No se nos acercaron mucho. Gracias a vosotros, supongo.- Meditó él en voz baja.

Angie frunció el ceño en una expresión que no encerraba en sí misma más que otra lastimera. Le hubiera gustado prometerle tantas cosas a Glenn:

-Gracias.- Dijo ella solo, dándose la vuelta. El chico parecía ingenuo, inocente, quizá por eso solamente hallaba en él comprensión. Pero todas esas cosas no implicaban que fuese imbécil. Por todo eso y por falta de tiempo no deseaba tener que cruzar una mirada con él.

Parecía derrotado.

Salió y se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo de atrás. Miró en derredor y comprobó que tal vez lo que había estado pensando de los demás era erróneo. El semblante de sus compañeros también parecía roto. T-Dog había dejado las armas en la parte de atrás y estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Le daba la vuelta a una pistola entre los dedos.

No veía a su hermano por ninguna parte, pero Lori se había sentado a la orilla de la carretera junto a las otras dos mujeres y su hijo, que tenía centrada la vista en el suelo. Se le hacía extraño ver a Andrea sentada allí con ellas, aunque no encontró la razón.

Suspiró rompiendo el silencio y luego rodeó la caravana echando un vistazo hacia delante. La sombra de Maggie parecía un punto borroso.

Solamente miró hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie clavaba en ella una mirada antes de subirse a la moto. Era cierto que en su vida había conducido una pero sí había visto conducir muchas. Una vez que se hubo subido y se encontró en ascuas oyó que Dale exclamaba algo. Alzó la cabeza y encontró que él, Carol, Andrea, Lori, Y Karl se habían girado a mirarla:

-¡Eh!- La voz ronca de Daryl le puso los nervios de punta y sus músculos reaccionaron antes de que su cerebro tuviese la oportunidad de convencerla de que ella no sabía cómo accionar las marchas de una moto.

Su mano accionó la parte izquierda del manillar y la moto se puso en marcha:

-¡Jodida puta!- Escuchó exclamar a Daryl antes de que el viento le azotase los oídos.

El vehículo parecía ir bien y ella parecía haber acertado con la primera marcha, aunque simplemente se hubiese dedicado a accionar el manillar. Sospechaba, sin embargo que no todo iba a ser tan fácil.

Se detuvo junto a Maggie y esta abrió en exceso los ojos. Angie oía gritos a su espalda, lejanos.

Le hizo gestos de que subiese y la granjera miró hacia el lado derecho de la carretera antes de hacerle caso. Una vez hecho esto, Angie aceleró de nuevo y Maggie se pegó a ella para preguntar:

-¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

-Cuando estemos llegando te lo explicaré.- Dijo y no argumentó más. Las manos de Maggie se apretaron a su cintura y Angie llegó a la conclusión de que la joven había comenzado a intuir.

Cuando vislumbró la ciudad, sin embargo, encontró que no iba a tener tanta suerte como habría creído o deseado.

Quizás se debiese a los ruidos que habían hecho con los vehículos, a lo gritos o a los disparos lejanos y contundentes, pero a la salida del pueblo los esperaban algunos vecinos suyos que, por lo que parecía, no parecían muy cálidos.

Maggie no pudo más que gritar.

Angie sintió la tentación de imitarla, de sacar la pistola y liarse a tiros pero se percató de que solo contaba con dos armas. De modo que rezó para que su memoria no fallase y para que la motocicleta dejase de dar tumbos extraños bajo ella cuando bajó la mano y accionó la palanca situada a su izquierda y apretó el manillar, acelerando.

En efecto la moto viró para salir de la villa pasando a segunda marcha y los caminantes congregados allí alzaron las manos. El grito de Maggie se hizo más agudo pero Angie no desaceleró.

Como consecuencia arrolló a los dos que se encontraban más próximos.

Sin embargo las piernas de Maggie se despegaron levemente de la moto y, sin dejar de gritar, se aferraron un poco más a ella.

La joven echó un vistazo hacia atrás y comprobó con horror que uno de ellos se había colgado como había podido de la parte de atrás del asiento. Estaba a punto de agarrar a Maggie y Angie notó que el terror la paralizaba los miembros. Parecía un animal herido por un atropello. Parecía que la misma moto le había pasado por encima, pero ella sabía que la sangre de su cara no se debía a las ruedas que ella estaba manejando.

Con esfuerzo, echó el brazo hacia atrás, perdiendo el control de la moto levemente y el caminante separó las mandíbulas intentando agarrarla. Por las mejillas de Maggie corrieron dos lágrimas que se fusionaron con el viento y el olor a sangre coagulada. Sin embargo, ayudó a Angie a controlar la moto poniendo las manos sobre las suyas. Angie, por su parte, agarró como pudo al caminante de la cara. Sin embargo sus movimientos eran torpes y la moto no podía hacer menos que dar bandazos.

Tomó aire cuando el ser la agarró con la mano el brazo con el cual le había aferrado ella la cara. La moto se descompensó por un minuto y Angie se creyó ahogar en la desesperación hasta que Maggie aferró el manillar por completo, recuperando el control de la motocicleta.

Tras ello, lo que sucedió después, pasó en un breve segundo.

Angie se impulsó levemente con el brazo izquierdo, unos centímetros más, sudorosa y con esfuerzo para llegar hasta él, y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula desencajada al caminante, haciéndole perder la estabilidad para después caer.

Angie tuvo cuidado después para recuperar su posición. Sin embargo los brazos le pedían un respiro. Colocó las manos sobre las de Maggie, quien a su vez las tenía sobre el manillar para infundirle seguridad, y le dejó conducir a ella:

-¿Por qué no has usado el arma?- Angie negó mientras Maggie cambiaba de marcha con la palanca, con lo nervios a flor de piel:

-No tengo suficientes balas.-

No hubo más réplicas. Ambas temblaban y ninguna sabía si se debía exactamente a la adrenalina o al miedo.

Al divisar la parcela de la granja tras haberse metido por los campos de cultivo abandonados Maggie se tensó. Angie detuvo el vehículo unos cuantos metros antes:

-Únicamente cuentas con ocho balas. Yo, con seis. Tu parte es fácil. Rodea la granja e intenta no llamar la atención. Están bastante distraídos si se tiran días sin comer, así que no dispares a menos que lo veas estrictamente necesario. Mi teoría es que casi todos se encontrarán en el porche.- Maggie arrugó el entrecejo:

-Tu teoría.- Sin embargo, no parecía realmente cabreada con aquello. No la había mirado ni una sola vez pero Angie sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y sabía también, que estaba inquieta.

Tampoco la miró cuando se separaron, pero Angie no se molestó en desearle suerte o decirle que tuviese cuidado.

Corrió hasta el principio de la parcela y observó que no se había equivocado. La mayoría se había congregado junto a la entrada y distinguía algunas figuras por el establo. Quizás había olido la sangre de los animales que ella misma había encerrado.

Apretó los dientes y luego alzó el arma para pegar un tiro al cielo. Hubo un momento de silencio y la joven notó como paulatinamente, a la vez que ellos giraban la cabeza, se le encogía el corazón; Parecían realmente sincronizados.

Algunos echaron a correr. Los que se encontraban más lejanos, no obstante, no.

Angie se echó hacia atrás despacio. De pronto comprendió que se había vuelto loca. Comprendió que Daryl no estaba y que Shane tampoco. Que apenas tenía munición y de que iba a morir allí.

Dos sonidos distrajeron su atención de su propia agonía entonces. Un grito y un disparo. Comprendió entonces que quizá la misma Maggie ya estaba experimentando su propia agonía.

Sin embargo, aquello no solo había distraído su atención.

Vio retroceder a la mayoría y exhaló un grito desde lo más profundo de su ser que bien habría podido interpretarse como una llamada al odio:

-¡Cabrones!- Disparó tres tiros y dos de ellos dieron en el blanco. La puerta de la granja se abrió de golpe, a lo lejos. Pero no se trataba de Hersell como hubiera sucedido tiempo atrás. Maggie aún llevaba la pistola y salía escopeteada de la granja armada con ella.

Pero no iba sola. Angie alzó el rostro y trató de enfocar mejor pero dos seres se le echaron prácticamente encima. La joven gastó una de las balas en hacer caer a uno con un tiro en el cuello. El otro fue atravesado por una bala que ella no había disparado y que pasó rozándole la mejilla y dejándola con la boca abierta.

Contempló la silueta que huía con Maggie de los caminantes y apretó los labios. Sino hubiese sido porque estaba indudablemente exaltada y viva hubiera jurado que se le había detenido el corazón.

Corrió hacia la moto. Sólo había conseguido atraer a algunos, pero apenas la pisaban los talones.

Arrancó el vehículo con un poco de esfuerzo y salió de la parcela apretando el manillar hasta que los dedos le cambiaron de color.

Arrolló la carretera dejando una ola de polvo tras de sí y se detuvo algunos metros más allá, en el mismo camino de tierra para observar a Maggie correr lejos de la granja, escoltada por su nuevo ayudante, que disparaba con un rifle a los caminantes que los perseguían a varios metros.

Hizo gestos con la esperanza de que la hubiesen visto detenida en el camino de tierra y de que no se les ocurriese la brillante idea de meterse en el bosque.

Ambos se metieron prisa y consiguieron alcanzar su posición, dejando a los caminantes atrás por unos cuantos metros.

Maggie no se lo pensó dos veces y se subió tras ella pero la joven se quedó un momento paralizada, como si se hubiese quedado repentinamente sorda y no escuchase los sonidos guturales cada vez más apremiantes:

-Tengo un coche. Ahí delante.-Le apremió el improvisado ayudante de Maggie:- No me alcanzarán, me queda munición.- Aseguró. Angie abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como si fuese una nueva especie de pez. No era capaz de concentrarse, de preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, qué había sido de Hersell. No escuchaba a Maggie y tampoco a los depredadores que parecían pletóricos a punto de alcanzarlos. Sólo era capaz de concentrarse en que él estaba allí, él, sin saber como, él, al que creía muerto, saliendo de la nada, se encontraba de nuevo junto a ella. Vivo. :

-Os seguiré.- Dijo él, alzando el rifle. Se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios, por sorpresa y de pronto el mundo volvió a tener sonidos.

Maggie se aferró a sus hombros cuando la joven viró el manillar y aceleró la motocicleta, que ronroneó dispuesta.

A partir de ese momento, decidió que era mejor para ella no mirar atrás.


	13. Doce

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Antes de pasar a responder quería dedicar completamente este capítulo al niño del nombre bonito. ****Tony.**** Es un maravilloso chico que ha participado en todas mis historias, elogiándome y criticándome, en varios años años de mi vida y en casi todos mis sueños importantes. Es raro conservar una amistad tan lejana durante años y además sentirla cercana. Si pudiera decirle estas palabras, como digo yo, en directo, lo haría. **

**Pero solo me queda la palabra escrita que, sin duda, será siempre nuestra.**

**Cumple muchos años más a nuestro lado.**

_Crossing Skies- _Gracias, supongo que terminarás acostumbrándote a ese tipo de reacciones en Angie… Bueno, lo de Daryl está claro, yo también me cabrearía haha… Y también volvería si fuese Maggie ;) Veamos si te gusta este y si te resuelve dudas.

_Gisset- _Hahahahahaha! Tu comentario fue o_o No sé si es Jim…Bueno, miento xd…Por aquí abajo esta la solución a tu pregunta, creo… ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

_Filonauta-_ Me agrada que te sorprendan los sentimientos de Angie, pero antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que ella no ha dicho que esté enamorada de Daryl. Para mí eso es hablar en palabras mayores, no ha sido (perdón si ofendo a alguien por mis próximas palabras) más que un polvo tras un granero. Está confusa, nada más.

Bueno, en cuanto al resto… Se verá con el tiempo, ¡Gracias por leer!

12:

Aquella vez incluso el viento parecía haber hecho duelo en sus oídos. El ambiente había vuelto a aquella tranquilidad digna de los primeros días, cuando ella aún no había abandonado su hogar. Quizá llevaba ya mucho tiempo así, quizá nunca había percibido el sonido mudo del mundo. Sin embargo tampoco había sufrido una perdida cercana. Al fin y al cabo ella podía sentirse aliviada de que su familia se encontrase viva y unida.

Se dio cuenta por primera vez de ello al notar que el hombro de la sudadera prestada se le empañaba, se le humedecía con las lágrimas de Maggie.

No se le había ocurrido pensar en porqué salía precipitadamente de la casa sin su familia, porque lo había hecho con él en vez de con Hersell… Aquello le había nublado la vista.

Maggie se aferraba fuerte a ella, aunque sus mismos dedos parecían estar dudosos de querer tocarla. No parecía una mujer especialmente abierta con sus sentimientos. Se preguntó en qué circunstancias habría encontrado a su padre y porqué a ella se le había ocurrido salir a buscarle.

Aceleró un tanto la moto, cambiando de marcha al entrar en su pueblo, un tanto tensa, pero la suerte se había cambiado a su favor y la entrada estaba vacía. Se preguntó brevemente dónde se habrían metido todos los seres. No oía ningún sonido a sus espaldas pero gracias a los esporádicos vistazos que echaba a los espejos sabía que él las seguía con el coche, de cerca.

Suspiró.

Se sentía agotada, sin energías, se sentía desmenuzada en millones de cachos que veía imposible que alguien pudiese juntar de nuevo. Como una fotografía mojada:

-Perdóname, Maggie.- Murmuró, quizá para sí, porque la joven alzó la cabeza y por un momento creyó que le había escuchado. Pero no era así; Simplemente estaba observando a su alrededor, quien sabe porqué.

Cuando divisaron el campamento esas pocas energías que conservaba se le atenazaron en torno a la garganta, aprisionándola.

Detuvo la motocicleta con cuidado y de pronto sintió que se había vuelto mucho más pesada que la última vez en la que había tenido que bajarse de ella.

Se quedó quieta en el asiento mientras el motor ronroneaba débilmente y Maggie se bajaba.

Todos los habían visto llegar. Se acercaron a ellas formando una curiosa composición expresionista. Ninguno tenía la misma expresión. Quizás podrían haber posado para el mismo Picazzo… Aquellas caras que pretendían ser lo que no eran y que esperaban noticias parecían totalmente fuera de lugar. Era posible que se debiese al hecho de que ellos no habían salido de aquella porción de la carretera.

Daryl empujó a Rick que pretendió acercarse a su hermana, para llegar antes y rompió el momento de expectación con un grito:

-¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres?!- Ella no respondió por un minuto. Rick alzó la mano, para retener a Daryl, que parecía un animal colérico:-¡Bájate de la moto! ¡Bájate de la jodida moto!- Su voz ronca parecía a punto de romperse.

Ella apretó los labios e hizo lo propio:

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?-Inquirió Lori. Maggie había desaparecido tras la caravana:

-¿Qué coño importa?-Continuó el dueño de la motocicleta robada:- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me oíste decir que no?- Rick agravó su expresión y se puso entre él y su hermana:

-Daryl, está bien. Por lo menos hemos ganado algo con esto.- El silencio patente en el grupo no indicaba lo mismo. Daryl le miró como sino entendiera su idioma y en ese momento el motor del coche que venía siguiéndolas se detuvo a sus espaldas. Todos alzaron la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, salvo Daryl, quien continuaba enfrascado en su obsesión:

-Espero que no hayas sido tan gilipollas como para cargarte las marchas.

-Tranquilízate, amigo, es una mujer de recursos.-Llegó entonces una voz, proveniente del coche que acababa de detenerse junto a ellos. Daryl le observó un momento con aire despectivo y su interlocutor añadió:- No tenía el permiso de moto pero me ha visto conducir durante muchos años una.- Rick se adelantó enseguida en cuanto le reconoció y le abrazó, alegre:

-Jim. Joder, Jim, no puedo creer que estés vivo.- Angie observó la escena con aquella extraña tensión cargándole la piel de una sinuosa electricidad. Le duraba desde el momento en el que él le había dicho que las seguiría con el coche:

-¿Lleváis aquí mucho tiempo?

-Un día.- Respondió Shane, mirándole de arriba abajo. Angie captó el significado de la mirada e intentó buscar sus ojos, sin éxito:

-¿Os importaría que me quedase con vosotros?-Preguntó Jim, resuelto, cerrando la puerta del coche:

-No necesitas pedir permiso para eso.- Concluyó ella, pero Andrea no le dio la misma oportunidad:

-¿Sabes disparar?

-Algo he aprendido en ese tiempo. Aunque haya sido por obligación.- Contestó él, formando una extraña sonrisa de complacencia. Era la sonrisa formal y encantadora de Jim. Ella siempre había creído que le faltaban unas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz cuando hacía aquello.

Dale puso los brazos en jarra, como evaluando la situación y Andrea apartó el rostro. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía estar muy de acuerdo, Angie creía que tenían diferentes motivos:

-Aún no hemos decidido qué es lo que vamos a hacer.- Comentó entonces Lori, rompiendo la tensión:

-No pienso poner pegas.- Respondió Jim, encogiéndose de hombros. Daryl se alejó del grupo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y Andrea descendió el pequeño terraplén que los separaba de la gasolinera cuando el silencio se asentó entre lo miembros del grupo:

-¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- Inquirió T-Dog, anticipándose a ella misma:

-Tampoco he tenido mucha oportunidad de salir del pueblo. Sabía que las afueras contaban con granjas y pensé que allí encontraría refugio porque cuando me ví solo el pueblo estaba prácticamente enfermo.

-¿Has estado tantos días vagando por las granjas?-Le inquirió Dale, incrédulo:

-Volví a buscarte.- Dijo Jim, dirigiéndose más bien a ella:- Pero tu puerta estaba abierta. Había sangre por todas partes y se me ocurrió lo peor, naturalmente.- Sonrió:- Pero por lo que veo ahora sabes incluso disparar…O mejor que antes.

-Sí, bueno, podemos hablar de todo esto más tarde.- Dejó caer en ese momento Shane, con tono cortante. Se acercó a paso lento hacia la caravana y comentó:- De todas maneras íbamos a comer algo ya.- Abrió la puerta de la caravana ante la atenta mirada de Dale y Angie y los demás pudieron escuchar claramente la voz de Glenn y los sollozos de Maggie.

Angie y Jim compartieron una única mirada.

….

El mismo anochecer parecía haberse buscado una música de ambiente. Iba en acorde con el estado de ánimo de todos, excepto con el suyo.

Sentada a los pies de la caravana no se sentía en armonía con los otros. Jim sí se había quedado a cenar algo que habían cogido de la tienda de la gasolinera, reunido con los demás.

Ella, por su parte, saboreaba uno de los refrescos y su voz a la lejanía, en la boca y el alma.

La voz de Rick fue quien le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el mundo. Le sonrió y ella adivinó su propia expresión:

-Ha sido toda una casualidad.- Se sentó junto a ella e inquirió:- ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Sabía que los caminantes se habrían agrupado en el porche. Por eso me llevé dos armas. Una se la di a Maggie para que pudiese entrar y otra me la quedé yo, y fue con la que disparé. Se distrajeron.- Se encogió de hombros cuando él la atravesó con la mirada:- Creí que estaba perdida, sí. Pero entonces Jim y Maggie salieron de la granja. Él llevaba mucha munición y además tenía un coche aparcado no muy lejos de allí.- Rick echó un trago a su cerveza sin alcohol y se mojó los labios después:

-Nunca me dijiste porqué viniste a buscarme.- Cayó ella en la cuenta:

-Cuando encontré a Lori y a Carl no se me ocurrió preguntar por ti. Pensé que te habías ido con Jim.- Bajó la mirada:- Al encontrarnos cerca de tu casa y después de lo de Sophia, vine para saber si habías dejado alguna nota sobre hacia donde habías ido.- Miró hacia el frente y rodeó la parte superior de la lata con un dedo. Angie le observó durante un momento y cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo hacía sonriendo:

-No me fui. Jim casi consiguió llevarme con él, pero yo no estaba muy de acuerdo.- Calló, intentando encontrar una zona cómoda para su espalda en algún lugar del contrachapado de la caravana:

-¿Por qué? No sabemos lo que ha pasado en otros países.- Ella acusó más su sonrisa:

-Claro que sí. Las cosas están así en todas partes.- Rick suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y a los pocos minutos dijo:

-No has contestado.- Sonaba serio. Pero también tranquilo y ella llevaba días sin verle así… Quizá meses. Y era cierto que nunca le había contado a él tampoco porqué había decidido quedarse en Georgia:

-No me quería ir sin ti.-Admitió Angie. Él soltó una risa y ella hizo un gesto y a continuación bebió de su propia lata, observándole de reojo.

En un mundo apocalíptico su hermano seguía bebiendo cerveza sin alcohol.

…..

Deseó estar en los pensamientos de Dale para encontrar aquella cancioncilla y poder tararearla también. Le hubiera sonado novelesco hasta en sus propios pensamientos creer que le tranquilizaba la melodía entonada a intervalos en voz baja, sobre su cabeza.

Pero le reconfortaba el hecho de que gracias a ella no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

Apoyada contra el costado de la caravana, mirando hacia la tienda de la gasolinera y pasándose el revólver de una mano a otra la voz de Dale, aposentado encima de su vehículo que en aquellos momentos ofrecía refugio a la mitad del grupo, le hacía sentirse en medio de una guardia.

Sintió a alguien llegar por su derecha y se concentró en encontrar una postura cómoda cuando Jim se sentó junto a ella:

-Parecen buena gente.- Comentó, sin más. Ella asintió. Hubo una pausa y entonces él agregó:

-Tampoco hemos hablado demasiado. Parecen sombríos.

-Yo también lo estaría.-Replicó Angie y Jim observó su perfil, intentando desentrañarla:

-Por un momento creí que te habías alegrado de verme, en la granja.- Añadió las últimas palabras haciendo un gesto con la mano evocando su último lugar de asilo:

-¿Qué coño hacías ahí?- Preguntó ella, finalmente. Se giró y le penetró con la mirada, y supo que esta había hecho efecto incluso en la oscuridad. Tragó saliva y trató de formular la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Cómo saliste de ahí?- Ambos supieron enseguida a lo que ella se refería. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en un claro del bosque, junto a la caravana de Jack, rodeada de caminantes. Él la había obligado a huir, y con el recuerdo flotando en el aire él fue el único que torvó el gesto en una sinuosa sonrisa:

-Conseguí meterme en la caravana con las balas que tenía en la recámara. Los hermanos pequeños de Jack estaban dentro.- Dirigió los ojos al frente y ambas miradas convergieron en un mismo punto:- Estaban tirados en el suelo y el más pequeño… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Por un momento sólo se oyó el débil carraspeo de Dale, cuya voz parecía querer distraer sus pensamientos. Angie suponía que serían igual de lúgubres que los suyos propios:

-Dylan. Tenía un arma en la mano, ¿Puedes creerlo?- El tono de Jim era campechano y Angie dedujo que como residente de medicina habría visto varias cosas desagradables:-Me ahorraré los detalles desagradables, ¿Vale?- Dijo, deteniendo la fuerza de lo que podrían haber sido sus palabras venideras con las manos:

-Así que me evité problemas y conduje por la veinte hasta el hospital en el que tu hermano estuvo ingresado.

-¿Cómo es posible que te dejasen pasar los controles?- Preguntó ella, incrédula:

-Les enseñé el carné de residente y no se pararon a mirar en el interior de la caravana. Eso fue todo. Pero según amaneció:- Se incorporó, enfatizando:- Todo quedó silencioso. Quise buscarte en el hospital, pero no me dejaron entrar… Y como ya te dije no me fue muy reconfortante acceder a tu calle.- Calló y se giró para mirarla. Sonrió:- Joder, Angie. Doy gracias a Dios porque se me ocurriese buscarte al norte. Me acordé de la granja de tu familia y pensé que podrías haberte refugiado en ella o en alguna cercana.- La joven no hizo comentario alguno. Se había dado cuenta mientras él hablaba que posiblemente se había peinado las granjas de la zona buscándola:

-Me extraña que no te perdieses por el bosque con tu sentido de la orientación.- Dijo ella, en un intento de broma. Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, derrotado, riéndose y entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Dónde dejaste la caravana, pues?- Él tragó saliva un momento:

-Me surgieron algunos problemas mientras salía de Atlanta.- Angie se quedó mirándole y él percibió su mirada. Alargó la mano hacia ella y la dejó posada en el nacimiento de cuello. Acarició su piel con el pulgar y el índice y agregó:- Pero supongo que tú también habrás tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas. No es culpa de nadie.- Ella abrió la boca. En realidad tenía ganas de hablar con él. Pero había demasiadas preguntas que quería hacerle como para hacerle revelaciones.

Jim se giró primero cuando oyó los dos golpes de distracción en el contrachapado de la caravana y Angie apretó los labios cuando vio que Daryl se detenía a un metro de ellos.

El hombre giró la cara hacia la gasolinera durante un par de segundas y luego alzó la vista con brusquedad y la señaló:

-Mañana vamos a ir hasta el próximo pueblo a buscar algunas cosas para la caravana. Puede que otro coche.- Añadió, indicando la presencia de Jim también con el brazo:- Y quieren que vengas. Vamos a ir temprano así que deberías dejar la guardia.

-No hay problema. Yo la haré.- Añadió Jim, ilusionado, mientras ella se incorporaba.

Daryl le observó un momento con los ojos entornados y luego añadió, sardónico:

-Ya nos has solucionado un problema.- Les dio la espalda y regresó a la parte delantera de la caravana.

Jim buscó los ojos de Angie, que le sonrió cuando los encontró:

-¿Es así de cínico o es que he dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-No es muy amable.- Respondió ella. Le hizo un gesto de despedida y luego subió las escalerillas del vehículo justo cuando Daryl ponía un pie dentro.

Andrea se había sentado en la parte izquierda del sillón, frente a Gleen y a Maggie, que se habían quedado dormidos, la una encima del hombro del otro:

-¿Tú también vas mañana?- Le inquirió Andrea, mirándola brevemente de arriba abajo. Angie se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras Daryl se tumbaba en el suelo de la caravana, contra la esquina que daba a la parte del sillón en el que Andrea permanecía sentada:

-Eso parece.

-Procuraremos tener cuidado para no tener que meterte en un anzuelo y lanzarte de cebo.-Comentó la rubia y Angie la miró. La boca de Andrea no se había movido de su posición pero sus ojos indicaban que la estaba tomando el pelo:

-Gracias. Empezaba a sentirme como una cobaya humana. – Andrea señaló hacia Maggie, quien dormía tranquila:

-¿Qué encontrasteis en la granja de Hersell?-Inquirió Andrea:

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Jim.-Contestó ella:- Yo no llegué a entrar. En realidad no creo que importe demasiado.

-Esta mañana no parecías opinar de la misma forma.- Angie se tomó un minuto. Se había acabado la broma:

-No. Opinaba que teníamos que volver a por su familia. Y volvimos.

-No ha resultado muy bien.- Andrea cerró la cortinilla de la ventana mientras decía aquello y Angie suspiró. No creía necesario discutir con ella:

-No prometí que resultaría bien. Pero me parecía lo correcto.- Andrea sonrió, quizá riéndose de su ingenuidad:

-¿Sabes?-Dijo, finalmente:- Yo creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de basarnos en lo que creemos correcto. – Angie la observó un momento y por primera vez en lo que la conocía sintió pena por ella. Se preguntó que cosas habría tenido que ver para llegar a aquella conclusión. Negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta y avanzó un par de pasos para tumbarse al lado izquierdo de Daryl.

Oyó a Andrea carraspear y tumbarse en el sillón y giró la mirada hacia su compañero una vez que todo quedó en un nuevo silencio. Daryl movía la mano apoyada en su rodilla, concentrado en la pared de un color indefinido que tenía enfrente.

Observó su silueta recortada contra algo de luz mortecina que se colaba por entre la cortina de la caravana y murmuró:

-Lo siento.- Él pareció entender porque emitió un débil gruñido. Sin embargo, no parecía muy dispuesta a perdonarla el haber cogido la moto.

Ella giró el rostro y se durmió escuchando su pesada respiración.


	14. Trece

**A veces el tren de la vida se equivoca de carril y no pasa cerca de nosotros ni siquiera una vez, como nos habían prometido. En ese caso, hemos de alzar la cabeza y aferrarnos a lo que veamos más alto para imaginar que volamos.**

_**Dani Dixon 09- Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, como siempre. A Daryl no le cae muy bien Daryl, es de esas sensaciones que tenemos a veces con algunas personas sin conocerlas del todo, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Pero no, no está celoso. En lo que a él respecta, Angie puede tomar las decisiones que quiera tomar porque no le competen. De nuevo, gracias ^^**_

_**Crossing Skies- **____** Efectivamente, Jim es un personaje esencial en esta historia, es un protagonista más. Diría yo que es el cuarto protagonista… A veces no se le va a ver prácticamente, pero eso es porque esconde bien su carácter. Andrea es una persona muy racional, cree que ha llegado el momento de mirar por uno mismo o, al menos, por unos pocos… Sin embargo, Angie es más moralista, arriesgaría la vida por algo o alguien si lo cree necesario y correcto. Por algo se apellida Grimes ;) Y bueno, ¿Qué decirte de lo que me pones después? Me halagas mucho, sobre todo: "**_Me alegré al ver que actualizaste"… _**A mí me hace verdadera ilusión verte por aquí siempre. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Gisset: Hahahahaha, gracias por este pequeño comentario ñeñe**_

_**¡Anto Bones 16!: Se que tu nombre no va entre eclamaciones pero quería enfatizar tu vuelta. Muchas gracias por volver por aquí! Espero que te divirtieses en tus vacaciones…! **_

_**No quedó nadie vivo, por eso Maggie vuelve en modo depresivo jeje Si en algo te tengo que dar la razón es que Jim parece una cebolla y esconde muchas cosas. Si en algo te la tengo que quitar es en Daryl… Es algo que habeis comentado también por aquí abajo y en lo que querría insistir aunque suene pesada: Daryl no está celoso :/ No le da buena espina Jim, perono guarda sentimientos por Angie como para que esto llegue a los celos. Así que solo es incompatibilidad de caracteres haha… Muchas gracias por comentar! **___

_**Cualquier duda sobre la trama o los nombres o descripciones, ya sabéis donde encontrarme ^^**_

_**13:**_

Cuando despegó los párpados le pareció que desde la última vez que los había cerrado habían transcurrido un par de minutos. Daryl no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Se incorporó medianamente y observó que Andrea se había echado prácticamente sobre el sillón de la caravana, y que dormía profundamente, al igual que Maggie y Glenn.

La cortina había quedado medianamente doblada hacia el lado en el que descansaban ellos dos y por la posición del brazo de Andrea, adivinó que había intentado quedarse observando la penetrante noche, que estaba a punto de morir pero que aún se sentía álgida.

Cuando estaba incorporando el cuerpo de Rick se asomó por la puerta de la caravana:

-Creí que seguías durmiendo.-Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó para seguirle fuera.

Shane estaba comprobando uno de los rifles y el sonido que provocaba al hacerlo se asemejaba a un molesto chasquido emitido a lo largo de la carretera por un altavoz.

Angie frunció el ceño al mirar en derredor. Rick rebuscaba en el asiento delantero del coche. T-Dog se había sentado ya en el asiento del copiloto y se balanceaba suavemente mientras silbaba algo que no se le antojaba muy descifrable:

-¿Glenn no va a venir?- Rick alzó el rostro, interrogante y Angie le hizo una seña para que no le respondiese a la pregunta. Ella misma se la había respondido según la había comenzado a formular. Suponía que hacía más falta allí que adonde fueran ellos:

-Te veo despierta.- Le llegó la voz de Jim desde lo alto de la caravana. Tanto la noche decreciente como la mañana venidera, ambas leves y nebulosas luces entrecruzadas, resaltaban la oscuridad del pelo de Jim y sus rasgos como cincelados a piedra. Su mandíbula saliente y su nariz un tanto grande. Las sombras que se formaban en su cara no escondían sin embargo su sonrisa:

-No me molesta madrugar. No tengo mucho sueño.- Dijo ella, a pesar de que sabía que era falso.

Jim acentuó su sonrisa:

-¿Tenía que llegar el Apocalipsis para que cambiases la rutina?- Angie soltó una carcajada en voz baja:

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Preguntó entonces Shane, ajeno a la conversación entre ella y Jim.

Ella giró la cabeza y centró la mirada en Daryl, que cruzaba la carretera para reunirse con ellos:

-Yo me quedaré con esto.- Informó el aludido, mientras alzaba un poco el bate que tenía en la mano izquierda:- Quien más lo necesite puede quedarse con mi arma.

-¿Dónde has encontrado eso?-Inquirió Rick, examinándole:

-Bajo el mostrador.- Contestó Daryl, llánamente:- Detrás de algunas cajas de metal con dinero. Mucho dinero.- Rodeó el vehículo para montarse detrás y la voz de Jim la distrajo entonces:

-¿Por qué vas tú con ellos?- Ella se encogió de hombros. Jim se levantó del eterno asiento de Dale y se aproximó. Ella dudó. No tenía tiempo para explicarle todo y siempre había creído que una explicación breve no era una explicación:

-He de ejercitar el disparo.- Se iba a dar la vuelta pero él la detuvo de nuevo:

-Nunca un torniquete.-Le aconsejó. A pesar de todo era Jim y también médico.

La noche fue desapareciendo a medida que Rick pisaba el acelerador y la carretera pasaba rozando las ventanas a penas con sus delgadas, lánguidas y blancas uñas:

-¿Por qué hemos ido tan temprano?-Preguntó ella mientras los carteles regionales comenzaban a avisar de la proximidad de otro pueblo. Lo conocía de oídas. Juraría haber ido hasta allí cuando se había intentado sacar el carné de conducir la primera vez:

-Hay menos visibilidad.- Contestó Rick:

-Para ambos bandos.- Concretó ella. Shane sonrió y acompañó el gesto ladeando la cabeza hacia la ventana de su derecha:

-Ambos bandos no se encuentran con la misma ventaja.

-¿Queréis dejar la jerga ya, joder?- Se quejó T-Dog adelantándose un poco en el asiento para luego volverse a reclinar:- Claro que no estamos en las misma condiciones. Esos cabrones salen de todas partes. Te pueden meter un bocado tengas rifle o revólver, da igual que anochezca o amanezca.- Angie asintió. Shane negó con la cabeza y emitió un sonido, pero no añadió nada. Daryl y Rick permanecieron callados. Este último tamborileó con los dedos en el volante, quien sabe si por agradecer conversación o por encontrarse nervioso. Tratándose de su hermano ella casi se esperaba más la primera opción.

Pasaron la entrada al pueblo, fugaces y solo cuando se detuvieron ante la primera intersección ella se percató del nombre de la villa: Angelville. Sus semáforos estaban apagados y sus calles solitarios. A los lados se veía verde por todas partes. Excesivamente en el lado derecho de la carretera. A lo lejos se divisaban casas de paredes grises.

Si giraba hacia la izquierda divisaba tiendas de música, de ultramarinos, un garaje abierto del que asomaba un coche desvencijado…

Había más automóviles como aquel a lo largo de la calzada, frente a ellos, quizás siete u ocho. Angie se adelantó en su asiento mientras sus acompañantes se bajaban y entrecerró los ojos. Era posible que su vista la engañase pero si le hubiesen preguntado habría jurado que distinguía las sombras de dos cabezas apoyadas contra los respaldos de los asientos delanteros del coche que tenían delante.

Rick le hizo un gesto silencioso y ella salió del coche:

-Buscamos alimento y cualquier cosa que sirva como arma, ya lo sabéis.- Comentó Rick en voz no muy alta. Shane miraba en derredor sin atender a lo que decía:- Será mejor que a partir de ahora nos paremos lo menos posible de modo que buscad lo que Glenn nos pidió. Bobinas en la tienda de ultramarinos:- La señaló:- Una radio. Lo que podáis.- Angie frunció los labios. No recordaba haber tenido esa conversación.

Shane se desvió hacia la izquierda y Daryl fue hacia la derecha. Cuando ella se dispuso a seguir al primero Rick la retuvo del hombro:

-Será mejor que te quedes cerca de nosotros.

-Alguien tendrá que mirar por las casas.-Replicó ella secamente:

-No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Aún estamos demasiado débiles como para enfrentarnos a nada. Lo haremos los tres.- T-Dog asintió y ella tardó un momento más en repetir el gesto. No le gustaba que su hermano no le ofreciese una oportunidad ni libertad. Pero por otra parte llevaba razón. Había aprendido con los meses a obedecer órdenes que no le gustaban.

Lo primero que él hizo fue meterse en el garaje abierto. Lo hizo con cuidado y apuntando con el revólver que cargaba a ambos lados del recinto, que, por ser pequeño, mantenía sus esquinas en una oscuridad para nada confiable:

-Este coche no parece estar mal del todo.- Comento T-Dog, echándole un vistazo al capó abierto:- A lo mejor podemos llevarnos algunas piezas.- Rick asintió y acto seguido los tres alzaron la cabeza debido a un mismo sonido.

La parte del garaje que daba al exterior en donde ellos se encontraban estaba, naturalmente comunicada. La puerta que lo hacía, al final del pequeño bocacalle, de un color azul marino, se había cerrado de golpe.

Angie enseguida encañonó la pistola y avanzó un par de pasos:

-Quédate quieta.- Masculló Rick, deteniéndose en cada una de las dos palabras:

-Iré yo. No puede ser uno de ellos, ¿Crees que si nos hubiese sentido se hubiese limitado a cerrar la puerta?

-Me da igual.- Insistió él:- Te quedas atrás.

-Si es ese el caso dudo mucho que haya más de uno. No sabes qué puedes encontrar ahí, Rick. Rick.- Ella le contemplaba con los ojos excesivamente abiertos mientras él se aproximaba con lentitud a la puerta:- No tienes posibilidad de sobrevivir si hay más de uno.- Agregó entonces ella, de manera frívola. En realidad, su indignación infantil había sido superada por un miedo irracional por su hermano.

Rick detuvo un momento su avance sin dejar de apuntar hacia la puerta azul y sin girarse hacia ella:

-Tu inmunidad no te hace inmune a todo.- Replicó. Lo hizo más suave que ella, pero su tono consiguió ser más contundente. T-Dog soltó una maldición.

Rick adelantó un brazo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que él pudiese reaccionar.

Sonó un disparo que rebotó a lo largo de la calle y una exclamación. A Angie le costó un par de segundos comprender que esto último se había escapado de su garganta.

Lo primero, desafortunadamente, no.

Efectivamente, no se trataba de ningún caminante que hubiese decidido esconderse en el taller. Se trataba de un chico que no superaría su edad por mucho, con el cabello cortado a media melena. Apuntaba con una escopeta a la frente de Rick tras haber fallado el primer disparo, pero su hermano también lo hacía:

-Somos tres apuntándote, amigo, ¿Qué mierda te has creído?- Inquirió T-Dog a la espalda de ella. Él otro se carcajeó y Rick adelantó medio paso para clavar el arma en su frente, pero él otro colocó una mano entre ambos:

-Eh, eh, ¿Adónde vas, gilipollas?- Angie alzó los ojos un minuto cuando escuchó la última palabra salida de los pastosos labios de su fortuito enemigo. Su corazón apagó aquellas palabras, convirtiéndolas en un eco. Gargantas resecas comenzaron a resonar ahora en sus oídos, y al volverse encontró que había dos caminantes en la puerta del taller. T-Dog gritó y apuntó, pero no obtuvo tiempo de hacer nada más.

Los dos caminantes se balancearon un poco al mismo compás y con la misma sintonía acabaron en el suelo.

Un hombre y una mujer que los habían salvado disparando a los dos seres pero que no estaban dispuestos a hacer mucho más:

-¿Qué narices pasa? ¿Quién es esta gente?-Preguntó el desconocido, a espaldas de Angie y T-Dog. Su compañera hizo una mueca:

-¿Por qué ese gilipollas te apunta con una pistola?

-No entendéis nada. Les he oído hablar detrás de la puerta.- Contestó el otro que mantenía el duelo silencioso con Rick ya que ninguno parecía dispuesto a bajar su arma:- Ella es inmune. La hemos encontrado.- Señaló con la mirada a Angie, que entreabrió los labios.

El hombre y la mujer parecieron envolver su rostro en sombras cuando intercambiaron una única mirada. Angie alzó su arma enseguida pero no obtuvo mucho resultado.

La mujer le voló el revólver de una sola bala cuyo calor pareció rozarle un segundo la yema de los dedos:

-La tengo en el punto de mira.- Dijo cuando T-Dog procedió a amenazarlos. Rick se había dado la vuelta al escuchar la conversación, olvidado de sí mismo. Acto seguido ya tenía el arma de su contrincante en la nuca:

-Vámonos. No tardarán esos asquerosos devoradores de carne.- Murmuró el hombre acercándose a ella. Angie buscó en su mente qué hacer. Pero notaba la presencia de Rick tras su espalda y el miedo le palpitaba en la piel. No podía hacer movimiento alguno.

El individuo la agarró de los hombros y la arrastró fuera. Se escuchaban gritos de fondo y ella se obligó a no cerrar los ojos. Sin saber porqué, no deseaba esbozar ninguna mueca de sufrimiento o preocupación.

Notaba los ojos de su hermano clavados en su nuca. Los notó hasta que la mano de la mujer la empujó la cabeza para meterla en el asiento trasero de un cadillac, como a una vulgar ratera:

-"Pero no son delincuentes"- Le había dicho Rick una vez. ¿Qué habían sido anteriormente sus improvisados secuestradores?

Cayó en la cuenta entonces que tanto el pasado de ellos como su inmunidad contaban en ese momento como un factor común: No importaban nada.

…

No quiso alzar la vista y prefirió centrarla en la espalda del asiento del copiloto, que tenía delante:

-Parece que te has tranquilizado un poco.-Le dijo el que había salido de la parte interna del garaje, aquel que había apuntado a Rick con un arma y que se había sentado a su lado en el vehículo. Amen de la mujer y de ese chico, había un hombre más en el coche, que había decidido sentarse a su derecha, quizá para vigilarla.

Giró la mirada y se contempló los zapatos.

Recordó la breve conversación que había presenciado.

Hablaron de un tal "Jose". Hablaron de matarla. Hablaron de venderla por dinero:

-No sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero en este mundo ya no sirven de nada el color de vuestros billetes… Podríais pagar con billetes de monopoli en cualquier tienda.- Había dejado caer ella. Hubo un silencio en el coche que hizo patente que su comentario era ridículo. Ahora solo cabía preguntarse porqué:

-¿Cuántos días tardaríamos en llegar a Phoenix? No nos queda apenas munición.- Comentaba la mujer que le había volado el revólver de un tiro en el garaje, minutos antes. Conducía con pasividad, con el mismo sentimiento con el que había dado su opinión:

-Sinceramente paso del lugar seguro.-Continuó conduciendo con tranquilidad mientras argumentaba:- Obviamente no se trata más que de una broma. Y si ese sitio existió alguna vez está bastante claro que los devoradores de carne ya lo han tomado. Prefiero tener armas que agarrarme a una sucesión de hechos cada cual menos fiable que el anterior.- La espesa melena castaña le tapaba la cara y solo se podía vislumbrar de ella un retazo de su perfil desde el asiento de atrás.

Angie reconoció a su hermano en aquellas tres frases. Quizás también a Shane. ¿Era posible que estuviese siendo secuestrada por otro policía?

Miró en derredor suyo y observó detenidamente al hombre que había venido con la mujer y que ahora estaba sentado a su derecha, en los asientos de atrás. Tenía el cabello corto, mal recortado, al igual que la barba y llevaba unas gruesas gafas un tanto gastadas tras las que observaba por la ventanilla. Le faltaba una bufanda con colores chillones anudada al cuello.

A su izquierda estaba el hombre que había amenazado a su hermano con la escopeta. Aún la cargaba al hombro. Estaba ligeramente echado hacia delante y el pelo le botaba con cada encontronazo con un badén en la carretera. Se giró hacia ella y la estudió con unos ojos color miel:

-No sé porqué hemos traído a esta cabrona con nosotros. Deberíamos matarla y repartir sus trozos por la ciudad como signo de caridad con los muertos.- Angie le devolvió la mirada mientras la mujer tomaba una brusca curva hacia la izquierda antes de aparcar.

El tipo le devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

La puerta que daba hacia el asiento del individuo con gafas se abrió.

El otro, el que le había dirigido aquella amable frase, se había cansado de sostenerla la mirada pero ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad, aunque hubiese desviado la vista al frente. Le escupió contra la mejilla y a continuación salió con agilidad del coche:

-¡Joder! ¡Debrah! ¡Debrah!- Gritó encolerizado el individuo desde el coche, intentando salir, con un poco más de torpeza y limpiándose la saliva de Angie de la cara.

Angie notó una bala rebotar contra el suelo que había pisado hacía tan solo cinco segundos, mas continuó corriendo como sino hubiese mañana.

Volvió a escuchar el nombre de Debrah y entonces algo hizo fallar su pierna. Un picotazo, un dolor centelleante que pronto se apagó. Fuera lo que fuese la obligó a caer.

Los pasos que escuchó a continuación fueron el preludio de su sueño:

-Ha sido un tiro limpio. No voy a dejar que te desangres porque no sé hasta qué punto nos puedes ser útil.- Angie la contempló intentando serenarse y a continuación la vio alzar el brazo, con la palma de la mano abierta hacia ella.

Recordaba un breve e intenso dolor. Pero, desafortunadamente, no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquel sótano:

-Tienes que venir arriba.- Reconocía la voz del hombre portador de las gafas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tranquilo, mientras ella le contemplaba los zapatos.

La impotencia y la rabia habían vuelto a dominar todo su ser. Deseó portar el bate de béisbol que Daryl había sacado de la gasolinera y luego encerrarlos a todos en aquel húmedo sótano:

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- Le preguntó él, un tanto cínico, esperando su reacción. Parecía más dolido por el escupitajo que ella le había disparado contra la cara que porque hubiese intentado escapar. La joven se apoyó contra la pared, valiéndose de esta para ir subiendo poco a poco desde el suelo. Una vez estuvo de pie él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, y ella procedió a seguirle, cojeando.

Sintió en el tercer o cuarto escalón que el pie le fallaba y se obligó a subir los dos siguientes aferrada a la barandilla. El individuo se dio la vuelta al oír su percance e hizo una mueca con los labios, perceptible incluso en la oscuridad:

-Puedes cogerte de mi brazo.- Sonaba hasta indulgente. Estuvo a punto de agradecerle, irónicamente, su amabilidad. Luego, no obstante, persistió acordándose de la educación que había recibido:

-No.- Contestó simplemente.

Efectivamente, su instinto no le había fallado como comprobó después. El sótano pertenecía clarísimamente a una casa de varios pisos. Era uno de aquellos chalets, intuyó, que se habían construido en un intento de imitación de las viejas granjas georgianas construidas no tan lejos de la civilización. El sótano comunicaba por la puerta de entrada al mismo con el salón, que era amplísimo. No había ni un mueble fuera de su sitio, hasta los cojines estaban en fila sobre el sillón más grande, el cual estaba colocado paralelamente al ventanal ahuecado del salón. Las cortinas estaban echadas.

Tanta pulcritud le molestaba. A ella y al dolor palpitante del tobillo.

¿Es que acaso tenían un ama de casa que se dedicase a organizar el hogar?

Quizá por eso estaban tan preocupados por el dinero… Quizá no contaban con tiempo para organizar la casa después de descargar la munición a tiros tontos por el mismo pueblo en el que estaban refugiados contra completos desconocidos.

Observó que no solo contaba con tres secuestradores. La mujer que le había disparado retiró uno de los cojines para poder sentarse. El del pelo largo y grasiento, que había aparecido junto a ella en la entrada del garaje cuando Angie aún se encontraba junto a Rick y T-Dog, alzó la mirada en cuanto la vio entrar. Estaba sentado en el hueco que correspondería a la televisión, la cual dejaba un curioso vacío en aquel cuarto. Abrió la boca, pero la tiradora carraspeó:

-Quiero saber si es cierto de verdad que no puedes infectarte.- Comentó entonces el cuarto miembro del grupo, en el cual aún no se había fijado. Tendría diez años más que ella y su pelo desordenado parecía no haber sido lavado nunca. Estaba algo regordete y la señaló con un dedo igual de ancho que su papada:

-¿Es que no os podéis calmar, joder?- Llegó una voz desde el sillón, cercana a la mujer:

-Según lo que Debrah me ha comentado, es cierto. Así que no tenemos nada que temer… Nos darán lo que queremos y ya está.

-Te vi la cicatriz mientras te curaba eso.- Le dijo la tal Debrah, buscando a Angie con la mirada desde su sitio en el sofá. Sonrió, hizo una pausa y continuó:

-Debió doler que te cagas… No es que yo entienda mucho de mordiscos, más bien de tiros. Pero bueno, después de todo es igual. Casi te hubiese preferido muerta. Así James no estaría tan cabreado porque le escupiste.- Angie tragó saliva despacio ante la frase, la cual no llegó a comprender bien del todo.

Sus compañeros rieron la gracia. Todos salvo el que la había ido a buscar al sótano, el tal James, que la penetraba con la mirada; Angie sonrió, un tanto airada.

La casa retumbó un momento ante unos golpes en la puerta.

Debrah y su compañero de sofá se levantaron los primeros, expectantes:

-Joder. Qué pronto han llegado. Creí que les costaría algo más encontrar material de mejor calidad.- Él sonaba un tanto decepcionado. Estaba excesivamente delgado. Podría haber sido confundido fácilmente con un caminante.

Debrah fue quien abrió la puerta y entonces se hizo el silencio. James retuvo a Angie instantáneamente de los hombros al sentir que algo no marchaba bien.

Su agresora se echó hacia atrás y pronto sus compañeros advirtieron que no era la sorpresa o el hedor a muerte lo que estaba guiando sus pasos, de espaldas, de nuevo hacia el salón, sino la punta afilada y rudimentaria de una flecha.

Angie recordó como si un golpe de luz hubiese impactado contra sus ojos la ballesta olvidada a los pies del asiento delantero del coche de Rick, junto a los pies de T-Dog.

Contempló la puerta abierta y la flecha lamiendo el nacimiento del pecho de Debrah y dejó de sentir instantáneamente los dedos de su oponente reteniéndola de los hombros.


	15. Catorce

**Comencemos con unas frases de Coldplay que pueden tener que ver con la historia, pero también con la vida, cómo no: "Every step that you take could be your biggest mistake it could bend or it could break… Thats the risk that you take"**

_Crossing Skies- _**Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, solo se llevan a Angie, el resto no son valiosos, supongo que entiendes el porqué. Estos capítulos son algo confusos porque pasan muchas acciones y salen muchos personajes nuevos y transitorios, pero si tienes dudas no tienes más que preguntarme. Hahahaha, no había pensado en castores rosas pero, oye, a lo mejor a Angie le pongo una mascota hahahaha!**

**Te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, me hace mucha ilusión que te pases por aquí, de verdad.**

_Adriana Barrera- _**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero seguir atrapándote! **

**14:**

-¡Deb!-Repitió el tipo escuálido con los ojos como platos, y le dio un golpe al cuerpo inerte de la mujer, colérico. La puerta continuaba abierta y Daryl se mantenía quieto en el umbral, con la ballesta cargada y en alto. Sin embargo, el hombre rechoncho no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó un pequeño revólver con un alargado cañón. Angie se debatió entre los brazos de su captor pero no obtuvo tiempo cuando Daryl recibió el disparo en el hombro. Cerro los ojos cuando la ballesta pesada se precipitó contra el suelo y se preguntó como se le habría ocurrido ir a por ella sin más arma que una ballesta. Si había sido tan indulgente con su protección solo podía responder a una razón: Que no había venido solo.

El tal James le pregunto entonces a su colega:

-¿Quieres que vaya a por la escopeta, John?- El aludido asintió, conforme y James la liberó, sin miedo a que escapase.A nadie se le hubiese ocurrido desarmada como estaba. Sin embargo, Angie adelantó unos pasos dispuesta a agarrar la ballesta, pero el gordo se le adelantó y pasó a apuntarla con ella. John y James se quedaron quietos, sin moverse, esperando a que la muchacha pisase en falso:

-No sabes ni como se coge eso, suéltalo antes de que te hagas daño.- Replicó ella, alzando las manos. Él soltó una risa despectiva:

-John se encargará de rematar a tu amigo y luego tú te vas a venir al piso de arriba conmigo. Así aprenderéis a no darnos problemas.- Angie giró la vista en cuanto percibió que Daryl, quien se sujetaba el hombro herido en el suelo, estaba siendo apuntado por sus propias flechas. Reaccionó de manera instantánea con un brusco movimiento, que pilló desprevenidos a sus tres captores.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, bajó la vista lentamente y encontró que los ojos de Daryl estaban entrecerrados, y ella no hubiera sabido decir si se debía a la sorpresa o al dolor que le había producido en el brazo lastimado el que el peso de un cuerpo se viniera encima de él.

La casa entera apestaba a pólvora.

Angie sonrió, sin quitarse de encima de su compañero, como si no percibiese los gritos de sus atacantes, el eco que había dejado la bala en sus oídos, las pisadas que se acercaban con urgencia a ellos, y él tragó saliva con fuerza. Se estaba debilitando cada vez más:

-Te mareas.- Afirmó, pero él no obtuvo tiempo para responder.

Notó las manos de James agarrarla con fuerza por los antebrazos, intentando tirar de ella, pero ella se aferró con fuerza y pegó su frente a la frente de Daryl. Tenía muy claro que no iban a matarla, que él no podría defenderse y que le iban a pegar un tiro.

Escuchó que Daryl farfulló una palabrota y sintió su respiración contra los labios. La situación debía parecerle tan ridícula como a ella misma.

Se encogió ante si misma cuando un segundo disparo hizo tambalear el inmueble:

-Angie.- Escuchó la voz profunda de Shane murmurar su nombre, pero no separó su cuerpo del de Daryl a pesar de que la voz de Shane sonase cercana:

-Los tenemos.- Añadió. Ella se incorporó entonces. Daryl había contraído la cara en una mueca de dolor. Su rostro estaba más blanco que las impolutas paredes del salón:

-¡¿Dónde coño estabais?!- Le gritó a Shane, y este la observó un momento, estudiándola con una ceja alzada:

-Intentamos entrar por el sótano. La puerta de atrás es inaccesible, está blindada.- Angie alzó las cejas, sorprendida:- Tardamos un poco más por la panda que han reunido estos gilipollas.- Ella alzó la vista hacia donde Shane dirigía el dedo y observó que su hermano tenía acorralado a James , Jim al gordo y que John había caído a los pies de Shane, desarmado:

-¿Qué coño hacías?- Angie hizo una mueca con los labios antes de contestar:

-Le han pegado un tiro a Daryl, parece que se le ha quedado incrustada la bala.- Respondió ella, un tanto tensa y sin relajar su expresión. Shane bajó la vista hacia el aludido y luego farfulló una maldición:

-Rick. –Lo llamó:- Tenemos un problema.

-No podemos salir de aquí ahora.- Comunicó su hermano. Al parecer había oído la conversación:- Tienen la casa rodeada. Hay por lo menos quince en el jardín…- Alzó la vista hacia los secuestradores de Angie:- Parece que querían hacer un intercambio con esa gente. –Su tono helaba la sangre:- Mi hermana por munición, quizá.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le inquirió Shane al gordo, dándose la vuelta:-¿Ya os ibais de copas antes de que todo esto empezase? ¿Les dais por culo a cambio de unas cuantas armas?- El gordo esbozó una sonrisa cínica:

-A quien van a dar por culo va a ser a ti, sino son mis colegas, van a ser los devoradores de carne.- Shane se mordió el labio inferior y giró un momento la cara. Cuando devolvió el rostro hacia su oponente, alzó el arma y le pegó un tiro en el pecho que lo derribó:

-¡Shane!- Exclamó Rick, potente. Angie abrió los labios pero fue Jim quien formuló la pregunta que ella hubiera querido hacer:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Dio un paso, pero Shane lo retuvo con un gesto de la mano:

-No te muevas.- Centró sus ojos en James, que le devolvió la mirada sardónico y desafiante:- Aún quedas tú, amigo.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora.- Insistió Rick, con voz férrea:- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir. Daryl está herido.

-Vayamos por partes primero.- Respondió Shane, sin perder de vista a James:- No nos haría gracia que te escapases, ¿Verdad?

-No lo dudes.- Escupió él. Shane alzó la pistola, pero entonces Jim lo detuvo, poniéndose en la trayectoria de la bala:

-Yo tengo una idea.

-No creo que tu opinión tenga mucha validez aquí.- Dijo Shane. Angie decidió intervenir entonces:

-Será mejor que le escuches o sino yo misma te meteré un tiro en la cabeza.- Se hizo un silencio. Shane se giró hacia Angie con los labios separados y los ojos incrédulos.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, serena:

-No me importa lo que pienses de Jim. No nos importa lo que pienses de Jim a ninguno en este momento, y mucho menos cuando Daryl se está desangrando por tu culpa.- Hizo una pausa para recalcar sus palabras:- No pienso poner en peligro su vida ni un minuto más.- Rick perdió de vista a Shane por un momento y centró la mirada en su hermana, estudiándola como hubiera hecho antes su amigo.

Shane se rió por lo bajo. Luego giró el rostro y le hizo un gesto a Jim con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía hablar:

-No tenemos mucho que ganar salvo salir de aquí. Será mejor que salgáis y lo utilicéis de rehén.-Señaló a James:- Si se han dedicado a rodear la casa es que algo querrán. Esta gente les han prometido a Angie, que es mejor que el dinero en estos tiempos.- Ella centró la vista en la herida de Daryl. No quería mirar a Jim a los ojos… De modo que ya se había enterado de aquello. De su inmunidad. Y no por ella. Y lo estaba usando en su estratagema… Tanto para sus secuestradores como para Jim se sentía un billete de dólar:- No tienen porqué saber que es el único al que no nos hemos cargado.

-Muy inteligente, chaval.- Se mofó Shane:- ¿Y por qué hablas en segunda persona? ¿Tengo que intuir que tú no vienes?

-Yo le voy a sacar la bala a vuestro amigo.- Agregó Jim.

Rick dio el primer paso entonces:

-Está bien.- Se dirigió a Angie, entonces:- Subid al piso de arriba por si acaso.- Ella se giró hacia Daryl y entonces Shane fue a agarrar a James.

Angie se colocó el brazo de Daryl sobre el hombro y Jim corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

Entonces, la joven escuchó la voz de su hermano decir:

-Quiero que tengas cuidado.- Sonaba como un verdadero sargento. Como su sargento en su tiempo de instrucción. Ella asintió. Pensaba tomárselo como una orden.

El peso casi inerte de Daryl les hacía temblar las piernas a ambos. Pero Jim y ella aún tenían fuerzas para subir las escaleras de aquella anónima casa.

La segunda puerta a la izquierda resultó ser un dormitorio provisto de una amplia cama con sábanas desechas, de modo que fue allí donde le depositaron, exhaustos:

-Siempre me dijiste que no a los torniquetes.- Murmuró ella, contemplándole diríase que severamente:

-Bueno, a ningún médico le gusta trabajar de urgencias.- Rebatió el ataque Jim, sin perder la sonrisa y mientras sacaba un trozo de tela de su bolsillo trasero.

Cuando estaba terminando el nudo sobre el hombro de Daryl, un fuerte estruendo proveniente del piso inferior hizo tambalear hasta los cimientos de la casa.

Oyeron el ruido sordo de los pies golpear contra la moqueta, que recubría desde el principio de las escaleras hasta la última puerta del pasillo del primer piso, en donde ellos se encontraban.

Claramente eran demasiados pies para tratarse solo de su hermano o de Shane.

Ella bordeó la cama a paso apretado y se colocó junto a Jim, que alzó la cabeza justo para que sus ojos se encontrasen con la silueta que se quedó un momento en la puerta:

-¿Estos son tus amigos?-Preguntó su voz. No hubo respuesta:- Pasa delante, cabrón.- No era el hombre que ella había escuchado tras la puerta, sino otra voz, de modo que se trataba, al menos, de dos desconocidos.

Angie entrecerró los ojos cuando vio entrar en el cuarto a Shane, amenazado por el cañón de una pistola, que se alimentaba del sudor de su cuello.

Últimamente no aprobaba demasiadas decisiones ni pensamientos de Shane pero deseaba cortarle la mano al inconsciente que le estaba poniendo una pistola en la cabeza:

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?-Le soltó al hombre que empuñaba el arma. Era de color y el peso del arma no parecía tener que afectarle demasiado con la cantidad de oro que llevaba encima. ¿Quién era tan ridículo para llevar cuatro colgantes de oro sobre el cuello en aquellos tiempos?

Jim la miró, como instándole a callar pero el compañero del tipo de las cadenas de oro soltó una risa baja y le contestó, mostrándole los dientes. Le faltaban la mitad:

-Esa no es la pregunta, mujer. Es, ¿Quién coño eres tú y qué haces en la casa de mis inquilinos?

-Dudo que os hayáis puesto a buscar un notario ninguno de vosotros para firmar un contrato de compra.

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez? ¿Es que no vais a explicarnos de una vez que hacen Deb y Micke en el suelo del salón sobre un charco de sangre?- Aquella sí era la voz que había oído fuera:

-No me mandes callar.- Espetó su compañero, fríamente. Pero el aludido, que aún mantenía a Shane bajo la influencia de su arma, eludió el comentario…La camiseta de tirantes que llevaba pegada al pecho y que antaño hubiese sido gris ahora parecía más bien negra. Tenía la barba bien recortada, quizás a cuchilla, y los ojos oscuros. Demasiado para ser americano. Quizás era caucásico.

El otro tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y la nariz recta y afilada. Llevaba a Rick de los brazos y Angie no se sorprendió de que solo fuesen dos, porque seguramente habría por lo menos diez más fuera. Algo había debido salir muy mal:

-No vais a salir de aquí ninguno de vosotros. Deberíais haber dejado que hiciésemos las cosas bien desde el principio.- Angie ni siquiera escuchó la amenaza del tipo de tez blanquecina casi lechosa, sino que se fijó en que James andaba al lado de Rick, cuyos ojos estaban tan azules que casi se podrían haber definido como eléctricos. No vigilaba a su hermano, pero sí la vigilaba a ella. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su gesto aparentemente sereno le hacía adivinar a Angie que guardaba unos pensamientos mucho más pérfidos de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído que aquel tipo pudiera tener. En su vida anterior, en aquella vida anterior que todos habían tenido, debía de haber sido alguien bastante rencoroso. ¿Tanto le había herido su orgullo un estúpido escupitajo?

James la señaló brevemente y dijo:

-Es por ella. Conseguimos reducirla, pero entonces vinieron los demás y nos jodieron un poco.

-¡Y tanto que os jodieron, coño!- Replicó el negro, un tanto cabreado.

Soltó a Shane bruscamente y este fue a dar contra la pared del cuarto. Angie se adelantó un paso pero ambos oponentes alzaron sus armas y la apuntaron. Shane escupió al suelo, encolerizado, como un animal enjaulado y el que sujetaba aún a Rick, preguntó:

-¿Es verdad que no te hace efecto?- La pregunta pareció perder todo su sentido cuando se colgó sobre el hilo invisible que cruzaba techo, el cual cortaba la habitación y mantenía la tensión en el aire. La joven cruzó una mirada breve con su hermano y confirmó que él pensaba lo mismo que ella:

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No te hagas la retrasada.- Gruñó el blanco, y su compañero ladeó el arma y un abrupto sonido les hizo tensarse a todos de nuevo. Angie notó que se le paralizaba la sangre cuando giró la mirada hacia Daryl, pero su agresor solo había agujereado la cama con un tiro, a centímetros donde él estaba tumbado:

-Contesta a la pregunta, poli.- Angie apretó los labios. Negó con la cabeza:

-Intenté explicárselo a tus compañeros que todo había sido una confusión, pero no obtuve mucho tiempo. Se limitaron a dejarme inconsciente y a intentaros venderos algo que ni siquiera tenían comprobado Yo no soy más inmune que vosotros.

-¿Y de qué es la cicatriz que tienes en la pierna?-Se metió entonces James, paralizándola por un segundo:

-Hace años que la tengo. Uno de los perros de antidrogas me atacó cuando hacía las pruebas… Os remitiría al expediente, pero dudo que queráis acercaros a la comisaría de Cyntihiana para comprobarlo.- Shane tenía la cabeza gacha, pero la alzó cuando la oyó responder. Daryl soltó una risa ronca desde la cama y su hermano la observó impasible.

El negro se acercó a ellos y la empujó contra la pared:

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!- Saltó entonces Rick y Shane se adelantó deprisa, pero entonces su oponente le colocó la pistola en la frente a Jim, que se tensó como si le hubieran atravesado de parte a parte. Ella gritó el nombre de Shane y este se detuvo.

Llegó a pensar, por un momento, que no lo haría. Creyó que seguiría avanzando, que rompería aquel hilo invisible chorreante de tensión con su puño y que Jim acabaría en el suelo de la habitación consumido sobre su propia sangre. Pero se quedó quieto a solo dos pasos de aquella pistola, con los labios entreabiertos, como hubiere hecho antes. La expresión de Rick indicaba que no esperaba aquella escena:

-Deja de jugar conmigo, puta.-Se hizo un silencio y entonces la voz de Jim volvió a romperlo:

-Dejadnos en paz.- Intentaba sonar sereno, pero solo conseguía que se oyese trémula:- Ella es inmune. Lleváosla si eso os hace felices, pero dejadnos vivos.- Sonaba como si quisiese dar una orden.

Angie separó los labios como si quisiese decir algo. Como si se hubiese quedado a mitad de una frase o alguien le hubiese robado la voz. Sintió, como si en algún lugar de su mundo, aquel que aún era solo suyo, aquel que todavía no estaba muerto, se hubiese detenido el tiempo. Sintió que todo dejaba de girar, que el silencio se asentaba en su pecho, esperando a algo que no iba a llegar nunca. Se sintió esperando a un tren sin reloj.

Se sintió desesperanzada como si, aquel pequeño mundo interior, se hubiese infectado por un virus voraz que estuviese a punto de devorar sus entrañas y consumirla de pena.

Shane no dijo nada por un momento. Rick tampoco. Parecían haberse perdido en sí mismos también.

El negro la cogió de los brazos, manchados por la sangre de Daryl y la obligó a caminar delante suya.

Su compañero le hizo paso y los dejó ir delante.

Angie alzó el rostro, sin ser capaz de girar la cabeza. No deseaba ver miradas. Por lo menos vivas. Los muertos no mentían al menos. Los muertos no necesitaban ocultarle que deseaban devorarla y acabar con ella hasta que no quedase nada de sí o de lo que había sido.

Cuando enfocó la puerta se dio cuenta de que su deseo se había visto cumplido.

Su captor la soltó parcialmente, mas luego, tras el minuto que precedió el pánico, la empujó con violencia hacia el abismo que la esperaba en la puerta.

Se vio el los brazos podridos de la muerte, que se le antojaban sin embargo cálidos. No sabía si aquello que le corría sobre la barbilla era sangre cuando vio a dos centímetros los caninos del caminante.

Notaba una música en sus oídos, que parecía haber puesto punto y final al silencio. ¿Qué era aquello? Un golpe sordo, el golpe de claqueta que anunciaba el fin de su escena.

No. Solo era un disparo. Un disparo más. O el que iba a hacerle abrir los ojos.

El brazo de su hermano la aferró de la cintura, apartándola de los dientes del caminante. Se metió el arma en el bolsillo y Angie se dejó a abrazar mientras abría los ojos, durante lo que fueron cinco o seis segundos.

Sólo eran lágrimas:

-¡Coño, coño!- Exclamó James, que ahora sangraba por la mandíbula, intentando cerrar la puerta en vano. Sus dos colegas habían salido corriendo por la salida mientras su el ser estaba entretenido con ella, o por lo menos así lo habían creído.

Se escuchaban gritos y tiros en el pasillo:

-¿Qué coño hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Jim entonces y Angie apretó los dientes cuando se volvió. No le miró a los ojos cuando respondió:

-La ventana.- Shane asintió como para sí mismo y se quitó la camisa para envolverse la mano con ella.

En el momento en el que los gruñidos irrumpieron en la puerta estos quedaron abatidos por los sonidos de los cristales:

-¡Vamos!- Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese reaccionar, no obstante, James apartó a Jim con apremio y con la misma agilidad se subió al alfeizar. Rick enfiló el arma hacia allí, pero Angie cogió aire y gritó que no había tiempo para aquello. Efectivamente, no podían gastar segundos, ni balas. En cuanto James hubo desaparecido hacia el vacío, Jim subió tras él y se precipitó con las rodillas encogidas.

Rick agarró del brazo a su hermana mientras Shane se subía al poyete para saltar al jardín, pero ella se zafó como pudo y se dirigió a la cama. Tiró de Daryl y este se incorporó como si la adrenalina le hubiese aceptado demasiado:

-¡Angie!- Rick la reclamó entre tiros, intentando abatir a cuantos pudo que se acercaban a la cama. Había por lo menos seis caminantes que hacían cola para entrar a la habitación y seguían surgiendo sombras del pasillo:

-Vamos.- Le instó ella a Daryl, que la siguió, rodeando la cama. Rick se encargó de los que iban entrando, salvo de dos que corrieron hacia sus víctimas más fáciles. Angie se quedó paralizada, con una sensación totalmente diferente a la que había sentido minutos antes.

Daryl alzó el brazo sano y tumbó a uno de ellos de un puñetazo en la nuca. Estaba blanco como la nieve. Tenía el rostro perlado en sudor.

La joven se vio arrinconada contra los brazos del que restaba hasta que cayó a sus pies debido a un disparo por la gracia de su hermano.

Se detuvieron ante la ventana y entonces su hermano saltó:

-Vamos, coño, no tenemos todo el día.- Ella apretó los dientes fuertemente para que no se le saliese el corazón por la boca.

Cuando se agarró al poyete de la ventana contempló el panorama que esperaba abajo y suspiró, dudosa.

Notó que las manos de Daryl se aferraban al poyete también, una a cada lado de su cuerpo y entonces se percató de que, aunque fuese un pensamiento cobarde e inconsciente, prefería saltar con los ojos cerrados.


	16. Quince

Quiero agradecer especialmente a _**Anto Bones 16**_ su comentario… No te preocupes por tardar, eso es lo de menos ;) Sí, la verdad es que son todos una panda de hdp, como tú dices jajaja… pero convendría que los tuvieses en mente para un futuro ;) No sé yo si Rick y Shane es pedir demasiado! Jejeje…

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de nuevo y un abrazo!

15:

Sus piernas habían soportado demasiada tensión a lo largo del día y aún no se había recuperado de la conmoción ocasionada por el disparo.

Por muy bien que suturase Debrah, estaba segura de haberse abierto la herida al caer sobre la hierba del jardín.

Su cabeza se vio asolada por un montón de sonidos que terminó de ubicar cuando abrió los ojos.

Comprobó que James cerraba la puerta de un coche, a la entrada de la casa, que estaba prácticamente en marcha y del cual solo se intuía la silueta, rodeada como estaba por caminantes.

Buscó a Rick con la mirada y lo encontró defendiéndose con las balas. Él, Shane y Jim estaban rodeados y ella sabía por experiencia que aquella pistola, al menos en cuestión de munición, pronto iba a pasar a mejor vida.

El corazón se le anudó a la garganta y se volvió, rápida y fugaz, como si estuviese en mitad del campo de pruebas. Justo detrás de ella tenía a un objetivo vivo.

Chilló demostrando que sus reflejos no servían para mucho más y se agachó. Recordó que, cuando había intentado salir de su casa poco antes de que su hermano la encontrase en aquel estado deplorable, había intentado la misma estrategia. Solo que esta vez no era más que un reflejo manejado por el instinto.

El caminante la aferró de la cabeza, con aprensión, con pocas ganas de soltarla. Ella abrió en exceso los ojos, observando las sombras que se contoneaban sobre la hierba descuidada, y que se aproximaban a ella por su espalda.

Trataba de no gritar. Elevó la pierna con esfuerzo y le dio al ser una patada en lo que ella calculaba que estaría su entrepierna. Consiguió obligarle a retroceder un par de pasos, pero no tardó más que segundos en regresar a por ella. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de manga larga blanca. No había sobre su pecho ni sobre sus brazos marca o rastro alguno de sangre, pero su rostro era otra historia. Le faltaba la mitad de la mandíbula y los ojos, saltones, no la perdían de vista.

Decidió que no podía permitirse darse la vuelta solo para comprobar que ella también estaba rodeada porque, a diferencia de Rick, ella no tenía armas con las que defenderse.

De modo que esperó a que su contrincante se volcase de nuevo hacia ella para propinarle otra patada en el mismo sitio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese realizar el gesto, el tipo se le agarró a los antebrazos con un gemido escandaloso.

Ella le imitó, pero intentando conseguir el efecto contrario, sin éxito. Gritó como si le hubiesen clavado un hierro ardiente en el estómago cuando sintió el calor de su aliento sin vida en el hombro.

Entonces él volvió a gemir, como un perro herido y se derrumbó:

-Se nota que ya no tiene huevos que le duelan.- Oyó la voz de Daryl a su espalda.

Angie entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero solo le salió una especie de carcajada que se ahogó en su garganta más pronto que tarde.

Él ya se había dado la vuelta cuando ella se giró para comprobar que los caminantes que habían intentado seguir al coche que había traído a los amigos de los anteriores inquilinos de la casa, corrían hacia ellos. Algunos cayeron abatidos por las balas de Rick, quien, imitado por sus compañeros, había retrocedido un tanto para hacerlos frente. Se habían salvado de malas maneras, pero en el momento en el que la pistola dio la señal por medio del gatillo de que ya no guardaba balas en la recámara, todos alzaron la vista para comprobar que más caminantes se aproximaban a lo lejos por la carretera.

Rick hizo un gesto y con eso bastó para que todos echaran a correr tras él.

A pesar de que los seguían de cerca, ella sentía que le era imposible correr más. Un pequeño y agudo pinchazo le recorría desde la punta del pie, recorría la columna vertebral e iba a morir a la nuca, cada vez que posaba la planta del pie izquierdo en el asfalto.

Intentaba concentrarse en lo que había sentido cuando aquel caminante le había aferrado de los antebrazos con la intención de llevarse medio cuello suyo.

No quería volver a sentir aquello sobre su piel, pero su cuerpo no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar.

Y una sensación de pánico la inundó cuando las rodillas le fallaron sin avisar y la dejaron abandonada a mitad de camino.

Jadeó y se apoyó con las palmas en la calzada intentando levantarse, sin conseguirlo.

Los susurros a la lejanía, sedientos, se convirtieron en música estruendosa como salida de unos cascos colocados en sus oídos:

-No.- Murmuró, solo cuando los sintió encima.

Anteriormente habría sabido que Jim le tendería la mano y la levantaría. Pero tanto anteriormente como actualmente, se habría equivocado:

-Vamos.- Escuchó entonces, la voz de Rick, que, acompañada por sus brazos tirando de ella por las axilas, con urgencia, le hizo levantarse.

La empujó un poco hacia delante y la cubrió las espaldas.

Cuando vio a Shane detenerse ante un vehículo solitario, varado ante una última casa que cortaba violentamente la esquina de una calle, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su mente repasó la escena a cámara lenta.

Rick cerraba la fila y apenas se separaba del peligro por tres metros.

Las puertas del coche se abrieron y Jim, Daryl y Shane se metieron rápidamente. El sonido del motor les prometió tranquilidad y Angie tuvo miedo de sucumbir al miedo cuando se subió al asiento trasero del coche.

Pero Rick se subió prácticamente detrás de ella y cerró la portezuela con firmeza. Había olvidado que podía correr más rápido que ella.

Vislumbró una mano que dejó una huella imborrable en el cristal de la ventanilla antes de arrancar para pasar volando la autopista que atravesaba la villa.

Ella centró la vista en el suelo y se miró los pies. El silencio solo era entrecortado por las respiraciones agitadas de los de su alrededor. Sentía el hombro de Jim contra el suyo, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta la llegada.

Sin querer y sin saber como se quedó trepando sobre un estado de adormecimiento que le hizo el viaje más ameno, pero a la par más pesado. Apenas pudo contemplar como su mente jugaba con ella y recordaba el pasado. Recordaba cuando Jim le había dicho aquello:

-¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?-Lori.

-¡Dijisteis que tardarías un par de horas, joder! ¡Está a punto de anochecer!- La voz de T-Dog llegando a través de la puerta abierta del vehículo le hizo recordar que, horas atrás, se había preguntado donde se habría metido:

-Eh. Eh.- Alzó la cabeza y contempló que Shane se había agachado para observarla, mientras los otros hablaban:- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Por supuesto, la hablaba a ella con aquella voz suya.

-Posiblemente.- Shane la miró un momento, rodeó con la vista el coche vacío y luego apartó la vista un momento de ella para luego cerrar la puerta e intentar aislarla del ruido.

Pero escuchaba claramente. A pesar de sentirse aislada y ahogada en su mundo aparte, aquel que creía haber visitado cuando había escuchado las últimas palabras de Jim, las voces discutiendo le llegaban claramente. Maggie inquiría porqué no habían traído algo a pesar de todo. Shane argumentaba que no podrían quedarse allí mucho tiempo más y Dale le contradecía argumentando que no podían ponerse a conducir en medio de la noche. Hubo un silencio y minutos después Glenn comentó que podía ir a buscar por la mañana una radio de batería.

Sin embargo, aquello no terminaba de animarla.

¿Qué iban a ganar logrando comunicarse con alguien más?

¿Es que había alguien como ellos cerca de allí, alguien pegado a una radio y con una casa fortificado?

¿Y es que acaso… eso era algo bueno? Ni siquiera tenía claro que ninguno de ellos fuese realmente de confianza. Gleen ni siquiera había ido a acompañarles debido al estado de Maggie. Carol ni se planteaba el ir a defender su campamento. Andrea tenía sus propios ideales que defender, sus propios pensamientos y a ella misma. Estaba claro que cada uno tenía sus propios intereses y que si seguían en el mismo grupo no era más que por seguridad.

Habría creído por momentos protegerles… ¿Pero de qué lo hacía? ¿De los caminantes? ¿De una banda de chiflados que intentase robarles las armas?

Y si había algo ahí fuera que pudiese ofrecerles una protección en aquel mundo… ¿No esperaría, en el fondo, algo a cambio?

Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y se quedó en silencio consigo misma durante unos segundos. Luego, la puerta del coche se abrió y Rick se sentó junto a ella, como hubiere hecho minutos antes:

-Estás sangrando. Deberíamos ir a buscar algo para esa pierna a la gasolinera.- Angie bajó la vista y luego la volvió a dejar descansar sobre el techo del coche:

-No son más que un par de puntos.- Sonrió casi para sí:- No creo que esa mujer fuese médico, pero sí que creo que había tenido que cerrar más de una herida.- Rick apoyó la cabeza también en el respaldo y la giró hacia ella:

-No sé como es posible que estés aquí.- Le dijo y Angie no supo qué responder por un momento. Tampoco sabía encontrar la respuesta, de modo que cambió de tema:

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Me fijé en el coche. Esas costumbres no se pierden.- Argumentó él, sonriendo levemente. Los ojos le brillaban por el cansancio:- Tomaron el camino de la derecha, y poco más allá se acababa el asfalto. Daryl dijo que sabía qué tipo de marcas dejaría el coche sobre la tierra. Tuvimos suerte de que fuese un coche grande. Decidimos volver a por Jim por si estabas herida, ya que no hay demasiada distancia.

-Estabas muy seguro de que no iban a hacerme daño.- Replicó ella, un tanto dolida. Rick suspiró y luego negó tras una breve pausa:

-Nos oyeron, por eso se te llevaron. ¿Para qué iban a querer matarte?- Ella asintió; Era una buena lógica, sin duda, pero interiormente seguía palpitándole una voz molesta con insistencia.

Tras el silencio notó que su hermano la echaba una mirada de nuevo y ella sintió deseos de salir del coche. Pero no lo hizo. Rick carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se echó hacia delante en su asiento. El espacio compacto del coche le hacía sentirse más incómoda. Su hermano apoyó los brazos sobre las pantorrillas y dijo:

-Conseguisteis sacarle la bala a Daryl.

-Jim le hizo un torniquete. Yo solo busqué el instrumento.- Rick asintió, lentamente. Tras un minuto añadió:

-Te vi nerviosa. En la casa, quiero decir.- Ella se encogió de hombros:

-Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. Daryl estaba sangrando demasiado, estaba casi inconsciente.

-Entiendo que le tengas gratitud, ¿Sabes? Él te salvó la vida cuando te llevamos a la granja.- Angie calló. Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Glenn un par de días antes. Parecían haber transcurrido meses de aquello:

-Me ha salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones.- Concedió ella:- Supongo que habrás vivido situaciones con Shane parecidas.

-Supongo.- Cedió él, intentó esbozar una sonrisa y ladeó el rostro para mirarla:- Pero lo dudo. No creo que sea lo mismo.-Angie no le miro cuando respondió:

-Estaría bueno si fuese lo mismo.- Rick la contempló, intentando traspasarla. Sus ojos claros se volvieron fríos por un minuto y no se metamorfosearon cuando dijo:

-No sois compañeros y tampoco lleváis tanto tiempo ayudándoos a sobrevivir el uno al otro. A eso me refería.- Ella apretó levemente los labios, gesto que no fue perceptible debido a las sombras reinantes dentro del coche:

-Y yo también.- Se movió para salir y agregó:- Tengo hambre, creo que iré a buscar algo de comer.- Rick calló, pero no se lo impidió.

Cuando rodeó el vehículo comprobó que solo algunos estaban almorzando algo. El atardecer estaba prácticamente agonizando:

-Come algo, muchacha.- La instó Dale, alzando un panecillo rancio hacia ella. La echó un vistazo y añadió:- Aunque primero deberíamos hacer algo con esa herida.- Ella negó con la cabeza y denegó la propuesta:

-No me apetece.-Shane la contempló sin decir nada, aunque ella entendió a la perfección su mirada.

-Hay paños en la parte trasera de la caravana.- Comentó Lori, frunciendo los labios por la preocupación mientras le preparaba otro trozo de pan a Karl.

La joven asintió apenas y se metió dentro de la auto-caravana. Una vez en la entrada se quedó varada un paso por delante del último escalón.

Andrea alzó la vista al verla entrar y le preguntó:

-¿Tú también cenas aquí?-Jim se giró, ya que la daba la espalda desde el asiento que ocupaba. Angie estuvo a punto de carcajearse cuando prácticamente saltó en el sillón al verla.

Daryl también comía con ellos…O más bien solo, ya que lo hacía en el mismo sitio en el que había dormido la noche anterior:

-No, creo que volveré al coche.- Andrea le echó un vistazo a Jim, el cual intentó argumentar para que se quedase:

-Te vendría bien comer después de todo. Para recuperar energías.

-Creo que Dale había guardado algo de cena para mí.- Dijo ella, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Angie.- Le interrumpió Jim, entonces:- Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado. No puedes seguir así mucho tiempo.- Sus frases le sonaron totalmente surrealistas entonces. Andrea se preguntaría qué habría pasado y ella acabaría siendo la culpable a sus ojos.

Cayó en la cuenta de que desde que conocía a Jim siempre había desempeñado el papel metafórico del desastre y de la culpa:

-Estoy cansada.- Dijo, solo, sin intentar alimentar su rabia y salió de la caravana.

No se dirigió al pequeño campamento, sino que siguió el camino que había trazado Maggie el día que había perdido a su padre.

Como la joven entonces, ella solo pretendía buscar respuestas ya que no podía dejar de preguntarse.

…..

La carretera se alimentaba del sonido de las cigarras. Eran las únicas que se atrevían a decir algo. Ella únicamente se mordía los labios para no soltar, aunque fuese a sí misma, lo que tenía que decir.

La silueta de Jim se hacía cada vez más larga a medida que se aproximaba, como si quisiese atraparla. Su voz, sin embargo, no consiguió hacer enmudecer a las cigarras:

-¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que pasó?- Su tonto era suave. Hasta indulgente:- ¿Vas a estar enfadada toda la vida? Solo trataba de protegernos. A todos.

-Lo tengo más que olvidado.

-Entonces deberías estar agradecida de estar viva.- Aquella misma frase le había soltado un año atrás, cuando había tenido que solventar el pequeño error que habían cometido en uno de aquellos recurrentes estados de inconsciencia: "Deberías estar agradecida de estar bien".- Había murmurado, saliendo de un hospital de las afueras de Kentucky, a dos pasos por delante de ella y con el sol recortándole la silueta. Sin embargo, ahora, ni lo que quedaba de sol era capaz de iluminarle:

-Si hubiese sido por ti no habría tenido tanta suerte. Si por ti hubiera sido me hubieras dejado allí con esa gente, la cual estaba dispuesta a venderme a trozos como a un conejo. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? ¿Qué se me llevasen y os dejasen en paz?-Jim se echó hacia atrás instantáneamente. Cerró los ojos y arrugó los labios hacia arriba, como si quisiese saborear el gusto de la paciencia. Cuando volvió a mirarla, había tornado su forma de hacerlo. Ya no encerraba sentido de protección en ella. ¿Lo había habido alguna vez?:

-¿Qué coño dices?- Sacudió la cabeza y el pelo láceo se le revolvió un poco. Cogió aire y agregó:- Creo que todo este asunto te ha vuelto loca. – Se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza y perdiendo la mirada más allá. Angie entrecerró los ojos:

-Afortunadamente no me he vuelto loca. Hace un par de horas me hubiera gustado creer que era a ti a quien te había afectado este asunto pero he acabado dándome cuenta de que posiblemente, desde que te conozco, siempre has sido así.

-Siempre has sido débil.- Continuó él con su particular monólogo:- Y supongo que corta de entendederas también. Por eso te pones así.- Ella se levantó bruscamente de la calzada, como si la hubiese impulsado una bocanada de aire:

-Quizás yo soy corta de entendederas, pero solo con respecto a ti y por no haber visto cuan gilipollas eras. – Él se giró a mirarla como movido por un resorte y ambos pudieron oír pero no escuchar los pasos de alguien salir de la caravana y la voz de Daryl acompañarlos:

-¿Queréis dejar de gritar como si esto fuese un puticlub?

-Escúchame.- Dijo entonces Jim, acercándose a ella:- Siempre he cuidado de ti. Mejor que tu puto hermano que nunca ha estado para eso y mejor que tus compañeros de comisaría. Pero ahora es distinto. Y si hubiese tenido que…- Ella apartó la mirada bruscamente y sus pies se movieron solos. Quería alejarse de él…Si Jim se hubiese tratado de una mascota, de un hámster… De una rata quizá, la hubiese abandonado en el bosque a expensas de lo que pudiese pasarle.

Quiso esquivarle por la izquierda y cortar la distancia que les separaba del grupo pero él la retuvo del brazo:

-¡Creo que es importante lo que tengo que decirte!-Gritó él.

-Para mí no.- Y entonces, en pocos segundos, se quedo paralizada, varada en el sitio como si los pies fuesen a dejar de mantenerla pegada al suelo en cualquier momento, con los oídos silbando como moscas que hubiesen tragado una preocupante cantidad de helio.

Y no comprendió hasta que oyó a otra voz meterse en la discusión que Jim le había soltado un guantazo.

Entreabrió los labios pero no reprochó. Observó como Daryl se acercaba a él con paso apretado y alzando la cabeza a modo de pregunta, inquiría:

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?- Jim alzó las manos, serio:

-Esto no te incumbe. Lo siento.

-Vuelve al campamento.- Le ordenó Daryl. Jim soltó aire y se tomó un momento para responder:

-Tengo que terminar unas cosas aquí, lo siento, amigo.

-Vuelve al puto campamento de una jodida vez.

-A mí nadie y menos un paleto me da órdenes.- Angie dio un paso atrás cuando ambos se echaron uno encima del otro y se percató de la debilidad de la que Jim hablaba cuando Daryl recibió el primer puñetazo. No obstante, pronto hubo agarrado a Jim de la pechera para terminar aplastando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Las voces de los demás llegaron entonces, instantáneamente y de manera apresurada hasta ellos.

Shane alcanzó a Daryl de la espalda y tiró de él hacía sí no sin dificultad y Rick alzó un brazo para impedir que Jim se levantase:

-¿Qué es lo que os pasa?- Preguntó Dale, mirando de un extremo al otro, como si aquello no le cupiese en la cabeza.

Todos callaron. Jim alzó las manos de nuevo, como si se hubiese inventado una postura de relajación:

-Aquí nadie reparte a nadie, ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Le preguntó entonces Daryl, en voz alta, y Jim lo acrivilló con la mirada desde el otro extremo del brazo izquierdo de Rick.

Angie calló, con la garganta y la mejilla palpitándoles. Notó que Gleen le echaba una mirada, al igual que Andrea, pero no se la devolvió a ninguno.

Daryl se desembarazó de Shane y guió sus pasos hacia el otro lado de la carretera, donde se encontraban los vehículos. Y Jim, al cabo de un minuto decidió regresar a la parte delantera de la caravana:

-Tú sabes qué ha pasado.- Afirmó Andrea, girándose hacia Angie, pero esta negó. Shane intervino entonces:

-¿Has cenado ya?

-Quedan algunas sobras.- Comentó Dale, dispuesto a darle la espalda:

-¿Cuál es la razón?-Insistió Andrea, serena:

-De qué.- Contestó Angie, por fin, notando su propia garganta extraña al retumbar de las palabras:

-De que no quieras contárnoslo.- Hizo una pausa:- Pensamos que os estaban atacando.

-Pues no ha sido así.- Se giró deprisa para que ninguno pudiese posar sus ojos en ella. La mejilla derecha se la refrescó levemente un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre ella, pero seguía ardiéndole:

-Tienes mal aspecto.- Gleen la alcanzó enseguida. Observó que la joven se apartaba la mano de la cara con brusquedad y comentó:- Hay un poco de agua dentro. Podrías lavarte las manos con ella.- Angie asintió y dejó que los demás se sentasen a proseguir con la cena sin ella. Rick se giró a mirarla, pero ella hizo como que no se había fijado en el gesto.

La muchacha se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que Glenn encontrase el agua y uno de los pocos platos que habían quedado sin usar del armarito de Dale.

Vertió un poco de agua en el cuenco y dejó que ella se lavase despacio, con saña, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

La miró y Angie fue consciente de que quería respuestas. Pero no lo era de si debía compartirlo con él.

Se escucharon pasos a la entrada y por primera vez en muchos días, se alegró de que fuese Andrea. La aludida se apoyó contra el armario de la pequeña cocina y se cruzó de brazos:

-Mira, sé que no quieres hablar de ello. Y no hace falta. Solo tienes que decirnos si ese tipo ha hecho o ha intentado algo contigo que no debía.- Gleen asintió:

-Daryl puede ser un poco brusco a veces.

-No me refiero a Daryl.- Repuso Andrea, sin perder de vista a Angie, que mantenía su concentración fija en sus propias manos. La sangre de su compañero iba desapareciendo poco a poco, e iba mezclándose con el agua, como si esta fuese capaz de darle una nueva vida:

-Shane me ha comentado que no es trigo limpio.- Angie alzó la cabeza y contempló a Andrea, intentando descifrarla como había hecho el día anterior, cuando se había preguntado qué era lo que le habría impulsado, que podría haber sido lo que había visto o vivido para actuar así. Se percató entonces de que quizás nunca había sido una persona del todo cálida. Pero si racional, y serena. Que era como se mostraba ahora ante sus ojos.

¿Debía fiarse de ella, aún así?:

-Yo siempre pensé que lo era.- Se limitó a contestar. Andrea la observó por espacio de un par de minutos mientras Angie regresaba a completar su tarea y luego se despidió de ellos y salió:

-Creo que ya están limpias. Maggie se ha animado a cenar con nosotros, ¿Por qué no vienes tú también?- Insistió Glenn, mirándola detenidamente:- Vete adelantando. Yo recogeré esto.- Angie quiso decir que no. Pero, nuevamente sus miembros reaccionaron antes que sus labios, y la llevaron fuera, donde la noche había caído ya de manera pesada.

Observó que Gleen tenía razón y que incluso Maggie estaba cenando con ellos, a lo lejos. No la veía sonreír, pero tampoco la miró detalladamente.

Rodeó el círculo con los ojos y contempló que Jim estaba allí, y que alzaba la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella giró la vista, sintiéndose sin fuerzas, quizás sin valor, y entonces entornó los ojos cuando reconoció una figura sentada en el terraplén que conducía a la gasolinera.

Caminó con cautela hasta allí y dijo:

-Todos están allí. ¿Por qué no vas?- Daryl soltó aire por la nariz y respondió:

-¿Por qué vienes tú aquí a tocar los cojones?

-¿Te gusta llamar la atención o qué? Creo que no funciona, porque no he oído mencionar tu nombre ni una sola vez. Quizá ya se hayan cansado de verte por ahí solo todo el día.

-No me preocupa. Lárgate.- Angie asintió para sí y luego procedió a sentarse junto a él:

-Joder.- Dio él por toda respuesta:

-¿Qué tal tu brazo?- Daryl le echó un vistazo y contestó:

- Lo he desinfectado. Guardaba algo en la bolsa de medicinas.- No quería dar más información. Ella sonrió, aunque ni siquiera conocía el porqué:

-Por un momento creí que te desangrabas.-Hizo una pausa:- Y por un momento creí que le ibas a romper la cabeza contra el suelo a Jim. Ójala lo hubieses hecho.- Daryl se giró a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y ella pensó que, quizá, se había desmedido con la confianza:

-¿Y porqué tengo que solucionar yo tus problemas?- Ella calló por espacio de un minuto. Luego asintió:

-Llevas razón. Nunca pensé que Jim fuese un problema, a lo mejor por eso no pude moverme.

-¿Ah si?- Inquirió él, sardónicamente, y la perdió la mirada. Angie apretó los labios:

-No insinúes que soy una cobarde porque te partiré yo la cabeza contra el suelo y luego iré a pegarle un tiro a él.

-La culpa solo es tuya.- Argumentó su compañero:- Eres tú sola quien se ha buscado los problemas. Ese tío es uno de ellos, no hace falta cruzar muchas palabras para darse cuenta, así que no me vengas con historias.- Ella volteó la cabeza durante un momento y luego se levantó. Su corazón bombeaba sangre locamente, como si cada minuto que pasase se quedase sin oxígeno. Su cabeza, al menos, no recibía ni una ligera ráfaga de respiración o de vida:

-No eres quien para sermonearme. Tampoco hace falta cruzar muchas palabras contigo para darse cuenta de que lo único que puedes traer tú son problemas.- Él se levantó mientras ella le daba la espalda y escupió:

-No me vengas con gilipolleces. Y la próxima vez que estés cabreada no vengas a confiarme tus estupideces.- Angie se giró hacia él y le posó un dedo en el hombro:

-Entonces hagamos un pacto. La próxima vez que salgamos de esta caravana a cualquier sitio y a cualquier parte, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Y no vuelvas a por mí.- Daryl la evaluó con sus ojos claros como si ella fuese una idiota:

-Y es una advertencia. La próxima vez que me hables malgastaré una bala contra tu cabeza.- Él negó con la cabeza y a ella le sorprendió su pasividad:- No confío en ti:- Mintió:- Y Jim tenía razón. Ambos la teníamos: Eres un paleto que no sabe reconocer cuando alguien quiere mostrarse agradecido por ti.- A Daryl le costaba respirar por la nariz, cuando la pegó a la de ella:

-No volví a esa casa siguiendo las huellas de un puto _dodge_ por agradecimiento. Volví a por ti porque eres válida para el resto. Y no por eso eres digna de mi confianza.- Cuando notó el aliento de él silbar en sus labios se percató de que sus palabras sonaban duras, racionales, afiladas, como ella había querido sonar con su última frase. Aquella que solo buscaba hacerle reaccionar y que era completamente falsa.

Alzó los ojos para mirarle y confirmó lo que estaba pensando. Bajó la vista y rozó su boca con la suya, apenas un milímetro y lo que duró un jadeo que supo controlar como si se hubiese entrenado.

Después alzó una mano y asintió:

-Yo solo te advierto, que es mejor que sigas mi consejo.- Se alejó de él y bajó la mano para sentir la pistola aún en el bolsillo.

Por un momento, había creído perder la seguridad en sí misma.


	17. Dieciséis

"**Hace ya algún tiempo que tu voz parece ser una pluma y un papel"**

**Crossing Skies: Me acordé de ti mientras releía el capítulo ya que hay algo que sucede que, presupongo, no te hará demasiada gracia. **

**Angie abrirá los ojos pero no creo que le sirva de mucho. Por supuesto Shane está presente siempre, me gusta que te hayas dado cuenta de eso… Siempre va a encontrar hueco para estar presente. No fue exactamente un beso fue una… ¿Rozadura de labios? Hahaha… Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me hicieron ilusión… Pero no más que el comentario! Un abrazo, grande.**

**Anto Bones 16: Claramente muchisisisisiimas gracias, espero que no llegues a pensar que la historia decae! Hahahaha Si te digo la verdad, sí, se nota que no le tienes mucho amor a Jim muajaja… No des las gracias por mencionarte, qué menos que eso, gracias a ti por seguir por aquí. Yo también espero que te vaya muy bien, un beso enorme!**

16:

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-La semana pasada.- Afirmó. Estaba segura de que se trataba de la semana anterior aunque no tenía conciencia real de en qué día estaban.

Él cerró la guantera y pestañeó para luego centrar la mirada en el largo de la carretera:

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.- Nunca habría creído escuchar aquella frase de sus labios. Tiempo atrás ella se la hubiere dicho a él, quien la había mirado como si no fuese capaz de descifrar el significado de sus palabras. Le había cogido del brazo llevado a la máquina de café de la comisaría. Ella había aprovechado el rato para sacarse un descafeinado y él había apoyado el brazo sobre la máquina para observarla minuciosamente con sus ojos negros:

-_Escucha, no sé cómo decirte esto_.- Había comenzado. Parecía costarle, pero, el caso, es que había terminado lo que prometía ser una retaíla, quizá demasiado pronto:- _Tienes que dejarlo._

Ahora cuando él tamborileó durante pocos segundos el volante con los dedos, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dijo:

-Todos necesitamos tiempo para pensar en estas circunstancias. Pero ninguno se ha separado del grupo para ello.-Él giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla y estiró una medio sonrisa:

-El caso es que… No es mi grupo.

-No esperaba esa respuesta.- Se sinceró ella:- No de ti.- Él inclinó la cabeza para observarla bien:

-Esperabas que dijese que es mi grupo mientras Rick y tú estés aquí. Ya lo sé.- Sonaba mordaz pero en sus ojos solo mostraba una especie de neutralidad que no le llevaba a sacar ninguna conclusión acertada. Angie apretó los labios:

-¿Qué ha podido suceder en tan poco tiempo para que ya no pienses así?- El decir aquella frase en voz alta le hacía daño. No quería reconocer que le gustaba que Shane mirase por ella, ya que era en exceso egoísta. Pero tampoco podía retener el reproche en la voz al pedirle explicaciones:

-Escucha, Angie, no necesito hablar de ello en este momento.

-Tú salvaste a Lori y a Carl, todo es…- Calló. Shane siempre había buscado la mirada de ella en cada situación, lo llevaba haciendo todos aquellos días…Todos aquellos años. Porque así sabría si mentía, si necesitaba ayuda, si una conversación no era de su agrado… Si pensaba volver a conversar con sus problemas.

Pero de lo que ella no se había dado cuenta era que ella también podía hacer aquello.

Recordó la noche en la que se habían puesto a beber del whisky de Hersell antes de que su granja y su vida quedasen infestadas por la podredumbre. Rick y él sólo habían compartido una mirada y esta había sido tensa.

Shane se había marchado de la única discusión que había tenido con Rick a lo largo de toda su vida cuando Andrea y Lori habían aparecido a sus espaldas.

Y entonces, se había dado cuenta de todo… De las miradas que su eterno amigo le echaba a su cuñada. De que estaba enamorado, como no. ¿Cómo no sentirse incómodo cuando uno estaba enamorado de la mujer de un amigo? ¿Lori sabría algo de aquello?

Ella sabría manejar la situación sin dañar a Shane. Si había llegado a enterarse, seguramente habría podido rechazarle suavemente.

Los asientos del coche parecieron hacerse más y más pequeños…Cercanos, asfixiantes.

Notaba el sudor correr desde el cuello de Shane hasta la muñeca, creyó oírlo estrellarse contra el asiento del conductor. Pero el caso es que no había leído culpabilidad en sus ojos, de modo que debía sentir otra cosa por la situación. Otra asunto era el que le preocupaba. Lo cual, no dejaba de intrigarla.

No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos:

-No sé como decirte esto…- Comenzó ella. Sentía que su voz pendía de un hilo:

-No hace falta que me mandes a la mierda.

-Rick lo habría hecho ya. Si se hubiese enterado, quiero decir.- Él calló. Angie dejó escapar la respiración por los labios entreabiertos. Dedujo que no había hablado con su amigo de sus sentimientos. Tardó un minuto en preguntar:

-¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por ella?

-No tengo porqué responder.- Volvía a mirar por la ventanilla. Ella se inclinó hacia él:

-Yo te lo contesté. Aquella vez, ¿Recuerdas? Te lo contesté todo porque confiaba en ti.- Él se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos negros habían regresado a aquella neutralidad afilada:

-Ya no se puede decir que podamos confiar el uno en el otro.- No pudo más que preguntarse porqué él decía aquello. Pero enseguida supuso que tenía razón. Ya no eran ninguno de los demás, nunca más:

-Pero aquel que fuiste confiaba en aquella que fui yo, y viceversa, ¿No es cierto? Quiero saber porqué.- Le hubiera gustado decir que tenía derecho, pero hubiera sonado bonito, no cierto. Shane soltó un suspiro ronco desde la garganta y se apoyó en el reposacabezas:

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Es la persona equivocada.- Argumentó ella, enseguida y se sintió hipócrita. No se detuvo analizar aquel sentimiento porque lo descartó enseguida:

-No lo he elegido.

-Supongo que no has elegido equivocarte.- Respondió ella. Le hubiera dejado responderle como él había hecho tiempo atrás: "Tienes que dejarlo, Shane. Dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera. Ella jamás te corresponderá." Le hubiera gustado decirle. Shane soltó una risa y entonces ella comprendió enseguida. Seguramente Lori se había dado cuenta y no hacía más que darle largas:

-Sé que es duro pero estar siempre detrás de su culo no va a propiciar que te quiera.-Shane suspiró y se echó hacia delante:

-Supongo que tengo que darte la razón. Lo sabes por experiencia propia.- Ambos dejaron que la frase calase en el momento, el uno porque lo deseaba y la otra porque no supo qué decir.

La puerta del coche se abrió y se oyó la voz de Jim preguntar:

-Bueno, qué, ¿Nos vamos?-

Shane condujo de manera tranquila por la carretera vacía con el sonido de los dedos de Jim haciendo ruidos leves contra la ventanilla. T-Dog dormitaba en el asiento trasero y Gleen parecía inquieto. Angie suponía que se trataba de que había dejado a Maggie en la caravana, que iba detrás de ellos justo delante de la moto de Daryl y el coche que conducía su hermano.

Parecía que la mayor vicisitud con la que se iban a encontrar iba a ser con algún cadáver que otro en medio de la carretera o con un coche abandonado hasta que, cuando el sol se alzaba bien alto, el coche se tambaleó por un brusco impacto:

-¿Qué cojones…?-Cuando se balanceó de nuevo Shane se vio obligado a virar el coche hacia el arcén. Las chispas que habían volado desde las ruedas no presagiaban nada bueno:

-Mierda.- Maldijo T-Dog desde el coche:- ¿Qué pasa?- Shane bajó la vista para comprobar los pedales y T-Dog salió del coche.

Angie le siguió con la mirada y el minuto siguiente procedió en silencio.

De repente la ventana del vehículo se oscureció y ella dejó de ver el exterior…

Creyó que Jim y Gleen decían algo, pero no escuchó.

Adhirió la mano a la ventanilla y abrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le había tapado momentáneamente la visión era la espalda misma de T-Dog.

Cuando volvió a mostrarse el reflejo de la ventanilla este estaba diluído en sangre.

….

Se le escapó el aire de entre los labios cuando observó que T-Dog se deslizaba ventana abajo y que le era imposible ver más que parte de su cráneo por ella. Comenzó a golpear el cristalito con los puños, llamándole y Gleen la sujetó:

-¿Cuántas armas hay?- Inquirió ella, intentando ver qué era lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, en la carretera difuminada a través de la sangre poco se podía apreciar:

-Tú te quedas en el coche.- Dijo entonces Shane. Gleen y Jim dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, pero Shane la había atravesado con sus ojos a ella y no parecía querer sacarle la lanza de momento. Ella se echó hacia delante:

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado!

-Por eso mismo. Te quedas aquí. Con el seguro puesto.

-¡Tenemos que ir juntos!-Shane sonrió:

-Juntos, sin ti.- Angie no supo darle explicación a lo que estaba pasando. De repente su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina se ralentizaba. Hacía menos de una hora que había charlado con Shane sobre la confianza que habían perdido el uno por el otro y ahora aquello parecía haberse transformado en una especie de recuerdo borroso.

Sin miedo, salió del coche y Angie contempló sin moverse como Gleen y Jim lo hacían también. Oyó que este último resoplaba antes de cerrar la portezuela y aislarla del ruido.

Sabía que Jim estaba asustado, pero, para ser francos, ella creía estarlo aún más. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de darse la vuelta para observar desde la parte de atrás.

Centró su mirada en la ventana frontal. Una hoja descuidada se paseaba por el parabrisas. Tragó saliva. Aquella tranquilidad no le hacía sentirse cómoda.

Se preguntó si T-Dog habría muerto. Tampoco es que hubiesen cruzado demasiadas palabras pero eran un grupo, aunque no lo pareciese. Bajó la vista. Además sabía que, en alguna parte del mundo, alguien lo iba a echar de menos.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista comprobó que la hoja se había quedado pegada al parabrisas como si el coche hubiera actuado de imán y no le hubiese dejado seguir su camino. Una mano se había apoyado sobre aquella hoja, manchándola, a ella y a la ventana, del mismo color en que había quedado pintada la ventanilla de su izquierda.

Se pegó a su asiento, pero era demasiado tarde, la había visto.

Miró hacia los lados e intentó pensar en si salir le reportaría algo bueno o si sería mejor quedarse en el vehículo, a salvo. ¿Realmente lo estaba?

Soltó el hálito despacio, intentando serenarse pero entonces un ruido, demasiado cerca de su cabeza le hizo quedarse tan pegada al asiento del coche que por un momento temió haberse quedado pegada.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente y encontró que los cristales habían sido rotos, probablemente por una bala. Probablemente por la misma bala silenciosa que había actuado contra el cuerpo de T-Dog.

Reaccionó deprisa y se pegó a la otra, separándose de la ventana. El caminante que se había aproximado por la ventana frontal se estaba asomando por la de su izquierda, intentando meter su cuerpo para alcanzarla. Era un hombre, o lo había sido, y la sangre le cubría media cara, la cual se le estaba cayendo a cachos, como los dientes, que ya estaban negros.

El cristal roto se le clavaba en la carne putrefacta del brazo con el que estaba intentando tocarla. Un líquido del mismo color que sus dientes se deslizaba por la puerta del coche, manchando el borde del asiento. Unos golpes la distrajeron, retumbando en su nuca, y no pudo evitar el impulso de gritar.

Y allí estaba, sonriente. Le contempló un segundo hasta que sintió los dedos ansiosos de su depredador rozarle los pies. A pesar de todo, no se lo pensó un segundo.

Abrió la puerta derecha del vehículo y fue recibida por sus brazos como agua de mayo.

El caminante intentó bordear el coche pero las balas fueron más rápidas que sus piernas y le abatieron.

Angie tragó saliva cuando él la aferró de los brazos y la pegó contra su cuerpo:

-La bala ha sido tuya.- Afirmó ella:

-¿Lo dudabas?- Inquirió él. Parecía feliz, extasiado por la felicidad, de hecho:

-¡Angie!-Oyó exclamar la voz de Rick. Venía desde el otro arcén. Él aún conservaba su pistola. Pero otras seis le apuntaban. Tenían rodeada hasta a su sombra, y lo mismo sucedía con el resto de sus compañeros. Maggie, Dale, Carol, Carl, Lori, Glenn y Shane. Sus rostros duros y paliados por el sufrimiento. Suponía que los habían hecho bajar de los vehículos y la caravana también a fuerza de pistola. Al menos, habían tenido más suerte que T-Diog.

Carl había dejado los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo y la miraba. No sabía interpretar esa mirada. No sabía que esperaba de ella en realidad.

El cuerpo de T-Dog estaba sobre el suelo, y no parecía haber caminantes cerca. Pero era demasiada coincidencia que uno se hubiese acercado a ellos en tales circunstancias.

Frunció el ceño cuando vislumbró que uno de los tipos que los tenían rodeados se había aposentado en la puerta de la furgoneta que, suponía, habían traído con ellos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco peligroso, una voltereta en su garganta que bien podría haber acabado en lesión:

-No es necesario todo esto.- Dijo ella, entonces por encima de los cantos de las cigarras:- No quiero volver a repetir la historia.- Añadió, preguntándose cómo podrían haber llegado a localizarlos.

T-Dog había caído y la fortaleza de Gleen no residía principalmente en sus músculos.

Shane bien podía haberse visto rodeado si estaba solo ante seis mastodontes como aquellos… Por ello solo les habían pinchado las ruedas a ellos. Sabían que Shane, Rick, y Daryl iban en vehículos diferentes.

Se alarmó. Parecía que ni un Apocalipsis era capaz de derruir una vulgar lucha callejera nacida de una patética venganza:

-Esto ya ha sucedido antes. No estoy dispuesta a pelear.- Aseguró ella:- Y solo me necesitáis a mí.

-No te necesitamos para nada, joder. Yo quiero divertirme contigo. Por aquello del escupitajo. Seguro que te acuerdas.- Le afirmó James, en su oído, caminando con ella hacia delante, apresándola de la parte baja del pecho:- Pero también necesitamos tu sangre.-Angie calló. Sabía que James no era como sus colegas y que aquel escupitajo le había quemado en la cara. Le habría quemado aún si los muertos hubieran estado bajo tierra o si solo pretendiese quitarle cuatro dólares que llevase encima. En cuanto a sus compañeros actuales… Les observó mientras James la posaba una mano en la garganta, paulatinamente.

Suponía que se sentían tan perdidos como todos porque no dejaban de ser seres humanos. Pero cada uno tenía su manera de demostrarlo, suponía. Las ropas anchas, las cadenas de oro, como el negro que se había quedado atrás, en la casa. Sus músculos, sus rostros serenos por el hecho de estar agarrados a sus armas. La querían porque estaban asustados. Tampoco conocían otro modo de hacer las cosas que por la fuerza y al fin y al cabo ellos los habían dado una patada en el culo primero:

-Podemos negociar.- Surgió la voz de Dale entonces y Angie alzó la vista, como James. El viejo respiró durante un momento y luego agregó:- No conviene que dejemos más regueros de sangre por la carretera. Supongo que a los caminantes que tenéis en la furgoneta no habréis ido a buscarles, os lo habréis encontrado por la zona… Quizá yendo en grupo, lo que quiere decir que si seguís dejando cadáveres tras de vosotros os seguirán… No importa que tengáis la cura sino podéis filtrarla, o al menos eso he creído escuchar.- Hubo un silencio y Angie contempló a Dale poco menos que incrédula. Él la devolvió la mirada. No sabía que quería transmitirle pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella. De quienes eran esas personas y de lo que querían. A veces olvidaba el poder que guardaba en su interior.

Se miraron los unos a los otros:

-Nos las apañaremos, ¿O tú que te crees, viejo?- Soltó uno, entonces:- Si os matamos dejaremos cadáveres pero armas no, eso está claro.- Rieron levemente.

James apretó la mano que había dejado sobre el cuello de ella y Rick y su hijo quisieron adelantar dos pasos pero ambos recibieron un cañón de arma en la cabeza como método para mantenerlos quietos.

Angie clavó sus ojos verdes en los de James mientras se quedaba sin respiración:

-Deja al niño.

-¿Quieres que muera?- Le inquirió a ella, disfrutando de su mirada suplicante:- Estoy dispuesto a soltarlo por el bosque y concederte el morir antes de ver como se lo zampan.

-¡Suéltala, joder!-La voz de Gleen sonaba extraña tan alta. Parecía estar perdiendo los nervios, pero ella estaba perdiendo el sentido, que era peor.

Escuchó sonidos a la espalda de James y la mano de este se aflojó un tanto:

-¡Bájala, coño!-James se giró. A su derecha, Daryl le apuntaba con la ballesta. No parecía sentirse realmente intimidado por las pistolas que le apuntaban a todos los puntos vitales del cuerpo:

-¿Por qué coño no le habéis dicho a este idiota que soltase el arma?-Inquirió James, incrédulo:

-Preferíamos que tuviese las manos donde pudiésemos verlas. Pensamos que sería inofensivo armado con eso. Tenemos rifles.

-Bájala.- Le ordenó James entonces al susodicho, de manera apaciguada:

-Primero la sueltas y a lo mejor luego hablamos.- Angie sufrió el cabreo de James en su propia tráquea, y antes de que las piernas le fallase murmuró, sin saber si quería decir algo más realmente:

-Da-Daryl.- Cayó de rodillas y James le pegó una patada en el estómago sin pensárselo un momento.

No obstante, su compañero tampoco lo meditó durante mucho tiempo. A James no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a esbozar más que un quejido cuando la flecha se le clavó en el gemelo, rasgándole la ropa y el tejido.

A continuación la carretera se vio asolada por una marea de balas.

Notó manos en la espalda, manos calientes, que buscaban sus brazos, por tanto ella alzó los suyos. Se creyó débil y corroboró que, efectivamente, así era. Nada salía como ella esperaba, como ella había cabido esperar. Ni siquiera su muerte había salido así ninguna de las dos veces que la había planeado:

-Parece que no nos toca morir hoy.- Confirmó la voz de Andrea en su oído. La joven la ayudó a levantarse y a refugiarse tras el coche. Sacó su arma y Angie hizo lo propio.

Andrea derribó al único amigo de James que quedaba en pie aún y entonces su semblante se transformó cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no podían cantar victoria.

James se había acercado a la furgoneta cojeando y había conseguido abrir la puerta. Se había sacado la flecha y aguardaba aferrado a ella, tembloroso.

Angie hizo un rápido vistazo de la situación. Descubrió que Lori, Carl y Carol habían corrido tras el coche, cerca de ellas, y que Dale se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

Angie desvió la vista de nuevo hacia la furgoneta.

Una mano se deslizó fuera de la puerta, como dudosa, a continuación otra, como para apoyar su cuerpo en algo estable.

La joven se deslizó lejos del lado de Andrea, en línea recta hacia el primer caminante que había salido de la furgoneta, mareado y le pegó un tiro.

Andrea la seguía por la espalda y Rick y Shane pronto se colocóaron a su lado.

Cuando derribaron al quinto y último caminante se percató de que James ya no estaba a las puertas del vehículo.

Entrecerró los ojos y contempló su figura, cojeante, intentando alejarse del foco de la pelea. Perdía sangre como un vehículo estropeado perdería aceite. Se quedó quieta, con la pistola en la mano durante un momento. Pero finalmente tuvo quedarle la razón y guardarse el arma; Ella tampoco le necesitaba a él para satisfacer a su ira reprimida.

Prefería no mancharse las manos.


	18. Diecisiete

_Crossing Skies: No dudes que Angie siente rencor hacia James, solo que sigue siendo tan políticamente correcta como siempre y no quiere darlo a entender. Veras que no va a tardar en darle rienda suelta a ese sentimiento… Me acordé de ti cuando me releí lo de T-Dog T_T xd Pero bueno, era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo xd Sí, Angie se parece mucho a su hermano, las diferencias van a tardar algo más en salir. Gracias por recalcar la profundidad en esa conversación y por supuesto, por comentarme siempre. Muchas muchas gracias. Un beso grande._

_Anto Bones 16: Ya verás porqué no han matado a James ;) Obviamente tienen que sobrevivir pero piensa que es extraño que vayan tras ellos armados hasta los dientes solo por venganza, por mucho que James le guarde rencor a Angie._

_Como no, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me das siempre una alegría._

**Ójala os guste el capítulo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay algunas partes que me llevó algo de esfuerzo plasmar. Gracias.**

**17:**

Al colocar la mano sobre su hombro no pudo hacer más que sobresaltarse.

Se mordió el labio por la sorpresa y probó el desagradable sabor de la sangre. Hasta aquello parecía inquietarla:

-¿Qué te sucede? Llevas horas sin hablar.

-¿Quieres que diga algo?- Se giró y por la cara que puso su hermano interpretó que había esbozado un reproche excesivamente acusado:- Me gustaría saber qué hacemos aquí todavía.- Rick se tomó un momento para sentarse a su lado y buscar las palabras. Era sencillo… Habían recluido a James dentro de la caravana y habían acordado que no se moverían hasta que él no dijese adonde iba con sus compañeros.

En aquel momento Lori y Carol se encontraban sentadas en dos sillas de camping en medio de la carretera con la luna iluminando sus tensos rostros. Era una escena cuanto menos pintoresca y aquello era decir poco si se tenía en cuenta que a pocos metros el cuerpo envuelto de T-Dog reposaba rígido sobre el pavimento.

Dale vigilaba y Shane volvía en ese momento de la autocaravana en donde Daryl y Andrea pretendían obtener información. Traía dos pares de latas consigo, entre los brazos.

Angie les escuchó hablar, pero no prestó atención:

-Esos tipos iban o venían de alguna parte. Segura y fortificada. ¿Cómo sino iban a ser tantos y a portar tantas armas?-Angie dibujó la línea de hierba que conducía hacia las profundidades del bosque, oscuro y silencioso:

-Rick. Podemos ponernos en marcha y hablar con él de camino.- De todas maneras, pensaba para ella que James tenía pocas perspectivas de querer contarles algo:

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer eso, hay que ahorrar combustible.- Sonreía, afable y ella se percató entonces de lo ridícula que había sonado su proposición. Parecía una niña asustada. Su hermano hizo el ademán de levantarse, creyendo que había terminado su labor pero entonces la joven le detuvo:

-Rick. No estamos seguros aquí.

-Lo sé.-Respondió él:- Han sido muchos disparos, tenemos muertos.- Estas dos últimas palabras tuvieron voluntad de quererse trabar en sus labios por un instante:-Pero en ningún lugar…

-Los siento.- Dijo y enrojeció violentamente. Hubo un silencio y las voces de sus compañeros, a sus espaldas parecieron alzarse y retumbar por todos los lugares de la carretera a pesar de que no hablaban alto:

-¿Qué dices?- Inquirió él, confuso. Angie se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respondió:

-Sé lo que parece. Pero es cierto. No estoy loca.

-No te entiendo.- Dijo él, pero no era cierto y ambos lo notaban en su voz:

-Me di cuenta muy pronto. Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, paranoias. Pero entonces Daryl y yo salimos a buscar a Shane y…-Negó, mordiéndose los labios y se maldijo al hacerlo cuando se acordó de la pequeña herida que se había hecho hacía un momento: Nos metimos en la casa donde había dejado aparcado el coche y yo lo sentí. Sentí que estaba cerca. Y por eso, Daryl volvió con nosotros.- Notó la mirada de su hermano en la nuca, pero no quiso volverse por temor a lo que podía encontrarse:

-De acuerdo.- Comentó entonces él, al momento:- Te creo. Pero no les diremos esto a los demás de momento.- Angie notó su corazón agujereado por algo que bien podría haber sido una aguja candente. Se giró y comprobó que Rick había compuesto su cara de serenidad forzada:

-¿Tienes miedo de que duerma con vosotros? ¿Vas a atarme como a James?-Rick giró la cara y ella supo que le había ofendido. En un visto y no visto se puso en coclillas y la tomó por la cara con ambas manos:

-No seas estúpida. Jamás te ataría a una silla. Jamás tendría miedo de ti.

-Pégame un tiro antes de eso.- Agregó ella. Rick sonrió:

-Afortunadamente para ti eso nunca va a ser necesario. Es obvio que es una pequeña ventaja de eso que tienes en la pierna.- Opinó, señalándole la herida en proceso de cicatrización que descansaba en su pierna.

-Vosotros pensais que esto es fortuna. Pero solo nos ha traído problemas.- Rick junto su nariz con la suya y contestó:

-Me ha traído hasta aquí. Volvería a pasar los mismos riesgos si tuviese oportunidad de elegir.- Le dedicó una mirada inquisitivo por si acaso ella tenía algo más que aportar; Como la muchacha había sellado los labios a falta de palabras se dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con los demás.

Angie le echó un vistazo al bosque, intentando discernir algún ruido. Terminó pensando que quizás se equivocaba y se levantó de camino a la caravana. Saludó a Glenn y a Maggie los cuales iban a reunirse con el resto.

Se internó en la caravana y Jim alzó los ojos al verla entrar. A partir de ese momento no volvió a quitarle la vista de encima pero Angie trató de ignorarle.

James tenía la cabeza gacha y un hilillo de baba sanguinolienta se deslizaba desde la comisura de los labios hasta el suelo de la caravana de Dale.

Daryl estaba alzando el puño en el momento en el que Angie hizo su aparición:

-Para.- Dijo y Daryl dejó caer el brazo contra el costado, cabreado. La miró con malos humos y le hizo un gesto brusco e inquisitivo con la cabeza:

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-Angie avanzó hacia James y se colocó a su altura. Andrea se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla del cautivo, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Daryl observó a Angie con desconfianza, la cual buscó los ojos de James. Cuando se encontró no le gustó nada lo que vio. Eran los ojos de un no muerto en vida.

Quería comérsela. Pero quería hacerlo lentamente:

-Nos quieres hacer creer que se trataba de venganza. Y no dudo que en tu caso fuese así, pero hay algo más… Mandaron a alguien a por mí y tú te ofreciste voluntario.-James sonrió. La sangre le había tintado los dientes. Ahora si parecía amenazador, incluso atado. Cuando la habían retenido contra su voluntad no le había parecido el más temible de sus captores; Ahora, no habría sabido que conclusión sacar:

-No te importa eso.

-No estás en posición de elegir, pero sí de pactar. Las órdenes tuvieron que venir de algún sitio.

-No les interesa que vivamos. Ninguno de nosotros. Por eso nos dejan en las calles, a nuestra suerte. Piensan que ya estamos muertos.- Andrea suspiró con fuerza y le dijo:

-Responde a lo que se te está preguntando, cabrón.- Angie le hizo un gesto de espera y le instó a James:

-¿Y qué?-James volvió a sonreír y entonces la soltó un escupitajo a la cara. Daryl no se lo pensó un momento y le arremetió un puñetazo en la nuca que le hizo soltar un grito. Angie le cogió de los brazos para detenerle y puso distancia entre ellos. Mientras se limpiaba con la manga de la sudadera, volvió a descender hasta el nivel de James:

-Daryl te matará y yo no estoy muy dispuesta a concederte ayuda. Te convertirás en uno de ellos.- James alzó el rostro y se quedó mirándola. Angie esperó y un momento más tarde se dio cuenta de que la espera había merecido la pena. Ahí estaba, aquel

brillo de miedo. Recordaba como había abierto la puerta de la furgoneta soltando a sus anchas a todos aquellos caminantes. Nadie utiliza nada de arma sino le ha codigo miedo o respeto primero:

-Este es el trato: Tú nos dices adonde tenemos que ir y yo te doy esto.- Se señaló a la muñeca y se hizo un silencio. James apretó la mandíbula un momento. No quería expresar que le gustaba el trato pero Angie sabía que lo aceptaría, de modo que comentó:

-Tienes esta noche para pensarlo.- Se levantó y se largó del vehículo sin mirar atrás.

Aquella noche insistió en ocupar el relevo de vigilar y se subió a la caravana para ocupar el eterno sitio de Dale. Shane, sin embargo, insistió en quedarse por los alrededores.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el bosque mientras escuchaba los pasos rítmicos de Shane hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. Cuando empezó a sentir que apenas notaba la escopeta entre los dedos intentó variar de posición pero, finalmente, el sueño pudo con ella y se sumió en un mundo de pesadillas casi imperceptibles.

Cuando escuchó voces abrió los ojos de par en par y miró en derredor, pero no parecía que estuvieran en peligro.

La voz de Shane era inconfundible. Había alguien con él y no parecía mantener una conversación que se pudiese mantener a la luz del día.

Angie se sentó con cuidado sobre el contrachapado de la caravana y se deslizó hasta la cornisa para observar. Se asomó con cuidado. El interlocutor de Shane le daba la espalda y este parecía demasiado enfrascado como para darse cuenta de que los observaba:

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Es que me vas a mantener al margen para siempre?

-Déjalo estar.- Respondió la que sin duda era la voz de Lori:

-No me sale de los huevos dejarlo estar.- La tomó por el brazo:

-Tienes que calmarte.

-Nos ha mentido, Lori. A todos. Yo jamás te mentiría.

-Lo hiciste.- Le reprochó ella, con voz dura y seca:

-Para mantenerte a salvo. A ti y a tu hijo.

-Rick hizo lo mismo, hizo lo que creía correcto.

-Pero se equivocó. Yo no lo hice. Cree que nos dirige pero cada día esta perdiendo más el juicio.- Lori había clavado en Shane los ojos, y Angie esperó que le contradijese pero no se dio el caso. Se acercó a ella y entonces Angie giró el rostro con una brusquedad tal que pudo haberse partido el cuello.

La noche prometía ser silenciosa y aliada. Pero la visión de la carretera solo le trajo recuerdos de navidades, días de trabajo y cumpleaños juntos.

Apretó los dientes, intentando alzar un peso que se había incrustado en su cabeza y que no parecía querer que la levantase nunca más. La conversación con Shane, acontecida hacía tan solo unas horas cobró sentido con el audible sonido de aquel beso. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan gilipollas de haber confiado en ellos? ¿De haberse equivocado?

A continuación apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

Vagamente recordó después haber puesto las manos en las escalerillas para bajar hacia el suelo. Shane había gritado su nombre al menos tres veces al verla bajar precipitadamente, porque ella recordaba tener el pensamiento de que le metería una bala entre las cejas si lo volvía a repetir.

Sus piernas se movían solas, sin miedo al peligro. Corría en busca de su hermano, con unos años menos. Pensó que si corría carretera a través se abriría una puerta para ella que la condujera hasta la fiesta del cumpleaños del hermano de Lori.

Aquel día la muchacha estaba bien guapa y se había tirado horas tonteando con un atolondrado y aspirante Rick.

Ella también había tenido que ir, pero había tenido una buena bronca con su madre por no querer ir arreglada,

Adoraba sus tejanos.

Entonces y ahora…Adoraba la tela rozar contra su pierna al sentarse y al correr.

De pronto todo aquello se desvaneció cuando chocó contra algo y cayó raspándose las manos contra el arcén.

Se dio la vuelta, recuperando la consciencia de en donde estaba y se echó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, aún en el suelo.

Daryl la miraba desde arriba, con el entrecejo fruncido. Observaba la silueta cálida de la caravana a su espalda, bastante lejana:

-¿Te gusta el footing a las cuatro de la mañana o qué?-Preguntó, y sus palabras fueron adornadas por una bocanada de humo que salió de entre sus labios. Se percató de que tenía un cigarro en la mano derecha. Ella se pasó las manos por las pantorrillas y preguntó mientras se levantaba:

-¿Fumas?-Él se encogió de hombros y contestó sin mirarla:

-Nunca había probado esta mierda. Pero lo ví en la gasolinera el otro día y pensé que podía probarlos. – Le dedicó una mirada sospechosa:

-¿No estabas de guardia?

-Basta de preguntas. Te advertí que no volvieses a dirigirte a mí.-Él soltó un sonido descreído con los labios.

Ella le observó de soslayo. Al pensar en la carrera que acababa de hacerse se acordó de que semanas atrás había deseado que los suyos estuvieran bien y había jurado protegerlos. Shane había jurado protegerla toda la vida, y no traicionarla. Y Lori había jurado amar a Rick durante toda su vida. Y ella se había prometido a sí misma no volver a caer en la ingenuidad. Pero ni Shane mantenía un sentimiento oculto ni Lori le daba largas… Ambos lo disfrutaban y a ella no podía hervirle más la sangre:

-El mundo se ha ido a la mierda. De modo que, en mi opinión, puedes fumar todo lo que quieras.

-El mundo ya se había ido a la mierda mucho antes de esto.- Contestó él, y tiró el cigarro a la carretera, el cual esparció el humo hacia arriba, haciendo ondas que poco a poco fueron tragadas abruptamente por la oscuridad.

Se dio cuenta de que, con todo aquello, se había olvidado de los placeres mundanos. Las cosas que realmente le hacían feliz en la vida y que nunca pensó que tendría que echar de menos porque serían eternamente algo con lo que podría contar, se habían esfumado o habían pasado a ser lujos.

Por eso inspiró con excesiva profundidad el humo viciado cuando el cigarro se sujetó débilmente entre sus labios, sufriendo a veces algún que otro movimiento hacia arriba o hacia abajo por puro placer.

Tuvo que toser y quitárselo de la boca al darse cuenta de que sus pulmones le estaban pidiendo un respiro.

Daryl soltó algo parecido a una risa al verla y comentó:

-Tenía como creencia el pensar que los yonkies algún cigarro que otro se han tenido que fumar en su vida.- Ella soltó el aire con lentitud y le miró. Se había sentado a su lado en la carretera y apoyaba las manos en el pavimento. Frunció los labios solamente, al verle de aquella manera ya que no recordaba a Daryl así de distendido:

-Últimamente me había concentrado demasiado en respirar y no me acordaba como uno se jode los pulmones.- Contestó ella sin saber cómo salir en su defensa sin parecer ridícula.

Él no dijo nada y ella giró la vista al frente. Notó como su compañero se tumbaba y carraspeaba. Entonces volvió a darle una calada al cigarro mientras posaba la vista en el suelo. Sentía que estaba condenada a recordar, que al menos esa noche, tendría que retorcerse en sueños del pasado que solo se habían quedado en eso:

-Cuando te vi venir hacia aquí a esa velocidad pensé que nos atacaban.- Le sorprendió entonces la voz de Daryl.

Ella se encogió de hombros:

-No nos atacaban.- Él sonrió, con mofa:

-¿Te atacaban?- Angie calló y Daryl también. Se produjo un silencio en el que ella no supo como defenderse de la burla. Tenía la impresión de que de cada uno de sus poros había una bandera roja colgada que anunciaba que dentro de su interior estaba a punto de desatarse la marea:

-Antes pensaba que todo lo que está pasando era lo que me estaba quitando lo que tenía. Que me había robado mi vida y la había convertido en un desastre. Ahora creo que lo único que ha desatado esto, además de la muerte, es la verdad. –Daryl no dijo nada por un momento mas luego ella le vio asentir, conforme. Asombrada, añadió:- Esto ha revelado lo que queremos y a quien queremos. Y supongo que a quien más queremos cada uno es a nosotros mismos. Por eso pienso que me ofrecí voluntaria cuando nos atacaron los caminantes a Shane a ti y a mí. Porque no siento amor por mi. Jim me ha hecho darme cuenta de ello.-Daryl se incorporó e hizo un silencio en el que pareció mascar sus palabras. Tras ello, dijo:

-Fue una gilipollez.- Angie giró la cara para que no viera que reía:- Pero supongo que no teníamos salida. A veces hay que hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Se encogió de hombros y añadió con una voz más ronca de lo normal:- Ese tio se merece un tiro, o por lo menos, un bocado pero es difícil de ver. Supongo que parece simpático.- Se rascó la barbilla al terminar de hablar, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Angie ladeó un poco el rostro y le observó de nuevo antes de decir:

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que me llevasen al coche. Cuando me habían dormido. Apoyé la cabeza en las piernas de Gleen y si me hubiese convertido en una cosa de esas, seguramente hubierais resultado muertos.- Hizo una pausa:- No tenías manera de saber que yo no estaba enferma.

-No había signos claros.

-Era demasiado pronto.-Rebatió ella, susurrando. Había bajado el tono porque le asustaban las palabras y Daryl había recobrado esa tensión que lo poseía cuando quería estar tranquilo. Los leves ruidos del bosque de los que gozaba la carretera hacía ya rato que habían cesado, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado:

-Eso también fue una gilipollez. Pero salió bien, no hay que darle más vueltas.- Y comentó esto mientras se levantaba para echar un vistazo a su espalda. Angie se levantó también y le acercó una mano pero él dio un paso adelante, desquitándose. Ella abrió la boca y de pronto alguien dio voz a sus gritos internos.

Angie se echó hacia delante en posición para correr pero Daryl la detuvo y le ofreció un cuchillo:

-Solo a una distancia demasiado corta.- Le dijo y echó a correr antes que ella.

La muchacha notó el corazón en la garganta y los músculos agarrotados.

Cuando se detuvo a pocos metros de la caravana la imagen de Shane le vino a la mente y un odio irracional le vino a la mente.

Andrea disparaba a diestro y siniestro y Dale con ella, pero no veía a los dos policías por ningún lado. Notó una mano en el hombro y se giró sin pensarlo cuchillo en ristre. Sin embargo, solo era Jim:

-Vamos al coche.- Dijo, solo y el ruido formó un torbellino en la mente de Angie.

Habrían salido de los árboles, seguramente, del bosque. Lo que ella debía haber estado vigilando. Eran veinte y quizás ya quedaban diez, pero les había dado tiempo a entrar en la caravana y a arremolinarse alrededor.

Cuatro o cinco corrían en pos de Lori, Carl y Carol que intentaban alejarse de la caravana en sentido contrario. Andrea y Dale cargaban contra ellos desde arriba y su mirada se encontró pronto con Shane y Rick que se habían visto un poco arrinconados junto al arcén derecho:

-Estás loco.- Farfulló ella, dándole la espalda:

-Dos es mejor que ninguno.- Contrarrestó él. En ese momento, Andrea gritó su nombre y cuando ella alzó la vista encontró que le estaba tirando un revólver.

La rubia señaló al techo de la caravana y Angie comprendió los nombres de Maggie y de Gleen:

-Ten.- Pegó un tiro al aire y luego le tendió el revólver a Jim y añadió:- Distráelos. Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería.- Jim vaciló un momento cuando observó que la mayoría de los caminantes se giraban a buscar el origen del ruido. Le bailó el arma en las manos pero Angie no dudó un instante más y se dirigió directamente hacia la congregación.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó que el cuerpo de T-Dog había sido un buen reclamo para ellos y que, quizá, gracias a eso, habían conseguido salvarse algunos.

Pasó deprisa por un lateral de la carretera mientras ellos levantaban con urgencia sus pesados pies en busca de Jim, a quien ya habían localizado.

Pensó que se había librado mas cuando quiso entrar en el automóvil notó el peso de su cuerpo vencido por una mano que tiraba de ella hacia atrás.

Se dio la vuelta y el pánico actuó deprisa, envolviéndola. Con un chillido, bien pudo ser de rabia o de temor, le clavó el cuchillo a la caminante en la boca abierta. Llevaba un chal cubierto de sangre y un vestido de fiesta desgarrado por tirones, incisivos, el sudor y la sangre. El pelo, caído desde un moño desecho le cubría los ojos pero aún Angie pudo leer la parálisis cuando le clavó el arma. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la sensibilidad hasta dar en el suelo con su cuerpo.

La joven entró ágil en la caravana y cerró la puerta, pero el sonido no consiguió apaciguar el grito desgarrador que provenía de dentro.

Cuando Angie se dio la vuelta sintió que su estómago se daba la vuelta y amenazaba con hacerla vomitar.

Gleen gritaba y gritaba mientras forcejeaba con el individuo que cada vez se le echaba más encima y Angie miró hacia abajo, en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle.

El caminante que se había agachado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Maggie emitía sonidos profundos y hoscos que se confundían con los que provenían de el roce de sus manos y sus dientes con las vísceras de la muchacha, que aún permanecía con los ojos abiertos.

Angie se obligó a mirarla y entonces descubrió que la joven tenía algo en la mano, apenas visible ya que estaba cubierto por la sangre.

Una tubería.

Se agachó con parsimonia, con piernas temblorosas y frente sudorosa, pero el caminante captó el movimiento a su espalda y se giró. Había sido un hombre calvo que, visto lo visto y por su traje, meses antes habría salido de cenar en un restaurante o de ver una obra de teatro o quizás, hasta de casarse, pero que ahora se encontraba en una autocaravana rebanando el estómago a una chica.

No obstante, se giró hacia Angie mostrando los dientes cubiertos por un color negruzco y bermellón.

Gruñó, como saboreando su olor pero la joven fue más rápida. Le asestó un golpe en la cabeza desde arriba en línea recta y el caminante cayó encima del cuerpo de Maggie.

La joven pasó por encima de los cuerpos y repitió la operación contra el que estaba peleando Gleen, y a continuación soltó la tubería al suelo y le tomó por las mejillas:

-¿Te ha mordido?

-Maggie.- Contestó el muchacho, con la vista perdida más allá de ella:

-¡Gleen!-Repitió la joven, levantándole los brazos y el cuello de la camisa en busca de un arañazo o de la marca de dientes:-¡Gleen, tienes que decírmelo!- La mano de Angie se mojó repentinamente con las lágrimas y la sangre caliente del asiático, que al parecer sangraba de una ceja.

Angie le contempló un minuto, en silencio, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el ruido había cesado fuera y de que la expresión de Gleen estaba rota.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y olió en él el olor de la muerte y de la desesperación.

Le palpó la camisa y notó que la tenía desgarrada y que no solo la piel de su frente sangraba. Y entonces los ojos de Angie se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sobre todo, de miedo.


	19. Dieciocho

_Anto Bones 16: Bueno, Maggie está muerta pero Glenn aún no! El caso es que Maggie no me da tanto juego en la historia como los otros personajes que has mencionado u_u Espero que te guste mucho este. Como siempre, no me lo agardezcas, yo tengo mucho más que agradecerte a ti _

18:

Cuando se separó de él estaba sudorosa y tenía el rostro amarillento.

A lo largo de su vida había visto a un par de personas así, al final de un callejón o a la entrada de un bar. Su organismo estaba paralizado y Angie rezaba mentalmente una plegaria porque todos los síntomas fuesen psicológicos:

-Gleen. Gleen, salgamos de aquí.- Le imploró, cogiéndole de la camisa chorreante:-Salgamos, Gleen, por el amor de Dios.- Su padre le hubiese dado una colleja de estar allí. Estaba blasfemando. Se replanteó mientras hacía avanzar a su compañero por el estrecho salón de la caravana si es que había blasfemado demasiado a lo largo de los años y por ello su vida estaba destinada a acabar así.

Pensó entonces que quizá el problema estaba en que todos se habían pasado blasfemando.

Cuando le dio la espalda, sin soltarle la mano, para salir, los distrajo un sonido parecido a una puerta mal engrasada abriéndose. Soltó una palabra mal sonante disfrazada de quejido.

Gleen apretó los labios, los ojos, el ceño, como si estuviese contener la expresividad en el rostro. Se llevó una mano a la boca y esgrimió un "joder" un tanto forzado. Esperaba tener alguna que otra palabra mejor.

Se alejó corriendo de Angie quien, naturalmente, gritó su nombre.

Maggie había apoyado las manos en el suelo, incorporándose de poco en poco, con el rostro desencajado.

Cuando Angie quiso aferrar a Gleen este ya estaba aferrado a la camisa de la muchacha, murmurando palabras ininteligibles que guardaban alguna relación con el dolor al que se estaba exponiendo.

Angie se agachó para recoger la tubería y Maggie, o lo que quedaba de ella, clavó las uñas en la espalda del asiático mientras este lloraba.

La tubería volvió a resonar hueca contra el cráneo de Maggie acompasándose con el chillido desgarrador que emitió la laringe de Angie.

No hubo silencio debido a los sollozos de Gleen, al que poco quedaba ya de la camisa. La sangre caía débilmente por su columna y los omoplatos para ir a mojarle las suelas de los zapatos flexionados.

Angie se echó hacia atrás, asfixiada. Quiso arrancarse lo que le estaba palpitando con tal fuerza en el pecho y que no era el corazón.

En vez de eso se aferró a una idea nacida en su cabeza y se acercó a su compañero para tirar de él. El cuerpo de Gleen estaba totalmente manejable, pero cuando Angie consiguió sujetarle la cara entre ambas manos como hubiere hecho anteriormente descubrió que su interior estaba muy vivo:

-La has matado.

-Estaba muerta.

-La has matado, coño.- Repitió él y la empujó a un lado para irse a sentar en el sillón. Se apoyó en la mesa y se sujetó el peso de la cabeza con una mano.

Angie le observó un minuto y luego procedió a salir de la caravana.

Se chocó a la entrada del vehículo con Andrea, que la estudió un momento y luego le inquirió, con gravedad:

-Os hemos oído chillar, ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-Angie la miró y abrió y cerró la boca durante un par de segundos, hasta que le llegó la voz de Rick:

-¡Angie!-Ella pensó que últimamente exclamaba su nombre con demasiada urgencia.

Llegó hasta ella y consiguió hacerla a un lado. Andrea bajó la cabeza un momento, mas luego decidió que no quería escuchar y que prefería entrar para comprobar lo que había sucedido por sí misma:

-Qué os ha pasado.- Preguntó su hermano, sujetándola de los brazos con delicadeza.

Angie rezó otra plegaria por segunda vez en la noche. Aquella vez rezó porque Rick nunca perdiese sus maneras de policía de paisano con los demás. Ya había rezado más que en toda su vida:

-Rezábamos en la Iglesia, con papá, ¿Te acuerdas? Pero entonces repetía las palabras y no podía creérmelas porque no las entendía.- Dijo, en voz alta. Rick la examinó, sin comprender y repitió la operación que ella misma había hecho con Gleen.

Notó que los demás iban a arremolinándose alrededor. Dale preguntó si estaban todos bien y le pareció escuchar el llanto de alguien, pero no supo de quien:

-No te han hecho daño. No te han hecho daño.- Rick apoyó la cabeza de su hermana en su propio pecho y la clavó la yema de los dedos, como si quisiese introducirse en su cerebro y convencerla de aquella idea:

-Oídme.- Se escuchó entonces de nuevo la voz de Andrea:- Maggie ha muerto.- Angie abrió los ojos y distinguió la figura de su cuñada llevándose las manos a los labios y de Dale quitándose el gorro de pescador, como cuando hacía excesivo calor. Andrea hizo una pausa y Angie apretó los dientes:- Y a Gleen le han arañado.- Dale se acercó a Andrea mientras el horror se apoderaba del equipo:

-Andrea, ¿Estás segura?

-Me lo ha dicho él mismo.- Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que la noche pareció reírse, aun en silencio.

Entonces la voz de Daryl la interrumpió:

-Vale. Ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer en estos casos.- Parecía cascada pero también resuelta. Dale abrió la boca pero Daryl antepuso una mano:- Supongo que él lo sabe también.- Hizo el ademán de adelantarse pero entonces Angie se soltó de los brazos de su hermano y exclamó:

-¡NO!- Daryl se dio la vuelta y todos se volvieron al tiempo. Dale hizo una mueca con los labios a la vez que aferraba su gorro y Andrea apretó la mandíbula. Quería llevarle la contraria, pero deseaba que pudiese decir algo que solucionase las cosas. Carol tapaba su rostro con las manos y Lori miraba al cielo. Shane quiso interrumpirla, pero Angie le acribilló con la mirada.

De hecho los acribilló uno por uno, y no pudo más que alzar el tono de voz cuando Shane tuvo la intención de volver a hacerla callar:

-Hay soluciones.

-Ya hemos visto esto antes. No funciona tan deprisa como un mordisco, pero mata igualmente. No podemos hacer sufrir a Gleen.- Argumentó Andrea, tajante y desesperanzada:

-¡Volveremos a la granja, Hersell tenía inyecciones, algo podremos intentar!-Jim alzó la vista y entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo, mientras contestaba:

-La granja está en llamas, Angie.

-Y el hijo de puta ese… ¿James? se ha escapado.- Añadió Shane:- No tenemos manera de ayudarle. Lo mejor es darle indulgencia.

-¡Él no se merece indulgencia, se merece vivir!- Insistió la joven, intentando sonar convincente. Pero de pronto se percató de que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y de que no iba a poder hacer nada por retenerlas:-¡Él ha cuidado de nosotros, se ha jugado el pellejo por nosotros y no merece un tiro en la cabeza sino una oportunidad! ¡No voy a dejar que le pongáis un dedo encima!-Shane negó con la cabeza y adelantó a Daryl para subir los peldaños del vehículo pero la joven se interpuso. Shane apretó la mandíbula e intentó contener la ira:

-Apártate.- Angie soltó el aire por la nariz con fuerza y le empujó. Shane respiró hondo y hubo un momento de duda. Entonces Rick posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero y dijo:

-Entra en razón. –Angie alzó la vista y descubrió que las palabras no iban dirigidas a Shane:

-Lo hago. No estoy pidiendo más que una oportunidad. Puedo salvarle.

-No, no puedes, Angie.- Insistió Jim:- No eres Dios.- Angie asintió y contestó:

-Precisamente por eso.- Lori se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comentó:

-Yo no quiero ver esto.- Les dio la espalda y se alejó un tanto del grupo, dejando a Karl al lado de Carol:

-Iré a buscar a James y me dirá lo que sepa.- Continuó la policía:- No creo que haya ido demasiado lejos con esa herida que tiene en la pierna. Cogeré un coche y la escopeta de Dale.- Miró al aludido, que no dudó en asentir:- No perdemos absolutamente nada.

-Creo que podríamos intentarlo.- Le apoyó entonces el anciano. Andrea la miró y Angie sintió que clavaba su mirada azul en ella, intentando hurgar en sus pensamientos para saber si de verdad reservaba alguna esperanza. Una vez hecho esto, comentó:

-De acuerdo. No perdemos nada.- Shane dio un golpe en el contrachapado de la caravana y se alejó.

Angie se acercó a Jim y este la observó con una expresión difícil de catalogar. Tenía sangre seca en la mejilla derecha y en la barbilla:

-Sé que, médicamente, tiene alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.- Jim alzó un poco los labios. Ella le había visto poner ese gesto algunas veces, poco antes de presentarse a exámenes:

-No sé como funciona el virus, no formaba parte del equipo del CDC.-Soltó una risa despectiva y Angie tragó saliva:

-Pero yo… Puedo proporcionarle el antídoto.

-No, puedes proporcionarle tu sangre y sin tratar en ningún laboratorio.-Jim se metió las manos en el bolsillo y murmuró:-La cual sólo sería efectiva si el paciente aún presentase los primeros síntomas de enfermedad, y estos estuviesen controlados. Controlados por un equipo médico.- Especificó:- Mira, no sé qué pretendes, pero es mejor que lo dejemos. Ese tipo merece una bala en la cabeza, por lo menos.- Angie le miró a los ojos y se permitió sonreír:

-De modo que eso es lo que merece.- Jim la miró un par de segundos sin comprender, mas luego formó una línea perfecta con los labios y apartó la vista, comprendiendo.

La joven se dio la vuelta y comprobó que su hermano había presenciado la conversación, como el resto salvo Lori y Shane que se habían sentado en dos de las sillas plegables. Mejor dicho, Lori era la única que permanecía sentada. Shane daba vueltas en torno a ella, como había hecho unos momentos antes mientras ambos vigilaban.

No obstante, solo se dirigió a Rick:

-Déjame las llaves del coche.- Rick bajó el rostro y suspiró:

-Te acompañaré. Volveremos en menos de una hora sino vemos nada que nos interese.- Daryl fue quien negó entonces:

-Usa esa gasolina para alejar el campamento de aquí, esto es un puto reclamo de caminantes. Alejaos unas millas y seguid con los turnos, iremos en mi moto.- Rick le contempló, pero Daryl no se paró a charlar, ni siquiera a contar con el consentimiento de Angie, que también se giró a mirarle.

Cuando se volvió para observar a su hermano, este le hizo un gesto y Angie procedió a seguir a Daryl.

Cuando agarró a Daryl y la moto arrancó no pudo menos que recordar las lágrimas que Maggie había derramado sobre su hombro en esa misma motocicleta.

Intentó alejar los pensamientos con un movimiento brusco con la cabeza que juró no volver a hacer cuando Daryl le llamó la atención en voz alta.

El aire le golpeaba los oídos con violencia pero no conseguía alejarla de la realidad.

Rick había dicho que volviesen en una hora sino encontraban resultado alguno.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué tenía una hora de tregua y que después agujerearían el cráneo de Gleen con una bala?

Decidió dejar de planteárselo y contar el tiempo mientras intentaba observar entre los pedazos de oscuridad que se alineaban a lo ancho de la carretera.

Cuando Daryl aparcó la moto en medio del arcén y se bajaron le lanzó una mirada austera al verle rodear un poco el perímetro con la vista. Habían ido y venido tanto por un lado como por el otro partiendo desde el campamento.

Daryl no se había explayado con los metros porque calculaba que no había podido ir más lejos:

-Seguramente habrá ido por el bosque.- Se paró frente a ella y se colocó la mano izquierda en la cadera mientras se rascaba la nuca con la derecha:

-No podemos volver aún.- Dijo ella, sin mirarle. Centraba la vista en sus rodillas, hasta donde llegaba la sudadera que había pertenecido a Maggie. Daryl resopló:

-Mira, a mí también me toca las pelotas, ¿Sabes? Pero no podemos hacer mucho más.

-Gleen se ha portado bien con todos. Merece más esfuerzo que un par de litros de gasolina.- Daryl clavó sus ojos claros en ella:

-Está muerto.- Angie alzó la vista para observarle, henchida de coraje:

-Gleen respira, se mueve y piensa. No está muerto.- Daryl soltó el aire y miró al lado derecho del arcén:

-Hay que joderse.- En ese momento la linde del bosque se removió y él llevó una mano enseguida a la espalda, donde descansaba la ballesta.

La poca claridad con la que contaba la noche iluminó el pelo laceo de su objetivo y Angie se acercó, dubitativa, respaldada por su compañero:

-Ayuda.- Jadeó James, que se arrastró hasta el principio de la carretera:

-Coño.- Murmuró Daryl, solamente.

Angie contempló el motivo por el cual James solo podía arrastrarse cuan largo era. Le faltaba el pie izquierdo.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-¿Te siguen?-James bajó la vista hasta hacer tocar la nariz con la hierba seca:

-No lo sé, no lo creo pero…Cúrame.- Alzó la vista. Esta vez sus ojos rezumaban piedad:- Yo sé que puedes. Ellos lo dijeron. –Angie se permitió un segundo de respiro, y luego contestó:

-Te llevaré hasta ellos. Iremos juntos y te curaré. He de saber donde primero.-James apretó los dientes, dolorido y dijo:

-Atlanta… En el Georgia Dome. Ya sabes, el estadio.- James se sonrió:- Ellos dijeron que te llevásemos allí. Vi un par de partidos con mi padre…- Angie se acercó a él y James clavó sus ojos febriles en ella. Mientras hablaba no se había percatado de que Angie había alargado la mano hasta la espalda de Daryl:

-El estadio, ¿No es así?-Le inquirió al tipo y él asintió:

-Cúrame.

-Sí.- Dijo sólo ella, y a continuación le clavó una flecha donde iba a morir su nuca. Tragó saliva para apaciguar la sensación de satisfacción que le palpitaba en las sienes y comentó:

-Siempre me gustó el fútbol.-

…..

A pesar de que las gotas de sudor se le escurrían por la frente, sobre los ojos, no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Parecía estar atontado, alelado, escuchando algo que no podía oír nadie más.

Por un breve instante a Angie se le ocurrió que aquella última parte podía ser cierta de modo que giró la vista siguiendo el curso de su mirada.

Pero allí solo estaba el trozo de suelo que habían fregado el día anterior por la noche.

Ella misma había frotado la sangre de Maggie hasta que le habían sangrado las rodillas, junto a Andrea. Los demás se habían quedado fuera, hablando sobre lo que ambas sabían. Por alguna extraña razón Andrea tenía las mismas ganas de escuchar la conversación que ella. No había deseado preguntarla porque entendía que no era muy abierta dando explicaciones y porque tampoco tenía un porqué.

Dale llevaba su gorro de pescador aún sobre la cabeza cuando entró a la caravana, mientras Andrea remojaba de nuevo el estropajo, algo que ella interpretó como una buena señal. Se había rascado la barba y había dicho:

-Hemos decidido que podemos intentarlo.- Angie alzó la vista y reprimió una sonrisa. Sentía una profunda sensación de victoria cuando se había girado hacia Gleen, pero este aún estaba sentado en un rincón del sillón, donde ella le había dejado horas atrás. Rick le había prestado una camisa:

-¿Has oído eso? Tenemos una oportunidad.- Glenn no había virado el rostro ni le había dirigido una mirada. Dale, por otra parte, bajó la cabeza y Andrea continuó fregando.

Con el paso de las horas, Gleen no parecía menos desolado, pero sí más enfermo.

Hacían turnos para vigilarle, pero Angie siempre estaba presente en cada uno de ellos.

No se había vuelto a mover de su lado, del sillón. Ni él tampoco, si exceptuaban la noche en la que habían dado media vuelta para dirigirse a Atlanta.

Habían puesto el cuerpo de Maggie junto al de T-Dog y los habían prendido fuego. La llama, débil en un principio, fue consumiendo sus ropas como si estuviese meditando que línea de sus cuerpos seguir primero.

El grupo había rodeado los cuerpos formando un semi círculo que se separaba de los cuerpos por un metro.

Gleen había abierto la puerta de la caravana cuando la llama ya se había hecho visible por lo menos desde algunos kilómetros tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda de la carretera.

Angie tenía la sudadera pegada a la espalda del calor. Sin embargo, el sudor se consumió en sus poros en cuanto Gleen se hizo paso y observó que portaba uno de los bidones de agua que tenían guardados en uno de los maleteros.

Shane dio un paso hacia delante, pero no le dio tiempo a frenar al muchacho, el cual lo volcó sobre la pequeña pira, hasta consumir las sinuosas llamas.

Observó un momento el consumido rostro de lo que hubiera sido Maggie mientras todos le miraban. Angie paseó la vista por el rostro y solo encontró dolor e incredulidad. Salvo en el de Daryl y en el de Shane, el cual, y ella estaba segura de eso, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no recriminarle el haber gastado el agua.

Angie se giró hacia la autocaravana cuando Gleen se volvió a meter dentro mientras Dale le ponía una mano a Andrea en el rostro y Lori giraba el rostro. Carl no parecía especialmente afectado.

Por ello, Angie había comprendido que Gleen tenía pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir. No encontraba esperanza en un bidón de agua igual que no las encontraba en ella ni en ninguna otra persona:

-Me dijo que siempre estaba sacrificando por los demás.- Comentó, entonces, y su voz sonó extraña, como sino hubiese hablado en días en lugar de horas. Angie sorbió por la nariz; Estaba comenzando a sentir un molesto nudo en la garganta:

-Deberías odiarme, Gleen. La culpa de todo es mía. Me tocaba vigilar.-Hizo de su boca una fina línea:-Sé que no esperas curarte.- Añadió cuando le vio sufrir un escalofrío. Aún no apartaba la vista del suelo, por encima de su hombro:- Pero tienes que aguantar un poco más, aunque sea por Maggie.- Gleen negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Es más, tenía la mirada perdida, de modo que Angie intuyó que no se estaba enterando muy bien de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Agarró su mano con fuerza y descubrió que las yemas de sus dedos estaban candentes. Apretó los dientes hasta que creyó partírselos y entonces una voz le distrajo:

-¿Tiene mucha fiebre?-Andrea se acercó a Gleen a zancadas y Angie le respondió:

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-La rubia volvió la vista hacia su espalda y segundos más tarde la caravana se meneó un poco por culpa de un bache. Por la ventanilla se divisaba la hierba aplastada por vehículos mal aparcados y los grandes postes y carteles que anunciaban la cercanía de la costa.

Hacía rato que habían cruzado la ciudad, que estaba desierta:

-Media hora. Quizá menos.

La joven se sentó junto a Glenn y colocó una pierna sobre las del muchacho mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo. Oyó los pasos de Andrea dirigirse a la parte de delante mientras observaba el techo bambolearse de un lado a otro. Lo siguió con la vista y creyó darse cuenta de que estaba cansada.

Lo siguiente que vio fue algo que provocó que en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con ello deseó no haber despertado nunca de la siesta. Dos rostros deformes se aplastaban contra el cristal. Gleen se había echado hacia atrás y pegado a ella. Angie le agarró el antebrazo y preguntó:

-¿Por qué coño vais tan despacio?

-No te pongas nerviosa.- Le llegó la voz de Andrea desde la parte de adelante:- Hay más de los que pensábamos.- A pesar de lo que dijese ella también sonaba tensa.

De repente el automóvil se detuvo de pronto y tanto Gleen como ella se vieron sus mandíbulas contra la mesa:

-¡Dale!-Exclamó Andrea, y Angie se levantó corriendo y dolorida para echar un visazo.

La ventana frontal les mostraba, a la lejanía, algo que creyó que estaba soñando.

Sobre el estadio de Atlanta, sobre el primer piso de la estructura exterior la figura de un hombre gritaba algo armado con un megáfono. No le oían claramente pero movía la mano en señal de negativa.

Dale puso las manos en el volante y suspiró:

-Me parece a mí que no quieren que pasemos. –Andrea frunció el ceño y comentó:

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Le hizo un gesto a Dale y el aludido se levantó y le dejó el asiento del conductor.

La joven piso a fondo el acelerador y Angie se aferró al respaldo del asiento mientras escuchaba claramente los claxons de sus compañeros, atrás, como motivo de protesta. Aceleraron y arrollaron varias decenas de cuerpos a su paso.

El individuo del estado pasó a mover el paso más deprisa y más deprisa, al parecer horrorizado para luego hacerles un gesto de espera. En ese instante Andrea pisó el freno de improviso, y este chirrió. Angie se había abrazado al asiento de la rubia y había cerrado los ojos. Cuando la susodicha soltó una carcajada, los abrió lentamente y comprobó que uno de los túneles de entrada al estado se había abierto para ellos. Los caminantes los seguían, pero a varios metros de distancia.

Solo un par consiguió meterse junto a los coches, y todos pudieron oír varios disparos que los abatieron y que provocaron que uno de los cristales de la caravana se llenase de sangre y que Dale protestase:

-Joder, ¿Es que esto no va a parar nunca?

-Menuda preguntas que haces, viejo.- Le respondió Andrea, eufórica.

Cuando detuvieron la caravana Angie fue la primera en abrir la puerta y encontrarse ante la enormidad del campo, que, cubierto y asolado por el atardecer estaba casi a oscuras. Aún así se divisaban figuras moviéndose y sombras esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del campo. Angie hubiera jurado que se trataban de sacos de dormir.

Dos contorneadas siluetas se acercaron a ella y no pudo evitar echar un paso hacia atrás.

No obstante no tardó en oír el resto de motores de los coches de sus compañeros apagarse a su espalda. Andrea y Dale se apresuraron en bajar también del vehículo:

-¿Cómo sabíais que existía este lugar?- Le preguntó una de las dos figuras recortadas por las sombras, lejos de saludarse:

-Un compañero muerto.- Anunció Angie:- No pudo llevarse el secreto a la tumba.-Uno de ellos lanzó una risa ronca, otro echó algunos pasoa hacia delante. A la luz que dejaban los faros, se esclareció que se trataba de un hombre con una barba larga y mal recortada que estaba calvo sin embargo:

-¿Y a qué habéis venido? Traíais mucha existencia.

-Tenemos un enfermo.- Comentó entonces Rick, haciéndose dueño de la situación. El individuo miró a sus espaldas, a su compañero, y enseguida se giró hacia Rick y respondió:

-Largáos de aquí. No queremos saber nada de enfermos.

-Nos dijeron que aquí podríais tratarlo-Se metió entonces Angie, cruzándose de brazos. El viejo ladeo el rostro y uno de los faros resplandeció contra un anillo que llevaba colgado de una fosa nasal:

-No sé lo que os diría vuestro amigo muerto pero aquí no podemos curar a nadie. Y tampoco tenemos intención.- Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la cazadora y a Angie le llegó el desagradable olor a sudor rancio:

-Dejaremos que os vayais pacíficamente, ¿Eh?-Sacó la pistola pero entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta se escurrió entre sus manos y fue a parar al suelo.

Shane aún seguía con el cañón alzado

El otro hizo un movimiento pero Angie le pilló por la garganta y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, obligándole a caer. Se arrodilló junto a él y le susurró:

-¿Me estás diciendo que nos han mentido?- No era más que un chaval. Un chaval con la mitad de la cara quemada, lo cual se observaba con precisión contra los faros de la caravana de Dale a los cuales tenía la cara prácticamente pegada:

-Aquí no podemos curar a nadie. Solamente tenemos un par de jeringas y algunos antibióticos, nada más.- Angie se levantó, despacio, con una sensación hormigueante en el pecho. Se parecía al miedo, pero no lo era:

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó, Shane y pegó una patada al hormigón que conformaba la pared del túnel.

Angie comenzó a notar las miradas de sus compañeros, y el terror se apoderó de ellos cuando a la entrada comenzaron a oírse pasos. Cinco o seis siluetas aparecieron en la entrada y una de ellas, exclamó:

-¡Ellos son, los de la caravana! Les dije claramente que no podían entrar, se lo dejé claro con señales, Matt.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con nuestros compañeros?-Inquirió una voz nasal, perteneciente a uno de ellos que fue el que se adelantó.

Rick dio cuatro pasos y se unió a Angie:

-Nos siguieron los caminantes y los dispararon. Cuando nos bajamos, quiso dispararnos y nos defendimos.- Hubo un silencio. Shane alzó el rostro y en sus ojos se iluminaron, febriles, las potentes y unidireccionales luces. El miedo se paseaba por el rostro de Lori y de Carol:

-¿Es cierto, Mark?- El chico que estaba en el suelo, tembloroso, dudó.

El tal Matt se acercó a ellos y cruzó una mirada con Rick:

-Escucha, amigo, no se lo que os habrían contado ni quien os habrá hecho llegar hasta aquí, pero apenas nos queda comida y no tenemos medicinas. No queremos a más gente aquí.

-Tenéis la llave del almacén y del botiquín de emergencias.- Adivinó Rick. Matt hizo un silencio y suspiró. No parecía enfadado por la muerte de su compañero ni por su presencia, pero si exasperado:

-Esos sitios pertenecen a la parte no habitable del estadio.- Comentó, después de un hosco silencio.- Señaló hacia el campo, seguramente a uno de los túneles que desembocaba en él:- Lo hemos tapiado, pero si te crees capaz de burlar a la muerte yo te cedo las llaves encantado.- Rick apretó los dientes. Lori murmuró su nombre y entonces Angie supo que no tenía alternativa:

-Yo puedo ir.-Dijo, pero segundos después se percató de que su voz había sonado como por partida doble, como si le hubiesen puesto una aplicación en el que sonase su eco con un ordenador imaginario.

Se dio la vuelta y observó que todos miraban a Daryl de soslayo y que este era el único que se había encontrado con sus ojos, y que él era el eco de su voz.


	20. Diecinueve

**Antes que nada, podría dar una larga de lista por la que he tardado en publicar pero ninguna que sea justificación suficiente. De modo que deseo que este capítulo os reenganche. Si tenéis dudas, no os quedéis con ellas que las dudas son una panda de malos bichos. **

**Ahora, las gracias:**

_Anto Bones 16: Gracias, por supuesto! Y bueno, siempre que leas el nombre de Jim recuerda que hierba mala nunca muere. Qué mala eres con Shane y Lori, aunque yo creo que he sido más mala porque los he puesto de "malosos" Yo espero, igualmente, que tú estés bien. ;) Besos_

_DixonGirl: Muchas gracias por pasarte! Aquí traigo material nuevo ^^_

_Miss Traductor: Nunca me habían dicho algo como eso… "En el sentido más extraño que existe" Me dejó confusa y encantada a partes iguales. Espero que sigas pasándote._

19:

Cuando abandonaron el túnel, Matt le hizo un gesto a uno de los suyos y le dijo:

-Enciende las luces.- Se giró hacia el grupo y añadió:-Os tendremos que ver la cara.- Angie no supo identificar si había retintín en su tono nasal. Iba a su lado y por tanto captó que ella volvía la cabeza hacia atrás:- Alguien se encargará de sacar fue el cuerpo de Joel.- La joven se había olvidado del tal Joel, en realidad pensaba en Gleen, que se había quedado atrás, en la caravana, comos si hubiese cogido la lepra.

Dale se había quedado atrás, con él, pero aquello no tranquilizaba a Angie.

Confiaba en Dale, pero no confiaba en su alrededor ya que no conocían a aquellos tipos y, no pensaba que Dale pudiese proteger a Gleen en el caso de que les tendiesen una trampa.

Frunció los labios, pero pronto se vio obligada a metamorfosear el rostro. De pronto el estadio fue asolado por un sonido que se le asemejó al que hacía un cañón disparándose pero mucho más leve. Las luces se prendieron una tras otra, iluminando uno a uno los sectores y las gradas; Aquello le hizo recordar, fugazmente, que una vez había visitado aquel campo con su padre porque un equipo extranjero del cual no recordaba el nombre había venido a jugar contra los Atlanta Falcons. Aquello sólo había sucedido una vez, pero sabía que Rick había acompañado a su padre en más de una ocasión, y lo vio en sus facciones cuando le observó de reojo un instante; Sus pómulos estaban tensos, pero su mirada se perdía más allá, hacia el centro del campo, el cual tenía algunas partes levantadas y había perdido un poco el color verde resplandeciente que uno espera ver en un estadio remodelado y frecuentado. Además comprobó que, efectivamente, ella tenía razón y estaba cubierto por una ingente cantidad de sacos de dormir.

Había gente tumbada que no se levantó para recibirlos, ni siquiera extrañados por la aparición de las luces, pero algunas personas sí que giraron la vista o comenzaron a bajar de las gradas:

-No solemos encender las luces.- Le informó Matt:- Hará cosa de un mes fuimos a por provisiones y de momento nos apañamos con velas y mecheros.

-¿Cómo es posible que funcionen?-Inquirió ella:- ¿Acaso os encontrasteis un generador por ahí tirado?

-Mike era electricista.- Respondió Matt, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras avanzaban hacia el centro del campo:- Él fue quien salió ahí fuera. Él, Joel y Rudy.-Hizo una pausa:- Pero Rudy no volvió.-Angie alzó la vista y observó como los compañeros de Matt se acercaban a paso ligero hacia otros que se habían retirado del saco:-El caso es que sabía donde encontrar aparatos que pudiesen funcionar aquí. Cuando llegamos, el sistema estaba apagado pero no roto. No sabemos si en algunas otras partes de Atlanta sigue funcionando la electricidad, pero nosotros no queremos malgastarla.- Angie asintió, pero Rick no se quedó conforme con su respuesta:

-Veo que no os afecta demasiado la pérdida de vuestro amigo.- Matt no le dirigió una mirada, pero bajo los ojos un tanto molesto:

-Joel servía para salir el exterior. Pero no servía para estar aquí dentro, con nosotros.- Angie se centró entonces en las personas que tenía delante, que los señalaban. Había una mujer, con dos niños, tres hombres y una mujer, que era la única que permanecía sentada. La gorra que portaba no le ayudaba a Angie ver bien sus ojos:

-¿Qué pensáis hacer ahí dentro? Estáis locos si pensáis que podéis volver de una pieza.- Comentó uno de los hombres, que poblaba un bigote castaño. Tenía los rasgos delicados y llevaba una camisa a cuadros que no portaba ni una sola arruga:

-No creo que sea buena idea dejaros pasar.- Respondió la mujer, que tenía una ondulada y espesa melena clara. Dos de los niños, los más mayores, quizás de la edad de Carl, se habían sentado a sus pies y hablaban entre ellos en murmullos. El más pequeño, que o superaría los meses, estaba dormido en sus brazos:

-Aún lo estamos discutiendo.- Respondió entonces Jim, sombrío. Angie se giró hacia él:

-No hemos de discutir nada, Gleen…

-Jim tiene razón esta vez.- Le interrumpió Rick:- Aún hemos de discutirlo. No voy a intervenir en las decisiones de Daryl, pero…- Puso los brazos en jarra, como si quisiese hacer evidente su pausa. Angie sabía a lo que se refería. Todos lo sabían, excepto sus anfitriones:

-No podemos abrir esa puerta.- Intervino entonces otro de los hombres, más regordete y de peor aspecto que el primero:- Diselo tú, Matt.- Parecía airado. La mujer le puso una mano sobre un hombro:

-Tranquilízate, amigo, tenemos a un compañero herido ahí detrás.- Le respondió Shane, cortante y Angie pegó un brinco. Recordaba a aquel Shane:

-¿Qué me tranquilice?- Se giró hacia su líder:-¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenía a un contaminado!

-No está contaminado. – Se metió Rick:- Ha recibido una herida muy fea que necesita ser curada. Nos dijeron que aquí teníais material de primera necesidad, eso es todo.- Hubo un silencio. Lori se cruzó de brazos. Angie sabía que era la manera en la que tenía su cuñada de afrontar las mentiras, por lo menos las de los demás. Se preguntó, invadida por un momentáneo rencor, cómo afrontaría las suyas.

El tipo que había discutido con Shane se giró, quizás para no mostrar su enfado:

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?-Preguntó entonces Andrea, y Matt se rascó un ojo pensativo, mientras los suyos le miraban, pendientes de sus palabras. Quizás esperaban que él los disuadiera. Era alto y flacucho y tenía barba de algunos días. Tendría poco más de treinta años, y llevaba una camisa negra y un chaleco. Estaba despeinado. Angie se preguntó porqué acudirían todos a él y esperaban a que decidiese:

-Quizás cinco meses. No calculamos bien el tiempo aquí, ¿Sabes?

-Hemos pasado por la ciudad.- Respondió la rubia:- Está prácticamente desierta. Los caminantes a los que hemos arrollado ni siquiera se han esforzado en luchar. Dudo que los que queden en el túnel, si es que queda alguno esté pegando el oído a la puerta esperándonos a nosotros:

-Matt.- El nombre del líder en boca del tercer hombre sonó seco y persuasivo.

Pero, finalmente, Matt se encogió de hombros:

-Allá vosotros.- Angie asintió y fue a dar un paso mientras el grupo comenzaba a hablar en murmullos bajos, pero Jim la aferró de un brazo para detenerla:

-Estás como una cabra, no pienso dejar que vayas a ningún lado.- Angie bajó el rostro para dirigir sus ojos hacia dónde él la estaba agarrando. Tras una breve pausa Jim chasqueó la lengua y finalmente la soltó, pero continuó interceptándola el paso:

-Sé que te sonará a tópico, Jim, y a mujer despechada, pero es la verdad. No pienso recibir órdenes tuyas. En todo caso, tú seguirás las mías.- Jim adelantó un dedo para señalarla:

-Harás lo que te diga en el momento en el que no razones. Nunca has estado del todo cuerda, pero esto se pasa de tus límites normales.- Angie sintió que la rabia accionaba el cañón de una pistola invisible y le agujereaba el pecho. Sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, de insultarle, pero Rick la interrumpió:

-Angie.- Dijo, y Jim le dirigió una mirada. Rick no se la devolvió pero el aludido entendió el mensaje y, tras hacer un gesto de indiferencia, se alejó de ellos:- No puedo decirte que no lo hagas.- Ella no le miraba. No estaba dispuesta a recibir un sermón y sus gestos se lo dejaban claro. Revisó el arma mientras su hermano hablaba: Cuatro balas. :

-Me gustaría ir contigo.- Dijo, y a ella le extrañó el tono con el que había formulado la frase. Clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, parecía hasta sumiso:

-Lori no soportaría perderte.- Dijo entonces Angie, y acto seguido se mordió la lengua. No sabía si aquello era cierto, si Lori seguía amando a su marido, pero desde luego perder a Gleen y a su hermano en el mismo día no entraba a sus planes:

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- Oyó entonces la voz de Daryl:

-Llévate esto.- Le pidió entonces Rick, reteniéndola un minuto más. Depositó el arma en sus manos y comentó:- Tiene seis balas. Shane te ha enseñado a disparar bien, fue tu instructor durante mucho tiempo.- Añadió, y Angie no supo muy bien porqué le decía aquello. No se atrevió a sonreír, pero sintió la tentación. De modo que se acercó a él y besó su mejilla con suavidad.

Cuando pasó al lado de Andrea sintió que esta posaba la vista en su nuca, como si quisiese decirle algo, pero no lo hizo.

Decidió seguir a Matt y a Daryl que ya se habían puesto en marcha al túnel del lado este, pero sintió unos pasos correr hacia ella por su espalda. Se giró y comprobó que su sobrino le esperaba a un par de pasos, serio, sereno.

Adelantó el brazo y le tendió el gorro de sheriff de su padre. El grupo observaba. Angie asintió brevemente y se lo colocó en la cabeza, sin dirigir la mirada a nadie:

-Basta de ceremonias.- Se escuchó la voz de Daryl, que esperaba junto a la puerta y había levantado un brazo.

Matt se colocó junto a la puerta que recibía las luces de los grandiosos focos y estaba ligeramente abollado.

Metió la llave y abrió cautelosamente. Daryl cargó una flecha y Angie se colocó tras él.

En cuanto se internaron en la oscuridad pudieron oír perfectamente el sonido de la llave echarse tres veces.

A tres pasos, que era lo máximo que podían andar de un lado a otro del túnel que bordeaba el estadio, había un cuerpo tumbado boca abajo. Parecía tranquilo, pero Daryl se acercó a él y le clavó una flecha en la nuca que más tarde volvió a colocar en la ballesta:

-Avanza.- Le murmuró, y la hizo ir delante. Ella caminaba cautelosa sin ver poco más que el contorno de la piedra enzarzarse, abovedado, sobre su cabeza. Apenas escuchaba los pasos de su compañero, pero si sentía su respiración en la espalda, lo cual no sabía si causaba en ella terror o tranquilidad.

No apuntaba, sino que tenía la pistola de su hermano fuertemente agarrada.

A unos diez metros comenzaron a encontrarse puertas a ambos lados. Había letras sobre algunas, pero no alcanzaban a leer en la penumbra. Angie se giró y separó los labios para preguntarle que en qué lado estaba el botiquín cuando Daryl la mandó callar para acto seguido girar sobre sí mismo. Se escucharon dos sonidos que fueron los únicos capaces de desafiar al silencio reinante: El silbido de la flecha y un cuerpo caer.

Siguieron avanzando y Angie no tardó en comprobar que las puertas estaban en su mayoría cerradas. Sólo habían encontrado dos abiertas, y solo en una de ellas había un cuerpo pero estaba tumbado, como el de la entrada.

Cuando llegaron al final de la galería Daryl se pegó a ella y le señaló la puerta que coronaba la pared frontal.

Su compañero levantó un pie pero entonces Angie le aferró del brazo. Daryl se detuvo. Se quedaron en silencio, y Angie giró despacio los ojos hacia el marco de la puerta que quedaba a su izquierda, abierta de par en par. Una de las bombillas de la habitación había resistido el ajetreo, pero no parecía que fuese a aguantar mucho más tiempo. En contra de lo que esperaban, había un cuerpo tirado en medio de lo que parecía ser un baño más amplio de lo que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos. A diferencia de los otros cuerpos, solitarios, este estaba siendo devorado sin piedad por seis y siete monstruos.

Angie frunció el ceño, extrañada. Pero Daryl no le dejó tiempo de sacar conclusiones, le hizo un gesto de espera y se adelantó con cautela, semi agachado.

Ella se pegó a la pared y ladeó un poco el rostro en cuanto él pasó a abrir la cerradura con la misma precaución. Se obligó a centrar la vista en ellos, mientras arrancaban huesos y tendones y la sangre salpicaba hacia la bombilla despendolada y sus alrededores. Se obligó a pensar que la vida de su compañero dependía de que ella vigilase.

Desvió la vista un momento para comprobar si podía ver lo que Daryl estaba sacando, pero solo acertaba a discernir oscuridad. Cuando giró el rostro sintió que la mano se le dormía y que ya no sentía la pistola en ella.

Uno de los caminantes se había dado la vuelta. Un trozo de cartílago le chorreó desde la comisura de la boca y se le cayó a la camisa, que antaño hubiese sido blanca. Su cara era un conjunto apoteósico de hinchazones y cortes. Murmuró la primera sílaba del nombre de su compañero en cuanto el caminante comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pero la sombra de este fue más rápida. Se acercó a ella con el mismo paso con el que había entrado pero entonces Angie exclamó su nombre y le hizo reaccionar. La mano del caminante se quedó colgando en el aire a un milímetro de la espalda de Daryl cuando este apretó el paso, y entonces echaron a correr.

Sus pasos y los de sus perseguidores resonaban huecos por todo el corredor. Algo cayó de la mochila prestada de Daryl y rebotó contra el suelo, desperdigándose.

Entonces, este gritó una maldición y Angie le escuchó claramente caer.

Cuando se giró contempló el porqué de su caída. Uno de los cuerpos tumbados, que sobresalía de una de las puertas abiertas le había aferrado del pie, seguramente alertado por el ruido.

Los caminantes que iban detrás estaban solo a un par de metros y Angie no dudó en disparar, sin embargo sus dedos estaban temblorosos y solo alcanzó a un par, gastando en ello cinco balas.

Daryl le gritó que se marchase. Gritó algo que llevaba las palabras "jeringuillas" y mochila" en la frase pero Angie le ignoró y cayó al suelo intentando tirar de él, provocando que el revólver de Rick quedase abandonado en el suelo.

Cuando los caminantes se abalanzaron sobre ellos las flechas de Daryl fueron a parar a la nuca de uno y a la yugular de otro.

Sin embargo el que restaba si se tiró sobre Daryl, que continuaba de cuclillas.

Angie alzó el cañón pero entonces algo tiró de su camisa hacia atrás. Si aquel ser hubiese podido reír hubiese nombrado a Angie bufona particular de su peculiar corte. Tiró de ella hacia atrás, pero ella forcejeó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

La muchacha aferró al ser de debajo de la mandíbula y gritó el nombre de Daryl. No quería imaginarse la situación. Quería pensar que él sabía defenderse mejor que ella porque, en efecto, así era. Quería oír su voz, rota. Quería saber que volvería a verle en pie y no como uno de aquellos monstruos.

Las mejillas le ardían, y no sabía si se debía a estar presa de la adrenalina o porque dos lágrimas le habían aflorado irremediablemente de los ojos.

Rebuscó en el cinturón mientras el caminante le arañaba los antebrazos con sus uñas irregulares y encontró su propia pistola, por lo que le apuntó a la garganta y le pegó un tiro.

Cuando consiguió quitárselo de encima, se puso en pie y luchó por mantener el equilibrio.

Observó una figura tambaleante frente a ella y notó que se le aceleraba la respiración. Jadeaba, al igual que su compañero, aquella figura de contorno indescifrable que se adivinaba por sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra:

-Daryl.- Dijo, solo, y no era una pregunta:

-Joder, menudo cabrón.- Dejó caer él, cargándose de nuevo la mochila y por toda respuesta.

La joven separó los labios para decir algo más pero el corazón retumbando en los oídos no la dejaba. Él quedó callado durante un momento, sabía que aunque no pudiese verlo, la miraba. Creyó oír sus pensamientos por un instante hasta que él se encargó de hacerla avanzar de nuevo, con sequedad.

Avanzaron deprisa con un pesado silencio y cuando llegaron a la puerta la hicieron retumbar con los puños.

Angie giró la vista hacia atrás. El cuerpo que Daryl había rematado al principio seguía allí. Sonrió. ¿Qué esperaba?

Sin embargo seguía escuchando sonidos que se hacían dueños del túnel, por tanto estuvo a punto de llamar una vez más. No obstante, no le dio tiempo.

Cuando vio que Matt se asomaba se sintió tentada de besar su pálido y delgaducho rostro.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al campo, muchas de las personas tenían envases de plástico en sus manos y en el ambiente se respiraba un ambiente nocturno. Seguramente el cielo estaría más oscuro fuera que el túnel que habían dejado atrás.

Treinta personas, divididas en grupos, hablaban y se llevaban comida a la boca lo que a Angie le hizo recordar lo que habían dejado atrás. Meneó la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza:

-No pensaba que lo conseguiríais, para ser francos.- Dijo la voz de Matt. Daryl gruñó.

Sus compañeros estaban sentados cerca de donde habían aparcado la vieja caravana y también habían recibido algo de cenar. Angie apenas se fijó en que los rostros de los pobladores del estadio se alzaban a su paso porque corrió hacia ellos y le bastó con ver el alivio en sus rostros. Carol y Rick miraron a la espalda de la muchacha para comprobar que Daryl iba detrás de ella y la mujer dejó la cena a un lado y se levantó para dirigirse a él:

-¿Qué coño había ahí dentro?-Le preguntó Andrea a Angie, incorporándose:

-Había…-Angie repasó las imágenes en su memoria. Quedó callada durante un momento. Rick la contemplaba con expresión seria, Shane se había levantado y esperaba su respuesta con las manos sobre las caderas:

-Bueno, ya basta, estamos cenando, ¿No? –Intervino Dale:- Demos gracias a Dios o a lo que sea de que estáis aquí los dos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Lori, entonces, la cual era una buena pregunta. Matt los miró con desconcierto. Claro que le habían contado que Gleen estaba enfermo, pero no le habían contado que no se le pasaría con un simple antibiótico:

-¿Cómo está?-Inquirió Angie y Andrea frunció los labios:

-Está.

-Creo que hay antibióticos y alcohol si habéis cargado bien la mochila.- Comentó Matt. Todos hicieron un silencio. Angie se giró hacia Daryl y le dijo:

-Dame la mochila.- Este entrecerró los ojos un momento pero luego se la tendió, permitiendo que ella la cargase y entrase a la caravana.

Gleen estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el sillón. Su camiseta apestaba a sangre seca y a sudor.

Angie abrió la cremallera y rebuscó. Cuando dio con lo que buscaba se apoyó en la mesa y apretó los dientes mientras luchaba consigo misma para no gritar. Se obligó como anteriormente a no cerrar los ojos, y cuando retiró la aguja de su propia piel sintió que la cabeza le daba una vuelta.

Cogió aire y se acercó a Gleen para subirle la camiseta. Este murmuró algo inconexo pero luego soltó un gemido cuando la aguja con la sangre de la joven se clavó en su omoplato derecho, sin piedad.

Cuando terminó de transferirle todo el líquido se dejó caer contra la parte baja del sillón y cerró los ojos. Deseaba que aquello funcionase… Que lo que fuese que ella encerraba en su sangre saliese a dar un paseo por el organismo de Glenn y le echase una mano.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Dale decir:

-Tienes que cenar. Ya no puedes hacer mucho más por él.- No sabía cuando había entrado ni siquiera si era verdad que la estaba hablando, pero decidió hacerle caso a aquel sabio Dale y levantarse.

Debía ser verdad, porque sintió que se apoyaba en su hombro y que él mismo la guiaba hasta el grupo, donde le ofrecieron un plato.

Hablaban de algo, pero sólo acertó a oír las palabras película y tarde.

Fuera lo que fuese, ella también estaba de acuerdo en que deseaba despertarse en medio de la sala de un cine y que las imágenes de la película se hubieran entremezclado con sus sueños.

Cuando abrió los ojos las luces ya no iluminaban su alrededor.

Pero sentía una respiración a su lado y el inconfundible olor de su hermano. Todos dormían alrededor de una vela. Lori se había abrazado a Rick, y aquello le causó un pinchazo en el pecho.

Se levantó para intentar deshacerse de aquella sensación y dirigió sus pasos a la caravana, pero en ese momento alguien que salía le cortó el paso.

Daryl negó y dijo:

-No hay demasiados cambios, parece que le ha bajado la fiebre. Está durmiendo.-Angie asintió pero decidió ignorarle, subió el escalón del automóvil y entonces Daryl dijo:

-Duérmete. Después de lo de hoy lo necesitas. No quiero tener que hacerte otra transfusión porque te desmayes.- Angie se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándole pero él ya le había dado la espalda. Por eso, bajó y murmuró, no estaba segura de si a la falta de luz o a él:

-Eh. Pensaba que te morías.

-Ya.- Respondió él, girándose y encogiéndose de hombros. Angie le contempló antes de preguntar:

-Dijiste que no se podía hacer nada por Gleen. ¿Por qué decidiste ir entonces?-Volvió a encogerse de hombros:

-Todos tienen algo por lo que luchar. Tú y yo, no.- Ella quedó callada. Pensó en su hermano. Pero sabía que aunque Rick la quería y la protegería no lo haría más que con su mujer o su hijo:

-Yo no quiero suicidarme. –Daryl se mofó, para sí:

-Quien lo diría.- Angie negó con la cabeza y luego caminó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. La vela, a su izquierda, creaba contornos en la manga de su compañero gracias a sus propios dedos. Las sombras bailaban:

-Pensé que ibas a morir.- Repitió, y le atravesó con la mirada como si le estuviese amenazando. Curiosamente, él no se apartó. Había relajado la expresión y sus ojos claros parecían contemplarla por gusto, como si disfrutase con su amenaza velada. Angie adelantó un pie y se inclinó hacia él para besarle, y él no se apartó.

Le hubiese sido más fácil hacerlo en el túnel, ya que allí no había una sola luz que la delatase. Pero aún así disfrutó cuando él la correspondió y volvió a sentir que podía meterse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se alejó de él sintió que le costaba darse la espalda y más dar un paso hacia delante. Observó que Jim se daba la vuelta en su posición pero no se planteó si estaría aún dormido.

Cuando se sentó ante el leve, candente y tembloroso movimiento de la vela alzó la vista y comprobó que Daryl se había vuelto a meter en la caravana.


	21. el que no es el veinte

Para acompañar el capítulo, os recomendaría Built to fall de Trivium, en acústico ;) La letra creo que comprende muy bien la historia (¿O será al revñes o.Ó?)

_**You are the thing that's killing me, from the inside out.**__  
_

_-Miss Traductor: No eres sanguinaria, mujé! Simplemente, compasiva… Pero bueno, veamos como reacciona Glenn a la transfusión de Angie ^^ Yo también pensé que Daryl reaccionaría así, y mira que es difícil imaginársele besando :$ Muchas gracias _

_ : ¡Corregido y re-corregido! Al principio, cuando empecé a escribir busqué "Glenn" y en unos sitios me ponía una cosa y en otros otra, pero ya lo he corregido en los capítulos venideros y en este. Me encantó que dijeses que te encanta la personalidad de Angie, como personaje al que he dado mil vueltas y en el que me meto todas las semanas para intentar comprender, me halaga. Muchísimas gracias por tu gran aportación._

_-DixonGirl: Muchas gracias *-*_

_-Anto Bones 16: No pidas perdón, ni nada por el estilo, con lo que he disfrutado yo leyendo este super comentario! ¿Nunca habías visto la palabra "malosos"? A mí también me mola. La verdad es que lo de Angie es un poco complicado, a veces yo también pienso que lo suyo más que un una bendición es algo con lo que tiene que cargar… _

_Y, con esto que pusiste: "_aunque difiero de mi querido cateto, porque ellos se podrían tener el uno al otro tranquilamente" _me reí mucho… Es cierto! Pero bueno, ninguno de los dos considera por el momento que deban decirse nada o que hayan llegado a ese punto. Por otra parte, ninguno conoce lo que piensa el otro, aunque ya deberían de haberlo notado ¬¬_

_Muchísimas gracias, espero que te vaya todo más que bien en la uni ^^_

**Vayamos con el capítulo, que es el último que tengo corregido (debo ponerme las pilas), a ver qué opináis…**

**20:**

Tanto el sonido como el olor a cerrado le provocaron una chispa en la mente que le hizo recordar cuando en el colegio estiraba junto a sus compañeros, en el gimnasio. A veces se tumbaba en el frío suelo, pegajosa por el sudor, y se quedaba en un estado parecido al duermevela.

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba muy despierta. El mismo dolor le producía una aguda conciencia de en donde estaba. Le hacía intentar vaciar su cabeza de espinosas preguntas que no hacían más que dejarse paso las unas a las otras. La primera de todas ellas era la que cuestionaba el estado de Gleen; Todos sabían que el muchacho no aguantaría un solo día más.

Continuaba con los ojos cerrados porque el miedo a abrirlos le atenazaba la garganta.

No escuchaba gritos aterrorizados, ni pasos correr, pero eso no tenía porque ser buena señal… Quizá le habían dado muerte porque no había mejorado.

Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, de que solo fingía malamente el sueño. Cualquiera excepto quien vino a zarandearla de los hombros para que se moviese:

-Angie, es hora de levantarse. Vamos, arriba.- Definitivamente sonaba a día de colegio.

Entreabrió los ojos y observó que Rick se separaba de ella para seguir lo que fuese que estaría haciendo.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y observó que el círculo se había disgregado y que no quedaba nadie a su alrededor al igual que no quedaba ni rastro de la vela.

Se sintió algo avergonzada, por lo que se puso rápidamente en pie y se frotó los ojos para terminar de despejarse del todo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la caravana que permanecía aparcada frente a ella, impasible, como si la hubiesen acabado de comprar.

Se internó en ella y lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Andrea. Cuando la aludida escuchó sus pasos se giró y esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa:

-No creo que tenga tiempo para darte las gracias tal y como está engullendo.- Comentó, señalando a Glenn. Angie entreabrió los labios y alzó la mirada.

Glenn continuaba en el mismo sitio que llevaba ocupando días, pero se había incorporado y se comía, o más bien devoraba, un par de salchichas que aún le quedaban de un bote que chorreaba aceite a la mesita de Dale.

Se sentó frente a él mientras este la hacía un gesto con la mano y Andrea murmuró algo sobre dejarlos solos.

Angie se limitó a verle comer, aunque el muchacho aminoró un poco la velocidad con la mandíbula cuando comprobó que ella le observaba. La joven no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que le había impulsado a jugársela de aquella manera por él. Quizá Daryl tenía razón y lo había hecho porque no podía luchar por nadie más… Quizá porque había oído lo que Glenn había hecho por el grupo, porque Maggie había muerto ante sus ojos o porque le debía la vida:

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?-Preguntó él, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, incómodo:- No soy una salchicha.- Angie sonrió. Le dolían las comisuras de los labios. Recordaba haber estado mordiéndoselas antes de dormir:

-No hay mucho que ver por la ventana.- Se limitó a contestar ella, pero aún así giró la vista. Se hizo un silencio, sin embargo cuando Glenn habló ella se dio cuenta de que ya esperaba aquellas palabras:

-Le pregunté a Andrea… Sobre cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí. Qué había pasado en estos días.

-Se adónde quieres ir a parar, Gleen. – Cortó ella y él alzó las cejas:

-¿En serio?- Ella apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada desafiante:

-Te hemos salvado la vida entre todos así que considérate afortunado. Cuídala como si…- Bajó el rostro en busca de una respuesta pero él se le adelantó:

-Como si fuese tuya.- La respuesta la sorprendió no sabría decir si gratamente. – Estaba serio y pálido. Se notaba en sus facciones el rastro de la enfermedad pero también del miedo:

-Quizás. – Se sonrieron levemente. En ese preciso momento Rick entró por la puerta y pronunció su nombre. Si antes se había fijado en la seriedad de Gleen se dio cuenta de que comparar la de los dos sería una soberana absurdez:

-¿Qué pasa?-Le inquirió Gleen, captando seguramente lo que ella ya había percibido. Rick la hizo un gesto, pesaroso para que se levantase:

-Matt quiere charlar, nada más.- Angie frunció el ceño y bajó de la caravana tras él.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban en la salida. Carol y Lori se habían sentado junto al improvisado campamento, pero ambas se levantaron cuando la vieron salir y ella captó la tensión tirante en sus retinas. Ni Dale ni Andrea estaban fuera.

Pero Shane esperaba a Rick, y se puso a un lado de Angie, justo al contrario que su hermana. Se sintió instantáneamente escoltada, como si fuese a ser detenida en cualquier momento.

Visionó a Matt y a los suyos en el mismo sitio donde el día anterior se habían despedido. Carl se había sentado con los dos niños de su edad, uno de ellos reía.

Dale y Andrea se giraron en cuanto los vieron y el hombre regordete de ayer los señaló. La gente, que iba de aquí para allá con cestos de ropa que encaminaba hacia los bidones de agua repartidos por las gradas los miraban al igual que estaban sentados en sitios superiores. Angie lo notaba claramente. Matt intercambiaba unas palabras con Matt y cuando se giró a mirarla, el brillo en los ojos de su amigo de instituto le brindó la verdad.

Se abrazó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de todo. Se llamó estúpida. Recordaba que no había tenido miedo al entrar a los túneles, pero se percató de que en ese momento sí que sentía miedo.

Cuando eran pequeños Rick se pasaba las tardes y las noches leyendo cuentos de fantasmas. Después disfrutaba yendo a su cuarto y atemorizándola con ellos, por lo cual se pasaba días durmiendo con la manta hasta arriba. En aquellas ocasiones su abuela solía decirle que no debía temer a los muertos, sino a los vivos.

Aquella frase cobró sentido en cuanto vio que Matt forzaba una sonrisa:

-¿Cómo está vuestro compañero?- Inquirió cuando llegaron a ellos:

-Se encuentra bastante mejor.

-¿Cómo pasó?-Inquirió el tipo vigoroso. Angie tragó saliva y preguntó, a la defensiva:

-¿El qué?

-Lo de vuestro amigo.- Angie calló porque estaba segura de que su hermano encontraría la respuesta, y así fue:

-Pasamos varias noches a la intemperie. Cogió fiebre y no dejaba de subirle. Se encontraba bastante débil.

-Es curioso.- Respondió el interlocutor:

-Paul.- Murmuró Matt, tratando de pararlo, un tanto severo:

-Hemos estado revisando las medicinas que trajisteis y no falta un solo bote de analgésicos. ¿Se ha puesto repentinamente mejor con una pastilla?

-Paul.-Repitió Matt:

-Está diciendo lo que todos pensamos, Matt.- Intervino entonces la mujer que el día anterior portaba al bebé en los brazos; Esta vez los tenía en jarra y estaba, al igual que Angie, en posición defensiva:-Vuestro amigo está infectado y tú también lo estás.- Al terminar la frase apuntó acusadoramente a Angie con el dedo. Dale y Andrea esbozaron la misma expresión, pero ella fue más ágil en su respuesta:

-Un par de arañazos no quieren decir nada y para bajar la fiebre, en un día, generalmente sólo hace una pastilla. No hace falta ser médico.

-Resulta que yo sí soy médico.- Se metió entonces Jim. Sus compañeros giraron la vista hacia él, pero Angie no lo hizo. Había girado la cabeza hacia las barras que protegían las gradas, porque Daryl estaba apoyado contra ellas, como si estuviese pendiente de la conversación aunque fuese con una distancia de seis o siete metros, que era lo que debía de separarlos. Le miraba y por ello él desvió la vista y le correspondió la mirada. Deseó girar los pies y dirigirse hacia allí. Daryl no la iba a sentar ante un tribunal y a castigarse por jugarse la vida por un compañero. No iba a escoltarla hasta dedos y miradas acusadoras.

Siguió contemplándole, sin reparo, con mirada indescifrable hasta cuando él viró la vista de nuevo y la centró en Jim, que añadía:

-Lo siento, pero ayer cuando volvíais me fijé en lo que llevabas en los brazos. Esta gente nos ha recibido en su refugio y se merecen una prueba de que pueden confiar en nosotros.- Shane se adelantó y apartó a la mujer de manera busca con el puño alzado, pero Rick se lanzó hacia él para retenerlo. Andrea gritó su nombre y la mujer de espesa melena no hacía más que chillar. Más rostros se giraron a mirarlos.

Angie bajó la vista y encontró que Carl y sus nuevos amigos componían el mismo rostro. Parecían un cuadro. Una sosa pintura que nada quisiese expresar, que sólo buscase un odiado y bien conseguido realismo. Pensó que los niños no debían ver más discusiones porque la muerte ya había hecho demasiado de plato principal y estaban suficientemente saciados:

-¿Qué queréis que os diga?-Preguntó, intentando hacerse oír. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Daryl se acercaba. Andrea, que captó rápidamente las intenciones de Angie respondió:

-No tienes obligación de responder a nada.-Abrió los brazos cuando Rick consiguió echar hacia atrás a Shane y los tres compañeros de Matt se quedaban estáticos, sin quitar la vista de encima a su amigo:-No tenemos obligación de responder a nada.-Golpeó el aire suavemente con las dos palmas de las manos vueltas hacia abajo, enfatizando:- No queremos hacer daño a nadie. No necesitamos mentirnos.

-¿Y cómo sabemos eso?- Replicó la mujer:- ¡Tenemos hijos, por el amor de Dios! Es imposible que sobreviva a esos arañazos… Y cuando se despierte en la otra vida.- Se recogió la cadena que llevaba prendada al cuello de la que colgaba un crucifijo:- Tendremos problemas, habrá muchas muertes.- Andrea suspiró, pero entonces Daryl comentó:

-Eso es una gilipollez. No va a despertarse de ninguna manera porque no puede ponerse enferma.- Dale le hizo un gesto y Shane se llevó dos ddos al ceño para luego alzar la cabeza y decir:

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?- Daryl se giró hacia él:

-No me llames imbécil, yo no me he pegado con nadie.- Shane apretó los dientes pero entonces el hombre impecable se introdujo en la conversación:

-Eso no puede ser verdad. Todos hemos visto las noticias, si hubiese una cura ya habrían venido a buscarnos con ella.

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, gilipollas.- Respondió Daryl, malhumorado:- Ella es la cura.- Angie tragó saliva, evaluando las miradas de los demás.

Tras una larga pausa, Matt dijo:

-Lo siento, pero tenéis que marcharos.- Rick negó con la cabeza:

-No vamos a irnos a ningún sitio. Ni siquiera tenemos un plan de adónde ir y nadie ha cometido un crimen aquí. Todos estamos sanos.

-No tenéis pruebas de ello.- Arremetió Paul, cruzando los brazos sobre la barriga y echándose hacia atrás, conforme:

-Sí que podemos hacer una prueba.- Se hizo notar entonces una voz procedente de la espalda de Angie, la cual sintió un leve escalofrío. Observó pasar a su lado, metiéndose entre el cuerpo de Daryl y el suyo una figura menuda que no reconoció hasta que no se fijó en la gorra que le cubría los ojos desde la cual se escapaba un mechón:

-Annie, ¿Quién está cuidando de Bryan y Steph?-Preguntó la mujer, pero la chiquilla no pareció hacerle mucho caso:

-Vosotros decís que es inofensiva y que está sana.- Hizo un gesto de indiferencia y el peto que llevaba anudado a los hombros se le giró un poco hacia la derecha:-Pero los únicos que pueden probarlos son los monstruos. Sobrevivisteis por lo que no debisteis encontraros con demasiados en el túnel.- Hizo una pausa:- Si volvemos a meterte y mañana por la mañana estas viva querrá decir que vosotros tenéis razón.- Alzó un poco la cabeza y observó a Angie por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, con unos ojos castaños singularmente peculiares. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencia, dubitativos, pero Rick negó rápidamente:

-Eso es una locura.

-Es vuestro precio por pasar unos días más aquí.- Sentenció Matt, entonces y todos asintieron, convencidos y vehementes. Rick abrió la boca pero entonces Paul se llevó la mano al cinturón y empuñó un revólver:

-Hijo de puta.- Masculló Shane, que se unió a la blasfemia de Daryl.

Rick contempló a sus anfitriones con ojos fríos y luego dio un paso hacia Matt para pegar su rostro contra el suyo:

-No esperes que me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados.- Angie observó que la chica de la gorra se acercaba a la espalda de Rick y se llevó la mano al cinturón para descubrir que su arma no estaba. Quizá Matt había prohibido que tuviesen las armas, quizás por Shane se había quedado estático y furioso frente al cañón del revólver de Paul, como si fuese a partirlo por la mitad:

-Pues yo que tú no haría ningún movimiento, poli. Estamos en democracia y el pueblo ya ha hablado. ¿O quieres que hagamos un referéndum entre todas las personas del estadio?- A Rick le temblaba la mandíbula.

Las manos de Paul estaban sudorosas, pegajosas como aquel suelo del gimnasio de cuando ella iba al colegio.

Matt iba tras ellos, con las llaves tintineando en su bolsillo trasero. Paul prácticamente la empujaba. Creyó que su cabeza iba a dar contra el suelo en cualquier momento.

Entonces, escuchó los pasos correr hacia ellos y creyó que Carl se corría hacia ellos. Pero si se distraía de sus pensamientos y prestaba atención, escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros gritar entre ellos y la de Carl chillar su nombre.

Giró la cabeza y comprobó que era Daryl quien corría hacia allí.

Matt rebuscaba en los laterales de las puertas en un saco de harina viejo sobre el que sobresalían algunos cañones de escopetas para dar finalmente con una gruesa tubería de unos trece centímetros:

-Esto te servirá.

-Yo llevaré mi ballesta.- Dijo Daryl cuando se detuvo junto a ellos tres. Paul arrugó el entrecejo:

-Dijimos que era ella quien entraba.-Daryl le observó, como si se estuviese riendo y comentó:

-Bésame el culo. – Paul cambió de mano el revólver, pero entonces Matt alzó los brazos:

-Si quieres acompañarla, de acuerdo. Pero nada de tonterías. La puerta no se abrirá hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando el sol esté tan alto como ahora.- Daryl no contestó a eso y se dirigió el primero hacia las puertas mientras Matt metía la llave y le daba vueltas.

Angie siguió a Daryl hacia la oscuridad y antes de meterse Matt la retuvo del antebrazo y le susurró:

-Las pilas están casi gastadas, pero no vais a pasaros un día entero ahí metidos sin luz.- Angie se aferró a la linterna y creyó partirla cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, como el día anterior. Apoyó la frente en el frío hierro mientras Daryl se daba la vuelta, con cautela. Notaba el calor de su brazo contra el suyo.

Suspiró y separó los labios, pero entonces él dijo, en un murmullo apagado:

-No preguntes.- Su voz sonaba como si estuviese a punto de caer de una cuerda tensada en el aire. Angie se giró lentamente, como sino le hubieran dado cuerda, y entonces comprobó que el cuerpo que la noche anterior Daryl había rematado con una de sus flechas ya no estaba.

Asintió y contestó, sin saber qué más decir:

-No preguntaré.-

…..

Soltó el aire cuidadosamente, mirando hacia su izquierda con los ojos excesivamente abiertos. Cuando escuchó su voz, apagada, casi tuvo que reprimir una exclamación.

Se giró, aferrándose con tanta fuerza a la linterna que sin querer accionó el botón para encenderla:

-Me estás poniendo nervioso, joder. Siéntate de una puta vez.- Su compañero parecía nervioso y ella estaba casi segura de saber el porqué.

Se acercó cuidadosamente frente a él, sin darle la espalda del todo al pasillo que prácticamente era tragado por el matiz ocre que lo recubría todo:

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Cómo ha podido moverse?-Inquirió, dejando el aparato ya apagado en el suelo y agarrándose las rodillas con las manos sudorosas. Daryl no contestó en un principio, pero ella casi podía oler su ceño fruncido:

-Quizá no le clavé bien la flecha.- Murmuraban, y pretendían tanto el uno como el otro mostrar seguridad, pero ambos estaba visiblemente inquietos:

-No es que seas especialmente brillante, pero al menos sabes clavar bien un arma afilada.- Daryl no dijo nada, solamente alzó una ceja. Se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la pared de la galería antes de responder:

-No hemos salido de la granja desde hace semanas, ni siquiera hemos salido de Atlanta. No sabemos cómo están las cosas en otros sitios;-Hizo una pausa y más tarde agregó:-Tú sí pareces algo más brillante pero acabaste en un trabajo de mierda de todas formas.- Angie entrecerró los ojos, evaluándole, pero aún así no se lo tomó a malas. Daryl creía que podía herirla así, pero en realidad ella era muy consciente de lo que tenía. No tenía miedo a afrontar la verdad o, al menos, no ese aspecto de su vida.

El silencio del túnel le hacía imaginar sonidos que seguramente no estaban allí, ya que sonaban prácticamente en su oreja. Escuchaba pasos, golpes, quejidos… Y prefería pensar que en el caso de que no fuese sugestión pudiese defenderse de ello con una tubería.

Finalmente, para acallar a su vil mente, dijo:

-No llevabas razón. En lo de Glenn. –Daryl se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla:

-Eso es que tienes una respuesta mejor.

-Me cae bien Glenn. Y son demasiado pocas las personas que me caen bien en este mundo como para dejar que se vayan, sin más.- Daryl negó con la cabeza y arremetió contra ella:

-Eso es una razón tonta por la que morir.

-Eso es que tú tienes una respuesta mejor.- Contestó ella, sintiéndose permanente victoriosa. Sintió el silencio de Daryl y al mismo tiempo se percató de que ya no escuchaba los demás sonidos:

-Te dije que no te la jugases con ese tipo. Por su culpa estamos metidos aquí.- Angie apretó los dientes. Suponía que había subestimado a Daryl, y que este se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacerla reaccionar recordándole que su anterior trabajo a superviviente había sido una mierda, pero que sí lo podía hacer Jim:

-En realidad él no tiene la culpa de nada. Simplemente se ha dado cuenta de que no sabe vivir si no le prestó atención.

-Sin que le lamas el culo.- Rectificó él:- Es un niño mimado.

-Jim nunca ha tenido una pizca de humildad. Conozco a sus padres… O al menos los conocía. No permitían que su hijo cargase con sus errores de modo que él acabó pensando que no cometía ninguno.- Hizo un pesaroso gesto:- Fue así del instituto.

-Le habría mandado a la mierda.- Reconoció Daryl, con simplicidad. Angie sonrió levemente, alzando imperceptiblemente la comisura de los labios:

-No es fácil mandar a la mierda a Jim. Te atrapa, te hace pensar que has de estar con él, que con él estás bien porque él lo sabe todo y se encargará de protegerte de todo; En realidad era Shane quien me acababa sacando de todos los apuros.- Reconoció, dándose cuenta de lo patético que sonaba.

Súbitamente, sus sentidos se dispararon y olvidó momentáneamente la conversación:

-¿Qué coño…?-Fue a inquirir Daryl, pero Angie alargó la mano para agarrarle del antebrazo con fuerza, a lo que él entendió y calló.

La joven se levantó cuidadosamente y atrapó la linterna con una mano para agarrar la tubería con otra.

Fue de puntillas hasta la puerta y adelantó unos cuantos pasos. Escudriñó la oscuridad, pero no consiguió escuchar más que unos cuantos ruidos que no supo identificar. Sonaba como el chirriar de un cristal contra otro.

Alzó un tanto la linterna y de nuevo se esforzó por no gritar cuando sintió que algo se colocaba detrás suyo. Naturalmente, no era más que su compañero:

-No se te ocurra.- Angie lo mandó callar.

Proyectó el foco hacia arriba y cuando la débil luz iluminó el corredor pudo observar a uno de los caminantes frente a una de las puertas cerradas, efectivamente, haciendo chocar sus uñas contra la superficie. Apagó enseguida la linterna y trató de contener la respiración.

Entonces escuchó una respiración agitada y un grito ahogado y tuvo intención de moverse, pero Daryl la sujetó de los antebrazos para que no pudiese hacerlo.

Se quedó tiesa hasta que notó el putrefacto aliento de aquel ser. Sin pensarlo un momento alzó el brazo y le asestó un golpe directo en lo que suponía que era la cabeza; Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su compañero la había soltado:

-No hagas tanto ruido.- Gruñó él, y ella bufó pero decidió ignorarle:

-¿Qué habrá tras esa puerta? Estaba rascando contra ella.

-Está desesperado por comida y busca por todas partes, no le busques sentido a eso.

-Hace unos días tampoco le habría encontrado sentido a que un muerto con una flecha en la cabeza se fuese de parranda por un túnel de estadio en busca de comida.- Daryl compuso una expresión de desagrado que ella interpretó por su respiración, pero finalmente le oyó cargar la ballesta, que prácticamente besaba su hombro cuando comenzaron a andar hacia delante.

Angie posó el oído contra la puerta n cuestión y obtuvo como respuesta el silencio:

-No oigo nada.

-Yo creía que los muertos estaban de parranda.- Se mofó él y ella gruñó por toda respuesta, pero antes de que pudiese contestarle un golpe que hizo retumbar la puerta la hizo saltar hacia atrás:

-No eran imaginaciones mías. Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta.- Dijo ella, sin poder contener la sorpresa:

-Alguien.- Masculló Daryl, y le robó la linterna. Enfocó sin miedo hacia el centro del corredor, el cual estaba vacío.

Se puso lateralmente contra la puerta y Angie le oyó contar hasta tres en susurros.

Se echó hacia atrás cuando derribó la puerta pero sostuvo la tubería en ristre.

Se escuchó una maldición por parte de una garganta femenina y Daryl apuntó contra la cabeza de la aludida directamente:

-Baja eso. No estoy infectada.- Le informó la voz de mujer, autoritaria.

Él negó con la cabeza, aún en la oscuridad, con temple:

-Ni de coña. Dime quién eres primero.- Se hizo un breve silencio, pero otra voz lo rompió:

-Esto no es una ocasión para cumplir con el protocolo, El.- Otra pausa:

-Soy la agente Elisabeth Payson, del FBI.- Daryl alzó las cejas, y aunque Angie no lo supo, lo imitó:

-¿Y tus compañeros?

-El agente Madison y su compañero, Walt.

-¿Y qué coño hacéis aquí metidos tres federales?- La mujer se adelantó un paso y comentó:

-Antes éramos más que tres federales.- Angie evocó sin querer las imágenes del día anterior e inquirió:

-Vuestro compañero ha muerto.- Pero aquello más que una información, era una confirmación. No obstante, ella rápidamente la tomó por estúpida:

-Tal y como oíamos los gritos de nuestro compañero algo intuimos.- Pero no había acabado de mofarse de ella, cuando Angie exclamó:

-¡EH!- Enfocó instintivamente con la linterna hacia la cara del caminante que había doblado el recodo en busca de sus voces. Daryl giró la ballesta hacia allí pero Madison le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Quieto. Podría servirnos de ayuda.- Desabrochó el cinturón del uniforme que en su estrecha cadera no parecía tener demasiada utilidad y puso una mano, delimitando el espacio entre ella y el ser que corría hacia ellos:

-Estás jodídamente loca.- Le reprochó Daryl, pero ella se limitó a tensar el cinturón y a esperar. Cuando el caminante se hubo aproximado hacia ella lo suficiente, rodó por el suelo y se colocó a su espalda, aferrándole el cuello con el cinturón, hábilmente:

-¿Por qué no habéis hecho eso antes?

-No podemos usar nuestros cinturones contra veinte muertos ni contra diez personas armadas.- Contraatacó uno de los compañeros de Madison, con voz insulsa:

-Voy a explicarte lo que tienes que hacer y me gustaría que pusieses atención.- Dijo entonces Madison, mirando a Daryl, el cual frunció el ceño:- Quiero que grites que estés en peligro para que te abran la puerta.

-¿Tú crees que estamos aquí por gusto o qué?

-Creía que os habían mandado a inspeccionar la zona.- Angie calló y Daryl renunció a formular más palabras, de modo que se giró y regresó hacia la puerta.

Le escuchó llamar a Matt, darle la razón en cuanto a ella y golpear las puertas con los puños sin que pasase nada digno de mención. Angie, por su parte, examinaba a Madison, con sus piernas y brazos flacos, sujetando al caminante como sino necesitase más fuerza que la que poseía. Llevaba un moño castaño mal recogido y no llevaba chaleco ni placa, sin embargo los tirantes y los pantalones la delataban y hacían pensar que decía la verdad.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella y sus cuatro acompañantes improvisados fueron tras Daryl en el momento en el que la cara de Matt se asomaba, inquieto, como la vez anterior:

-¿Qué mierda…?- Pero se apartó instintivamente de las puertas debido a la presencia del caminante, que salió al estadio de las manos flacuchas de la agente.

En un instante, Angie pudo escuchar claramente los gritos exaltados en todo el estadio, el cual permanecía iluminado a medias:

-Cierra la puerta.- Ordenó Daryl, apuntándole con la ballesta.

Paul gritó el nombre de Matt, a la lejanía mientras la gente se congregaba en el centro del estadio, asustada y el líder cerraba las puertas de nuevo.

Madison adelantó a Daryl y se dirigió hacia el centro.

Conforme avanzaban, la gente fue echándose hacia atrás.

Paul, que estaba en primera línea, los apuntó con la pistola, tembloroso, pero la agente le amenazó directamente:

-No te lo aconsejo. Una pistola no te valdrá de nada cuando se te eche encima. Lo sabemos por propia experiencia.-Matt iba escoltado por Daryl y cuando resonaron los gritos de Rick por el inmenso campo Angie se apartó de su lado para observar casi todos sus compañeros salían corriendo de su espontáneo campamento y se abrazó a su hermano:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Preguntó él a su oído, con el calor de sus labios reconfortándola. Sonaba medianamente enfadado, pero también aliviado:

-Si pudiera explicaros…

-Queremos las armas.- Le interrumpió entonces Madison, en voz alta mientras su dos compañeros llegaban a su altura:- Y desde luego, tú y tú.- Señaló a Paul y a Matt:- os largáis a la calle. Sin provisiones de ningún tipo.-


	22. Veinte

**En estas mini vacaciones he hecho bastantes cosas, entre ellas muchas cosas que tienen que ver con esta historia. Releyéndola, me he dado cuenta, que se acerca al punto crítico (juasjuas), espero que os guste este capítulo que os traigo por aquí…**

_**-AntoBones16: Tus reviews largos son como una película con los amigos, en casa, un día de lluvia… *-* Vamos que me encantan. Sí, al parecer a Glenn le ha funcionado la dosis… Que les controlen los medicamentos tiene sentido. Es verdad que ellos se lo han ganado porque son quienes han entrado pero, al fin y al cabo, son los invitados.**_

_**A veces el cinismo de Angie a mí también me hace reír xd **_

_**En cuanto a los federales, ahora mismo lo veras, pero si tienes alguna duda, ya sabes que puedes preguntármela. ¿Matt los metió ahí dentro? Quién sabe…**_

_**Muchas gracias por el pedazo de comentario, genia!**_

_**-Miss Traductor: hahaha aquí en España también se dice esa frase y no había caído hasta que me lo has puesto! xD… Me ha halagado tu comentario, más que nada porque es importante para mí, supongo que también para todos los que escriben, ser imprevisible. Muchísimas gracias por molestarte en comentar! X3**_

_**Llegamos a vigésimo capítulo… **_

_**20:**_

Los dos hombres y la mujer apuntaban a la élite del estadio, con los uniformes cubiertos por manchas irregulares que, a pesar de ello, no dejaban de crear imposición. Matt y su amigo regordete, Paul, habían apretado sus labios y casi no se distinguía sus expresiones de lo que intentaban esconderlas.

Por tanto causaba la sensación de que el que podía cortar el hilo de tensión que se había dispuesto en torno a todo el estadio.

Angie alzó la cabeza para ver que unas cuantas personas los miraban desde la parte más alta de las gradas:

-¡Papá!- Asoló el lugar de pronto la vocecilla de un niño que llevaba una gorra mal ajustada a la cabeza del equipo que llevaba sin jugar meses en aquel campo. Era uno de los nuevos amigos de Carl, que recorrió la mitad del lugar de jugada, por lo visto, sin percatarse de que al lado de su padre (que parecía ser Paul) un caminante había girado la mirada alertado por su llamada. El ser tiró de su cuerpo con brusquedad y Payne, cogida por sorpresa, lo liberó del cinturón, que cayó al suelo semi enredado.

Angie apenas pudo escuchar ni ver nada. El lugar se llenó de gritos y Rick pronto la hubo atrapado de la cintura para echarla hacia atrás:

-¡A la caravana!- Exclamó Shane, que cerró la marcha junto a Andrea.

Pero Angie no quería ir a la caravana. Se estremeció cuando notó los disparos retumbar en el pecho. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Rick tiró de ella hacia delante para obligarla a llegar a lugar seguro.

Subió los escaloncitos apresuradamente y se apretaron unos contra otros en cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta.

Carl se pegó a las piernas de su padre y Andrea se sentó al asiento del conductor junto a Dale, y ambos observaron con la misma expresión de horror la situación a través de la cristalera frontal. Shane se apoyó en el respaldo, allí donde ella se hubiese colocado en el momento en el que entraron al estadio por la fuerza.

Rick se llevó una mano a la frente.

Daryl se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, frente a Gleen, que observaba todo por el pequeño vano. Carol se había sentado junto a él, con las manos sobre las rodillas y la mirada gacha.

Angie apretó los labios y finalmente se giró para preguntar, renovada de valor:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Esos que has traído contigo le han pegado un par de tiros. Pero ese niño… Y la madre, están en el suelo.- Respondió Shane, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

Angie cogió aire y se acercó un poco más al cristal para comprobar si era verdad.

La gente había dejado de correr:

-Dios santo…¿ En qué momento se os ocurrió traeros a un caminante con vosotros?-Inquirió Dale, negando lentamente:

-No fue idea nuestra.- Se defendió Daryl, y Angie añadió:

-Esa gente estaba atrapada en uno de los despachos de la galería. Cuando oímos que hacían ruido, les sacamos; Son agentes del FBI.

-¿Federales?- Preguntó Shane, incrédulo, echándola una mirada descreída:

-Eso dijeron.- Asintió Angie:

-No parecen guardarles mucho cariño a Matt y a ese tal Paul.- Comentó Andrea:

-La primera vez que entramos,- Comenzó Angie antes de observar a su sobrino, de soslayo, quien la miraba con seriedad. Su expresión no cuadraba con su cara redonda y menuda:- Había algunas de esas cosas ahí dentro. Al igual que ellos estaban encerrados en uno de los despachos había varios caminantes en los vestuarios. Y estaban devorando a un hombre.- Se hizo un silencio en el que ella aprovechó para coger aire:- Payne dijo que se habían llevado a uno de sus compañeros. No hace falta ser muy inteligente para atar cabos.

-Payne.- Confirmó Rick y Angie aclaró que se trataba de la que había arrastrado al caminante dentro y lo había usado como arma:

-¿Por qué tener a esos seres ahí?- Preguntó Jim, ceñudo:- Estarían devorándose entre ellos.- Angie fue a replicarle, pero entonces Carol se le adelantó:

-Hersell también los mantenía encerrados, según él por buenas razones. Era una locura.- Añadió esto último después:

-Quizá por eso nos pusiesen tantas trabas para entrar.- Dilucidó Dale. Jim negó, pero aún así Rick se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla:

-Tú vienes conmigo.- Señaló a Jim:- Quizás haya gente herida. Además, necesitan una opinión que sea profesional.

-Yo también necesito ir.- Contestó Angie, y Rick la observó un momento:

-Tú ya te estás dando demasiadas vueltas innecesarias estos días.

-No te estaba preguntando.- Arremetió ella y Shane deslizó una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios:

-Esa sí que ha sido buena, hermano.

-Creo que Matt le debe una explicación a todo el mundo. Y, particularmente, a nosotros.- Opinó Andrea:- Metimos a dos miembros de nuestro grupo en ese túnel porque se les antojó.- Angie vio como se ponía a su lado, dispuesta a salir y Rick contemplaba pensativo el panorama:

-No tenemos armas, de modo que no nos alejaremos los unos de los otros.- Ordenó, y abrió la puerta.

Llegaron a sus oídos los murmullos, los quejidos y el silencio inconfundible que tiene en sus imaginarias manos demasiados sonidos.

La escena que habían dejado atrás ahora parecía estar siendo grabada por una gran productora de Hoollywood.

Payne apoyaba el arma en la nuca de Paul, que sujetaba la cabeza de la mujer que había hablado con ellos la noche anterior y aquella misma tarde, sobre su oronda barriga. Lloraba.

Matt estaba a su lado, escoltado por los otros dos federales , mirando fijamente el cuerpo tendido del niño que reposaba intranquilo, sudando y moviéndose de cuando en cuando:

-Se acabó el tiempo.- Decía, Payne, sacudiendo la cabeza y con ella su coleta:

-Aún vive.- Comentó Rick, deteniéndose a su lado y el tono que utilizó para aquella afirmación, heló la sangre de su hermana. Ella procuraba no mirar al crío, pero no podía evitar plantearse si utilizar la clemencia con él. Recordaba su rostro, pero no asustado sino tranquilo y distendido hablando con Carl. Tenía los ojos ambarinos y no quería verlos abiertos y sin vida.

Payne y sus compañeros alzaron la cabeza. Una película de sudor recubría la frente de ella, que respiraba profunda y pesadamente cuando clavó los ojos en los de Rick:

-Una vez que hayamos sacado a estos sujetos de aquí, daremos justicia al niño.

-Deje de hablar como si fuese a ponerse la chaqueta para trabajar mañana, Payne.- Masculló Rick, con dureza:- No sabemos exactamente porque estáis tan resentidos aunque lo sospechamos. De todas maneras, aquí ninguno tiene autoridad ninguna, salvo quizá, ese hombre.- Señaló con el dedo índice de la mano derecha a Matt, que no se molestó en levantar la cabeza:- Quien nos debe una explicación.

-No tengo ninguna explicación.- Aclaró el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros:- Salvo quizá la supervivencia.

-Echaste de comer a esos bichos con la carne de nuestro compañero.- Replicó la agente, volviéndose hacia él, con los ojos entornados. Había perdido lo que quedaba de su formalidad. A Angie ya no le parecía tan enervada, su cuerpo parecía haber adoptado una postura más tensa y natural:

-Vosotros intentásteis matarnos. A todos.- Replicó Matt perdiendo los nervios y Payne arrugó los labios y frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Qué significa eso?-Los sollozos de Paul se hicieron más profundos. Había levantado la cabeza y miraba el cuerpo retorcido de su hijo. La gente se iba arremolinando alrededor de ellos, poco a poco, lo que le hacía sentir a Angie una extraña presión.

Se dio cuenta de que otras muchas personas estaban preparando mochilas, aquellos parecían menos dubitativos:

-Cuando llegamos aquí tiraron esa puerta abajo.- Dijo Matt, señalando a su espalda, a la puerta que ella había tenido que atravesar dos veces:- Mucha gente murió ese día. Hará un mes. Querían exterminarnos a todos.-Payne no dijo nada y por su silencio Angie y los demás vieron confirmadas la afirmación de Matt:

-Intentamos negociar con vuestro compañero para que pudieseis salir, aunque fuese recluidos. Pero se negó a contestar a porqué habíais reventado la puerta cargados con rifles de asalto para matarnos a todos. Y menos a convivir con nosotros. De modo que lo echamos a los caminantes que había en la galería. Mi hermano murió aquel día.- Matt iba soltando una palabra detrás de otra como si se tratase de una misiva y no estuviese sintiendo nada.

Payne no había cambiado de posición, la única variante era que ya no miraba a Matt a los ojos:

-Solo recibimos órdenes.- Dijo la agente. Sus compañeros parecían incómodos.

Jim se había arrodillado al lado del niño y había posado dos dedos sobre el ensangrentado cuello del muchacho:

-Está muerto.- Anunció, tan rápidamente como se levantó. Y en aquel momento, Paul hizo un movimiento brusco, de una vitalidad que, debido a su cuerpo, solo hubiese podido recibir de la ira. Le dio un manotazo al cañón del arma de la mujer y se la arrebató.

Todos se lanzaron al suelo pero Angie se quedó de pie, inmóvil, sin saber a qué se debía su horror. Quizá al cuerpo transformado en pura convulsión de la agente, o en como las balas defensivas que dispararon sus compañeros agujereaban el pecho del hombre y la inercia le obligaba a caer encima del cuerpo de su mujer.

No pudo separar los labios hasta que no se hizo el silencio.

Se encontró con la mirada de Matt, que había clavado en ella una mirada indescifrable.

Angie notó que algo se movía a sus pies y, creyendo que se trataba de Rick que quería levantarse, bajó la cabeza en su busca.

Apartó un pie, pero aquello no fue suficiente. El crío de Paul cuyo cuello no era más que una mancha roja extendida y brillante, se arrastró hacia ella con los ojos centelleantes. Sus ojos ambarinos, con motas negras no distinguían otra cosa que no fuese ella.

De pronto la bota de Andrea se posó sobre la cara del pequeño, que aún se encontraba débil y que se vio boca arriba. Le aplastó la nuez con la suela mientras este alzaba los brazos hacia arriba, buscando agarrarse a sus piernas, buscando alcanzarla, como Carl había hecho cuando se habían metido en la caravana, minutos atrás.

Angie se llevó las manos a los labios, en busca de ahogar sus propias palabras.

Rick dijo algo en voz baja y Jim se santiguó. Hacía años que no hacía aquello, por lo menos desde que había dejado de ir a misa con su madre:

-No nos estabais engañando.- Les llegó entonces la voz de Matt, cuya camiseta había recibido los impactos de sangre de su amigo, o de Payne, o quizá de ambos.

Miró al cuerpo inerte del niño mientras Andrea dejaba espacio entre ambos y luego desvió la vista hasta cruzarla con Angie:

-Si hubieses muerto por nuestra estupidez…

-Si ella hubiese muerto.- Surgió entonces la voz suave de la chica de la gorra, a sus espaldas, como había surgido la vez anterior:- Al final, todos habríamos acabado como ese niño.- Sonrió, débilmente, inquietante y le echó una mirada a Andrea, cuyos pómulos tensos hacían notoria su caos interior:-Aunque yo no te hubiese dejado que me pisases el cuello hasta partírmelo.-

…..

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos tomaron las riendas de la situación.

Ambos sabían que ni la esposa ni el hijo de Paul habían sido disparados en la cabeza, y que, debido a ello, solo conservaban unos momentos.

Sin apenas mirarse trataron de acercarse al cuerpo del niño, que parecía un conjunto de piezas abstractas colocadas estratégicamente en el suelo, como una obra de arte.

Pero el amante padre se interpuso, y el pequeño grupo que había asistido a la escena alzaron las cabezas, como si estuviesen infectados y buscasen carne fresca:

-Maldita zorra, no dejaré que te acerques a mi familia. Sino hubieses salido del túnel, ellos estarían vivos.-

Las palabras "cabrón", "imbécil" y algunas que otras más se formaron en la boca de Angie, todas a la vez y quizás fue por aquello por lo que no fue capaz de pronunciarlas.

A lo mejor el que Matt también estuviese hablándola influyó:

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con él?-Sus ojos no se mostraban acusadores, incluso tenía los rasgos suaves y el gesto apaciguado. Angie le hizo un gesto para que se agachase él también:

-Debemos sacarlo fuera.- Matt hizo una pausa, tensó los músculos. Parecía que el grupito que se había acercado a ellos la habían oído porque la cabecilla se dejó llevar por el horror enseguida:

-¡Ronnie no es carne de carroña!- Los otros murmuraron y entonces todos parecieron moverse a la vez, hacia ella. Notó las manos en su pelo y en aquellas manos no había desesperación ni hambre como en la de los caminantes sino rabia, miedo e ignorancia. El primer sentimiento, sin embargo, predominaba.

Algunas bajaron corriendo desde las gradas o abandonaron su "privado" rincón:

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- Oyó exclamar a Matt mientras ella caía al suelo. Se llevó un puñetazo en el hombro y una patada en el estómago, el cual se le anudó amenazando con echar lo poco que contenía. Angie se dobló sobre sí misma, dolorida de todas las maneras posibles:

-¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?- Preguntó entonces una voz, autoritaria y férrea. Muchas veces se había sentido intimidada por aquella voz. Aquellas veces se había preguntado porqué era su hermano el ayudante del sheriff y no aquel hombre.

La luz intentó entonces penetrar a través de sus ojos cerrados y se percató de esa manera de que la mayoría de los que se habían ensañado con ella se habían quitado de encima suyo:

-Mantén las manos de tu compañera fuera del niño.- Le advirtió una voz femenina.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y alzó la vista con los dientes prietos. Shane le tendió un arma sin mirarla, demasiado concentrado en la cantidad de personas que le rodeaban, los cuales compartían una misma postura: Parecían a punto de lanzarse hacia una presa cual depredador:

-Estábamos bien hasta que vosotros llegásteis. ¡Ahora tenemos dos muertos!

-Quizá tendríais que salir vosotros fuera.

-Quizá lo mejor será calmarse.- Intervino entonces Shane, medio socarrón:

-¿De dónde han sacado las armas?-Le preguntó entonces el hombre delgaducho del bigote, reteniendo a Matt del antebrazo, y este frunció los labios pero no comentó nada:

-Las hemos cogido, no hay que dar más explicaciones:- Contestó Shane:-Si nadie da problemas no hay necesidad de usarlas.

-Nadie os ha nombrado líderes de este lugar.- Replicó entonces su interlocutor, moviendo la boca hacia la derecha, a disgusto, provocando que su bigote mal recortado se inclinase levemente hacia arriba; De nuevo los murmullos. Shane sus piró y echó un vistazo hacia su espalda. Parecía que venían en su ayuda pero a ella no le apetecía girarse para comprobar de quien se trataba porque consideraba que tenía algo más importante que mirar:

-No somos líderes, ¿Te enteras, amigo? Pero queremos protección. Y estos muros no nos protegen de lo que hay ahí afuera.

-Antes de que llegaseis vosotros, lo hacían. Y bastante bien si se me permite añadir.- Respondió, ágil el aludido. Shane respondió algo, pero ella no le prestó atención.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y se percató de que el movimiento que había a sus espaldas no había sido captado por nadie más que por ella.

Vio como los temblorosos brazos buscaban apoyo y, tras encontrarlo en el suelo, daban paso a las piernas, que se doblaron despacio para ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, antes de que el cuerpo muerto de la madre del susodicho Ronnie pudiese levantar un pie, se vio obligado a separar la mandíbula y a escupir sangre, sorprendido por el impacto de una bala.

Los murmullos pasaron a ser gritos y Angie no se pensó dos veces el levantarse corriendo para ir al encuentro de aquel cuerpo, que aún habiéndose despedido de la vida y haberse encontrado con una bala en el estómago después, se resistía a quedarse tumbado.

Se movió, buscando incorporarse. Su rostro apenas sí había sido tocado por la muerte y lo único que daba indicios de que ya no se encontraba junto a ellos eran sus ojos, en donde la pupila parecía haberse escondido, asustada.

La joven le puso el cañón sobre la frente y disparó sin titubear. Apretó los labios cuando sintió el calor de la sangre contra el rostro y sintió deseos de temblar cuando las gotas arrancaron desde su piel, sinuosas, para ir a caer delatadoras al suelo.

Dejó caer el arma al suelo y notó el espeso silencio. Suponía que sus vecinos entenderían ahora porqué tendrían que haber sacado los cuerpos afuera antes:

-Apartaos, ¡Apartados de una puta vez!-Oyó que exigía la voz de Shane, que llegaba ahogada a sus oídos.

Sus manos la levantaron, pero ella pronto se zafó de él:

-Estoy bien.- Aseguró, y se limpió la frente penosamente con el dorso de la mano.

Irguió el rostro y se encontró con que Rick estaba hablando con el gentío y que su grupo esperaba a las puertas de la caravana.

Enseguida le hicieron espacio y a continuación de subir las familiares escaleras Gleen se lanzó contra ella:

-¡Oh, joder, Angie! Hemos visto…

-Ya lo supongo.- Le cortó entonces ella con una mano. Shane estaba a su espalda, y quería que siguiese siendo así:

-Rick no quería que nadie saliese de aquí.- Dijo Dale. Angie se sentó en el sillón y solo entonces fue consciente de a quien tenía a su alrededor. Sorprendentemente, los dos federales se habían sentado contra la pared de la caravana, y aquella postura contrastaba con su ensayada rigidez. Jim estaba frente a ella y había esbozado una sonrisa que si hubiese tenido que llevar escrita una palabra sería algo parecido a la suficiencia:

-No haces más que meterte en líos, agente.

-Estáte quieta ahí.- Le sorprendió entonces la voz de Andrea antes de que pudiese responderle a Jim, que estaba rodeado del resto del grupo salvo de Rick y Daryl, que no se encontraban dentro.

Alzó el rostro y observó que Andrea le levantaba el rostro y le pasaba una toalla húmeda por la cara, con firmeza. Angie cerró un ojo, sintiéndose por lo menos diez años más joven, y contempló a un Shane, a su lado, con ambas manos sobre la mesa:

-Carol y yo te prestaremos algo.- Le comentó y Angie no recordó después si había asentido o si se había quedado en silencio.

Rick entró en la caravana seguido de Matt cuando Andrea le pasaba la toalla por la nuca.

Su hermano le echó un vistazo y la inquirió:

-¿Cómo estás?- Angie le contestó con un gesto y entonces Rick giró la cabeza lentamente hacia los dos hombres que se habían sentado lo más lejos posible en aquel reducido espacio:

-Creo que ya sabéis que tenemos que hablar.- Los aludidos no respondieron. Parecían haber ensayado también aquella mirada pétrea y vacía que solo podía pertenecer a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido y a ser tratado por individuo:

-Queremos irnos.- Dijo uno de ellos, el que era el más alto de los dos y no conservaba el pelo. Era de complexión fuerte, delgado y esbelto, rozando los cuarenta años. El otro apretó la lengua contra la mandíbula:

-Y podréis iros después de respondernos a unas preguntas.- Concedió Rick, condescendiente pero firme:

-Y no digáis que no tenéis nada que contar.- Se metió entonces Matt, sorprendiéndoles a todos:- Todo el mundo sabe porqué estabais ahí dentro:

-Personalmente, no.- Respondió el más bajo, que era castaña y tenía el rostro cuadrado y la mandíbula saliente. Parecía haber abandonado su lenguaje formal:- A lo mejor no habías ido esa mañana, ¿Eh?- Matt suspiró. Le brillaban los ojos. Angie conocía aquel gesto, había visto a varios delincuentes desde el mostrador de llamadas llegar a las celdas con aquella expresión. La palabra delincuente le hacía gracia en su mente.

Shane debió intuir lo mismo que ella porque interpuso el cuerpo entre ambos bandos mientras Rick hacía una pausa antes de responder:

-No hemos venido a discutir, y todos sabemos porqué estáis aquí, así es. No tenéis armas y yo no tengo ningún problema en dejaros marchar. Solamente necesitamos alguna información:

-Estamos como tú, soplagaitas.- Escupió el segundo, enseguida:- Todo el mundo quiere información, una manera de salir de esta. Pero no existe, ¿Sabes?

-Cuando se desató todo esto.- Le detuvo entonces su compañero, el cual viró el rostro con la mandíbula desencajada por el cabreo:- Hablaban de Washington. Nuestros oficiales nos destinaban a distintos lugares y luego se subían en sus coches y se iban hacia Washington. Aunque estuviésemos en Virginia. Ellos sabían que no había esperanza, que todos estábamos muertos.- Hubo un silencio. Carol, Lori y Dale mantuvieron la cabeza un tanto gacha, pero Gleen, Rick, Shane y Andrea se miraron entre ellos:

-Gilipolleces. Todo el mundo sabe que no queda nada en ninguna parte.- Expuso entonces el compañero pero el silencio denotaba que sus palabras no habían causado mucho efecto, al menos no tanto como las anteriores:

-No cabremos todos en la caravana.- Se oyó entonces la voz de Carl, a espaldas de Angie y Lori y Rick sonrieron:

-Es cierto, Carl.- Concedió Lori:- Habrá que decírselo a toda esta gente.- Dirigió sus ojos oscuros a su marido, el cual asintió:

-Pues buena suerte.- Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de entre sus labios, a la fuerza, se percató de que ya era muy tarde para mantenerse callada:-Porque esa gente está chalada. Perdéis el tiempo.- Se levantó y salió como una bala de su revólver hacia fuera, sin temor a quien pudiese encontrar.

La gente parecía inquieta, y la escena se le hacía irreal porque los cuerpos de la madre y del hijo seguían tumbados en medio del campo. Sintió la sangre pegada a su ropa como no la había sentido hasta ahora:

-Tendrías que haberle disparado desde más distancia. Aquí no hay agua caliente que se sepa.- Angie se giró al pie de la entrada. Daryl estaba apoyado contra el trasero del vehículo y limpiaba una de las flechas con un cuchillo. La madera gastada caía al suelo, liviana:

-No soy muy buena disparando.- Él soltó una risa ronca:

-Ya se ve.- Angie sonrió, de mejor humor. No estaba acostumbrada a tomarse sus errores como algo sin importancia o como algo que no estuviese condenada a poner bajo reflexión.

Se colocó a su lado y clavó los ojos en el arma:

-Me gustaría poder usar una ballesta. O un arco, quizás. Pero dudo que mis brazos pudiesen soportar el peso.- Daryl alzó una ceja:

-Tuviste que pasar un primer control o entrenamiento o alguna mierda de esas para entrar al cuerpo.- Ella asintió, resignada:

-Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y sujetar una ballesta pesada no estaba dentro del exámen. Él se encogió de hombros:

-¿Te has pasado los últimos años devorando chocolatinas?-Angie se cruzó de brazos, incómoda ante su propia risa:

-El chocolate no era mi peor vicio.- Daryl dejó la pulida flecha en el suelo y la miró:

-Las drogas no tienen nada que ver con el físico. Mi hermano se ponía de todo y sobrevivió cuando se cortó la mano para cauterizársela después.- Angie parpadeó, asombrada:

-Bueno, de todos modos no creo ni que sobreviviese al toque de una llama de mechero.

-Esos dos de ahí no opinan lo mismo.- Respondió él, señalando al centro del estadio. Ella posó el labio superior sobre el inferior y dijo:

-No pueden opinar. Los únicos que opinan son sus vecinos, quienes no quieren pegarles un tiro en la cabeza porque prefieren lincharme a mí.

-No lo vi.- Comentó él, pero no parecía un comentario hecho al azar. Tenía significado y ella no pretendía ponerse a descifrarlo porque estaba claro que él no quería que lo hiciese:

-Prefiero enfrentarme a otro tipo de cosas.- Añadió la joven, entonces.

Daryl la miró. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre reírse de ella o compadecerla por sus extraños gustos. No se decidió por ninguno porque cuando dejó de contemplarla, lo hizo en silencio.

Ella siguió las líneas de su rostro con los ojos y cuando una figura se interpuso en su campo de visión estuvo a punto de dar un salto:

-Rick.- Gimió más que dijo y él alzó levemente los ojos. Observó a Daryl por un momento y luego pasó a observarla a ella. Hizo una pausa y a continuación dijo:

-Tienes derecho a elegir pero, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo.-


End file.
